Glee and The City - Season 5
by MissBeth91
Summary: Season 5 A/U. Rachel and Finn navigate through their lives in New York with the help from their best friends, who are actually just as clueless as they are.
1. 5x01 - Glee and The Missing Part 2

**Here we are guys the fifth and final season of Glee and The City. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Like always let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x01 - Glee and The Missing Part 2**

* * *

 **Lenox Health Centre – East Village – Friday afternoon**

"Here drink this"

Puck handed Quinn a plastic cup of bitter coffee and took the seat next to her. They were sat outside Rachel's and Finn's hospital room while the doctor checked over Finn and Rachel for the second time in the last hour. Mercedes was pacing the ground in front of them and Santana, along with Tina was in the far corner talking to Finn and Rachel's relatives – updating them about everything that had happened in the last few hours.

The group had been at the hospital for four hours and in those four hours nothing had changed. Once the police had realised the children had been taken every police man and woman available was out looking for them and their picture had been on most news channels pleading with people for information, as well as an amber alert. Finn and Rachel had also yet to wake up. The doctors had explained to the worried friends that it was in fact monoxide poisoning and that once it was out of their system Finn and Rachel should wake up.

"Is it terrible that I don't want Finn and Rachel to wake up until we have their children back? I can't even imagine how they would feel if…" Quinn trailed off unable to finish her thought. Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn as she wiped away the few tears that were still filling her eyes. Quinn and Puck had left NJ in Lima with Puck's mother because they knew the hospital was no place for him but at that moment all Quinn wanted was to hold her own child close.

Santana walked back over to the couple and took a seat next to Quinn.

"I think that's everyone" Santana stated as she put her phone back in her bag "Carole and Burt are on a cruise but Kurt is going to get a hold of them and Marley, Will and Shelby are all on their way here. Tina said she would handle everything else" Santana looked over at Tina who was talking on one phone while typing something on another "She's Wonder Woman"

Quinn just nodded in reply to Santana as she couldn't find any words. She took another sip of the bitter coffee then looked over at Mercedes who was still pacing in front of them.

"Mercedes sit down, you're giving me a headache"

Mercedes begrudgingly took the last seat next to Santana and the four friends waited in silence for a few minutes, they didn't have any words that would make sense of what had happened to their friends so they stayed silent. Eventually the doctor came out of Finn and Rachel's room, the four of them jumped up and turned to the Doctor.

"How are they?" Santana demanded before the young doctor could even shut the door.

"We have them both on IV's and the toxins are leaving their body" The doctor explained to the worried friends. Tears came to Quinn's eyes again and Puck wrapped his arm around her.

"When are they going to wake up?" Puck asked.

"That's really up to them, but they will wake up. I expect them to make a full recover. They were very lucky that your friend" The doctor waved over to Tina in the corner who was still talking on the phone "found them when she did otherwise they might not have been as lucky but I don't see any cause for concern that they will be any lasting damage"

"Tina definitely deserves a raise" Mercedes mused with a forced smile "Can we see them?"

"Of course" The doctor pointed over to the door then moved over to the Nurse's station as the friends walked into the room. Quinn took a seat in-between Rachel's and Finn's bed and looked over there sleeping forms.

The couple were on single hospital beds, both with matching IV's in their arms. They were both in hospital gowns with the white sheets pulled up to their chests.

"They look so pale" Quinn noted quietly. Puck stood behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, Quinn leaned into his touch.

"They almost look like they are sleeping" Mercedes added. She dragged her chair over to the middle and sat down next to Quinn. Santana moved over to the window and leaned against it. They remained silent again as they watched over their friends all lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually the silence was interrupted by Tina walking into the room with Detective Rogers behind her. Santana jumped up from the window ledge and marched over to them.

"Have you heard anything?" Santana demanded. Rogers looked away almost afraid to meet Santana's glare. Santana was almost close to demanding another detective, one who didn't seem so much a bubbling idiot.

"I'm afraid not" Rogers answered. Santana shook her head in disbelief then pointed her finger accusingly at the middle aged man.

"Then why the hell are you in here giving us nothing instead of out there" Santana waved her hand to the door "looking for my niece and nephews"

"We have every available officer out there with their pictures and we already have people looking for Jimmy and Lydia as well. We are talking to their friends and families, we will know something soon. I promise" Rogers explained, he cast a look over at Finn and Rachel then went back to Santana who was still glaring at him.

"I promise we are doing everything we can to get the children back"

"Then go out there and do it" Santana turned away from the detective and went back to the window. Rogers nodded in goodbye then left the room. Tina walked further into the room and looked over to Mercedes who looked to be the only one willing to listen.

"I'm going to go back to the office and make sure everything is running over there. I've already spoken to the school about Finn and they are going to cover all his classes. Then I'll go to the house and pick them up some things for when they wake up" Tina listed off as Mercedes nodded "Do you guys need anything bringing, some clothes, something to eat?"

"We will be fine Tina thank you" Mercedes gave the assistant a gentle smile. Mercedes watched Tina closely, she could tell the assistant was hiding her own worry and sadness in her work. While the others didn't spend any real time with Tina they knew Rachel and Finn saw her as practically family.

Tina nodded in return then left the room. The four of them went back to watching over their friends.

 **Old Apartment – Brooklyn – Friday Evening**

"Have you seen the news Jimmy? We are all over it. Did you really think they wouldn't figure out it was you after you've been trying to contact Rachel with those stupid letters" Lydia ranted as she paced the small living room, the news was blaring out once again asking for any information on the kidnapping of the three scared children in the corner of the room.

Rose was sat in the corner of the room with Mason in her lap and Henry next to her. Rose had her arms around both of her brothers and she would scream and shout anytime Jimmy or Lydia came near them. Worried that the neighbours would hear the noise and report it, they stayed away from them.

"We just need to get out of town that's all. The police are looking in New York we just need to leave" Jimmy reasoned. He ran his hands through his hair roughly as he tried to think about what to do next. "I'll go out and get us some money and a car and then we can leave"

"Are you stupid Jimmy? You can't go out there. They probably have your mug shot everywhere" Lydia exclaimed rolling her eyes at her EX.

"Then what are we going to do?" Jimmy asked exasperated.

"Jimmy if we give them back now, it probably won't be that bad. Rachel and Finn are good people they will understand that you just wanted to see them" Lydia tried to reason. Jimmy gave Lydia a shocked look.

"They are our children –"

"No they're not!"

Lydia and Jimmy stared at each other. Jimmy gave Lydia the same evil look he gave whenever he was angry at her when they were together. She just hoped that he wouldn't hit her in front of the children, they had already been through enough. She knew she had to act fast to make it better.

"All I meant is that they are not yet. We can't raise them like this" Lydia waved around the small apartment "We need to leave. I'll go and get everything we need. I'll be able to hide better, I'll go to my parents. They will help us" Lydia explained. She didn't feel right about leaving Jimmy with the three young children but she knew it was the best plan they had.

"That's a good idea" Jimmy agreed. Lydia let out a small sigh of relief that Jimmy's anger had quickly passed.

Mason then started crying, the adults looked over at Rose who was cuddling her brother and rocking him back and forth like she had seen her mother and father do so many times.

"Before you leave shut that baby up, I'm going to a smoke in the other room" Jimmy walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Lydia picked up the bottle that Jimmy had actually thought to take and walked over to the three children.

"Leave us alone!" Rose cried as she continued to rock her brother. Henry was next to her crouched in a ball crying for his mom and dad.

"Give this to him, he will stop crying. Have you seen your mommy do it before?" Lydia explained gently as she cautiously handed the young girl the bottle. Rose nodded and took the bottle, she began feeding Mason who immediately stopped crying. Lydia watched as Rose feed one brother and tried to stop the other from crying. Lydia knew better than to help, these children knew who their parents were and it wasn't her or Jimmy.

"I want to go home Rosie" Henry cried to his sister. He moved closer to Rose when he saw Lydia watching them.

"We will soon Henry. Mommy and Daddy are going to find us and then we can watch any film we want and I bet daddy will let us have as many cookies as we want and stay up later than even _my_ bedtime" Rose spoke so bravely, it almost brought a tear to Lydia's eyes.

"You promise" Henry whispered still unsure by his sisters soothing words.

"I promise"

Lydia rose quickly and grabbed her bag and jacket. She walked back over to the children and kneeled down next to them.

"I promise I'm going to get you out of this. Just stay here and be quiet until I get back" Lydia whispered to Rose. She moved Mason so he was more comfortable in Rose's arms and was surprised when Rose let her. She hoped that meant Rose trusted her enough to listen to her until she got back. Jimmy came back into the room, he ignored the children and fell onto the couch watching the telly.

"I'll be back soon" Lydia said as she looked over at the children one last time then began to leave.

"Okay, bring me back some smokes"

 **Lenox Health Centre – East Village – Friday Evening**

Mercedes was pacing the hallway outside of Rachel and Finn's hospital, she couldn't stand looking at her friend's pale faces for a second longer so she decided to call Sam instead.

"No don't come now, we're all just waiting around for them to wake up or to hear something from the detectives. Just finish the shoot first and get back when you can" Mercedes told Sam for a second time.

Sam was on a shoot for a new Burberry campaign and as soon as Mercedes had rung him to tell him what had happened he had wanted to cancel the shoot and be with them all at the hospital, but Mercedes knew how important it was to get the shoot finished. She wanted Sam by her side but she knew his career was important.

" _Mercedes it doesn't feel right I should be there"_ Sam argued.

"Sam, finish the shoot then come home. Your agent will kill you if you cancel and we both know how important it was for you to get this campaign" Mercedes replied.

" _It's not as important as you"_ Sam affirmed. Even though he couldn't see Mercedes smiled slightly despite the sad circumstances.

"I know and I'm telling you to stay, really just get here once everything is done"

" _I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you"_

"I love you too" Mercedes finished the call just as Santana came out of the hospital room. Mercedes took a seat next to her.

"That Sam" Santana asked as she lazily picked off some lint from her jeans.

"Yeah he was just checking in, have you called Brittany is she on her way" Mercedes wondered

"if she wanted to be here she would be" Santana shrugged distracted. Mercedes wasn't sure what to say to that so she just took Santana's hand in hers instead.

 **XoXo**

Puck slowly paced the room as he watched his two best friends. It had been an hour since Rogers had given them an update and neither Finn nor Rachel had made any kind of movement or sign that they were about to wake up. The girls had decided they had enough of watching their friends and had left the room to find something to eat.

Puck stopped pacing and walked over to Finn's bed.

"I know you probably can't hear me but for my own _very_ selfish reasons I need you to wake up now" Puck stated only half joking "You're the leader Finn. You hold us all together in a way I, or anyone else, just can't. We're falling apart right now Finn. We need you"

"I know it will be terrible if you wake up just to learn what's happened to your children. I know in some way you're actually better how you are. But you are the strongest person I know. And I know that you will be able to, somehow make this better. Your optimism has always annoyed the crap out of me" Puck laughed bitterly "But I could really use some of it right now"

Puck fell into the chair next to Finn's bed. He knew that Finn and Rachel would wake up eventually but he knew he wouldn't rest until they did. Finn and Rachel had already been through so much because of Lydia and Jimmy and he refused to let it happen again, even if it meant he had to knock down every door in New York to find his friends children.

Puck was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the bed next to him shift. Puck jumped up and looked down at his friend whose fingers had begun twitching.

"Finn!"

Puck pushed the Nurses button and he watched Finn's eyes slowly open. Puck let out a sigh of relief as Finn eyes open fully and he looked around the room confused. Puck handed Finn a cup of water and Finn drank it all in one go before looking back at his friend.

Finn noticed Puck staring at him with sadness and worry "Puck what the hell is going on?"

 **XoXo**

Santana glared at the vending machine as it once again took her money but didn't give her the Reese's pieces she wanted. Unable to keep her frustration inside her any longer Santana began to kick the machine. Santana could hear the nurse yell at her to stop but she ignored her and continued to kick the machine because she was unable to kick, punch or scream at Lydia and Jimmy.

Eventually she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her away from the machine and down the hall. Mercedes let go of her once she stopped throwing her legs out in frustration.

"Feel better?" Quinn mused giving Santana a pointed look.

"I feel so helpless. We should be out there helping the police look for them but instead we are just sitting around here" Santana ranted. She fell on to one of the plastic chairs and ran her hands through her hair. Mercedes and Quinn each took a seat next to her.

"You heard what the police said. We would just be in the way. We need to be here for when Finn and Rachel wake up, they are going to need us" Quinn reasoned, she took Santana's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"I know logically that that's true but I just really wish there was something we could do to help" Santana said, she put her head on Mercedes shoulder, Mercedes leaned across and took Quinn's other hand. They were drawing strength and comfort from one another.

"Rachel would know what to do" Mercedes said sadly.

"Actually Rachel would freak out and Finn would know what to do. Then Rachel would call Tina to help her" Santana argued with a small laugh.

"That's a lot more accurate" Mercedes mused.

"The police are going to find them right. I mean Mason is just a baby, he'll need to be with his parents. They are probably so scared and frightened –"Quinn began to sob. Santana and Mercedes wrapped their arms around her as they two began to cry at the thought of their niece and nephews. The woman eventually stopped crying but continued to hold on to each other. After a few minutes of silence the girls looked up when they saw Puck run over to them.

"Finn's awake!"

The girls jumped up and followed Puck back into Finn's room. They ran inside to see Finn was being held down by the doctor that had been checking him over.

"Idiot Rogers told Finn about the kids and he's demanding to leave" Puck explained as he glared at the Detective in the corner of the room. Santana moved over to the bed and pulled the doctor away.

"Finn calm down, you are no use to anyone like this" Santana reasoned. Finn moved off the bed and picked up his shoes from the chair next to his bed.

"Do not tell me to calm down after I've just woken up from being poisoned by Jimmy so that he could kidnap my children" Finn coughed, he was still weak and fell back on to the bed as he began to lose his balance.

"Finn every cop is out there looking for them. They have the news stations running Jimmy's picture around the clock. They are going to find your children Finn, but you have to focus on getting better for when they come back" Puck reasoned. Finn looked over at Rachel's still form and slowly nodded his head. The doctor walked back over to him and began to check Finn over. Puck moved over to Finn's side just in case his friend tried to leave again.

Once the doctor had checked Finn over and declared that Finn was healthy as could be for the time being, he left the room and Finn looked over at the Detective who was still stood in the corner of the room.

"Tell me everything you know" Finn demanded the detective. The others gave Rogers a pointed look to speak quickly. Rogers quickly explained to the worried father everything he knew which was no different to what Puck had already explained to Finn. Finn glared at the detective when he couldn't provide him with any real information about where his children were. Once Rogers had finished Finn told him to leave the room and not come back until he knew something real, Rogers knew better than to argue and quickly left the room.

Finn slowly got up from his own bed and took the seat next to Rachel's bed. He took her hand in his own. He closed his eyes as the tears came. None of the others moved, they were stunned to silence as they watched their friend breakdown. Finn clutched his wife's hand in desperation. Puck eventually took the seat next to his friend and wrapped his arm around him. Puck pulled him close as Finn continued to cry.

 **Old Apartment – Brooklyn – Friday Evening**

Rose looked around the small room, Jimmy had gone to the bedroom again to smoke and had told her not to bother him, not that Rose wanted to speak to him anyway. Rose remembered Jimmy and Lydia has her old mom and dad. The people she had lived with before going to Finn and Rachel. Rose hated it then and she hated being back with them.

"Why are we here Rosie" Henry whispered, he had been afraid to talk any louder in case Jimmy heard them. Rose put Mason down on the floor next to them, then moved closer to Henry.

"Those people used to be our mommy and daddy"

"They did" Henry asked alarmed. He hated the thought that anyone but Rachel and Finn could be their mom and dad.

"Yeah and they want us back" Rose looked earnestly at her brother "But mommy and daddy won't let happen Henry. We are going to leave soon"

"Is Masy okay?" Henry looked down at his brother who was rolling over on to his stomach then rolling back onto his back. Rose and Henry both smiled at their brother, Rose tickled Mason's belly to amuse both him and Henry.

"He's okay, we all are Henry" Rose promised, she reached over and hugged Henry when she noticed he had started crying.

"I want to go home Rosie, I want mommy and daddy" Henry cried. Rose wrapped her arms around him tightly like she had seen her mom and dad do every time either her or her brothers was upset.

Rose was still holding her brother when Lydia came back and Jimmy walked back into the living room. Lydia put down a bag of shopping on the table then looked nervously over at Jimmy then back at children.

"Did you get everything we need" Jimmy asked. He took a beer out of the fridge, unscrewed the top and took a drink.

"I did, there is a car waiting downstairs for us" Lydia answered shortly. She looked over at the children then at the front door. Jimmy finished off his beer then clapped his hands.

"Right then let's get out of her – "

"Wait!" Lydia exclaimed "I need to change the baby and get them out of the pyjamas. They are going to stick out otherwise"

Jimmy let out a frustrated sigh "Fine but be quick"

Lydia nodded then walked over to the three children. She picked up Mason and Rose and Henry both jumped up quickly to protect their brother.

"Just come with me" Lydia whispered. She took Henry's hand, who took Rose's hand and they followed Lydia into the bedroom. Lydia closed the door behind them then put Mason down on the bed. She took out her phone then sent a text.

"Okay go into the corner" Lydia rushed out, Rose grabbed her brothers hand and moved quickly into the corner.

Suddenly a door was kicked open and Rose jumped in surprise, she hugged Henry closer as Mason began to cry. Lydia took Mason in to her arms and tried to settle him as she heard the police enter the flat.

" _Jimmy Rowlands you are under arrest for the kidnapping of Rose, Henry and Mason Hudson you don't have to …"_

" _WHAT GOING ON, LYDIA WHAT DID YOU DO. GET OFF ME. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS LYDIA"_

Jimmy's shouts downed down as he was forced out of the apartment to a waiting police car. Lydia continued to cradle Mason as a Police Officer Martin walked through into the bedroom.

"He has been taken away, thank you for what you did Miss, you'll have to come down to the station with me to answer a few more questions" Reynolds explained. When Lydia had left to get some money she had actually gone to the police station and told them where they could find Jimmy. A decision she didn't regret even if she did get in trouble with the police. Rose, Henry and Mason belonged with Finn and Rachel, Lydia knew that even if Jimmy didn't.

"What about them?" Lydia asked looking back at Rose and Henry who were still cuddled together in the corner.

"I'm going to take them to the hospital" Martin replied kindly. She took Mason out of Lydia's arms and Lydia was surprised when she started to well up.

"Can I just have one minute" Lydia asked as she wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall.

Martin nodded her head "Be quick, we need to get them to the hospital"

Lydia knelt down next to Rose and Henry who were watching her closely while still keeping an eye on their brother who was still in the Officers arms.

"This lady is going to take you to your mommy and daddy. You can trust her" Lydia stated looking over at Martin briefly "I'm so sorry this happened" Lydia lightly stroked Rose's then Henry's faces "Goodbye"

Lydia quickly left the room and followed the other Police Officers out of the apartment.

Officer Martin leaned down to face Rose "You guys ready to go home?"

 **Lenox Health Centre – East Village – Friday Night**

An hour after waking up Finn was still sat next to Rachel's bed, he changed back into his own clothes and managed to drink some more water but he not moved from their hospital room. Everyone else was scattered around the room but Finn paid them no mind as held on tightly to his wife's hand.

He was about to let go and have some more water when he felt Rachel's hand twitch. He jumped up from his seat just as Rachel's eyes opened. She started coughing as looked panicked around the room.

"Finn!"

"Oh baby thank god" Finn gasped as he hugged Rachel tightly. Puck ran out of the room to get the doctor while Santana, Mercedes and Quinn all hugged each in relief that their friend had woken up.

"Finn what is going on?" Rachel wondered once he pulled away from her. Finn looked over at the girls and for a second wondered if he should tell Rachel what was going on but once he saw her face he knew he couldn't lie to her. As quickly as he could Finn explained what had happened with Rose, Henry and Mason and in the same way he had Rachel immediately tried to get out of her bed.

"OH god, where are they, WHERE ARE MY BABIES" Rachel demanded as Finn held her back and tried to move her back on to the bed.

"We are going to get them back I promise; they will come home to us" Finn promised as he sat down next to Rachel on the bed as Santana passed her some water.

"Here Rachel drink this"

Rachel took the water and carefully as she could with shaking hands she took a sip of the water. Finn wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"Is this my fault because I replied to Jimmy's stupid letter" Rachel cried as she cradled the water in her hand and put her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Of course not Rachel, Jimmy is a bad person he was always going to do something like this. There was nothing you could have done to stop it. And I promise you when we find him I will personally make sure he spends the next fifty years of his life in prison" Santana proclaimed just as the doctor came into the room with Puck. He quickly checked Rachel over then just as he was checking her heart rate, Detective Rogers walked into the room.

"Mr and Mrs Hudson we have your children" He stated. Rachel pushed away the doctor and looked over at the Detective.

"Oh thank god!" Rachel cried.

"Two police officers are bringing them here now" The Detective explained. He told the room about Lydia had done to make sure the children were safe and how they now had Jimmy in custody.

"I can't believe Lydia did that for us" Finn said. Rachel nodded in agreement as she wiped her tears away. She allowed the doctor to continue to check her over as the detective continued.

"She was scared of Jimmy but she knew the only way to protect them was to stay close to him"

"Will she faces any charges?" Mercedes asked.

"We still have a few questions for her but really that depends on what you want to happen Mr and Mrs Hudson" The detective said looking over at Finn and Rachel. They shared a look before turning back to the Detective.

"I want to see my children first" Rachel stated. She didn't want to think about anything until she saw for herself that her children were self and well, she would worry about Lydia later.

"Of course"

The detective left the room and one the doctor had checked Rachel over and declared she was well, he left as well. Rachel changed back into her clothes as they all waited silently for the children to arrive. Ten minutes later Rose was running through the hospital room door while a police officer carried Henry and Mason.

"MOMMY!" Rose shouted as she ran into Rachel's arm. Rachel picked her up and squeezed her close while Finn took hold of Henry and Mason and did the same.

"Oh sweetie" Rachel cried happily, she looked over at her sons to check them as well "Are you okay, are you all okay"

"It wasn't a nice place daddy" Henry stated sadly. Finn wrapped them all in a group hug as the others watched on happily. Quinn wiped her tears away as Puck held her close while Finn and Rachel continued to hug their children closely, not daring to let go for even a second.

"Everything is going to be okay now; I promise"

 **XoXo**

"Physically your children are all fine. Emotionally they might be a little fragile for a while but that is to be expected" The doctor explained to Rachel and Finn. Everyone else had left the room while the doctor checked over the children, who had all managed to fall asleep on the hospital bed.

"Can we take them home now" Rachel asked as she gently stroked Rose's hair from where she sat the foot of the bed.

"Once I get the blood work back for yourself and Mr Hudson you will all be free to leave" The doctor answered as he scribbled down something on the hospital chart.

"Thank you doctor"

The doctor put away the file and left the family alone.

"They are going to be okay right?" Rachel asked not looking away from her children. They were all still in their pyjamas from the day before but they were not covered in dirt. Rose also had a cut on her arm and Rachel was too heartbroken to ask how she had got it, she also didn't want to push Rose and Henry to talk about what had happened.

"They might spend a few nights in our bed but we will help them, we will get through this Rachel just like we always do" Finn answered. Rachel nodded slowly but Finn could tell she wasn't 100% convinced.

"Did you talk to the police about Lydia?"

"I did" Finn replied "I told them we didn't want to press any charges against her. She wanted to come and thank us but I told them it would be best if she stayed away"

"Agreed I never want to see Jimmy or Lydia's faces again" Rachel stated. Rachel had been thankful for Lydia for what she had done but that didn't mean she would ever be able to see that's woman's face without wanting to slap her.

"Well if Santana has anything to say about it, you never will see Jimmy" Finn agreed. He walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Rachel leaned into him as she continued to watch their children.

"Thank god"

 **XoXo**

"Hey guys, what did the doctor say?" Quinn asked as she walked into the private hospital room once she saw the doctor leave. Santana and Mercedes were ringing around making sure everyone knew that Rachel, Finn and the children were now okay but Quinn and Puck had to leave as they had to get back to NJ.

"We're all fine, well physically at least" Rachel answered not taking her eyes off her children who were all still sleeping, squashed together on the hospital bed.

"That's good at least" Quinn reasoned looking over at Finn at the other bed "I hate to leave right now but we have to get back for NJ"

"Of course, thank you for dropping everything to come here" Rachel stated finally looking up at her friend. Rachel and Finn both walked over to Quinn and hugged her. She squeezed them back just as tightly.

"Of course, I love you Rachel… you too Finn" Quinn beamed. She pulled away from the couple who remained close to each other and their children.

Finn smirked gently at Quinn "Love you too"

 **Santana's Apartment – Upper East Side – Friday Night**

"Hey, you're finally home, how is everyone" Brittany asked as Santana walked into their bedroom, where Brittany was already in bed.

"They are finally home and safe" Santana answered as she began to get undressed. The whole day and been emotionally draining on all of them and all Santana wanted was to crawl into bed.

"That's good" Brittany sighed in relief as she got out of bed and put her arms around Santana "I feel like I haven't seen you in days"

"You could have come to the hospital" Santana stated, she pulled away from her wife and continued to get undressed. Santana had had an intense two days and she couldn't deal with Brittany complaining.

"I figured if you wanted me there you would have told me"

"You know Puck was there" Santana stated "Not because Quinn asked him to because Finn is his friend just like he's yours. You should just make that decision for yourself Brittany, instead of blaming me every time you think you're not involved"

Brittany startled at Santana, not expecting her to snap at her after two days of not seeing each other.

"I don't want to fight; it's been a long day" Santana waved off not looking at Brittany "I'm just going to shower then go to bed"

Santana walked into their bathroom and closed the door behind her, Brittany knew better than to follow her.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Night**

Once Finn had double checked that all the locks on the doors and windows around the house, he switched off the lights downstairs and made his way to his bedroom where Rachel and his children were hopefully sleeping. The had been home an hour and thankfully because of the exhausting day they had Rose, Henry and Mason all managed to fall asleep without too much fuss.

Finn walked into the bedroom to see all three of his children still sleeping on his bed while his wife was sat on the ottoman watching them. Finn could see that she was crying and he quickly wrapped his arms around her from behind.

" _Rachel?"_

"How could we let this happen" Rachel cried, she pressed herself into Finn and he held her tightly while looking over at their children. He didn't have an answer but he knew one thing he wasn't going to let this break them. They would get through this, all together.

Finn rocked Rachel gently as she continued to cry "Shush it's going to be okay, I promise"


	2. 5x02 - Glee and The Visit

**Hey Guys :)**

 **Thank you for the amazing response to the 1st episode. Glad you all seemed to enjoy it.**

Gleefan1129 - Thank You :) Xx

Guest #1 - Thank You :) Xx

Guest #2 - Thank You :) Xx

Bev beltz - I'm glad you've enjoyed this series so much. Your reviews are always so brilliant and I always look forward to them. I have no plans for a season 6 at the moment but i do have about 4 work in process fics that I will actually finish and publish once I'm done with Glee and The City.

Guest #3 - Thank You :) Xx

noro - Thank You for you reviews as always :) Xx

GleeLovex3 - Thank You :) Xx

agentfandoms74 - Thank You :) Xx

vickstick - Thank You :) Your wait is over Xx

Guest #4 - I'm very happy you've enjoyed the series. I don't have plans for a season 6 but I do have some other stories I'm working on that I will concentrate on once Season 5 is done. Finn finding out about what Rachel did is coming up and spoiler alert it wont be pretty!

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x02 – Glee and The Visit**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

"Rachel, you ready I have everyone packed in the car and Santana and Brittany just got here"

Finn walked into their bedroom to see Rachel sitting on the bed staring into space. Finn sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Finn asked.

"I've been thinking, maybe we shouldn't go. Rose still isn't sleeping in her own bed and a new environment might not be a good idea right now" Rachel explained as she ran her hands together nervously.

Rachel, Finn and their children along with Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Sam we're going to Rochester to visit Quinn and Puck. It had been three weeks since the kidnapping and Finn had decided it would do the group some good to get away for the weekend and finally see the town that their friends now lived in. Rachel however hadn't liked the idea at all. Rose was still having nightmares and Henry hadn't slept for more than a few hours at a time ever since it had happened and Rachel was more concerned with her children than visiting her friend.

"Rachel I thought we agreed that we needed this, maybe a change of scenery will be good for them, and you too" Finn reasoned. "It will be good to see Puck and Quinn as well, I know you're dying to see this house, with the white picket fence and manicured lawn"

Rachel laughed gently at Finn's attempt to lighten the mood. Truthfully she did want to see her friends but around every corner she saw a new threat to her children. Jimmy was behind bars but Rachel was still afraid every day that something else could happen.

"I promise that if something doesn't feel right we can come back early but I do think this will help" Finn encouraged. He rose from the bed and gently pulled Rachel up with him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Okay we'll go. But only because I think Santana would kill us if we made her go to the suburbs without us" Rachel laughed. Finn nodded in agreement then the pair walked down stairs to see Santana in the living room watching telly with Rose and Henry with Mason on her lap.

"Is everything okay? Because Brittany is putting our bags in the car and I refuse to go without you" Santana said giving Rachel a pointed look. Rachel rolled her eyes as she picked up Mason.

"We're going, I just needed a minute freak out but I'm fine now" Rachel answered. She bounced Mason on her hip as she looked over at Rose and Henry. They both seemed very content as they watched cartoons but the real problems started when they went to bed.

"Mercedes and Sam just pulled up, you guys ready" Brittany called as she walked back into the house. Finn looked over at Rachel, who nodded.

"Yeah we're ready" Finn called back "Rose, Henry come on we're leaving"

Finn turned off the TV as Rose and Henry jumped off the sofa and made their way out side with everyone else. Mercedes and Sam we're waiting for them all by the car. Rachel helped Rose, Henry and Mason into the car while the others put their bags in the boot. They had rented an eight-seater car so that they could drive to Rochester together.

"So how long does it take to drive to Rochester" Mercedes asked as they all got into the car. Finn got into the driver's seat with Sam in the passenger's seat. Rachel wanted to sit near the children in case the needed her.

"About five hours" Finn answered as he wrote the address that Puck had text him into the GPS.

"It's a good thing I brought these" Santana cheered as she held up three bags of cookies. She handed them to Rose and Henry but Rachel stopped her before she could hand one to Mason.

"He doesn't have any teeth" Rachel quipped as she opened the bag and started eating the cookies herself.

Five hours later the group had arrived in Rochester and were looking around the streets signs for the right one. The children were all asleep as the adults looked at all the suburban streets, some in amazed amusement and some with disgust.

"What is this place" Santana grumbled as she looked at another house with a perfect lawn and picket fence "It is far too bright and cheerful; how do Puck and Quinn stand it"

"I think it's nice" Rachel mused "I bet their children don't get kidnap in the night" Rachel added sadly. She looked over her sleeping children as Finn looked at her concerned, Rachel gave him a gentle smile when she saw him staring at her though the rear view mirror.

"There is it, up on the left" Sam pointed out. Finn turned on to the street and Santana let out a huge groan.

"Are we driving on to a cul-de-sac. Do Quinn and Puck live on a cul-de-sac!" Santana gasped over dramatically. Santana looked around as people were setting up tables and chairs around the lawn in the middle of the square.

"Looks like they are having a block party" Brittany noticed as Finn pulled up outside what the GPS told them was Quinn and Pucks house.

Santana turned to her wife "What the hell is a block party"

Nobody answered, instead they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Rachel put Henry and Mason in their double pram and took Rose's hand.

"You guys are here!" Quinn exclaimed as she ran towards her friends with Puck trailing behind. Quinn hugged each other them then pulled Rachel, Mercedes and Santana into a group hug. "Oh I've missed you guys"

"We've missed you too" Rachel returned once they had pulled away.

"Well come on" Quinn said. They rest of them followed her inside the house. They all dropped their bags in the living room then went out into the back garden. Quinn already had drinks and snacks set up on the table in the patio. NJ was playing with his action figures on the grass, he immediately dropped them when he saw Rose.

"ROSE" NJ shouted. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Want to come and play with my Captain America action figure. You too Henry"

Rose looked up at her parents "Just stay close" Rachel answered.

Henry and Rose followed Henry over to his toys while the adults all took a seat at the table. Rachel took the seat at the end so she could see the children playing better.

"So did you guys find it okay?" Quinn asked as she passed them all a drink.

"Yeah it wasn't so –"

Santana held up her hand "Enough about that, what is going on out there" Santana waved her hand towards the front of the house where people were still setting up around the square.

"Oh it's the block party. We have them every four months, so you're lucky it falls on the same weekend you are here" Quinn explained.

"Lucky" Santana dismissed shaking her head.

"Yeah it's starts in about two hours. My mom gets really into them" Puck added although not with the same enthusiasm as Quinn did.

"Where is your mom? I thought she was eager to meet us" Finn asked. As soon as the words left his mouth, an older woman walked in through the patio doors with a giant plate of Rice Krispy Treats in her hands.

"I made snacks so let's meet these wonderful friends of yours" The woman greeted as she put the plate down on the table then looked pointedly at Puck.

Puck stood up and pointed to Mercedes and Sam first "Mom this is Mercedes and Sam"

"You two married?" Pucks mother asked pointing her finger at the pair.

"Uh … No" Mercedes answered nervously under the Jewish woman's glare.

"Shame"

Puck rolled his eyes but continued "And this is Brittany and Santana"

"You two married" Pucks mother asked again.

"We are" Santana answered sending a smirk to Mercedes who stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Better"

"And this is Finn and Rachel. That's their son Mason and over there is their daughter Rose and their son Henry" Puck concluded. He fell back onto his chair and finished off his beer.

"You two married?" Mrs Puckerman asked. Finn nodded his head in reply as Rachel's held up her wedding ring.

"Married before you had children!" Mrs Puckerman added. Rachel and Finn nodded again, Mr Puckerman looked over at her son.

"See Noah it can be done" Mrs Puckerman turned back to Finn and Rachel who were trying their best not to laugh at Puck getting scolded by his mother "I was so sorry to hear about what happened with your children. It must have been –"

"That's okay mom" Puck jumped up. He put his arm around her to silence her as everyone else looked at Finn and Rachel, who were trying their best to not look as downcast as they felt whenever the kidnapping was brought up.

"We have to get ready for the block party so we will see you there later mom" Puck rushed out, as he lightly pushed his mother back through the patio doors. He closed the door behind her then looked back at Rachel and Finn.

"I'm really sorry about her guys, she never knows when to keep her mouth shut" Puck apologised. Finn nodded at Puck in understanding then looked at Rachel who was watching her children play with NJ with a far-away expression.

Sensing the change in Rachel's mood everyone decided to unpack their things and get ready for the block party. Rachel and Finn with their children were in the spare room. Santana and Brittany were in NJs room and Mercedes and Sam were staying on the couch in the living room.

Rachel was putting Mason down in the travel cot they had brought with them when Finn walked into the room with a Rice Krispy Treat in his hand. He held it out for Rachel as she took a seat on the bed.

"Here I thought it might make you feel better"

"I'm fine Finn" Rachel replied but took the snack anywhere. She took a bite then looked over at Rose and Henry who were laid out of the double bed, watching a Peppa Pig episode on Finn's iPad. Rachel had a constant worried expression on her face and Finn wasn't sure how to help. He had thought getting away from New York would be good for Rachel but really it had just made her more stressed, as she was in an unfamiliar environment.

"We can leave if you want, I don't want you to be any more stressed than you already are" Finn reasoned. He put his arm around Rachel and pulled her close.

"And miss this amazing block party. Never!" Rachel lightly joked "Finn I'm stressed everywhere and I want to spend time with Quinn and Noah. You were right to bring us here. We all need it"

"As long as you are okay, that's my only concern"

"I know and I love you for it" Rachel smiled up at her husband then kissed him softly. She pulled away but kept close to him.

"I love you too"

An hour later the group were stood by the fence of Noah and Quinn's house looking over the block party. There was 7 tables full of food that each house on the block had brought as well as a make shift dance floor next to the CD player and speaker. They were games scattered around like giant Jenga, connect four and twister as well as a ring toss with actual prizes. Children were running about everywhere their laughs filling the noise along with the music and the adults were all chatting happily as they ate. The 6 adults were looking around at everything with shock, confusion and in Santana's case disgust.

"We have clearly gone back in time. This is like a commercial for Budweiser in the 50's" Santana stated as she watched a man dip in his head in a bucket of cold water then quickly come back up with an apple in his mouth.

"Puck is barbecuing. I didn't even know Puck knew how to do that" Finn laughed. Puck was grilling some burgers with another man at a large barbecue, they both had aprons on that read 'Kiss the Cook'.

"It's like we stepped into the Stepford Wives" Brittany mused

"I think it's nice" Sam said. He watched as they children were happily bouncing on the bouncing castle.

"Well Sam you're just wrong" Santana exclaimed.

"Mommy can I play on the bouncy castle" Rose asked looking up at her mom. Henry and Rose were both stood close to their parents and Mason was in his pram close to them. Rachel looked out at all the unfamiliar adults and children walking about. Rachel shook her head at her daughter.

"No sweetie stay here"

"But mommy NJ is playing on it and I'm –"

"Rose I said no!" Rachel scolded. Tears came to Rose's eyes instantly as she had never been yelled at by her mother before, Rose looked down at the ground and Rachel looked away guiltily. Rachel hadn't meant to yell at Rose but even though Rachel knew they were a lot safer in Rochester than they had been in New York she just couldn't relax where her children were concerned.

"Why don't I take her; I'll watch her the whole time" Finn whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head as she looked at Rose who was looking anywhere but at her mother.

"Come on Rosie" Rose took her father's hand and walked over to the Bouncy Castle. Santana wrapped her arm around Rachel when she noticed Rachel wiping stray tears away as she watched her daughter.

 **XoXo**

"Here's a hotdog sweetie and you didn't even have to kiss the chef" Finn joked as he put a plate in front of his daughter, who was sat at the table next to where Puck was still barbequing for everyone.

"Very funny, the neighbours gave it to me after I helped with the barbeque the first time" Puck said rolling his eyes.

"You've really settled in here" Finn commented.

"It's different to what I'm used to but Quinn's really happy here and so is NJ and truthfully so am I" Puck admitted. Moving back to Rochester had been an adjustment for Puck as he was used to the big city but once he saw how happy Quinn and NJ were, he quickly realised it was the best place for his family.

"I'm happy for you Puck, I was worried you would hate it here and it would cause problems with you and Quinn but I can see the opposite has happened" Finn admitted. Puck nodded his head in agreement as he continued to grill some burgers. He finished them off then handed one to Finn.

"How are you guys?" Puck asked nodding his head over at Rachel who still stood by Quinn and Puck's house with Mason in her arms and Henry stood next to her. She looked to be the only person not to be having a good time.

"Not good, I don't think Rachel has slept since it happened and Rose hasn't gone back to school yet because Rachel wants her close by" Finn answered.

"I can't even imagine how she must be feeling, or you for that matter" Puck said. He and Quinn hated that they couldn't be in New York to help their friends which is why they had suggested the trip because they hoped being in a peaceful town like Rochester would relax Rachel.

"I'm just worried about Rachel. She knows that Jimmy is locked away and can't hurt them anymore but now she constantly worrying about every other danger that's out there. She even asked Tina to get background checks on our neighbours, neighbours who we have known for years and are in their seventies. Luckily Tina talked her out of it" Finn explained.

"She just needs time Finn, she'll see eventually that you guys are safe" Puck argued as he handed a napkin to Rose as she had tomato sauce down her face.

"Yeah, I hope so" Finn replied, although even he knew he didn't really believe it.

 **Quinn and Puck's House – Rochester – Saturday Morning**

The next day everyone was gathered again in Puck and Quinn's garden having breakfast on the patio before they spent the day exploring Rochester. Finn walked into patio with Rose and Henry balanced on his hips. He sat them down at the table and made them up a plate of food. Santana walked over to the pair and smirked when she noticed Rose's outfit.

"You can always tell which one of you dresses Rosie" Santana joked. Rose and Henry were both wearing black joggers and jumpers with Batman on the front, along with black converse. Santana knew only Finn would dress Rose and Henry so casual.

"BATMAN!" NJ shouted when he noticed Henry's and Rose's jumper. He joined them at the table and immediately grabbed one of the muffins from the plate in front of them.

"Who made all this?" Finn asked. The table was filled with all kinds of breakfast food and he had to wonder who had made it all when it was only 9 am.

"Quinn did, this morning; she was up at 5 gardening then she did all this" Santana replied giving Finn a look. Finn shared a laugh with her then sat at the table and made a plate for himself.

"I can't wait for you guys to see Rochester, there is this cute handmade soap store you're going to love" Quinn beamed. She stopped NJ from taking another muffin before putting a bowl of fruit in front of him.

"Handmade soaps do you know me at all" Santana said, shaking her head. She reluctantly took a seat at the table and started buttering some toast. Brittany took a seat next to her, she nicked the toast from her wife and took a bite. Santana smirked at her lovingly then started buttering another slice.

"Where's Rachel?" Brittany asked through a mouth full of toast.

"She's coming down; she's just getting Mason ready" Finn replied.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm not sure" Finn admitted. Rachel had been tense all throughout the block party and once it was finally over, she kept her children close to her all night before going to bed early.

"We'll make sure you guys have such a good day" Quinn beamed before waving her hands at all the food on the table "Now eat up!"

"You heard the woman" Puck grinned. He took a seat at the head of the table, Mercedes and Sam joined them at the table and they all started eating the massive breakfast Quinn had prepared. Five minutes later Rachel walked into the garden with Mason on her hip.

"Rachel! Have some breakfast then we will get going" Quinn grinned. Rachel gave Quinn a strange look as she handed Mason to Brittany who was reaching her arms out for him, he too was dressed in black joggers and a Batman jumper.

"Quinn you're going to have to take it down a notch" Rachel quipped. Quinn stuck her tongue out at Rachel as she took a next to Finn at the table. The group had breakfast for twenty minutes then climbed into the rental minivan and drove to Rochester's town center, which only took ten minutes. Once they parked up everyone looked around the town square where all the shops were located trying to decide what to do first.

"How about we spilt up, then we can meet at Tony Bar and Grill for lunch" Puck suggested when they couldn't decide what to do.

"That's a good idea" Quinn smiled, she waved her hands in front of her "Girls this way"

"Rosie, do you want to come with me" Rachel asked. Henry had followed NJ, both wanting to go to the park, but Rachel hoped to spend time with her daughter after snapping at her the day before.

"I'll go with Daddy" Rose said, shyly. She looked at her father hoping she wouldn't get in trouble again and it broke Rachel's heart a little.

"She probably just wants to be with NJ" Finn reasoned, he stroked Rachel's arm gently "She'll never leave my side I promise"

"Try to have some fun" Finn pressed. Rachel nodded her head, Quinn wrapped her arms through Rachel's and gave Finn a look that he knew meant she would make sure Rachel had some fun. Finn gave Rachel another kiss before taking Rose's hand and following the guys to the park.

"Brittany, you not coming with us" Santana asked when she noticed Brittany following the guys.

"Go be with your friends; I know that's what you want" Brittany smirked knowingly at her wife.

"I love you" Santana said, happily. She pressed her lips to Brittany's in a sweet kiss. When the girls called for her she pulled away.

Brittany winked at her "You better"

 **XoXo**

"This store is adorable, the owner just told me about all the homemade candle she makes" Rachel grinned as she showed them to Quinn "I bought six"

The girls had spent an hour at the apothecary store that Quinn had told them about. While Santana had played with Mason, Rachel had finally relaxed and was enjoying the store as much as Quinn did. She had spent twenty minutes talking to the owner about everything she stocked in her shop.

"I told you, the stores around here are all small business, they have heart" Quinn gushed, she bought another three candles to go with the six she already had at her home.

"Let's go to that beauty shop, I want some homemade hand cream" Rachel said, she glanced over at Santana, to make sure she was following them, with Mason in her arms then followed Quinn out of the store and into the next one.

"Now there is two of them" Santana said, shaking her head. She followed them while bouncing Mason on her hip. He laughed while trying to reach for Santana's earing while Mercedes gave her a firm look.

"Maybe but this is the most relaxed Rachel has been in three weeks, so don't ruin it" Mercedes said, pointing her finger in a warning at Santana. They had arrived at the next store and Quinn and Rachel immediately started browsing while Mercedes and Santana stayed by the door.

"I won't, I promise" Santana laughed. She tickled Mason's stomach and his laugh filled the small store. Santana managed to keep herself entertained with Mason for an hour while Rachel and Quinn shopped before she realised they had to meet the others.

"Time to meet the others" Santana told Mercedes, she glanced over at Quinn and Rachel who were paying for their homemade beauty items.

"Let's go before they buy anymore soap" Mercedes mused. They both got up from the window ledge where they had been waiting for Quinn and Rachel to finish and walked over to their friends. They had to drag them out of the store when Rachel said she wanted to look at the organic hand creams again.

"Just over here" Quinn said directing over to where the guys and Brittany were waiting for them outside the restaurant. Even though it had only been two hours since they had had breakfast they had already worked up an appetite shopping and playing in the park.

Rachel was listening to Henry and Rose tell her how great the park was when her phone started to ring.

"Urgh its Tina, I had better take this" Rachel said recognizing Tina's special ringtone, she took her phone out of her handbag "Hey Tina what's up?"

Rachel walked a few yards away from the group to take her call.

"So how was shopping in Rochester" Sam asked. The guys and Brittany had spent two hours enjoying the park with the children, not at all bothered that they missed out on seeing the shops Rochester had to offer.

"Rachel and Quinn enjoyed it" Mercedes quipped, glancing down at the five bags in Quinn's hand.

"Just what our house needs, more candles" Puck joked rolling his eyes, Quinn stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked, when Rachel walked back over to them.

"There's a problem with the cover photo, I need my laptop. You guys stay here and enjoy your lunch. I'm gonna head back" Rachel explained with a sigh. Rachel had been slacking at work since the kidnapping so she felt guilty something had gone wrong and she knew she had to be the one to fix it.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"Yeah Mason's ready for a nap. I'll take him and just meet you guys back there" Rachel said, glancing at Mason who struggling to keep his eyes open as his head rolled onto Santana's shoulder.

"I'll bring you something back" Finn said, he gave Rachel a sweet kiss "Don't work too hard"

"Love you" Rachel said. She took Mason from Santana and settled him on her hip, he quickly settled into her arms and closed his eyes.

"Ditto" Finn replied, before following the other into the restaurant.

 **Quinn and Puck's House – Rochester – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later Rachel was still working on her laptop in Quinn and Puck's dining room when Puck's mother walked into the house. She quickly noticed Rachel was the only one there and joined her in the dining room.

"Hello there Rachel" Mrs. Puckerman said. She started straightening up the papers next to Rachel and Rachel didn't have the heart to tell her that they were already in the order she needed them.

"Hi Mrs. Puckerman"

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are still in town, I had to come back to do some work for my latest issue" Rachel replied, she didn't look up away from her laptop as she typed up an email to Tina.

"Let me get you a drink" Mrs. Puckerman said. She put the papers back then got up from the table.

"No, you don't have to do that" Rachel replied, she didn't feel right have Puck's mother do something for her.

"Nonsense, you're working hard. I'll make you a nice cup of tea" Mrs. Puckerman waved off before going to the kitchen. Rachel realised she was going to get a cup of tea if she liked it or not. She was alone for just a few minutes when Puck's mother came back into the Dining room with a tray with a tea pot, two cups, a saucer of milk and a plate of biscuits.

"I'm sorry if I upset you yesterday. My son keeps telling to think before I speak, I never do" Mrs. Puckerman apologized as she poured Rachel a cup of tea. She added a biscuit to the saucer then handed it to Rachel.

"Its fine really" Rachel waved off. She took the cup and saucer and took a sip of tea. She didn't want to tell Mrs. Puckerman that she was more of a coffee drinker. For some reason, Mrs. Puckerman had a face Rachel didn't want to disappoint.

"You are still very worried for your children" Mrs. Puckerman noted. She took a seat next to Rachel as she drank her own tea. Rachel slowly nodded her head as she felt the tears in her eyes. It happened any time she thought about the kidnapping.

"All the time"

"Children are going to get hurt dear Rachel, as much as we tried to protect them sometimes bad things are going to happen" Mrs. Puckerman said, kindly. She put down her cup and gently stroked Rachel's hand.

"I just feel like I've failed" Rachel admitted. She wasn't sure why it was so easy for her to admit that to her friend's mother, but it was, and Rachel was felt better once she got it off her chest.

"Failed! That's ridiculous dear"

"I should never have written back to Jimmy, I shouldn't have done what I did; I should have realised what he was doing. I should have done something" Rachel argued. Mrs. Puckerman took a tissue from her pocket and gently dabbed Rachel's eyes.

"Rachel what you are feeling is called being a parent. We always want to protect our children and it kills us when we think we failed. We can't protect them from everything we just have to be there for them as best that we can"

"How do I get past my own fears. I snapped at my own daughter yesterday because I'm so afraid something will happen to them" Rachel said. Mrs. Puckerman wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her close.

"I don't know the answer to that Dear. One day it will just start to get easier"

"I really hope so" Rachel cried, she felt herself let out everything she had been bottling up since the kidnapping. Mrs. Puckerman stroked Rachel's hair as Rachel continued to cry on her shoulder.

"Oh, dear you just let it out"

Rachel was so distracted by her own cries that she didn't hear the others come back, or Sam and Brittany taking the children outside so they wouldn't see their mother cry and didn't notice Finn until he sat down in Mrs. Puckerman's chair and wrapped her in a comforting embrace.

"I'm here Rach" Finn said, softly as he gently rocked her "I'm always going to be here"

 **XoXo**

A few hours later the group had once again settled at the table in the garden to have to something to eat and drink. They had wanted to stay in the garden so that Rachel and Finn could have some privacy to finally talk, so Quinn had set up a paddling pool in the garden and after playing with the kids for a few hours, Quinn had made them all some tacos, quesadillas, and enchiladas to enjoy with the early evening sun.

"Well Quinn Rochester has at least made you a better cook" Santana joked as she put another enchilada in her mouth.

"Thank you, I think" Quinn replied.

"Well that's all of them settled in the family room, watching a movie" Puck said as he walked into the garden "Which means it's time to start drinking" Puck added holding up the beers in his hand. Puck put the beers down and took some more tacos. He kissed Quinn on the cheek then sat down at the table.

"Thank god you guys haven't changed that much" Santana said, happily as she immediately starting passing out the beers. She passed them to Mercedes and Sam then handed one to Quinn.

"None for me thanks" Quinn said sharing a secret smile with Puck "And we haven't changed that much"

"You are gardening and Puck is barbequing" Santana argued, Mercedes nodded her head in agreement so Quinn stuck her tongue out at the pair.

"Shut up, and let's start drinking" Brittany told her wife, she glanced at Puck "Finn and Rachel coming down"

"Finn said they will be down in a minute" Puck answered as he unscrewed the caps on the beers "Once they've finished talking"

 **XoXo**

"How you feeling?" Finn asked, he had walked into the spare room just as Rachel was coming out of the en-suite. They both sat on bed and Finn pulled Rachel into his arms.

"I'm okay. Puck's mom was right I needed to let it out and now that I have, we can move forward from it" Rachel replied. After she had her breakdown in the dining room, Rachel had gone upstairs so none of the children would see her upset and her and Finn had a long talk about how they both felt.

"How do we do that?" Finn asked. He wanted nothing more than to move past what had happened, he wanted to be able to sleep at night and know that his children were safe, he had hidden it better than Rachel but he was hurting just as much and felt like he'd let his family down.

"I'm not sure. That man has made me afraid, I'm scared of our house, of that area, of even being in New York" Rachel admitted

"We will figure it out, I promise Rachel. You and our children will never be afraid again" Finn promised, always that optimist of the married pair.

"I know" Rachel nodded "Let's go downstairs, I heard Noah finally got the beers out"

Rachel and Finn left the spare room and walked through the family room when they saw all the children sat together on the sofa watching a movie, even Mason who was propped up with pillows while holding onto Rose's arm.

"I'm happy you both here, I miss you" NJ said, not realising Finn and Rachel were stood at the door watching them.

"We miss you too NJ" Rose beamed, Henry nodded firmly in agreement.

"You guys okay?" Rachel asked as she walked further in the room. She kneeled down to secure Mason better next to Rose.

"Fine Mommy!" Henry smiled at his parents.

"We'll be out there if you need us okay" Rachel said before her and Finn left the room and went outside. It was the first-time Rachel hadn't had her children by her side since the kidnapping and even though they were only in the other room she felt like it was a step in the right direction.

"You okay?" Mercedes asked Rachel when she noticed the couple.

"I'm fine" Rachel nodded, her and Finn took the last two seats at the table, Finn immediately started eating the Mexican food. Rachel just leaned back in her seat, it was the most relaxed she'd been in weeks.

"Good then let's start drinking" Santana grinned as she handed Rachel and Finn a beer.

 **XoXo**

After a night spent drinking and chatting amongst friends, the next day the group were ready to get back to New York. They had enjoyed the weekend visiting Quinn, Puck, and NJ more than they thought they would in such a small town and they knew it was mostly because of how much the missed their friends.

"I hope this trip wasn't too stressful" Quinn said, sympathetically. While she could see, Rachel was a lot more relaxed than she had been when she'd arrived, but the weekend had also had some dark moments for Rachel as well.

"It was exactly what I needed trust me, it was good to get away" Rachel replied, with a kind smile. She pulled Quinn close and wrapped her arm across Quinn's shoulder.

"Come back any time you want" Quinn pressed, giving Rachel a look that she meant it.

"Don't be cornering her to the dark side" Santana injected, sending Quinn a look. Quinn and Rachel both rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh, be quiet you had fun as well" Mercedes waved off as she walked over to the group.

"I really do miss you guys, I love it here but I do you miss you all so much" Quinn affirmed, she wiped away a few stray tears. Rachel and Santana shared a look at Quinn's crying, their friend had been a full of emotions all weekend.

"We miss you too, come visit soon" Rachel said before pulling them all into a group hug. Puck eventually pulled her away from her friends and lightly dragged her away from the car, half expecting her to get in it with them.

"Ready to go" Sam asked as he shut the boot of the car. Everyone nodded and they called out a last good bye to Puck and Quinn before they started getting into the minivan, the kids already secure in their car seats.

"You okay?" Finn asked when he noticed the thoughtful look on Rachel's face as she looked around the quiet street.

"I think I know how I can feel safe again" Rachel answered, she smiled as the idea formed in her mind.

"How?"

Rachel looked up at Finn, seriously "I think we should leave New York"


	3. 5x03 - Glee and The Final Goodbye

**Sorry for the delay guys, its an emotional one and please don't hate me for it. Its leading up to everything to come.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x03 - Glee and The Final Goodbye**

* * *

 **Finn's and Rachel's Town House - Saturday Morning 02:45**

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Finn and Rachel groaned simultaneously at the sound of Rachel's phone ringing in the early hours of the morning. Rachel sat up and turned on her bedside light as she went to answer the phone.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" Rachel groaned as she picked up her phone as her eyes adjusted to the light that now flooded their room.

"If that is Mercedes, Quinn or Santana with another crisis I will kill all of them" Finn complained as he rolled to the other side, throwing his pillow over his head to block out the light. The parents had a six month old baby who was only just sleeping through the night, they needed all the sleep they could get.

"It's my sister" Rachel checked the caller ID before answering "Hello... Marley do you have any idea what time it's is?... What?... Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can... Okay bye, love you too"

Rachel disconnected the phone call but continued to stare at her phone in slight disbelief. Finn who had turned back round when he heard Rachel's phone call, looked at his wife, concerned.

"Rachel what's wrong" Finn asked as he put his hands in Rachel's, for comfort.

Rachel eventually looked over Finn "My mom is in the hospital"

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later Rachel was dressed and packing an overnight bag while Finn was getting her a train ticket to Philadelphia. Rachel didn't even know why her mom was in Philadelphia and Marley, who had gotten the call from the hospital just ten minutes before ringing Rachel, had no clue either.

"I printed your ticket off Rachel, you should get to Phily about half 7 and the rental car will be there ready for you" Finn explained as he rushed into their bedroom from the office "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, I'm sure Santana and Brittany will have the kids"

Finn watched his wife carefully, he could tell how worried she was despite her best effects to try and wave it off as nothing. Rachel reasoned her mother had probably just had one too many drinks and had fallen asleep outside. That had happened at least three times before.

"No it's fine, I don't want to disrupt the kid's schedule. This is probably nothing, you know my mother" Rachel reasoned. She zipped up her bag and took the ticket from Finn who was still watching her, trying to decide if he should just ignore Rachel and go with her. He could see how conflicted his wife was about everything but he decided to do as she asked.

"Okay well I don't want you to worry about anything okay. I'll sort everything on this end. I'll ring Tina in a bit and let her know you won't be in" Finn explained as the pair walked down stairs, careful not to make any noise and wake their sleeping children.

"Thanks, tell her to call me though. If she needs anything" Rachel added as she sorted through everything in her handbag, doubling checking she had everything she needed.

"Will do" Finn agreed although he had every intention of telling Tina to only call if it was an emergency. Rachel's most loyal employee could handle things without Rachel for a few days.

"Okay ring me as soon as you know something" Finn instructed as he opened the front door for Rachel. Rachel put her bag on the fall then hugged her husband tightly. She needed his strength even if she couldn't admit it.

"I love you" Rachel said before she kissed Finn quickly but passionately. She pulled away and picked up her bags again.

"I love you" Finn returned

Finn watched as Rachel made her way to the subway and once she disappeared from view, he went back upstairs in the hope of getting a few hours more of sleep. However as Finn laid down in his double bed, worrying about his wife and mother in law he knew it wouldn't be possible.

 **XoXo**

 **Philadelphia International Airport – Saturday 0800**

Three hours later Rachel was waiting at baggage claim at the airport for her sister who had just got off her flight from Boston. Rachel had arrived at 0700 but decided she would wait for Marley before going to the hospital as she didn't want to face her mother alone.

Rachel was waiting for five minutes before she saw her sister walk through the crowds of people all waiting for their bags. Once she reached Rachel, Marley pulled her sister into a hug.

"Hey Sis"

"Hey" Rachel responded still holding on tightly to her younger sister. Eventually the two sisters pulled away and after Marley made a quick call to her husband to let him know she had arrived safely, the two got in Rachel's rental car and made their way to the hospital.

"So any idea why mom is in _Philadelphia_ " Marley asked as Rachel pulled out of the airport car park. The two woman had a somewhat strained relationship with their mother. They had only ever been able to handle a few days with their mother at a time, especially as they got older.

"No clue, I stopped asking mom where she was currently living a long time ago. She just came to me, it was easier that way" Rachel explained. Rachel thought back to the last time she had even spoken to her mother and she could feel the guilt in the pit of her stomach when she realised it had been over a month.

"Yeah same here" Marley replied with a solomon nod "I spoke to mom two weeks ago though she never mentioned being here"

"Mom did always like to keep people guessing" Rachel replied absentmindedly as she concentrated on the road signs that's lead to the hospital. Rachel's guilt was starting to weigh her down as she wondered how long it would have been before she saw her mother again if she hadn't got that phone call.

"So how's my new nephew?" Marley wondered once she realised Rachel needed a change of subject. Mason was now six months old so he was not so much new but it still brought a small smile to Rachel's face.

"Finally sleeping through the night, I have some new pictures of the three of them I was going to send you I'll show you them later" Rachel explained as she thought about her children who would be on their way to swim class. From the brief call she had had with Finn she was relieved to know that he was managing without her. Although Rachel wasn't sure if he just wanted her to think that so she wouldn't worry.

Marley smiled over at Rachel "I have some as well"

"Who have we become" Rachel laughed lightly shaking her head.

 **XoXo**

 **Thomas Jefferson University Hospital – Saturday 0830**

Rachel and Marley remained silent for the rest of the journey, neither of them feeling the need to fill the silence between them. Five minutes later Rachel had parked the car in the Hospital Car Park and the sisters made their way over to the reception area.

"Hello, we are here for Shelby Berry she was brought in last night, we are her daughters" Rachel told the nurse at the front desk.

"Let me just have a look" The nurse smiled at the two woman as she typed something on the computer then looked back up to them "Ah yes, here she is. I'll page the doctor to let him know you're here. Your mothers husband is just over there" The nurse pointed a middle aged man sat in the quiet waiting room. Rachel eyes went wide as she looked back at the nurse.

"I'm sorry our mothers what..." Before she could answer the Nurse was pulled away to another patient and the man she had pointed to was walking over to them.

"Rachel, Marley. Hi I'm Malcolm. You both look so much like your mother" Malcolm stated as he reached the sisters. Rachel looked back at the nurse for some kind of confirmation but she was still dealing with another patient.

Rachel and Marley shared a confused look before they turned back to Malcolm "I'm sorry but who the hell are you"

"I'm sorry I realise this must be a bit confusing. I'm Malcolm I'm your mother's husband" Malcolm introduced himself to the wide eyed sisters.

Malcolm looked to be nearing 60. His hair was already grey and he had a bald patch on top. He was wearing corduroy trousers and a cardigan. Rachel shook her head slightly, there was no way her mother was married to that man.

"There must be some mistake. Our mother isn't married" Marley exclaimed as she looked around the reception area almost like she expected it to be some kind of practical joke at her expense.

"I told her time and time again she should tell you but your mother is a stubborn woman" Malcolm explained as he pulled out his wallet then took out a photograph and handed it to Marley.

Marley gaped at the photo of what was clearly her mother stood with Malcolm outside a church. He was wearing a suit and tie and their mother was wearing a simple white dress holding a bouquet of wildflowers.

"Oh my god, that's mom in a wedding dress, outside a church. I don't think mom had ever set foot in a church before" Marley shoved the photo under Rachel's face "Rachel have you seen this"

Rachel didn't look at the photo or say anything for a few moments. She continued to look at the man in front of her so Malcolm took that as a hint to explain further.

"We've been married about two years. We were together about 6 months before that but at our age we didn't want to wait. I told her to tell you so many times I didn't want you to find out like this" Malcolm explained shaking his head slightly.

"What happened?" Rachel croaked unable to find her voice.

"Your mother came to town about 3 years ago after leaving ..."

Rachel held up her hand and Malcolm immediately stopped talking "No I meant last night, why is she here"

"We were at home, late last night about to go to bed and Shelby just collapsed. The doctor seemed to think it was a heart attack" Malcolm stated almost nervously. Meeting his wife's children for the first time was not going how he expected it. "Did you bring your children with you, I know Shelby would love to see them when she wakes up"

"Can you please stop talking" Rachel snapped as she ran her hands through her hair. Marley gave Malcolm an apologetic look then turned to her sister giving her a look Rachel knew meant 'calm down'. None of them spoke again for the next few minutes, the tension building between them. Luckily after five minutes a doctor walked over to them.

"Shelby Berry's family?" He asked. Marley immediately nodded her head and grasped Rachel's hand.

"Yes that's us"

"Your mother is awake" All three of them let out a sigh of relief at the doctor's words.

"It's seem it was a heart attack. Your mother has a blockage in one of her main arteries, which we need to clear. As soon as she's stable enough we need to operate" The doctor continued. When tears came to Marley's eye Rachel quickly wrapped her arm tightly around her sister.

"But she will make a full recover right I mean people have heart attacks all the time" Marley shrilled lightly.

"I'm afraid right now only time will tell. Once we have fixed the blockage we will know more" The doctor answered. The three of them just nodded their head in understanding.

"Can we see her" Malcolm asked. Rachel looked back at him, she could see the worry clear on his face and while Rachel wasn't sure what to make of everything yet it was clear to her that Malcolm loved her mother.

"Of course, we are just taking her to her room right now. We do have some papers that need filling out" The doctor explained as he walked them down the corridor towards Shelby's room.

"I'll pay for it" Rachel told the doctor at the same time Malcolm said "We have insurance".

The doctor just nodded his head at them deciding that they would discuss between them what they would do. He walked them into Shelby's room and after explaining that a nurse would be by shortly to prepare Shelby for the operation, he left the room.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?" Malcolm wondered as he walked over to the side of Shelby's bed and lightly took her hand. Shelby was sat up in bed but it seemed very hard for her to keep her eyes open.

"Like I shouldn't have had the steak last night" Shelby croaked trying to joke even though she was very tired and uncomfortable. Only Malcolm laughed back as Marley and Rachel seemed frozen in shock as they looked at their mother.

For a woman who was always up and about doing one crazy thing after another seeing Shelby in a hospital bed looking pale and weak with tubes in her nose and arm was quite a shock to the system for her daughters.

"Why don't I go fill out the paperwork so you three can talk" Malcolm stated. He kissed Shelby lightly on the forehead then quickly left the room.

Marley moved closer to her mother's bed "How you feeli-"

"I'm guessing out invites got lost in the mail" Rachel cut her sister off staring daggers at her mother. Marley gave her sister a pressing look. Out of the two of them Marley had always been more willing to give their mother the benefit of the doubt.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do" Shelby reasoned. She tried to sit up further but winced in pain and quickly gave up.

Rachel scoffed "I'd say so"

"I don't think it matters right now you just need to concentrate on getting better" Marley affirmed giving her sister another look to behave, which Rachel just ignored.

"Is he rich or something?" Rachel wondered snidely

"Rachel -"

"Does he need a green card" Rachel continued ignoring her sister

"Rachel that's enough" Marley snapped

"I don't think it is Marley because I'm trying to wrap my head around the fact that for the last three years our mother has lived just two hours away from me with her husband but she didn't think that it was worth a mention to either of us" Rachel ranted as she began to pace the room, unwilling to look at her mother.

"I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but you two were never one of them" Shelby affirmed. Marley squeezed her mother's hand affectionately while Rachel stopped pacing and gaped at Shelby.

"That's not an explanation mom" Rachel argued. Shelby nodded her head slightly, Marley moved closer to her mother sweeping Shelby's hair from her face.

"After everything I've done I didn't deserve your forgiveness. After all the times I had settled down some where before for it to not last long. I knew you wouldn't believe me this time and as time passed it got harder to tell you because I knew how hurt you both would be that I lied for so long" Shelby explained getting breathless as tears came to her eyes.

"We would have been happy for you no matter what. We are happy for you" Marley smiled down at her mother.

Shelby looked to Rachel who quickly looked away from her mother "He's a good man Rachel, please be nice to him" Shelby pleaded

None of them said anything again, not sure what to say. All Rachel wanted to do was scream at her mother for keeping such a big secret from her and Marley but Rachel also knew there was a time and a place for that. They would have time to talk after Shelby had recovered.

Eventually the nurse came to take Shelby to the operating room. After explaining briefly to Shelby what the operation would entail and telling Rachel and Marley were they could wait for news of their mother, the nurse began to wheel Shelby's bed out of the room.

"I love you both so much" Shelby declared as Marley kissed her mother's forehead lightly.

"We love you too mom" Marley replied. Marley looked at Rachel briefly, expecting her sister to say the same but the words didn't come as easily for Rachel.

"We will see you after" Rachel added.

Rachel watched as the nurse wheeled her mother out of the room and into the corridor where Malcolm was waiting. He kissed Shelby and told her he loved her before the nurses continued down the hall with Shelby. Rachel never looked away even after her mother was gone.

 **XoXo**

 **Rachel's and Finn's Town House – Saturday 12:30**

"Of all the crazy things Rachel's mother has done, settling down and marrying a retired Navy Officer has got to be the craziest" Santana laughed as she helped herself to another prawn cracker. Mercedes nodded in agreement as she helped Henry with his noodles.

"How's Rachel taking it?" Brittany wondered.

"Not well" Finn replied remembering the twenty minute phone call he'd had with his wife. Finn hadn't gotten a word in as Rachel ranted and raged about yet another crazy antic of her mothers. Finn knew she was yelling at him because she couldn't yell at her Mother while she was recovering.

"Daddy when is mommy coming home?" Rose wondered.

Finn hadn't told his daughter anything about her Grandma being in hospital and had just told her that her mommy was visiting her own mommy and would be back soon.

One thing Finn had learnt with Rachel away was that he never wanted her to leave again. It was so much harder getting three children ready in the morning without their mother there. Luckily for him there friends had stepped up. Sam had taken them to their swim class and Mercedes had picked them up as Finn had meeting with the school board. Santana had gone to Rachel's office to make sure everything was running smoothly and to explain everything to Tina and Brittany had picked them all up Chinese food that they enjoyed around the breakfast bar in Finn and Rachel's kitchen.

"Soon sweetie, have you eaten all your noodles and broccoli" Finn asked. Rose held up her empty plate and smiled at her father who was currently feeding her youngest brother his mashed up lunch. Finn smiled back at his daughter as Brittany took the young girls empty plate and put it in the sink. Before Finn could say anything else to his daughter his phone starting ringing in his pocket,

"Will you take over" Finn asked Sam handing him the baby bowl of mashed peas "Its Rachel"

"Hey baby, how's it going...?" Finn's voice trailed off as he walked into the living room.

"Can I have a cookie?" Rose asked with wide pleading eyes as she looked up at Santana, the auntie most likely to give her the cookie.

"Would your mom let you have a cookie" Santana smirked

"Yes" Rose lied smiling widely at Santana.

"You're becoming a good liar" Santana laughed as she handed Rose a cookie, the little girl looked like she had just been handed gold as she quickly began to eat it before her father came back and took it off her.

"I don't think Mason likes these mushed peas" Sam mused. Everyone looked at Sam who now had mashed peas all down his shirt. Everyone was laughing at Sam's expense when Finn walked back into the room.

Everyone turned to Finn, he was staring at his phone in disbelief and took no notice of the people staring at him.

"Finn are you okay? What happened?"

As soon as the question left Mercedes mouth she didn't need an answer, the look on Finn's face was clear enough.

Shelby Berry, Rachel's crazy, energetic, lovable mother had died.

 **XoXo**

Ten minutes later, just as Rachel had done that morning, Finn was packing up his overnight bag while Santana printed him off a train ticket.

Finn was in a state of shock as he packed his things. He couldn't believe his mother in law had died. Shelby was a lot of things, she had never been a stable mother for Rachel and Marley but nobody could deny that she didn't love her family including her son in laws and Finn couldn't believe she was now gone from their lives.

Finn wasn't sure how Rachel was taking it. She has been in shock when she had called and told him with almost cold detachment. Finn just wanted to get to his wife as quickly as possible.

"Okay here's your ticket?" Santana stated as she walked into the bedroom and handed Finn the printed off ticket. While Finn and Santana sorted everything out for him to leave, Mercedes, Brittany and Sam were distracting Rose, Henry and Mason with a Disney film.

"Thanks Sans, you guys gonna be okay?" Finn worried. He had already noticed that Rose was upset her mother had already left and he wasn't sure how the four year old would handle her father leaving as well. He knew his friends could handle the three children but he didn't ever want Rose to think her parents were abdonding her - especially considering he's children were only just back to sleeping in their own beds after the kidnapping.

"Yeah don't worry about a thing here. I've called Quinn and as soon as her and Puck get here, we are gonna drive down to Phily. The kids are gonna love being with there favourite auntie" Santana reassured him with a teasing smile.

"I don't know how we are going to explain this to them" Finn shook his head.

"Don't worry about that yet"

"I can't believe this happened" Finn sighed as he took a seat on the bed. Santana sat down next to him and nodded in agreement.

"Me either, how did Rachel sound?"

"I don't think it has hit her yet, Rachel didn't have the best relationship with her mom and now she can never fix it" Finn acknowledged as he looked at the time on his phone before shoving it back in his jeans pocket "I better go"

Finn and Santana made their way downstairs. They walked into the living room to see Rose, Henry and Mason cuddled up with Brittany and Mercedes on the couch while Sam sat near them on the floor.

"Where you going daddy?" Rose asked. She walked over to her dad, who dropped his bag and picked up his daughter. Rose cuddled up to her dad and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to see your mommy, you are going to stay here with your aunts and then come tomorrow okay" Finn explained. He kissed her head then went to put her down but Rose held on tighter to her dad.

"I come with you now" Rose pleaded. Finns heart broke at his daughters words. He didn't want to leave his children but he knew Rachel needed him more.

"No sweetie I need you to look after your brothers and Uncle Sam" Finn affirmed making it seem more important than it was "And if you do a good job I will let you have cookies for a week"

Rose looked up at her father, to make sure he was telling the truth about the cookies, then slowly nodded her head "Okay daddy"

"Come here sweetie" Santana held out her arms for Rose and after kissing her father's cheek Rose went to her aunt.

Santana noticed the anguish in Finn's eyes at the thought of leaving his daughter while she was still upset.

"We will see you tomorrow" Santana pressed, picking up Finn's bag and handing it to him "Give Rachel a kiss from us"

Finn nodded his head solemnly, said goodbye to everyone else then quickly left the house before Rose said something else that made it difficult for him to leave.

 **XoXo**

 **Thomas Jefferson Hospital – Shelby's hospital Room - 1430**

Two hours after making the call to her husband Rachel was still sat in her mother's hospital room. Although her mother was no longer there. The last two hours had been a blur of moments for Rachel. She remembered the doctors coming to tell them that her mother had had another heart attack while in the OR and hadn't made it. She remembered her sister falling to the fall in sobs while she stood there frozen in shook. She remembered Malcolm falling into his chair his own tears as loud as Marley's, Rachel still stood frozen.

Eventually Rachel had sat down in her own chair and remained there for the next hour as the doctors explained what would happen next, as she rang her husband then Jake when Marley couldn't. She remained in her seat as Malcolm went to fill out more paperwork and Marley went to get them a drink after she had eventually calmed down.

"Here Rachel"

Rachel looked up to see her sister handing her a cup of coffee. Rachel took the lukewarm drink as her sister took a seat next to her.

"Thanks" Rachel said before taking a drink. It tasted bitter and cold but Rachel didn't even notice.

"Where's Malcolm" Marley wondered

"I have no idea" Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, he's just as devastated as we are. It's obvious he loves -"

"I don't want to talk about this"

Marley gave her sister a pleading look "Rachel -"

"Marley please not right now"

Marley nodded her head and the two sisters remained silent, lost in their own thoughts. Marley put her head on Rachel's shoulders when Rachel put her arm around her sister, both remained silent until Malcolm walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Hey girls, the funeral home people are here to take your mother with them but they said you can see her before they do if you want" Malcolm explained trying to keep his sorrow in check as he spoke.

Marley got up to leave them turned back when she realised Rachel hadn't followed her "Rachel?"

"I'll just wait in reception for you" Rachel waved off. Marley knew better than to argue with her sister so she followed Malcolm out of the room.

Rachel made her way to the reception area. She was nowhere near ready to see her mother, she was almost in a daze like everything around her wasn't real and her mother was alive somewhere sipping on a cocktail and flirting with everyone in sight.

Rachel threw herself down on a nearby chair and took out her phone. She noticed a few missed calls and texts from her friends but they knew better than to expect anything back from her. Rachel wasn't ready to talk to any of them, she knew her children and her magazine where in good hands until she was ready.

Rachel spent the next twenty minutes looking through the pictures on her phone of her children hoping their smiling faces would distract her from her thoughts. After looking at the same picture a third time Rachel noticed Marley and Malcolm walking over to her. Marley had fresh tears in her eyes and Malcolm had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"You ready to go back to the Motel Marley?" Rachel asked as Marley collapsed down in the seat next to Rachel. Marley just nodded her head as Malcolm handed her a fresh tissue.

"Can we give you a lift anywhere Malcolm" Rachel asked. She had a lot of thoughts running through her mind at that moment and a lot of anger and resentment but Rachel realised none of it was directed at the man in front of her.

"I have a friend coming to get me, he's going to take me to your moms friends. I should tell them soon" Malcolm answered quietly, trying to keep his grief in check.

"Do you want us to come with you" Rachel asked quickly regretting it. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to a bunch of people, she didn't know, about her mother. Luckily for her Malcolm seemed to realise this.

"No it's fine dear. You should get some rest, I will meet you at the funeral home in a few hours. To start making the arrangements" Malcolm chocked up at the end and Rachel found herself reaching out for the elderly man, squeezing his hand before quickly pulling away.

"Yeah that's fine" Rachel affirmed, "I'm so sorry Malcolm"

Rachel wasn't sure what she was apologising for. For him losing his wife, for snapping at him before or for never getting the chance to know them together but Rachel knew it had to be said.

Malcolm smiled sadly at Rachel then left the two sisters to meet his friend. Rachel took Marley's hand then led her sister to their rental car. Malcolm was right, she needed some rest but Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to close her eyes without seeing her mother in her dreams.

 **XoXo**

 **The Liberty Motel – Saturday 1530**

After checking into the Motel, Marley went straight to her room to lie down but Rachel dumped her bag and went to sit by the small pool that the Motel rooms circled around.

Rachel laid on a lounger, as it was the middle of winter nobody else was around, so Rachel was left alone to lose herself in memories of her mother.

After ten minutes of going back and forth of being angry at her mother for all the secrets and sadness that they could no longer make it right Rachel was glad to see Finn and Jake getting out of a taxi and walking over to her.

Rachel got up from the lounger as they reached her. Finn hung back as Jake quickly hugged his sister in law.

"Hey Rachel" Jake greeted her sadly then looked around the pool for Marley.

"She's laying down, room 327" Rachel pointed in the direction of the room and Jake quickly took off to find his own wife.

Rachel wordlessly laid back down on the lounger as Finn dropped his bag and came to lie next to her. He wrapped Rachel in his arms and held her tightly.

"Kids okay" Rachel wondered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"They are fine, missing you"

"The magazine" Rachel added. She hadn't even bothered to look at her phone since the hospital as she knew she wasn't in the right mind to deal with any work crisis.

"All in Tina's capable hands - she said she doesn't want you back for at least a week" Finn answered. He pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her softly on the head.

"I don't want to talk about it"

"I'm only going to let you say that for so long" Finn quipped pulling Rachel closer. Finn knew when the right time to make Rachel talk would be because she would just bottle it all inside if he didn't push her.

"I know but for now will you just hold me and talk to me"

"Of course"

Rachel knew the time for talking would come but she was content to be wrapped in her husband's arms as he told her adorable stories of their children to distract her. After half an hour of listening to her husband's soft words Marley and Jake walked over to them reminding Rachel that they agreed to meet Malcolm at the Funeral Home.

The foursome slowly made their way to Rachel's rental car and once she had programmed the address in the GPS they made their way to the Funeral Home. Ten minutes later they parked outside and Rachel noticed Malcolm sat outside waiting for them. There was another man with him that Rachel assumed was the friend from earlier. When Malcolm noticed them he rose from the bench and walked over to them.

"Hi Malcolm" Marley greeted him warmly, like she had known him for longer than just 12 hours. "This is my husband Jake" Marley smiled at her own husband who had his arm wrapped around her "and that's Rachel's Husband Finn"

"Of course, Shelby has both your wedding pictures in our living room" Malcolm shook both Finn and Jakes hands as tears quickly came to his eyes at his own words. "I'm sorry" he added as he hastily tried to wipe the falling tears.

"I'm Frank, I'm sorry for your loss girls. Your mom was a great lady" Frank affirmed as he lightly slapped his friend on the back in a comforting gesture.

Marley smiled weakly at the pair "Thank you"

"I'm just here as moral support for Malcolm. I lost my own wife about a year ago. I hope that's okay" Frank explained. He looked at both Rachel and Marley but Marley was the only one really listening to him.

"Of course"

The six of them made their way inside the Funeral Home. Another shock to Rachel came when Malcolm told them there mother already had a funeral plan in place so not many decisions needed to be made. Rachel couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her mother who at one time didn't know where she would be living one week to the next had become so organised that she had a funeral plan detailed right now to the urn she wanted her ashes in and the flowers she wanted in the church.

With most of the details done all the family had to do was confirm everything and sign some paperwork so they were walking out of the Funeral Home half an hour later. The Funeral had been set for two days later which Rachel was secretly glad about as she didn't think she could last a week in Philadelphia.

"Some of your moms friends and co-workers said they were gonna drop by the house tomorrow. I know they would really like to meet both of you. All of you really, If that's okay" Malcolm explained. He looked tired and withdrawn and was now practically being held up by Frank but he still managed to smile encouragingly at the two women.

"Yes that's should be fine, it would be nice to meet the people who knew our mother so well" Marley answered

"We certainly didn't" Rachel snipped. She had said it quietly but they all heard her but knew better than to press her on it.

Finn watched his wife closely then looked back at Malcolm smiling apologetically at the elderly man "We'll see you tomorrow"

Malcolm and Frank left in the opposite direction as the foursome got into the car. They could all sense Rachel's bad mood as she switched on the engine and they decided to stay silent as they made their way back to the Motel.

 **XoXo**

 **Finn and Rachel's Town House – Sunday 1030**

The next day Mercedes, Sam, Santana and Brittany were staring wide eyed and frantic at the scene before them. The night before the children had gone to bed quickly all tired from the day's events and slept through the night but as it got to the time to leave the next morning it was a different story.

Mason had not stopped crying all morning. They had fed him, burped him, changed him and played with him but nothing seemed to be working. Henry who had recently learnt to climb was trying to get into everything. He was climbing up kitchen counters and book shelfs and was throwing anything that got in his way on the floor. Lastly, Rose had thrown a tantrum when packing up her things because Mercedes wasn't doing it the way her mom did and she couldn't decide which of her Build-a-Bear teddies to take which resulted in her declaring she was taking them all so she threw all her clothes across the living room to fit her teddies into her small case.

"How the hell do Finn and Rachel do this every day" Santana sighed as she watched Rose try to stuff another one of her teddies into her already full suitcase.

"There has to be something we can do to calm them down" Brittany reasoned, she was trying to smile encouragingly but it came out as a grimace.

"Let's bribe them" Sam stated like it was a fantastic idea. Mercedes gave her boyfriend a confused look.

"With what. They have nicer stuff than we do" Mercedes commented.

"Well we can't drive for three hours with them like this" Santana waved to the screaming children who paid no attention to the four adults watching them from the arch way that lead to the kitchen.

"Maybe we should call Finn" Brittany reluctantly admitted.

"No we can't! Finn needs to be there for Rachel right now and we promised him we could handle this" Santana pressed. The last thing she wanted to do was add to Rachel worries, if she thought her children couldn't be take care of properly by her friends.

"Maybe we should just threaten to call Finn" Sam amended. The others nodded in agreement so Sam stepped forward to address the children.

"Okay start behaving or we are calling your dad" Sam shouted to them, it went completely ignored by the three children as Mason continued to cry, Henry continued to throw things and Rose continued add toys to her suitcase.

"I knew that wouldn't work" Santana sighed as she stepped forward shouting to the kids "We are calling your mother"

Again nothing happened, the children behaved like they didn't even really see that their aunts and uncle were watching them. Both Sam and Santana stepped back.

"Anymore genius ideas" Santana snapped giving Sam a look, as if it was all his fault even though she knew it wasn't.

"Hey guys we are here" Quinn called. The foursome heard the door close then Puck and Quinn joined them in the arch way.

"Oh Quinn thank god" Mercedes praised. She pulled her friend into the living room and pointed to the children "Fix this"

"What's going on" Quinn mused with an almost amused smile.

"We don't know, fix it"

In just under a few minutes Quinn had each of the children settled and ready to go, Santana was convinced Quinn somehow had magical powers as she firstly soothed Mason by stripping him of the outfit Mercedes had picked claiming he was too warm and that's why he was fussy. She put him in a baby-grow as she firmly explained to Rose that she could only bring one teddy and that throwing a tantrum was not the way big sisters behaved. The five year old quickly picked up all her clothes placing them neatly in her suitcase. Lastly she placed Henry on Pucks shoulder so the two year old was up high like he liked but couldn't reach anything to throw.

Brittany, Mercedes, Sam and Santana looked at her in shock and amazement when in just five minutes she had each child and their case ready to go ready and waiting in the hall way.

"How did you do that" Sam wondered amazed as he beamed at Quinn.

"With practice" Quinn smirked. She shared a knowing smile with Puck then looked back at her friends. "You guys ready"

The adults and children made their way to the the small mini bus Puck had rented so they could all drive to Philadelphia together.

"Have you guys talked to Rachel or Finn today" Puck wondered as he packed the last case into the back of the Van.

Suddenly the group all remembered why they were together. Santana was happy to see Quinn and Puck but she hated it was because of such sad circumstances.

"I spoke to Finn this morning just letting him know what time we should be there" Santana eventually answered. She closed her eyes briefly to stop the tears she felt were coming as she took a seat in the van next to Rose.

"What's wrong Auntie Sans" Rose wondered sadly putting her hands on Santana's cheek. Santana fastened up Rose's seatbelt and smiled at her niece.

"Nothing sweetie, you ready to see mommy and daddy" Santana straightened up and smiled at her young niece. Rose quickly cheered in response.

Rose's good mood and cheer, along with her adorable brothers, was enough to lift all of their moods for the whole three hour journey.

 **XoXo**

 **Malcom's House – Sunday 11:00**

At the same time Finn, Rachel, Marley and Jake had arrived at Malcolm and Shelby's home. They noticed at least ten cars already parked close to the house. They made their way to the front door unsure wither to just walk in when they heard a few people talking on the other side of the door.

Malcolm however must have noticed them arrive as he opened the door before they even had a chance to knock.

"I'm so glad you all came" Malcolm smiled at them all but the sadness was still clear in his eyes "Please come in"

Rachel looked around the modest home and was once again shocked that this had been her mother's life for the last three years. It looked too normal. There were photos of Rachel's and Marley's family lining the walls as well as what Rachel assumed were Malcolm's children and grandchildren. The was children's drawings as well and ornaments and books filling all available spaces.

Malcolm ushered them into the dining room where the table was filled with food.

"Do you want something to eat, people have been bringing it all morning" Malcolm asked, waving towards the dishes of lasagne and pies.

Finn and Jake helped themselves to some food as the breakfast the motel offered hadn't filled either of them. Rachel continued to look at the photos on the walls. She came across a photo of herself, Marley and Shelby from the party Rachel had thrown when Rose and Henry joined their family. They were pulling a face at the camera. Rachel noticed the photo she had recently sent her mother of her three children asleep in her bed, also in a frame and another of her and Marley, then one of her and Finn and another of Marley and Jake.

"That's one of her favourite photos" Malcolm stated pointing to the first photograph, making Rachel jump as he walked up behind her "You all look so similar with your matching smiles"

Rachel just smiled at Malcolm not sure what to say. The both knew Shelby but in very different ways and Rachel wasn't sure which was the real Shelby.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, there's plenty" Malcolm added.

Rachel shook her head "I'm fine"

"Ah Carrie, Raymond these are Shelby's daughters" Malcolm introduced Rachel and , who had moved over to them, to an older couple. They both smiled at the women and hugged them both quickly, before Rachel has a chance to react they pulled away.

"Well of course they are, Shelby did always go on about how beautiful her daughters were" Carrie smiled at them.

Malcolm quickly explained to the Rachel and Marley that Carrie and Raymond were their friends and neighbours who went to bingo with them every Monday. Rachel fought back an eye roll at another thing she never would have thought her mother would do.

"I'm so sorry this is how we are finally meeting" Raymond stated pulling Rachel from where her thoughts were taking a dark turn.

"Your mother was a great woman" Carrie acknowledged.

Marley gave Rachel a worried look before turning back to Carrie "Thank you"

For the next half an hour Rachel was introduced to all of Shelby's friends and co-workers. Each with a different story about how great Rachel's mother was and how much they were going to miss her. After the fifthteth person told her how sorry they were for her lose Rachel felt about ready to burst.

Rachel looked over at Finn but he was engaged in a conversation with Frank and Raymond so half way through talking to another one of her mother's co-workers Rachel bolted from the door.

Rachel ran through the garden and towards the car. She leaned against it and tried to control her breathing as she suddenly was finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Rachel"

"Please leave me alone Malcolm" Rachel snapped she stood up straight and began to walk away.

"I realise how hard this is for you"

"You have no idea how hard this is for me" Rachel shouted spinning around to face Malcolm, who didn't seem put out by Rachel's shouting. He almost looked like he had been expecting it.

"She loved you very much"

"If she loved me so much then when didn't she tell me about any of this, why didn't she want me or my sister or her grandchildren to be a part of this life" Rachel ranted. She looked back at what had been her mother's home for the last three years. The woman she knew would never have lived in that house so Rachel had to question if she really knew her mother at all.

"She didn't think she deserved it" Malcolm shrugged, he knew it wasn't the explanation Rachel wanted or deserved.

"Maybe she didn't but we deserved it" Rachel pressed. She hated Shelby's excuse and it made her resent her mother for it.

"I know, you both missed so much, so did she, because she was so stubborn"

"I have to get out of here, I can't stand it anymore. They are twenty strangers in your house who knew my mother better than I did" Rachel ran her hands through her hair as she tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm so sorry Rachel"

"Please stop staying sorry this isn't your fault, can you tell Finn that I went back to the motel" Rachel asked. She looked towards the elderly man, he deserved better than being Shelby's secret.

"Of course"

Rachel handed Malcolm her car keys to give to Finn then began walking down the street, Rachel didn't really know where she was going but at that moment it didn't matter she just needed to be alone.

 **XoXo**

 **The Liberty Motel – Tuesday 13:00**

"I think it's time we talked Rachel"

Rachel looked up at her husband, who was stood over her with a determined look. Rachel made room for Finn on the lounger. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"I figured it would be after I ditched you at my mother's wake" Rachel pointed out.

"Malcolm felt awful, he said he should have realised that it would be too much for you"

"How could he possible know that?" Rachel wondered shaking her head. She felt guilty that she couldn't even be civil to a man who was being nothing but kind to her.

"I guess your mom has been talking about us for the last three years"

"I'd hate to think what she told him"

"Rachel..."

"Finn I don't know what to say"

"Try"

"Try! Really, try!" Rachel snapped quickly rising from the lounger "What exactly am I supposed to say that could make this better or make me feel better. My mother lied to me for three years about where she was living, the fact that she was married and probably so much more. She kept it all from me"

Rachel ran her hand through her hair and continued her rant "And now I can't even ask her about it, yell at her for it or get answers because she dead. My mother is dead and I feel -"

"MOMMY!"

Rachel instantly stopped and looked up to see her daughter running towards her as her friends got out of the minivan.

Rachel gathered Rose in her arms and held her daughter close.

"Hey sweetie"

"Mommy I missed you sooo much" Rose proclaimed as she hugged her mother tightly.

"I missed you too Rosie" Rachel returned. Her friends had reached them and Finn got up and took Henry from Pucks shoulders. Mason was fast asleep in his pram. The friends all shared a look as Rachel hugged her daughter again, they could clearly see they had interrupted something.

"Mommy don't leave ever again, Aunt Cedes snores so loudly and Aunt Sans sings to the radio and Uncle Sam does this thing -"

"We get it Rosie" Santana cut off with a slight smile.

Rachel put Rose down and was quickly enveloped in a hug by Santana, Quinn and Mercedes. Sam, Brittany and Puck hung back knowing that Rachel wouldn't want to be crowded.

"Hey Rachie" Quinn smiled at Rachel, unable to keep the sadness from her features.

"Hey guys thanks for watching them"

"Of course, anything you need right now just tell us"

Rachel pulled away from her friends then noticed her daughter looking around the pool area with a confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Rosie?" Rachel asked as she took Henry from Finn, she gave him a loud kiss on the cheek then looked back at her daughter.

"I thought Mommy had come to see Grandma, where is she? Where's Grandma"

 **XoXo**

"Do you think she's okay?"

Rachel looked at her sleeping children that were all laying on the double bed in their small motel room. Rachel and Finn had taken their children straight to the room so that they could explain as delicately as possible to Rose what had happened to her grandma. Rose had listened as Finn explain that Grandma Shelby had died and that they would no longer be able to see her. Rose hadn't been too upset and the parents knew it was because Rose didn't fully understand what death meant.

"I don't think she fully understands yet but we will help her when she does" Finn reasoned. He continue to unpack his clothes and hung up the suit bag he had also bought. Rachel hadn't brought any black so she would have to buy something before Wednesday.

"So I think you need to go back to Malcolm's" Finn stated once he had finished up packing. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked to Rachel who was still watching her sleeping children.

"What? Why?"

"Remember what you said earlier about being angry that you'll never be able to get answers, well Malcolm has those answers" Finn explained. He wanted to help his wife but he didn't have the answers, Malcolm did. Malcolm knew Shelby in a different, and no doubt a better, way.

Rachel shook her head "I don't -"

"It's not going to take the pain away but you'll get the answers you want. I know you're angry that you didn't really know your mother like you thought but Malcolm does. He can help you understand" Finn concluded, he moved closer to his wife and gently kissed her forehead.

"You are a wise husband"

"I've had a lot of practice. I mean we have been married for about a hundred years now" Finn mused with a smile as they both watched their children.

Rachel laughed as she curled up into her husband "I hope I get a hundred more"

 **XoXo**

 **Malcom's House – Sunday 14:00**

"Rachel? Hi come in dear" Malcolm greeted her happily as he opened the door further to let Rachel inside.

Rachel had spent another ten minutes with her husband then had drove back to Malcolm's. Finn was right, Rachel had questions only Malcolm could answer.

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this after storming off earlier" Rachel apologised as she shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Malcolm, who quickly put it in the closest.

"Nonsense you're welcome any time"

"Has everyone left?" Rachel wondered as they walked through to the living room. The house no longer had the constant chatter from earlier.

"Oh yes! They mean well but they were slowly driving me mad" Malcolm mused as they reached the closed living room door "Go on into the living room I'll get you a drink"

Rachel walked inside go see her sister sat on one of the two couches looking through a photo album.

"Marley you're still here"

"I am - I knew you would come back" Marley mused not looking up from the album "Malcolm promised to show me their photo albums, we were waiting for you"

Marley looked up at her sister with a knowing smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes and joined her sister on the couch.

"Stop smirking at me you freak"

Malcolm walked back into the living room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a framed photograph in the other.

"Here you go Rachel" Malcolm handed Rachel the drink then took the last remaining place on the couch.

"Thank you Malcolm" Rachel took a sip of the coffee then turned to face Malcolm "Now start from the beginning. How did you meet our Mom?"

"Well she definitely took me by surprise"

Rachel listened to Malcolm's stories with keen interest, it was still hard for Rachel to picture her mother doing some of the things Malcolm told the girls but Rachel was glad to see that one thing was clear. Shelby had been happy.

 **XoXo**

 **The Liberty Motel Bar – Sunday 18:00**

"You haven't said much about tomorrow Rachel" Mercedes mused as she took a sip of her drink, watching her friend carefully.

Rachel and Marley spent two hours with Malcolm listening to his stories of his life with Shelby. Rachel felt she had gotten to know her mother a little better, a different mother than the one Rachel grew up with. Rachel still felt like she didn't fully understand why her mother had kept it all a secret but she was happy to learn how happy her mother had been before she passed away.

When a few of Malcolm's friends had come round to keep him company Rachel and Marley finally left and went back to the Motel. They found Finn, Jake and Rachel's friends in the Motel's Dining room/Bar having a drink together, Rachel and Marley had quickly joined them.

"As bad as it sounds I've talked enough about my mother today, right now I would really like a distraction" Rachel said. She checked on her sons who were both asleep in their double pram then down to her daughter who was asleep in her lap.

"You sure?" Santana wondered. She knew Rachel wasn't going to fully talk about how she was feeling when Brittany and Sam were sat with them but Santana still wanted her friend to know they were all there for her.

"Please let's talk about something else and not my mother's funeral" Rachel pleaded, finishing off the rest of her drink.

"I have some news but I don't think I should, with everything that going on. It doesn't feel -" Quinn rambled as she ran her hands together nervously.

"Quinn" Rachel warned giving her friend a look to 'spill the beans'.

"I'm pregnant" Quinn returned.

Rachel jumped up, then remembered her daughter asleep in her lap "WHAT!"

Santana shook her head smiling "OH MY GOD"

Mercedes clapped her hands excitedly "REALLY"

"Yeah I'm 12 weeks, I wanted to tell you sooner but we agreed to wait until it was safer" Quinn added with a smile. Everyone at the table quickly jumped up to hug Quinn and give her congratulations.

"Quinn this the best news" Rachel beamed, the last to pull away from the hug.

"What's going on here?" Finn asked as him and Puck reached the table. The pair had gone in hunt of snacks as they had again been disappointed with the meal provided by the Motel.

"I think Quinn told them that's she pregnant" Puck answered with a loving smile at Quinn

"Are you kidding, that's fantastic" Finn exclaimed. He gave Puck and quick hug then took Quinn in his arms lifting her off her feet.

Rachel decided they all needed another drink, so she handed her still sleeping daughter to Finn and Quinn and she went to the bar. Once Rachel had ordered Quinn turned to her friend with a concerned look.

"I hope you not mad I told you like this, with everything going on, I want you to know we are all here for you" Quinn worried as she reached over and stroked Rachel's arm.

"You have to break this habit of being pregnant and worrying about how it's affecting me" Rachel quipped with a slight smile.

"I'm glad you told me Quinn. This is exactly what I needed to hear with everything going on" Rachel promised. Quinn nodded her head in understanding.

Rachel and Quinn each carried a tray of drinks back over to the table. Marley and Jake were now back from talking on the phone to their sons and Jake parents who would be arriving the next day.

"Hey Quinn, I heard congrats" Marley smiled. She gave Quinn a quick hug as Rachel passed her a drink.

"Thank you Marley" Quinn sat back down next to Puck, who wrapped his arm around her and give a tender kiss.

"I would like to say something" Rachel said once everyone had their drinks "I know the reason we are all here is..." Rachel trailed off not able to finish her sentence. Marley took Rachel's hand as she continued "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't celebrate the good things when they come even in dark times" Rachel closed her eyes to fight back her tears "Quinn, Puck you had a unconventional start but the love you too share is clear in the way you always fight for each other. You never gave up fighting for the person you loved" Rachel took a moment to collect herself then raised her glass "You always fight... Before it's too late"

"To Quinn and Noah" Rachel smiled

"It's Puck" Puck quipped

Everyone cheered, ignoring Puck "To Quinn and Noah"

 **XoXo**

 **St Thomas Church – Monday 11:30**

"Mom certainly knew a lot of people" Rachel mused as she walked over to Marley who was stood at the front of the church. They both looked out at the 100 people all quietly taking their seats while soft music played in the background.

"Yeah, I only recognise like 15 people here and that includes your friends and my in laws" Marley agreed.

"God I'm so happy my in-laws aren't here"

Carol and Burt had sent flowers and a card but they knew better than to show up to the funeral of a woman who had openly talked about how much she disliked them and had even slapped Carol the last time she saw her.

"I think we all are" Marley agreed. The two turned back to face the coffin that was at the front near the Priests stand. It had a beautiful arrangement of Wildflowers on it as well as a framed portrait of Shelby.

The sisters stared at it for a few moments as they held hands, drawing strength from one another.

"There's my girls"

Marley and Rachel quickly span back around to see their father and Emma. Both girls were quickly enveloped in a hug from Will which they happily returned. Both clinging on to their last remaining parent.

"How are you both?" Will asked once he had pulled away and the girls had hugged Emma. Rachel and Marley both shrugged, unable to answer the question.

Marley moved aside quickly to Malcolm. She gently took his arm and brought him over to their father.

"Malcolm this is our dad Will"

Will gave Malcolm a gentle smile as the two men shook hands.

"Hi Malcolm I'm very sorry we are meeting in these circumstances" Will said. Even after their divorce Will and Shelby had remained somewhat close so he had also been shocked when he got the call from his daughters explaining the new life Shelby had kept from them.

"As am I" Malcolm gave him a gentle smile before turning to Emma "You must be Emma"

"Hello Malcolm" Emma greeted him as Malcolm gave her a warm embrace. Emma was long since used to the affection and sometimes teasing nature of the Berry/Schuster family and was pleased to see it extended to the person Shelby had married.

"I heard such nice things about both of you from Shelby" Malcolm added. Will and Emma both smiled back as Finn walked over to the group with Mason in his arms.

"Hey guys I think we are ready to start"

"Look at my grandson" Will beamed as he held out his hands for his youngest grandchild "Can I?"

Finn handed Mason to Will as they all took their seats. Rachel, Marley, Malcolm, Finn and Jake sat on the front row. Will, Emma, Jakes parents and the children behind them and Rachel's friends behind them. The rest were just a blur of people Rachel didn't really know but they all filled up the church.

As the music came to an end, the vicar walked up to the podium and began to speak.

"Hello everyone. We are here today to celebrate the life of Shelby Berry. Shelby was -"

The rest of the words blurred for Rachel. The vicar talked about Shelby's life and the kind of person she was as well as a few antidotes that had been provided by Malcolm about Shelby's time in Philadelphia. Malcolm's friend Frank read out a passage and before Rachel realised the music was playing again and everyone was getting up to leave.

Rachel stayed in her seat looking at her mother's coffin as everyone around her made their way outside. Rachel was staring at her mother's photo when she felt a pull on her arm. She turned to see her daughter looking at her with a soft smile. While only 5, Rose could see there was something up with her mom.

"Mommy, are you coming?" Rose asked, she had been calling her mom's name with no luck before she pulled her arm.

Rachel stroked Rose's face "Sorry sweetie"

"Come on Mommy, Daddy said they might have cookies at the awake" Rose pulled on her mother's arm again and Rachel slowly rose from the pew and took Rose's hand.

"Well I can't say no to a cookie" Rachel smiled down at her daughter as she walked over to where her husband was waiting, holding both of their sons.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss then they family began leaving the church.

"You sad mommy" Rose wondered looking up at her Mom.

"A little sweetie"

"The cookie will help, it always help when I'm sad" Rose affirmed, truly believing a cookie would fix everything. Rachel couldn't help her smile at her daughter's thoughtfulness and naivety.

"Let give it a try then" Rachel agreed. The family made it outside and Rachel took Henry from Finn as they walked down the stairs to the waiting cars that would take them to the Wake. Rachel noticed Malcolm being lead to one of the cars. He was crying as he held the picture that had been on top of the coffin.

Rachel looked back at her own husband who is putting Mason into his car seat in the back of the black Funeral Car. He gave her a questioning look when he caught her staring.

"I don't ever what to go to your funeral"

Finn leaned down to kiss her sweetly on the lips lingering for a few seconds longer before pulling away "I love you"

"I love you" Rachel returned.

 **XoXo**

"How do you think she is doing" Mercedes wondered as they all watched Rachel talk to yet another one of her mother's friends outside the church.

"She's ready to explode" Santana answered.

"Finn will be there when she does" Puck added as he wrapped his arm around Quinn. They were all waiting for Rachel and her family to leave first before they made their way to the Wake.

"Shelby certainly knew a lot of people" Quinn mused as she looked around at all the other people milling around the entrance to the Church. It was clear to see who were from Shelby's carnival days and who was from Philadelphia.

"She was one of a kind, we were lucky to know a person like her" Santana mused with a sad smile. She wiped away her last remaining tears. While Shelby was Rachel's mom Santana saw a lot of herself in the older woman and she was happy to see that Shelby had found really happiness in the last few years of her life, just like Santana had herself.

"I hope you guys know how much I love you" Quinn said, she leaned into Puck and took Mercedes and Santana's hands in her own.

Mercedes smiled lightly at her hormonal friend "We know Quinn"

"Good because if this has taught me anything. Life is short and we should always make sure the people we love know that we love them" Quinn continued as she smiled at them all including Sam and Brittany.

They all agreed with her statement. If they learnt anything from Shelby is was to never keeps secrets from the one you love and to live everyday as if it was your last - just like Shelby also had.

"Quinn" Puck looked down at the blonde with a loving smile "I love you, you've given me an unexpected but great life"

Quinn smiled back at Puck with just as much love in her eyes. She kissed him then snuggled back into his arms.

Santana turned to Brittany and took her hands in her own. "Brittany you changed my life. I'm grateful every day that you got that traffic violation"

Brittany, who wasn't used to public displays of affection from Santana welled up as she hugged Santana tightly.

"Sam thank you for never giving up on me" Mercedes smiled at Sam as he cradled her face in his hands and mouthed 'I love you' to her.

They were all wiping their eyes as Finn and Rose walked over to them, father and daughter both gave them confused look.

"Are you guys okay" Finn wondered as he gave his friends a strange look when he noticed their smiles and tearful eyes. While they were at a funeral his friends looked more chocked up then they had through the service.

"Finn do you know that you are the glue that holds us all together. Without you we wouldn't be friends" Brittany declared, she hugged Finn quickly as the others nodded their head in agreement. Finn gave them all another look but then shrugged it off and said thank you.

Rose looked up at the adults and shook her head, the five year old didn't understand at all what was happening. She tugged on her father's hand.

"Come on guys I want a cookie"

 **XoXo**

 **Bala Golf Club – Monday 14:00**

Finn watched his wife carefully as she sat alone on a bench outside the golf club, where they were having the wake. They had been their over an hour when Finn noticed Rachel was missing and went off in search of her, leaving his children with Sam.

"Hey baby" Finn took a seat next to Rachel and noticed Rachel was holding a pair of diamond drop earrings that's were inside a small black box.

"Malcolm gave me this" Rachel said holding up the box for Finn to see. He wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her further into the bench.

"What is it?" Finn asked. He knew they were earring but not what they represented or why they had made is wife look so lost in her own thoughts.

"They was going to be my Christmas present from my mom" Rachel answered as she continued to stare down at the earring in her slightly shaking hand.

"They're beautiful"

"They were my grandmothers" Rachel continued, tears had begun to fall as she spoke "One day, I think I was about 10. My dad had taken Marley to the park for the day but I didn't want to go so my mom and I stayed in all day and played dress up. She let me try on all her shoes and dresses and let me do her make up. It was one of the best days I had with my mom"

Rachel ignored the tears as she began to get lost in the memory. Finn waited silently for Rachel to continue, he could tell how important it was for her to get the story out.

"She showed me these, she could tell how much I loved them straight away and she jokingly told me she would give them to me when she had messed up so badly that she needed my forgiveness and knew only diamonds would make it better"

Finn gently stroked Rachel's tears away as she snuggled into him. She tried to settle her breathing then after a few moments continued her story.

"At the time I think she meant her leaving my dad but it wasn't her who needed my forgiveness from that. Over the years she had messed up but she obviously didn't think it was badly enough to finally give me these"

Rachel remembered all the times she had been mad at her mother for things she'd done over the years but now none of them compared to the secret she had kept for so long.

"She's was going to tell us at Christmas and she knew she would need my forgiveness, she actually messed up enough to warrant this. She knew that... And now she'll never get the chance to"

Rachel started sobbing as Finn held her tightly, she was finally letting out everything she had been bottling down not just in the last few days but in the last few years. Everything her mother had done, good and bad, were now coming to Rachel's mind.

"My mom is dead Finn" Rachel sobbed as Finn gently rocked her. He knew not to say anything. Rachel just had to get it out.

"My mom is dead" Rachel continued to cry.

 **XoXo**

 **Fairmount Park – Tuesday 17:30**

The next day Rachel, Malcolm and Marley were at Fairmount Park where they had decided to scatter the ashes. Everyone else was waiting for them back at Malcolm's house for one last meal before they all went home.

Rachel was looking out the setting sun over the park as Marley walked over to her and looped her arm through Rachel's.

"Are you ready to do this" Marley wondered.

Marley had witnessed the end of Rachel's breakdown at the funeral when she had gone in search of her sister. She knew it was exactly what her sister had needed so that, while they wouldn't get over their mother's death, they would move past everything she had kept from them.

"No but let's do it anyway"

Rachel and Marley walked over to Malcolm who was sat on a park bench with the Urn in his hand. He finished off the silent pray he had been doing then looked up at the girls.

"This is a beautiful place Malcolm" Rachel praised as the three walked over to a wide willow tree that was in the middle of the park.

"It's where I meet your mom" Malcolm explained with a slight smile. He felt Shelby all around him when he walked through the park.

"You should do the honours Malcolm" Marley said

"Are you sure" Malcolm wondered looking at each of the girls.

"Of course" Rachel agreed

Malcolm unscrewed the top then held the Urn at an angle above their heads as gently shook it so the Ashes would be swept away by the light breeze.

"Bye my beautiful Shelby" Malcolm said as he cried softly. Marley and Rachel each hugged his side. They were all now bonded in some way for their love for Shelby.

"Bye Mom" Marley said next as tears came to her eyes.

Rachel closed her eyes as she whispered "I forgive you mom" she opened her eyes and looked up as the last of the ashes got swept away "I love you"


	4. 5x04 - Glee and Grief

**Ladies and Gents, thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter, I was very nervous to kill someone off as I've never done it (Except off course the murder in my other story) before and writing that, as well writing about grief was really difficult so I hope I've done it right. Please, once again, let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x04 – Glee and The Grief**

* * *

 **Finn and Rachel's House**

 **West Village**

 **Wednesday Morning**

Finn walked into his bedroom to see Rachel was finally awake but sat up in bed still in her pyjamas and not ready for work like she normally would be. It had been three weeks since Shelby's funeral and Rachel hadn't been back to work since. Rachel hadn't really done anything since they had come back to New York. If Tina needed anything for work or her friends wanted to see her then they had to come to the house.

"Hey baby, I was just about to leave for work. Do you want me to take the kids or are you going into work today?" Finn asked. Rose and Henry were both now in school but Mason still went to the nursery in Rachel's office, and Rach usually dropped them off on her way to work.

"No, I'm not going in. If Tina needs anything she can call me, I want to go through that box that Malcom sent" Rachel answered.

The day before Malcolm had sent Rachel a box of things of Shelby's that he thought Rachel would like. Rachel didn't want to open it in front of anyone because she knew she would cry and Rachel felt she'd done enough of that in front of her children in the last few weeks.

"Okay well if you need anything, call me okay?" Finn told her. Rachel nodded as Rose and Henry ran into the room, already in their school uniform.

"Okay kids say bye to your mom we have to leave soon" Finn said. He helped them onto the bed and they both gave their mother a tight hug.

Rachel had tried her best to hide her grief from her children but they knew something was wrong with their mother. She spent a lot of time in bed and didn't laugh as much as she used to.

"Bye babies, be good at school. I love you both" Rachel said as she held them tight. Finn couldn't help the small smile that came to him at watching his wife and children, despite how worried he was about Rachel.

"We love you too mommy" Rose gushed. Henry nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek.

Rose and Henry pulled away from their mother and jumped off the bed. They both waved bye to their mother than ran out of the room to get their coats and bags.

"Okay, I better get going or I'm going to be late" Finn leaned down and pressed his lips to Rachel's "I'll call you later"

"See you later" Rachel replied before Finn left the room.

Once Rachel heard the front door close she got out of bed and walked down stairs. She walked into the dining room to see the box exactly where she had left it. She took a seat at the table and opened it up.

 **Broadway Star Magazine Offices**

 **Wednesday Afternoon**

 **17:30**

After a day of work, Finn picked up Rose and Henry from their after school clubs then went to Rachel's office to pick up Mason up before picking up some food for them all and finally going home.

He walked into Rachel's office with the kids to see Tina sat at the circle glass table looking over some photographs. Tina had taken the reins of the magazine for Rachel since her mothers passing. Finn didn't know what their family would do without Tina, she always stepped up when they needed her to.

"Hey Tina" Rose cheered as she raced into the office. Tina looked up from the photos and smiled at the family.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Tina asked, she got up from the table and gave Finn a quick hug before kissing Rose, Henry and Mason on the cheek.

"We were here to pick up Mason and I thought I'd pop up and see if everything was okay here, and if there was anything I could bring home for Rachel to have a look at" Finn explained. Mason was squirming in his arms so he put him down so he could crawl over to his siblings who were messing with their mothers desk.

"Actually the look book was finished today so you could take it to Rachel to have a look over and finalise everything" Tina said. She walked over to her own desk and picked up the large book and passed it to Finn.

Tina looked over to the kids to make sure they were distracted before looking back at Finn "How is Rachel?"

"I'm not sure really, she just mopes around the house. She's not sad anymore but she's not happy either" Finn explained. Tina and Finn took a seat at the glass table as they watched Rose and Henry play with Mason on the floor.

"Maybe she needs a change of scenery. Rachel's not ready to face the world yet so maybe she needs some time to enjoy it before she has to" Tina reasoned "Maybe some place nice and relaxing to take her mind of everything that has happened in the last few weeks"

Finn knew Tina didn't just mean Shelby's death but also the kidnapping, Rachel had had a difficult few months and maybe getting away for a while was exactly what she needed. "I think you're right, are you sure you can manage the magazine for another week" Finn asked already forming a plan in his head for where they should go.

"Of course, everything's fine here. Rachel needs to get herself right, not worry about this place" Tina answered, waving him off. Finn leaned across the table and kissed Tina on the cheek.

"Oh Tina, what would we do without you"

 **Finn and Rachel's House**

 **Wednesday Evening**

 **18:30**

"Hey mommy" Henry cheered as he ran into the living room. He jumped onto the sofa to hug his mother. Rachel hastily wiped away the tears and returned the hug. Finn walked into the living room with Rose and Mason, he noticed the open box on the coffee table and shared a smile with Rachel as she listened to Henry tell her about his day at school. Once the children were settled with Rachel, Finn went back into kitchen to sort out the Chinese food he had brought home. Finn made everyone their own plate then brought them into the living room, trying to think of the best way to bring up his idea for a getaway.

"Here you go guys" Finn said he helped Rose and Henry settle at the coffee table then handed Rachel's her dinner. Finn then put Mason in his play pen, as he'd already eaten his dinner at nursery. Finn put on the television to occupy the children then turned to face his wife.

"So Kurt called me the other day to remind me about my mom and dads anniversary party" Finn started. Carole and Burt had a lavish anniversary party at their county club every year. However ever since they had gotten married themselves Finn and Rachel had never gone, always coming up with some sort of excuse.

Rachel just nodded as she ate her noddles, so, Finn continued "I was thinking that maybe we should go"

Rachel looked at Finn, startled "Why, we never have before"

"I know but I was thinking it would be good to get away for a bit, have a change of scenery. We haven't seen my parents new house yet and Kurt said it's like a hotel" Finn explained. Rachel and Finn hadn't been to the Hampton's since Mercedes wedding and in that time Finns parents had moved into an even bigger house that had an large pool and sauna, as well as a tennis court and even a helicopter pad.

Finn could see from Rachel's face he'd had to do some more convincing "I've spoken to Quinn and Puck and if you agree they said they would come as well, the kids can see NJ, you can see Quinn and my mom and dad will be so busy and the house is so big that you might not even have to see my parents"

"Your mother wants us all staying in her house" Rachel mused.

"She's want her grandkids there and unfortunately for her we come with them" Finn replied, jokingly. Rachel smiled at Finn and he could see she was really thinking about it, Rachel clearly wanted to get away just as much as he thought.

"Just think about it okay, maybe getting away is exactly what you need, to forget about everything that's happened in the last few months and just relax"

Finn couldn't read the look that passed Rachel's face as she thought it over but eventually she nodded at him. "I think you're right, we should go"

 **Rachel and Finn's House**

 **Thursday Evening,**

 **19:30**

"I can't believe you actually want to go and spend a weekend with your in laws" Santana mused as she watched Rachel from the bed. Mercedes and Santana were laid out on Rachel and Finn's bed while Rachel packed for her weekend in the Hampton's. Rose's, Henry's and Mason's cases were already lined up next to the door as Rachel had done them early in the day when Finn was at work and the children were at school.

"I was in two minds about it but then Quinn sent me an email with a picture of Carole and Burt's new house" Rachel said handed the printed photo to Santana. Mercedes leaned over Santana's shoulder to look as well.

"I know I've said this before but just how rich are Finn's parents" Santana marvelled as she looked over the photos, especially the one with the large pool that looked over the Hampton's beach.

"Finn's right, it will be good for you to get away and relax and Puck and Quinn will be there with you as well, I'm almost jealous" Mercedes said, amused.

"You guys could always crash if you wanted" Rachel joked as she packed away some more clothes into her small suitcase.

"I don't think seeing my ex husbands parents is the best way to spend my weekend" Mercedes mused. Matts parents were good friends with Finn's parents so she knew they'd be at the party. "That pool does look nice though"

"I'll send you pictures" Rachel joked. She closed her suitcase and put it with the rest of them. She climbed on the bed and joined her friends.

"Oh just look at this sauna and the tennis court. You guys might not want to come back" Mercedes mused as she jealously looked over the photos again.

"Trust me after three days with Carole and Burt I'll want to come back" Rachel said, she laid down on the bed and Mercedes gently played with her hair.

"This will be good for you though" Mercedes said. Rachel rolled her eyes but neither of them noticed.

"I know you said that already" Rachel said, she got up off the bed and walked over to her vanity.

"Is everything okay Rachel?" Santana asked, concerned as they watched their friend absentmindedly play with the make up on her vanity.

"Yeah everything fine, I'm just going to check on Mason" Rachel replied. She walked out of the bedroom before even of them could say anything else to her.

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's House**

 **Friday morning**

 **09:00**

"Okay that's everything, are you ready to go" Finn asked as he closed the boot of their rental car. He turned to Rachel who securing each of the kids in their car seats, in the back seat. She put a Pixar movie on back seat TV then shut the door.

"Yeah, the movie should occupy them for the trip and I have enough snacks to get me through" Rachel said, grinning at Finn. Finn kissed her quickly then got into the driver's seat. Rachel got into the passenger seat and once they made sure the kids were fine in the back, they set off to the Hamptons.

To Finn's shock, his mother had loved the idea of them staying with her and Burt for the weekend and even thought it was a good idea that Quinn and Puck stayed with them as well so that NJ could spend as much time as possible with Rose, Henry, and Mason. Finn wasn't sure what to make of his mother's positive attitude, but he was glad his plan was working out.

An hour and a half later the family stopped off at a burger joint on the freeway, they all sat in the car eating their burgers and fries and listening to Finding Dory. After finishing her Burger Rachel sat Mason on her knee in the passenger seat so she could feed him his mushed-up peas and carrots. She checked to make sure Rose and Henry were okay before turning back to Finn.

"So, you haven't asked me about the box Malcolm sent me" Rachel said, she had thought Finn would ask her straight away about what was in the box but after two days Rachel was confused why he hadn't said a word.

Finn swallowed what he was eating then looked back at Rachel, nervously "I was going to but I thought it should wait until after the weekend, I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already are. I wanted to give you some time"

"Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense"

"I know that talking about Shelby upsets you and I wanted this weekend to be a chance for you to forget all that and just relax" Finn added, he took another bite of his burger and didn't notice the look on Rachel's face. Every time someone told her she needed to relax she wanted to do anything but. Rachel finished feeding Mason then put him back in his car seat, she screwed up the rubbish from hers and the kid's burgers and threw it out of the window and into the bin.

"We should get going" Rachel said, she crossed her arms over her lap and looked out of the window.

"Is everything okay" Finn asked as he started the engine while throwing his own rubbish away. He glanced over at Rachel wondering what had brought her gloomy mood.

"Yes, just want to get there that's all"

 **Outside Carole and Burt's House**

 **The Hamptons**

 **11:30**

Another hour later the Hudson family finally reached Carole and Burt's new home that Carole called 'The Hudson Compound'. They pulled up on the large gravel driveway and while Rachel took Mason out of his car seat, Finn helped Rose and Henry. Once they all were all of the car they all had the same wondrous expression as they looked at the gigantic house before them.

"It looks the same size as the bloody country club" Rachel noted as she bounced Mason on her hip. Finn nodded and the family started walking to the front door. Before they had a chance to knock, Natalie, the Hudson Family Housekeeper swung open the door and rushed over to them.

"I thought it was you through the window" Natalie cheered as she threw her arms around Finn. Natalie had been the Hudson family's housekeeper for 30 years and Finn had grown up with her as part of the fixture of his childhood.

"It's good to see you Natalie" Finn said, returning her hug. Rose and Henry looked up curiously as they had never seen Natalie before.

"And are these the little ones. They are just as cute as the pictures your mother has all over the house" Natalie said, enthusiastically. She pulled away from Finn to look over each child.

"And of course, Miss Rachel, how are you darling. I'm sorry to hear about your mother" Natalie said hugging Rachel tightly, Rachel pulled back when Mason went to grab Natalie's hair.

"Are my parents here Natalie" Finn rushed out, hoping to avoid the subject of Rachel's mother as he didn't want his wife to be upset.

"Your mother is out back, by the pool. You go, I'll get your bags"

"You don't have to do that Natalie" Rachel replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable with a woman in her late fifties having to handle all their bags.

"Nonsense! You've had a long drive go relax by the pool"

Knowing that Natalie wouldn't let up, Rachel followed Finn through the large reception area then through the huge kitchen and finally out into the back garden which had a large pool and jacuzzi, there was loungers scattered around the pool and pool toys floating in the pool. There was an outside bar with a large patio table and chairs. Carole was by the bar mixing up some drinks. The patio table was already covered in snacks and drinks.

"Hey mom" Finn said once he had stopped Rose and Henry running to the pool. Carole looked up from the bar, with a large smile. She marched over to them with her arms spread open.

"I thought I heard voices, I'm so glad you're all here" Carole gushed, she lent down and kissed Rose and Henry on the cheek then hugged Finn. "You're all looking so good, was the drive in okay?"

"It was fine, the drive from the gate to the house was longer" Finn joked, when he pulled away from her tight hug. Carole grinned at her son before turning to Rachel. She kissed Rachel in each cheek then held her face in her hands.

"How are you Rachel, you look well"

"Oh god, you too" Rachel sighed. She shrugged out of Carole's embrace then put on a tight smile. "I'm fine, thank you"

"Good, Good. Why don't you guy enjoy the food and drinks I've laid out. I have to meet Susan at the club to go over the party details one last time, but you guys should lay out, the kids can play in the pool" Carole explained quickly, she pulled them over to the table and handed Rose and Henry a brownie. "I'll be going be about an hour and I'm going to bring Susan back with me, so she can see Quinn and NJ"

"That sounds like a good idea" Finn glanced down at Rose and Henry "Do you guys want to go in the pool?"

They both nodded their head eagerly, so Finn took them to the room they were staying in and helped them change into their swim wear and put on their floaters. He brought them back into the garden and helped them both into the pool. He had changed into his own swim wear and decided to play with them while Rachel laid out on a lounger with a sleeping Mason curled up next to her, enjoying a cocktail.

Finn noticed Rachel was quiet again and he wounded if it was because Carole and Natalie mentioned Shelby, he had hoped the trip would relax her, but Rachel just seemed quiet and distant to him.

"Mommy! Watch me I can put my head under water" Rose shouted over to Rachel. She waved her arms up when Rachel didn't say anything back. "Mommy!"

Finn glanced over at Rachel too see she had finished off her drink and had fallen asleep on the lounger with Mason.

"You'll have to show her later Rosie, Mommy and Mason are asleep" Finn told his daughter. Rose nodded sadly, she looked away from her mother and instead showed Finn and Henry. After showing Finn three times that she could swim under water Rose looked back at her mother hoping she'd be awake, when she wasn't Rose turned to her father.

"Daddy when will Mommy stop being sad" Rose asked. Finn picked up both his children and held them both tightly.

"Soon Sweetie. I promise"

 **Burt and Carole's House**

 **Outside by The Pool,**

 **14:00**

"Hey guys!" Finn looked up to see Puck, Quinn and NJ walk into the garden. Finn helped Rose and Henry get out of the pool so they could say hello to NJ then Finn walked over to Puck and Quinn.

"Hey guys, did Natalie let you in" Finn asked, he grabbed a towel from the lounger and started towel drying Rose and Henry, they were both itching away from him as they wanted to get back into the pool, now that they could play with NJ.

"Yeah, she did, but my mom called me just as we were pulling in to tell me all the parents were on their way back. So, we have that to look forward to" Quinn said, giving Finn an amused look. The group moved over to the patio table and took a seat. Finn passed each of the kids another brownie while Quinn and Puck helped themselves to a drink.

"Where's Rachel" Quinn asked once she was sat back down at the table with a drink.

"She's upstairs, she was putting Mason down for a nap but she hasn't come back down yet" Finn answered. Rachel had been upstairs for half an hour and it usually didn't take that long for Mason to fall asleep so Finn assumed she'd fallen asleep as well.

"How is she, have your parents been a nightmare" Puck asked. He handed the plate of brownies to the kids when he saw them reaching for them but before any of them could take one Quinn moved it away from them again.

"My mom was surprisingly sweet, she even kissed Rachel on the cheek. I don't think I've ever even see her touch Rachel" Finn commented. Quinn and Puck shared a surprised look, it was no secret how Carole felt about Rachel and they didn't even think the fact Rachel was grieving would change that.

"Other than that, how's she been" Quinn asked. Quinn had called Rachel every day since they had gotten back from Philadelphia, but she had yet to get an honest answer from Rachel when she would ask her how she was.

"She hasn't gone back to work yet, she sort of just mopes around the house and I feel like I'm constantly saying the wrong thing because one minute she seems fine then the next she's not" Finn explained, he ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"It's probably going to take time Finn, we just have to make sure she has a good weekend" Quinn enthused. Finn nodded his head reluctantly just as Rachel walked back into the garden. She smiled at them all then took a seat next to Finn at the table.

"Hey Rachel, ready for a great weekend" Quinn enthused, smiling widely at Rachel as Finn passed her a drink and a brownie.

Rachel shrugged "Yeah, I guess"

 **Burt and Carole's House**

 **The Patio Table**

 **19:30**

"Oh Carole, I do love it out here. The lights always look so good at night" Susan gushed as she looked around the back garden. The Hudson and Fabray families were having dinner outside on the patio table.

After the parents had got back from the country club they took their grandchildren to the tennis court while Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn enjoyed a walk on the beach. Once they were all back they changed their smarter clothes, then sat down at the table to enjoy a 5 course meal made by the Hudson family chef.

"I know, I'm finally happy with how this place looks" Carole grinned, she glanced over at Rachel "What do you think Rachel, you've always had great taste"

Rachel, who was feeding Mason, turned to Carole trying to not look startled that Carole had paid her a compliment "The entire house is lovely Carole, you've done a fabulous job"

Rachel went back to feeding Mason, she noticed the look pass between Puck and Quinn, they were as confused as she was about Carole's behaviour towards her.

"How's the meal everyone" Burt asked, before taking a drink of his third whiskey of the night. Everyone nodded their heads and gave the same gesture of appreciation.

"Do you like it Rachel, I remember Finn saying once that it's your favourite" Carole said.

"Yes, it is thank you" Rachel said, firmly. Quinn could see Rachel needed the conversation off herself.

"So are you excited for tomorrow Carole?" Quinn asked.

"I am yes, your mother has been a massive help with organising everything. And I'm so glad that you could all be here. I can't wait to show off my grandchildren… and of course my daughter in law. I don't think you've meet a lot of them Rachel" Carole explained. Rachel turned back to Carole, unable to keep the surprise off her face. Rachel wasn't sure why but that was the moment she'd had enough, but she knew she needed to leave the table.

"Will you excuse me for a minute" Without another word, Rachel got up from the table and walked back into the house.

"Was it something I said" Carole wondered, watching Rachel leave. She glanced back at Finn who was watching Rachel as well.

"No mom, I think Rachel just needs to be alone that's all" Finn answered, he shared a worried look with Puck and Quinn. "Can you watch the kids, I'm going to check that she's okay" Finn added. Quinn nodded so Finn quickly followed after Rachel.

 **Finn and Rachel's Room At the Compound**

 **Friday Evening**

 **20:15**

Finn walked into the room they were using for the weekend, to see his wife pacing the large room running her hands through her hair. Finn quietly took a seat on the bed because he knew Rachel knew he was there.

"What was that!" Rachel asked waving her hands about frustrated.

"What was what? My mom is just trying to be nice" Finn replied, wondering why Rachel was so upset with his mom when he thought they were having a pleasant evening.

"When has you're mother ever been nice to me. We've been together almost 20 years and I don't think she's ever paid me a compliment before" Rachel ranted. Finn got off the bed and stood in front of Rachel so she would stop pacing.

"Rachel, she understands what you're going through and she just trying to make sure you have a good weekend" Finn said, softly. He hands his hands down Rachel's arms softly but Rachel pulled away from him.

"Nobody understands what I'm going through! Especially you" Rachel argued, she turned away from Finn when she noticed the hurt look in his face. She didn't want to hurt her husband but so far her weekend had not been the relaxing one he had promised her.

"What's that's supposed to mean" Finn asked, confused. Finn had thought he'd been understanding when it came to helping Rachel, he had given her the space she needed and made sure everything was taken care of.

"Just forget it" Rachel waved off. She didn't want to start an argument with Finn and she knew that's where it was leading.

"Rachel I just want to help you" Finn sighed, he moved closer to Rachel but she moved away from them all again. "Tell me what you need"

"I'm going to take a walk, I need to be alone" Rachel said. She felt guilty because she knew Finn was trying to help her but it just wasn't the help she needed.

"Why don't I come with you, Quinn and Puck will watch the kids, I'm sure they'll even let them sleep in their room tonight so we can talk" Finn suggested, Rachel shook her head.

"No it's fine, I just need to think. I'll be back later" Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek then left the room before he could say anything else. Finn decided to do as Rachel asked and leave her alone, so he went back downstairs and joined the rest of his family.

"How's Rachel?" Quinn whispered to him once he was sat back at the table. Finn glanced at the parents, they were having their own conversation so Finn turned back to his friends.

"I have no idea" Finn answered honestly.

 **Rachel and Finn's Room**

 **Early Saturday Morning**

 **01:00**

Rachel stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep. She had been tossing and turning for hours but still couldn't relax enough. She glanced over at Finn who had been sleeping soundly for over two hours. Their children were in Quinn and Pucks room having a sleepover with NJ. Rachel knew Finn had done it hoping she would talk to him once she got back from her walk, but when she did she had told him she was tired and just wanted to sleep and even though he hadn't liked it Finn had agreed and cuddled into bed next to her.

Rachel decided to eat something since she knew she wouldn't get to sleep any time soon. So she got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. Once there Rachel found Carole sat at the kitchen counter having a cup of coffee. Before Rachel could leave, Carole noticed her.

"Oh hi Rachel, did I wake you" Carole asked, she was in her pyjamas and dressing gown but she looked just as immaculate as she normally did.

"No I couldn't sleep, I was just going to make you something to eat"

"Sit down, I'll make you something. Natalie bought some lovely scones the other day" Carole put her cup down and went to get up when Rachel stopped her.

"Carole please don't" Rachel said, firmly "Please tell me this is as uncomfortable for you as it is for me. We're not like this and we never have been. I thought if anyone would be normal it would be you. I don't need you to pay me a fake compliment or help me with food. I need you to treat me like a human being and not some fragile flower. I need people to stop thinking anytime my mom is mentioned I'm going to break down. Stop avoiding the issue and just say it. My mom is dead" Rachel choked up and started tearing up "My mom… is … dead"

Rachel collapsed on to one of the breakfast bar stools and wiped away the tears that had fallen. Carole got up from her seat and walked over to Rachel, she nervously put her hand on Rachel's shoulder as Rachel continued to cry.

"I almost threw up when I said I admired your taste, of course I don't. Except your taste in men. My sons a gem" Carole said, only half joking. She squeezed Rachel's shoulder then took a seat next to her, with a slightly amused expression at her own joke.

"I have fabulous taste" Rachel said, amused. She wiped away the last of her tears then looked up at Carole. "You giving me little digs and me pretending not to notice then is our thing and I want things to feel normal"

"Rachel, I don't think anything will feel normal for you at least not for a little while" Carole said, sadly "But I can definitely go back to the little digs. I do enjoy them"

"Me too, it doesn't make me feel guilty when I throw bit of paper in your hair when your not looking" Rachel mused with a teary smile.

Carole smirked at Rachel "I always wondered where they came from, I always thought it was the kids"

"My plan was to always blame it on one of them if you found out" Rachel joked.

Carole got up from her stool then walked over to the bar, she took a bottle of whiskey and 2 glasses and walked back over to Rachel. She poured them both some whiskey then handed on to Rachel. "A toast to your mother. We didn't get along but the one thing we had in common was how fierce she loved her family. You mother loved you Rachel" Carole held up her glass "To Shelby"

"To Shelby" Rachel echoed clicking her glass with Carole's before taking a sip. She wasn't much of a whiskey drinker, but she would drink it for the sake of a small truths with Carole.

"People who have never experienced death or grief never know how to help people who have. When my mother died, Burt bought me a beautiful diamond necklace. He thought it would cheer me up, I ended up throwing it at them. Got him right in the eye" Carole explained, with a smile.

"I know I've been upset but that doesn't mean I don't want to talk about my mom at all. Any time her name is mentioned Finn or my friends change the subject" Rachel said, before taking another sip of whiskey.

"After I threw the necklace at Burt, I told him all I needed was hug so that's what he did. Sometimes men just need to be told. Even men as perfect as my Finny"

"Yeah even your Finny isn't perfect" Rachel joked "Although he comes close"

"Yes he does" Carole agreed, she finished off her whiskey then stood up. "I think that's enough nice for one one night, good night Rachel"

"Good night Carole"

Rachel sat in the kitchen nursing her whiskey for ten minutes before finishing off the whole thing and making her way back upstairs. She walked into the bedroom to see Finn sat up in bed. He had been waiting for her.

"I can't sleep unless your next to me" Finn shrugged. Rachel got into bed, she laid down and took Finn's arms wrapping it around her. Finn cuddled into her and kissed her head.

"Do you wanna talk" Finn asked once they were both comfortable in bed.

Rachel shook her head as she closed her eyes "No right now, I want to sleep"

 **Burt and Carole's House**

 **The Driveway**

 **Saturday Morning 09:30**

The next day while everyone was getting dressed and having breakfast, Finn decided to go for a run on the beach, he wanted to be alone for a bit so he could think about Rachel and how best to help her. Rachel hadn't said anything when she had come back to bed but Finn knew they would have to eventually talk, but for the first time in their marriage Finn wasn't sure what to say. Grief was different for everyone and Finn and Rachel dealt with things differently.

Finn finished off his run and went back to the house, he was stretching out in the driveway just as his mother walked out of the front door.

"Hey mom, you leaving" Finn asked, he walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek, careful not to get any of his sweat on her before she moaned to him.

"Yes, I have to get to the country club to make sure everything is running smoothly, then I have to go to the hairdressers so I probably won't see you again until we have to leave for the party. Everyone is in the dining room having breakfast" Carole explained, she straightened up her coat and bag then looked at her son, she looked to be debating if she should say something to him.

"Okay, mom I'll see you later" Finn smiled at her, before making his way inside.

"Wait Finn, I need to say something to you" Carole stated before Finn could go inside, Finn turned back to looked at him mother "You need to talk to Rachel about her mother. Talking about Shelby doesn't have to be sad, Shelby was a remarkable woman you can talk about that. Don't let Rachel think her mother has just been forgotten because that might be easier"

Finn looked stunned at his mother, while Carole looked uncomfortable, she wasn't one to get involved or give any one in Rachel's family a compliment.

"Wow Mom, thank you. I know that was probably hard for you to say" Finn smiled at his mother, Carole looked away embarrassed.

"It's been a strange weekend" Carole commented, before Finn could say anything else Carole walked to the car waiting for her. Finn watched his mother leave then walked into the house. He walked into the Dining room to see Rachel sat at the large table with their children helping them all with their breakfast.

"Dad look bacon" Henry enthused holding up his plate as Finn took a seat next to Rachel. She handed him a plate of his favourite breakfast food, Finn smiled at her then listened to Henry tell him about what they wanted to do for the day, all the while thinking about what his mother had said to him.

 **The Hudson County Club**

 **The Ballroom**

 **Saturday Night 19:30**

After a day of playing in the pool, then teaching their children how to play tennis the Hudson and Puckerman families walked into the Hudson Country Club for Burt and Carole's Anniversary Party. The Ballroom was expensively decorated and all of Burt and Carole's high profile friends and members were mingling around the large room. Rachel bounced Mason on her hip and gently stroked his head as she looked over at her friends.

"Let's find a table first before you two are whisked away" Rachel suggested. The other nodded so they scouted out for a free table. They knew once they were seen Carole and Susan would pull Quinn and Finn away to talk to their friends, luckily for Puck and Rachel they were usually left alone.

Eventually the group found a table at the back so while Rachel and Quinn settled the children with Finn's iPad playing a Disney film and some activity books at the table, Finn and Puck went to get them all a drink. Rachel took a seat at the table and looked around the large ballroom, she hadn't seen Carole or Burt yet and after her conversation with Carole the night before Rachel was happy for a little distance.

"Here you go ladies, we got enough to last us for a while" Puck said as he handed Rachel a glass of champagne and Quinn a glass of sparklingly orange juice. Finn gave each of the children a bottle of pop but they were all to absorbed their activity books, or in Mason's case his cuddly toy, to notice. Finn took a seat next to Rachel and draped his arm on the back of her chair.

"You know whenever I'm at party like this, I always think about what Shelby would say about everyone here" Finn admitted causally before taking a drink of his beer. Rachel looked at him surprised.

"She always made me laugh, she always just said it how it was" Puck agreed with a laugh.

"I don't think Emma always liked it though" Quinn argued with a small smile. Rachel nodded in agreement. While everyone grew used to Shelby's quips about them, Emma never really did.

"Well by mother did always say, you steal my husband you have to pay the price" Rachel joked, she leaned in closer to Finn and he wrapped his arm around her.

"She certainly was one of a kind" Finn mused "She always told me I was her favourite son in law"

"Hate to break it to you babe, but she said that to Jake to" Rachel laughed, Finn shrugged as he took another drink.

"Yes, but she meant it when she said it to me"

They spent the next twenty minutes taking about their favourite Shelby memories and it was exactly what Rachel needed, listening to the wonderful things other people thought about her mother and sharing her own memories about her childhood made Rachel realise her relationship with her mother wasn't always full of drama or secrets they had some great times as well.

"Let's have a toast" Puck said holding up his beer, everyone else did the same "Shelby Berry, an amazing woman, she may be gone from our lives but never from our hearts"

Rachel wiped away a stray tear as clicked her glass with Finn's "You really are good at those Noah"

 **Burt and Carole's Compound**

 **The Pool**

 **Saturday Night 21:30**

Two hours later Rachel and Finn decided to cut out on the party early and bring their children home. Quinn's mom had guilted Quinn into staying longer because she hadn't seen enough of her grandson. So, while Quinn and Puck were bored at the party Finn and Rachel and changed their children into their swimwear and took them to the pool. Finn turned on the pool and outdoor lights then walked over to his family, he took Mason from Rachel.

"Okay Mommy will jump in first then you can jump and I'll catch you" Rachel told Rose and Henry. They both nodded their head eagerly so Rachel jumped into the pool and let herself been immersed in the water before standing up straight. Rose and Henry were both clapping at her, she playfully splashed some water at them then held up her arms for Henry to jump in the pool then Rose. Once they were happily playing in the pool Finn passed her Mason then jumped into the pool himself to the claps of his family.

The family played in the pool together for the next hour, it was the first-time Rachel had felt truly happy since her mother's passing and Finn noticed as did her children who were happy to see their mother smile again.

"Watch mommy, I can swim underwater" Rose beamed, she straightened her googles then swam under water for a few meters she put her head back up then smiled widely when her family clapped enthusiastically.

"That was so good Rosie" Rachel cheered, Rose swam back to her mother and hugged her tightly. Rachel put Rose on her shoulders then held out her arms when Henry wanted to jump into the pool again. Once he had jumped in the pool and was in his mother's arms, Finn passed Mason to Rachel and she settled him in her other arm with Rose still on her back. Finn jumped out of the pool and grabbed his phone to take some pictures. He took some of Rachel with the kids then Rose and Henry jumping in the pool then took some selfies of all of them even though Mason was asleep in Rachel's arms. After a few more photos Rachel and Finn decided it was time to go back inside but not before they jumped in one last time. Rachel settled Mason on a lounger and then walked to the edge of the pool. The four of them held hands ready to jump in.

"This is so cool" Henry cheered before they all jumped in the pool together.

 **Burt and Carole's Compound**

 **Rachel and Finn's Room**

 **Saturday Night 12:30**

"We should go in the pool every night, its knocked them out" Finn said as he pulled the duvet cover over the three children who were all fast asleep in the middle of Finn and Rachel's bed, once they had gotten them back to the room, cleaned them all up and got them in their pyjamas each of the children had gone straight to sleep.

"I agree, think we'll be able to fit in as well" Rachel mused eyeing the large king sized bed, she climbed in one side while Finn got in at the other, careful not to wake their sleeping children.

"I actually had a good time tonight" Rachel said "Which I never thought I'd say about your mom and dad's house"

"I'm glad, I know things have been strange the last few weeks Rachel and I wanted to say sorry" Finn said, Rachel looked at him confused so he continued "I thought I was helping you by giving you space, and making sure you were relaxed or avoiding the subject when really all you wanted was to talk about your mom"

"I don't think I've helped the situation. You always know what to do and I guess I was waiting for you to know but that wasn't fair, grief is different for everyone and every day is different. One minute I want to be left alone and the next I don't" Rachel admitted. Finn reached over and took Rachel's hand in his.

"How about if it takes me more than twenty minutes to do what you need then tell me and I'll do it and bring you a piece of cheesecake as well" Finn smiled, Rachel leaned over and kissed him on lips.

"You're an amazing husband you know that" Rachel enthused. Finn moved Mason onto his chest so he could move closer to Rachel. "Things might feel strange for a while for me but I know that you're always here for me and I promise to remember that"

Finn leaned over and kissed Rachel, he moved away when Mason squirmed on his chest "Even if you don't, I'll remind you"

 **Carole and Burt's Compound**

 **The Driveway**

 **Sunday Morning 10:30**

The next day Rachel and Finn were ready to go home, so once they were dressed and had some breakfast they were ready to leave. Finn was packing up their cases in the boot of the car while the children said good bye to their grandparents.

"Bye grandma, bye granddad your pool is really cool" Rose enthused, she hugged both her grandparents then ran to the car, Henry did the same and rushed off as well. Burt said a brief goodbye to Rachel, shouted goodbye to Finn then went inside, before she could join her husband Rachel called Carole back.

"I know this is awkward for both of us but thank you for what you said and I have a feeling you said something to Finn, so thank you for that as well" Rachel said, Carole looked away uncomfortable for a second then turned back to Rachel.

"Your welcome, lets never speak of it again" Carole said, firmly. She nodded at Rachel, waved over to Finn then walked back into the house. Rachel walked over to the car just as Finn had all the kids settled in the back seat with another Disney movie already playing.

"You ready to go home?" Finn asked, Rachel nodded so the two of them got into the car and started driving down the long driveway.

"So exactly how long until we come back" Finn wondered, Rachel usually demanded that they have at least six months between visits to his parents.

Rachel smiled over at him "I'm not sure we can keep the kids away from your parent's pool for longer than a month"

 **Rachel and Finn's House**

 **West Village**

 **Sunday Afternoon 15:00**

"Okay is everyone comfortable" Finn asked the kids, they both nodded their heads so Rachel started making the calls. The family were in Rachel's office all sat around Rachel's Mac computer getting ready to face time Rachel's family. Mason was asleep in his room so Rose was sat on Finn's knee while Henry was on Rachel's and they all waited for the face time calls to connect.

" _Hey guys can you see us"_ Marley asked, JJ and Joseph waved at their cousins when they saw them on the computer screen.

"Marley, you ask us this every time, yes we can see you" Rachel laughed, Marley stuck out he tongue just as Will and Emma's call connected.

" _Marley, really what way is that to greet people"_ Will said, shaking his head while Rose, Henry, JJ, and Joseph waved at their grandfather and grandmother.

" _THERE HAS IT WORKED, I CAN SEE YOU CAN YOU SEE ME"_ Malcom shouted through the computer screen, Rachel and Finn smirked at each other when Rose and Henry put her hands over their ears.

" _You don't need to yell Malcolm we can hear you"_ Marley said, smiling at the older man. Malcolm nodded then waved when he saw the children waving at him.

" _Will, Finn did you watch the game on Friday"_ Jake asked before he was immediately shushed by his wife to the amusement of the children watching.

" _We are not talking about football right now_ " Marley snipped.

" _Good because I was asking about the basketball game"_ Jake replied, smirking at his wife. While Finn and Jake launched into a conversation about the Knicks game and the children talked over them telling their cousins all about their other grandparent's cool pool, Rachel watched on smiling. She wasn't fully healed from what had happened with her mother but as she listened to her family members talk over each other, she knew she would get there eventually.


	5. 5x05 - Glee and The Christmas Heartache

**Guys! your responses to this season have been AmazING! thank you so much and please keep them coming 33**

* * *

 **5x05 - Glee and The Christmas Heartache**

* * *

 **Manhattan Mall, 33** **rd** **Street – Friday 23** **rd** **December**

"Okay next"

The woman dressed like an elf beckoned for Rose to join her next to Santa. Rose all but ran to the Santa Claus who was sat in the large chair in the grotto at the Manhattan mall on 33rd Street. Rachel and Finn watched as Rose eagerly got up on to Santa's lap.

It was two days before Christmas and the Hudson family were at the Mall picking up last minute Christmas things and so that Rose could see Santa and have her picture with him.

The Hudson's, as well as all their friends were staying at a lodge in the Hampton's over Christmas and Rachel wanted everything done before they left.

"Well hello there little girl, have you been good this year" The Santa asked the young girl as she beamed up at him. Rachel quickly took a photo of the cute moment.

"Yes Santa I've been really good, I promise" Rose answered she looked over at her parents for confirmation and they both nodded their head. While Rose chatted to Santa about what she wanted for Christmas, Rachel checked over her two sons. Henry was still hiding behind Finn's legs he had taken one look at Santa and decided the man was too scary and he didn't want to go anywhere near him. Mason was fast asleep in his pram not at all bothered by the Christmas activities going on around him.

"Mommy?"

Rachel looked back at Rose to see her daughter had come off Santa's lap and the elderly man was clutching his chest. Finn quickly picked up Rose and moved her out of the way as the people dressed as elves ran to the man who had now collapsed on the fall.

Rachel picked up Henry and covered his eyes and Finn did the same with Rose as the adults stared in disbelief. One elf had shouted that they couldn't find a pulse as everyone crowded around to see what was going on.

"Is he -" Rachel was unable to finish her sentence as they watched the workers move everyone away as the Mall first aider arrived and threw a blanket over the Elderly man who just a few minutes ago had been delighting all the children.

With her father's hand still over her eyes, Rose cried "Mommy did I just kill Santa"

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's house – West Village - Friday**

"How the hell are we supposed to explain this to her" Rachel wondered as she watched Finn fit the last of the bags in the back of their car.

The family had quickly left the Mall and gone straight home as Rose had been inconsolable at the idea that she had killed Santa. Rachel and Finn had managed to calm Rose and reassure her that she hadn't killed Santa but they were unsure how to explain to Rose that Santa hadn't died, without admitting that Santa wasn't real.

"We will think of something I promise, right now she's calm and we have a long drive to get over first" Finn reasoned. He put the last case in the boot and then tried to close the boot. Even though they were only going to be there 5 days, with three young children and Christmas presents they had 4 cases and 6 boxes crammed into their large boot and back seat.

"Why are you not as concerned about this as me" Rachel stropped, giving Finn a look.

Finn was concerned about what they would tell Rose. It had only been 6 weeks since Shelby had died so the grief and sadness were still in the air. This had meant that Rachel wanted them to have the most perfect Christmas possible so that they could start to move forward from what had happened. This meant though that any flaw in the plan, made Rachel go crazier than she normally would have.

"I am concerned Rachel but let's not panic until we get to the lodge. We can think about what we are going to say to her. I promise" Finn affirmed. He wrapped his arms around Rachel and gave her a tight hug, Rachel leaned into him and enjoyed the few moments of peace as they were going to have a hectic few days.

Eventually the couple pulled away and Rachel went to grab her bag and lock their front door while Finn checked their children who were all fastened in their car seats at the back of the 8-Seater Vauxhall Vivaro. Rachel locked up then skipped down the stairs and got into the passenger seat.

"You ready?" Finn asked as he started the engine. Rachel looked back at her children who luckily had all fallen asleep in the back of the car. Rachel nodded and Finn set off to the Hampton.

 **Outside the Cabin – The Hamptons – Friday Afternoon**

Two hours later the Hudson family pulled up outside the lodge they would be staying in. It was a Luxury lodge just outside of the main town. It had been decorated for them for Christmas with lights covering the roof and windows with a large Christmas tree outside. It had five bedrooms, an open plan living room and dining room and large kitchen with a Jacuzzi and large back garden.

Finn parked the car in one of the five available spaces and turned off the engine. Rose, Henry and Mason were all still asleep so Finn and Rachel got out of the car and started taking out their bags.

"This place looks great Rach" Finn said. Rachel unlocked the front door and left it open for Finn to bring in their bags while she watched the children. Before he went inside Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn quickly on the lips.

"I know"

Finn put all their bags in the room they would be using and then the boxes of food and alcohol they had brought into the large kitchen. Rachel set up the play tent with toys and put a now awake Henry and Mason in it so they could amuse themselves while she talked to Rose. Rose who was now awake as well was sat on the sofa with her arms crossed and a sad expression on her face.

"Rosie do you want to play with your brothers" Rachel asked as she came to sit next to her daughter.

"No mommy, I don't deserve to play, I killed Santa" Rose cried, her lip began to tremble so Rachel took her daughters in her arms before she would start crying again.

"Rosie I promise you, you didn't kill Santa -"

"But he felled to the floor and then didn't wake up" Rose argued. She snuggled into her mother's arms.

"Rosie I just got a phone call from Santa" Finn called as he walked down the stairs holding his phone. Rose immediately looked up at her father in confusion.

"What do mean daddy?"

"Well it seems that today Santa had been very unwell and that's why he fell but he's resting up now and the elves are looking after him and he promised he would see you tonight o you could see for yourself that he's okay" Finn explained as he came to sit next to Rachel and Rose on the sofa.

"Really?" Rose wondered still looking unsure at her father's explanation.

"Yeah he's going to come to grandmas party tomorrow so that he could see you and tell you how sorry he was that you got scared" Finn concluded with an almost proud smile as his daughter beamed at him.

Rose clapped her hands excitedly and jumped off her mother's lap "I should make Santa a card"

"That's a great idea Rosie, your arts and crafts stuff are in the bag on the table" Rachel pointed to the dining room table to where Rose's toys were.

Rose quickly ran off to make her card and Rachel looked over at Finn with a loving smile.

"I had the idea when I was moving our bags. I called my mom and she promised to have a Santa there that will set Rose's mind at ease" Finn explained. As soon as he had finished Rachel jumped on him and kissed him hard.

"You my sexy husband, are a genius" Rachel smirked at Finn and leaned into for another kiss, just as their lips were about to meet they heard the front door open.

"Let's try to keep it PG kids" Came Puck's voice as Quinn, NJ and himself walked into the lodge.

Rachel jumped up to say hello to Quinn and Rose ran over to NJ and after hugging him she pulled him over to the table where she had been working on her card.

"Come on NJ you can help me make a card for Santa so he feels better"

Quinn looked over at Rachel for an explanation while Finn helped Puck with their bags. Rachel waved it off as they moved to the couch.

"I'll explain later"

Over the next hour Mercedes and Sam showed up while Rachel and Quinn caught up on the couch and Finn and Puck unpacked all the food and alcohol. Mercedes joined the girls on the sofa and Sam helped the guys.

"This place is gorgeous Rachel" Mercedes exclaimed. Sam walked into the room and handed each of the girls a beer then went back to the kitchen.

"It really is! The decorations are so lovely" Quinn sighed dreamily as she watched the fireplace. Rachel and Mercedes shared an amused look.

"Looks like the hormones have kicked in" Rachel teased. Quinn stuck out her tongue in reply. Before Rachel could reply the front door opened and Santana walked through.

"Oh look at that" Santana exclaimed as she took Mercedes drink from her and drank the rest of the beer.

"Well hello to you too" Rachel mused as Santana fell on to the sofa next to them. Then the girls all noticed something.

"Where's Brittany?"

 **XoXo**

"I mean she was just being so unreasonable. She knew we had this planned and suddenly she decides that she thinks we should spend Christmas with her family just because her sister is going to be there" Santana ranted as she paced the lodge living room with another beer in her hand.

Finn, Puck and Sam were hiding in the kitchen, the children were busy with their toys and Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes watched Santana move from one end of the room to the other. She had just finished explaining to them the fight she had had with Brittany that had resulted in Brittany deciding to stay in New York with her family.

"So you're going to spend your first Christmas apart from your wife" Rachel asked in disbelief. Santana finished off her drink then turned to her friends.

"What else was I supposed to do? We agreed to come here. She knew how important this all was to you Rachel and what she suddenly thinks it's okay to change our plans" Santana argued as she continued to pace.

"Maybe it was important to her to spend time with her sister that she hardly ever sees" Quinn shrugged. Santana tuned back to her and pointed her finger accusingly at them.

"Are you taking her side?"

All three girls held their hands up in mock surrender "No!"

Santana fell back on to the sofa and let out a loud sigh. She ran her hands through her hair then looked to her friends with a look that said 'what should I do'

"Go call her, maybe now that you're not in the same room you can actually talk. You shouldn't be without the person you love at Christmas" Rachel said. If it had been anyone else Santana probably wouldn't have listened but because Rachel would never be able to share a Christmas with someone she loved again, Santana nodded her head and went to bed room to call Brittany.

 **XoXo**

"Actually died! You saw Santa die"

"Yeah and never mind Rose I think I'm traumatised" Rachel laughed as she looked at her sister through the iPad screen. Rachel was in her room feeding Mason as she face-timed her sister. She had just finished telling Marley about their incident at the Mall.

Rachel had invited Marley and her family to join them at the lake as well as Malcolm but Marley and Jake were already going to Colorado with Jake's parents and Malcolm had wanted to be at home as his son, daughter in law and grandchildren were going to be keeping him company.

"Poor Rosie, but it seemed Finn saved the day" Marley replied. Rachel nodded her head in agreement as she lifted Mason to her shoulder so she could burp him.

"He certainly did" Rachel agreed "So how's Colorado?"

"It's really great, Jake and the boys are skiing while I'm sat by a roaring fire" Marley sighed happily as she moved her iPad to show Rachel the fire before facing it again.

"Sounds nice, this lodge is brilliant... I can't help thinking about how much Mom would have liked it" Rachel admitted with a gentle smile.

"I've been the same, she would have loved it here as well" Marley admitted.

"Really though Mom probably would have just wanted to be at her house with Malcolm" Rachel reasoned.

"I wish we could have all been there as well" Marley admitted. Rachel pulled Mason closer to her as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah me too" Rachel agreed "I love you Marley"

Marley smiled sadly at her sister, they both missed their mother but luckily they still had each other "I love you too Sis"

 **XoXo**

Two hours later after the group had got settled in the lodge and had something to eat they had begun to get ready for the party.

"Isn't the car going to be here soon" Puck asked as he helped his son but on his shoes.

Puck, Finn, Sam and the children were all ready to leave for the Christmas party at the Hudson Country Club but they were waiting for Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Santana to finish getting ready.

Finn just nodded his head as he put Mason's pram and bag next to the front door ready to take with them when they eventually left. That's when he noticed a car outside that hadn't been their earlier.

"I'll just be a minute" Finn called. He went outside and walked over to the passenger side of the car. He knocked on the window and Brittany put down the window.

"You not coming inside?" Finn asked. He opened the passenger door and got inside the car.

"I haven't decided yet"

"Brittany no fight is worth spending Christmas apart especially on your first as a married couple. You're supposed to be making memories" Finn reasoned. Brittany continued to look out to the lodge, she had her hands on the steering wheel like she was ready to leave at any moment.

"I know that Finn but why does that mean I have to be the one to cave in" Brittany wondered "Why should I be the one to drive up here and spend time with all of you instead of with my family. I understand how important you all are to Santana but my family are important to me as well and when is she going to realise it has to be a compromise"

Brittany leaned back on the seat and let out a loud sigh. Finn could see how hurt Brittany was about her argument with Santana and he agreed with her that the newly married couple needed to find a compromise. "You need to tell Santana all of this. You already drove up here, which means that you want to fix this"

"Is it always going to be like this Finn? How do you put up with this for 15 years?" Brittany sighed

"Brittany you guys just need to find a balance. Explain to her why it was important to you, sometimes Santana needs things to be spelt out for her but once she realises, it will get better" Finn explained. He ignored Brittany's second question as he wasn't really sure what she meant by putting up with it.

"We are all about to leave for the party, you guys should stay here and have it out" Finn concluded. Brittany slowly nodded her head and they both got out of the car and walked back into the lodge. Everyone was now in the living room putting on their coats ready to leave, they all stopped and turned to look at Brittany.

"Brittany what are doing here?" Santana asked as she walked over to her wife. Everyone else carried on getting ready to leave, pretending that they weren't listening.

"I think we should talk" Brittany answered. Santana nodded her head while Finn ushered everyone outside, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn all watched the married couple as Finn lightly pushed them out of the door. Finn was the last to leave as he pushed the stroller out of the door.

"We will be gone about three hours, maybe four if my mom doesn't piss off Rachel. You guys should talk" Finn concluded before shutting the door behind him.

Brittany looked over at Santana "Well we have four hours to talk about this"

"Three, Carole is definitely going to piss off Rachel"

 **Hudson Country Club – The Hamptons – Friday Evening**

The group walked into the Hudson Country Club twenty minutes later, they walked into the ballroom where the party was taking place to see it was already in full swing. The party had been fully decorated like a Winter Wonderland. It had white decorations with about 6 Christmas tress decorated around the room.

"Your parents sure now how to throw a party" Puck praised as the two families looked over the party. Mercedes and Sam had gone to get them all a drink and find their table while the others said hello to Finn's and Quinn's parents.

"I hope Mason throws up on something" Rachel quipped only half joking as she looked at the fancy plates and ornaments on the tables.

"Play nice, here they come" Finn answered as his parents walked over to them. Carole rushed over to them and threw her arms around Finn and hugged him tightly. Burt hung back and nodded in greeting at them all.

"Finny! I'm so glad you're here" Carole cheered as she smiled down at her grandchildren "And look at my grandchildren, oh Mason is asleep did he not have a nap earlier Rachel. It's important to keep babies on a schedule"

"So is it a free bar Carole" Rachel snipped giving her mother in law a fake smile, Carole pointed to the bar in the corner as Quinn's parents walked over to the group.

"Quinny" Mrs Fabray smiled as she hugged her daughter tightly. She pulled back then looked down at her daughter's small bump "Look at you you're glowing" Mrs Fabray looked down at NJ who was clutching Quinn's leg "and how handsome is my grandson"

"Hi Mom" Quinn replied. Rachel and Puck shared a smirk at how similar Quinn's and Finn's mothers were.

"Mr and Mrs Fabray" Puck greeted nodding his head at Quinn's father.

"Noah" Mr Fabray said back curtly. Quinn had never told her parents about the cheating but they knew something had happened and they blamed Puck for their daughter leaving New York and moving away from them.

"Quinn, the Smiths are here, you need to say hello" Mrs Fabray said. She pulled Quinn's arm and with an apologetic look to Puck she let her mother pull her over to the Smiths with her father following behind.

"Finn, the Lovelady's are dying to see you" Carole said. Finn nodded his head then turned to Rachel.

"I'll be back" Finn said with a smile before following his mother and father over to the Lovelady's, who were one of the most prominent families that used the country club. Carole and Burt had been sucking up to them for years.

"They would have had the most boring marriage on the planet" Puck stated with a laugh as he watched Finn and Quinn smile and laugh as the families told them stories that probably weren't funny.

"It was Carole and Edith's dream" Rachel quipped as she checked on her sons in their stroller.

"Then you had to ruin it all" Puck joked nudging Rachel's side.

"Come on Rachel let's get a drink. Finny and Quinny are probably going to be busy for a while" Puck laughed. He took Rose and NJ's hand and Rachel pushed the stroller as she followed him to the bar.

 **XoXo**

"Rosie, it's your turn" Rachel smiled at her daughter as Rose jumped up to the podium where Santa Claus was sat on a red and gold chair, with a Christmas tree and presents surrounding him. A woman dressed as an elf helped Rose's on Santa's lap as Rachel and Finn (who was holding Mason and Henry) watched on.

"Hi Santa, how are you feeling?" Rose asked. Just as she had promised Carole had explained everything to the Santa she had hired so that he would be able to help make Rose feel better. Luckily the Santa actor had understood and had promised to do what he could to help.

"He's all better now thank you, I hope I didn't scare you too much, when I fell over" Santa answered smiling at Rose, who beamed back up at Santa with wide eyes.

"I'm okay now thank you Santa. I made this card from you" Rose explained as she handed her homemade card to Santa. The Santa looked it over and promised to put it up in the North pole then handed it to his elf.

"I told you early what I wanted for Christmas, but I've changed my mind now" Rose added almost shyly. Finn and Rachel shared a confused look, hoping they wouldn't have a disappointed daughter on their hands when she didn't get the present she wanted.

"Of course Miss Rose what is that?" Santa asked her. Rose looked at Rachel then back at Santa.

"I want my mommy to be happy again" Rose whispered but Finn and Rachel had heard her. Rachel could feel the tears in her eyes as she continued to watch her daughter and Santa.

"What do you mean Miss Rose?"

"My mommy's mommy went to heaven and my mommy is still very sad. She's the best mommy in the world and I don't want her to be sad anymore" Rose explained. Finn handed Mason to Rachel then wrapped his arm around her. Rachel had tried her best to hide her sadness from Rose but Rose was a lot observant than Rachel realised. The Santa shared a look with the parents then turned back to Rose.

"You know Miss Rose your mommy is probably going to be sad for a bit because she really loved her mommy and it's always sad when someone we love leaves us. But I promise you your mommy is happy because she has a wonderful daughter who deserves an extra present this Christmas" The Santa explained then turned to Rachel and Finn "What do you think Mom and Dad?"

"She's been a very good girl this year Santa" Finn praised. Rachel quickly wiped her eyes then nodded in agreement.

"Would you like a photograph?" The elf asked waving her camera.

"Absolutely" Rachel answered. The parents moved to either of Santa, Rose stayed on Santa's lap and with Finn holding Henry and Rachel holding Mason the family all smiled at the elf who took their picture. Rachel was still upset about her mom and worried about Santana and Brittany but in that moment she could feel herself getting better.

 **XoXo**

An hour later Rachel looked over at her three children who were now all asleep at their table. Mason was in his pram while Rose and Henry were laid across two chairs. While they had been happy to meet Santa that was the highlight of the party for the children and they had become bored fairly quickly. Rachel couldn't blame them; she was just as bored as they were.

Rachel took another sip of her champagne as she looked around the room. Finn and Quinn had both been pulled into another conversation with their mom's friends, Sam and Mercedes were enjoying the expanse buffet table and Puck was sat across from her with a sleeping NJ in his hands.

"I've never been so bored at a party before" Puck groaned.

"Me either, usually I'm at the table alone so at least this year I have company" Rachel replied. Puck held up his drink to her before taking a drink. Mercedes and Sam came back over to their table with a plate full of food each.

"Where are Quinn and Finn?" Mercedes asked. Rachel pointed over to where Finn and Quinn were at the bar talking to James Nolan, a banker, and his wife who had been friends with Carole and Burt for years. Rachel could tell from where she was sat just how bored they both were.

"Shall we tell them it's time to leave or they can make their own way home" Puck smirked as he finished off his drink.

Rachel quickly nodded "Absolutely"

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later the group pulled up outside the cabin and even from the car they could hear Santana's and Brittany's shouts. While Finn, Puck and Sam got the sleeping children out of the car Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes rushed to one of the windows to watch the married couple who after three hours were still fighting.

" _I FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONE WHO IS ALWAYS MAKING THE SCARFICES FOR OUR RELATIONSHIP. ITS NEVER YOU"_ Brittany shouted throwing her hands up at a frustrated Santana.

Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes crouched down by the window ledge while Santana and Brittany marched around the living room yelling at one another.

" _Now you're just being dramatic"_ Santana snipped rolling her eyes at Brittany.

"Oh Santana not the best thing to say" Rachel whispered shaking her head. The guys, each holding a sleeping child, approached the girls and crouched down next to them.

"We should not be listening to this" Finn argued. He secured Rose and Henry on his hips as he gave Rachel a pointed look to which she just playfully shrugged as she took Henry from him.

" _I don't think there is anything else to say"_ Brittany sighed throwing herself onto the couch while Santana went to the bar and grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Well now we don't have to" Mercedes quipped. Each one of them got back up and went through front door trying to look like they had just arrived home.

"Didn't want to wait out in the cold anymore" Santana snipped to her friends while they took of their coats with sleeping children still in their arms. Quinn, Mercedes and Rachel all gave Santana a quick once over but she quickly shook her head indicating to them that she didn't want to talk

"Well its late we should all go to bed" Finn declared, the guys all quickly agreed, so they rushed up stairs with the children while ignoring Brittany who was running her hands through her hair frustrated as Santana finished off her bottle of Budweiser.

"Think they are going to keep going" Quinn wondered as they girls slowly followed their partners up the stairs looking back at Brittany and Santana who had yet to say another word to each other.

"I doubt it what more can they say" Mercedes reasoned. The girls said a quick goodnight to each and then went to their own rooms, hoping things would be better in the morning.

 **XoXo**

"Oh hey Brittany you okay?"

Brittany looked up from where she was stirring her cup of tea to see Finn walk into the kitchen. It was 3'0 clock in the morning so Brittany assumed she would be left alone in the kitchen to think through her fight with Santana.

"Couldn't sleep" she eventually answered. Santana had gone to bed two hours before when they both realised they were getting nowhere near a resolution. Brittany said she would sleep on the couch but after an hour of trying she found she was able to shut of her brain.

"Apparently neither can any of my children, that why I'm making warm milk at 3 in the morning" Finn laughed lightly, trying to lighten the tension. Finn started to make up a pan of warm milk then looked over at Brittany. He could tell she was lost in worried thought.

"Do you want to talk about?" Finn asked. He lowered the temperature on the hop then took a seat next to Brittany. He handed her some chocolate from the fridge that he had been getting for Rachel. Brittany smiled in thanks then took a small piece.

"I'm not sure what I can do any more, I feel like I'm alone in this marriage" Brittany admitted

"Santana's stubborn you've always know that but I promise she will come around if she really thinks that she might lose you"

"This feels like the children discussion all over again" Brittany sighed as she took another piece of chocolate. Finn nodded his head in understanding.

"I know it can be difficult when someone decides they don't want children. I remember when Rachel said it to me of course she didn't really mean it and Santana's been saying it for years that she never wants them so it's not really the same" Finn shook his head, when he realised he was making no sense "Sorry I'm rambling, I'm just so tired"

"So Santana has always said that then about not wanting children" Brittany asked curiously. She finished off the chocolate then looked over at Finn.

"Yeah ever since I've know her, it's just not something she wants. I guess it's the same for you"

"Actually Finn for the last few weeks, I've been applying to adoption agencies and Santana has been sending them off and now I know why we haven't heard anything"

Finn startled at Brittany "Oh god Brittany…"

"Excuse me Finn" Brittany snipped before she marched right out of the kitchen.

 **XoXo**

Santana was startle awake when she heard a bang from her room. She looked up from her bed to see Brittany picking up her coat and the small case she had brought with her. Brittany was throwing her coat over her pyjamas as Santana turned on the bed side light

"Brittany what's going on" Santana asked. Brittany looked even more mad than she had earlier and Santana had no clue why.

"You never wanted children" Brittany sighed dramatically, she shook her head and almost looked disgusted at her wife "I've been filling in the application form then giving them to look over and send off. Exactly why have I been doing that when you don't even want children and according to Finn you never have"

"Finn what has he got to do with this" Santana asked confused.

"You have been lying to me since we meet. What! Were you just hoping I would eventually give up if we didn't hear anything" Brittany shouted at Santana. Santana looked wide -eyed at Brittany as she tried to think of the best way to settle her wife down.

Santana started to get out of bed "Brittany -"

"Don't say anything to me right now! You will just make me madder. You have lied and lied. I've tried everything I can to be a part of your life but I feel like I'm constantly pushing and I'm tired of it" Brittany argued, she held up her hand to Santana and looked away from her, trying her best to keep her anger in check.

"What are you saying"

Brittany looked back at Santana, unable to keep the hurt and anger from her face "I'm saying I want a divorce"

 **XoXo**

Finn rushed into his bedroom and started shaking Rachel awake, while being careful not to wake the three sleeping children in the bed next to him.

"Finn what are you doing? I finally got the kids back to sleep" Rachel grumbled as she rolled over and tried to get back to sleep.

"I think I've just done something really stupid" Finn pressed as he shook Rachel awake again and quickly explained the conversation he had just had with Brittany in the Kitchen. Rachel sat up in bed and listened to friends rushed and panicked words.

"Are you serious, she actually said they had been applying" Rachel gasped

"Yeah and now because of me she thinks that Santana has been sabotaging it somehow" Finn added. Finn and Rachel both looked to the door when they heard shouting. Rachel jumped out of bed and opened their door an inch. Finn watched over Rachel's head just as Brittany was storming out of Santana's room with her case.

"Brittany let's talk about this" Santana said rushing after Brittany down the stairs.

"Stay away from me Santana" Brittany snapped. Santana stopped at the stairs, Rachel and Finn could see that Brittany was in no mood to talk and it looked like Santana could see that too as she stood frozen on the stairs.

"What should we do?" Finn whispered.

"Nothing right now, I'll talk to Santana in the morning" Rachel said, she pulled Finn back into their bedroom and closed the bedroom door just as Santana was walking back up the stairs. Finn and Rachel got back into bed just as they heard the front door slam shut.

 **XoXo**

"Hey, where are the others" Santana grumbled as she walked down the stairs the next day. While Quinn, Rachel and Mercedes were sat at the table eating breakfast they guys and children were nowhere to be seen. Which was probably for the best as the girls could see the mood that Santana was in.

"The guys took the kids into town, they will be back later" Quinn replied

"Here have some food" Mercedes put a plate in front of Santana as she took a seat at the table "We think we should talk"

"You heard her leave then" Santana snipped throwing her hand towards Rachel "Or did your idiot husband tell you want he did"

Rachel gave Santana a pointed look. Finn had thought Santana was going to blame him, it was one of the reason he had took the children in to town so earlier but Rachel wasn't going to let Santana do that. Santana had never mentioned anything to any of them about her children discussion with Brittany so she couldn't get mad at them when one of them got their wires crossed.

"This isn't Finn's fault Santana" Rachel pressed impatiently "Is it true have you been lying to Brittany about the adoption applications"

"What were you thinking?" Quinn sighed, she took a sip of her herbal tea as she looked at Santana waiting for an answer. Santana ate a few strawberries before she finally answered her friends.

"I wasn't thinking okay! I just knew if I told her the truth that she would leave me" Santana argued, she pushed her plate away her apatite suddenly gone.

"Because this alternative is so much better" Mercedes said sarcastically.

"This is all Finn's fault. He shouldn't have opened his big mouth. I was going to figure out what to do eventually I just needed time" Santana interjected. Rachel shook her head and give her friend a pointed look, Santana looked aware from Rachel's demanding glare.

"You lied to your wife for weeks Santana, nothing you thought of was going to fix that" Rachel snipped, she did not appreciate Santana trying to put the blame on Finn.

"I really don't want a lecture right now; I'm going to eat this in my room" Santana picked up her plate and got up from the table giving Rachel a glare of her own "You might want your husband to keep a wide birth from me"

 **XoXo**

"Okay I think these cookies are cool now, Rosie do you want to get the milk" Quinn instructed as started to dish the gingerbread cookies shaped like snowmen on to three separate plates so the children could ice them at the table. The children all sat at the table ready to ice while Rachel sat Mason on her knee so she could help him.

The girls were all in the kitchen getting the food ready for Christmas day, while Finn and Sam went to get food for dinner that night and Puck set the table while watching the game on the big TV in the main room.

"You've had enough" Mercedes stated as she tried to pull the bottle of Jack's Daniels away from Santana. The Latin woman had been drinking for most of the morning and the other women had been trying their best to conceal it from the children as they got them ready for Christmas morning.

"My wife isn't returning my calls I haven't had nearly enough" Santana quipped pulling the bottle back and taking a swig.

"Okay where do we need to leave these for Santa" Rachel asked looking over at the excited children and ignoring her friend as she took another drink of the Whiskey.

"On the table" Henry cheered as he showed his mother the snowman cookie he had decorated in red icing.

"Good idea we will put them there before you too go to bed, with a carrot for Rudolph" Rachel smiled as bounced Mason on her knee to amuse him while the others finished their cookies.

"I'm so excited!" NJ beamed showing his own mother his cookies, who rewarded him with a kiss to the head.

"Sam and Finn are back with the food" Puck called from the living room. Rachel and Quinn wiped the children's hands and guided them to the living room while Mercedes looked over at Santana.

"I'm going upstairs" Santana groaned

"No you're not, its Christmas eve and you are going to eat a meal with us instead of sitting in your room" Mercedes argued grabbing Santana's arm to stop her from leaving "Brittany needs time and you need to give it to her"

Mercedes pushed Santana into the living room and forced her into one of the seats. While Sam opened all the containers of Chinese food Mercedes filled a glass of water and passed it to Santana. Santana pushed it away and drank some more Jack Daniels.

"Okay everyone, eat up" Sam clapped his hands together after he had finished opening all the food containers. The rest of the adults took a seat, Finn ended up next to Santana at the table but turned his chair towards Henry, who was next to him, when Santana glared at him.

"Mommy can we sleep down here tonight, we might see Santa" Rose asked looking at her mother with a wide smile. The table had been silent for the first five minutes where everyone ate their meals and tried to enjoy the tension between Santana and Finn so they were glad for the distraction.

"Oh I'm not sure he only comes if you go to sleep" Rachel smiled back at Rose.

"PLEASE mommy, pretty please" Rose chimed trying her best to flutter her eyelashes.

"How about you sleep upstairs but if you hear anything you can take a quick peek of him. We don't want to risk you not getting presents because you weren't asleep" Rachel compromised. Rose looked over at Henry and NJ who both nodded their heads so Rose turned back to her mother and nodded earnestly. With that settled for the children they went back to their dinners and the silence returned. Finn looked over at Rachel with a pleading look, begging for her to say something that might resolve the tension but before she could Santana spoke.

"So Finn how do you feel now that you've ruined my marriage"

"Santana that's enough" Rachel argued, she looked over at the children as a quick reminder to Santana who else was in the room but Santana paid it no mind.

"No I don't think so" Santana stated sarcastically slamming down her serviette on the table before facing Finn "How does it feel Finn. You opened your big mouth and now my wife isn't speaking to me"

"I'm so sorry Santana I didn't know" Finn tried to apologise but he could quickly tell Santana wasn't really listening to his apologises, she just wanted to be angry.

"You shouldn't have said anything, who asked you to get involved" Santana snapped

"You're all for Finn helping you when it benefits you" Puck interjected. Puck had always thought about how much Rachel's friends went to Finn for help and never seemed to appreciate it as much as they should.

"Oh shut up Puck I'm sure Finn can defend himself" Santana argued.

"Santana not now it's Christmas eve" Quinn tried to reason. She gave a quick look to the children who were all staring at their Auntie with vapid attention as they had never had heard her raise her voice before.

"Exactly it's Christmas eve and my wife isn't here because of this idiot"

"This isn't my fault; I didn't know you had been lying to your wife. Brittany deserved the truth from you" Finn finally argued back. Santana glared at Finn with murderous eyes then slapped him straight across the face. Rachel and Quinn both gasped loudly as everyone else looked wide eyed unsure what to do.

"Auntie Sans why did you do that" Rose gasped looking at her favourite Auntie. Santana looked down at her hands, for second she couldn't believe what she had done. Without a word Finn got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.

Rachel stood up from the table to follow her husband "I think you should leave Santana"

 **XoXo**

A while later Mercedes was in the kitchen with Quinn who was slicing up the two banana cream pies for everyone to have a slice. Mercedes had been trying to set a hold of Santana again. Who after storming out of the living room after slapping Finn, packed up her bag and left the cabin.

"I've been calling her but no answer, she sent me a text to say she was back in New York but I think that's all we are going to hear from her, at least for tonight" Mercedes explained, she shoved her phone back in her pocket when she realised she wasn't going to get anything more from Santana for the night.

"What a mess" Quinn sighed "Is Finn okay"

"I think he's gone from worried to angry. Santana was out of line" Mercedes replied. They had all tried to reason with Santana about her behaviour but she hadn't want to hear it. She was angry and she wanted to stay that way.

"Well let's go back in there and enjoy the rest of Christmas, that what we came here for" Quinn argued as she picked up one the pies she had finished slicing up "We will deal with Santana when we get back to New York"

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement and picked up the other sliced pie. They both walked into the living room and started handing everyone a piece. They were watching _It's a Wonderful Life_ before the tried to get the children to go to bed.

Once everyone had a piece Quinn sat down on the large sofa next to Puck and NJ. Puck wrapped his arm around her as NJ cuddled into her.

"This is so nice mommy; do you want some" NJ asked as she held up his plate to his mother. Quinn took a small piece then cuddled into her son as they continued to watch the film.

 **XoXo**

Once the film had finished everyone decided to go to their room and get ready for bed. Rachel and Finn were in their room helping their children into their matching pyjamas and Rachel couldn't help but notice the red mark on Finn's face.

"You still have a mark on your face" Rachel stated sadly as she pulled down Henry's pyjama top for him. Mason was already asleep in his own pyjamas, in his portable crib and Rose decided she was a big enough girl to get herself ready for bed.

"She has quite an arm" Finn feebly joked.

"I'm so sorry Finn" Rachel sighed. All Rachel had wanted was for them to have a nice Christmas but what they had got was Rose thinking she had killed Santa and Santana's marriage falling apart.

"This isn't your fault Rachel. And let's not focus on that right now" Finn pressed.

"It's Santa!" Rose beamed when she heard what sounded like a jingle outside their bedroom door. Henry and Rose quickly rushed out on to the landing with their presents following behind. They were quickly joined by NJ, Quinn, and Puck and Mercedes coming out of their rooms. They all leaned over to see what definitely looked like Santa drop a large red sack near their large tree and begin to take out presents trying to look completely unaware by the 5 adults and 3 children watching him.

"NJ it's Santa" Henry said pulling on his friends arm excitedly to make sure he was looking as 'Santa' started putting presents around the tree.

"I see him" NJ cheered trying his best to whisper. Finn wrapped his arm around Rachel as they watched the children try to lean further over the railing over the landing to get a better look.

"Remember guys we have to be quiet so that he thinks we are asleep" Quinn told the excited children.

"I can't believe its Santa" Rose sighed happily. Mercedes tried her best not to laugh as they continued to watch 'Santa' put out the presents.

"He ate our cookies" Henry cheered as they watched Santa eat two of the cookies before pocketing the rest along with the carrot.

"Okay guys that's enough or Santa might see us" Finn said trying to usher the children back into their room, so that 'Santa' could finish up.

"I can't believe we saw Santa Dylan is going to be so jealous" NJ laughed smirking at Henry who nodded his head in agreement.

"Come on NJ" Puck laughed as he gently pushed his son towards their room.

"Night Rose, Night Henry" NJ waved to his friends as Quinn and Puck followed him back into their room. Mercedes shared an amused look with the parents before going back to her own room.

"Night NJ" Rose and Henry said in union before going into their bedroom. Luckily for the adults the excited children didn't seem to notice that their Uncle Sam was missing as they finally got to see Santa.

 **XoXo**

It was Christmas morning and despite the drama of the last days none of the children seemed to care as they ripped open all of their presents laughing throughout all the morning. Once all the presents had been opened and Quinn and Rachel had managed to get the children to eat some breakfast, the children went back to playing with their new toys while their parents enjoyed their own breakfast.

"This definitely too much" Rachel laughed lightly as she finished off her waffles and watching the children play. While Henry and NJ were playing with their new action figures. Rose was busy lining up all her new Disney Dolls with their Prince counterparts making sure all their dresses and suits were in pristine condition.

"We've had a tough few months, we needed a great holiday" Finn stated

"Did you have a good holiday Finn" Rachel wondered looking over at her husband. Finn still had a red mark on his face and Rachel could see that even though he had a smile on his face watching their children, he still seemed downcast.

"Any holiday with you Rachel is good" Finn promised, giving her an earnest look. Rachel stroked his cheek softly, then pulled his face close kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Finn" Rachel said before kissing him again.

"Merry Christmas Rachel"

 **XoXo**

"Do you think he's happy with everything" Quinn wondered as she watched NJ show Henry each one of his new toys. While Sam and Mercedes were outside Quinn and Puck were watching the children enjoy their new presents in the living room.

"Definitely I don't how we fit it all in the car" Puck laughed as he wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"I think he's going to be very happy in about 6 months, I know I will be" Puck smiled gently.

"Merry Christmas Noah" Quinn beamed as Puck traced his hand over her barely noticeably baby bump. They both watched as NJ and Henry acted out a scene from an Avengers cartoon with his new Marvel doll figures. He also had on his new Thor costume complete with toy Hammer. Apparently there was still some Marvel toys that NJ didn't have. Henry was Captain America and NJ was Thor and they were both fighting against the Ultron action figure.

Puck leaned down and kissed Quinn softly on the lips "Merry Christmas Quinn"

 **XoXo**

Sam walked out on to the porch and handed Mercedes a cup of hot chocolate then took a sea next to her. The couple were enjoying a child-less peaceful hour enjoying the view from the porch that over looked the Georgica beach. Sam and Mercedes had enjoyed watching the children opening their presents with such childlike wonder but they were now glad for some piece and quiet before they had dinner.

"It's really beautiful out here" Mercedes gushed as she looked out at the steady ocean while the snow softly fell around them.

"Not as beautiful as you" Sam smiled looking down at Mercedes who playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll let you get away with that because its Christmas" Mercedes laughed, she kissed Sam's cheek then leaned her head on to his shoulder "Merry Christmas Sam"

"Merry Christmas Mercedes" Sam returned wrapping his arm around.

 **Santana's Apartment – Christmas Day**

Santana took out another beer from her fridge then walked back into her living room. She sat on her couch and picked up her phone, she had 13 missed calls from Mercedes, 7 from Quinn and 5 from Rachel. She turned off her phone and took a large drink of her fourth beer of the night, she wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. She took another drink of her beer when she noticed her wedding photo on the coffee table, she picked it up and stared at it.

Santana had only been married seven months and already it was in trouble and she had no idea how to fix it. In a sudden fit of rage Santana threw the picture and it smashed against the wall. Santana left the glass on the floor as she finished off her beer.

"Merry Christmas Santana"


	6. 5x06 - Glee and The Happiest Place?

**Hey Guys,**

 **Very sorry for the very slow update, I started a new job recently and it took up a lot of my time but I finally managed to edit this and get it up for you all. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **Episode 6 - Glee and The Happiest Place On Earth?**

* * *

 **Outside Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Early Friday Morning**

"I think that's everything"

Finn shut the boot of the rental van then walked over to where Rachel was securing Mason into his car seat. Henry and Rose were already in there's seats in the middle row of the minivan.

The Hudson family along with the Puckerman family were driving to Florida, to spend a few days at Disney World, Rachel had thought it was a good idea to get out of town for the weekend after the events of the last few months with the kidnapping, Shelby's death then the events at Christmas.

"Are you sure we have enough" Rachel wondered. She handed a squeaky toy to Mason to play with then checked over at Rose and Henry who were both watching cartoons on the portable television attached to the seat in front of them. It was an 10 hour drive to Florida and Rachel wanted the children as entertained as possible throughout the journey. They were going to fly at first but because of the short notice of their trip it was impossible for them to find a flight that could either seat all of them or get them there at the same time, they decided driving was easier.

"Rachel, we are going for 3 days not 3 months" Finn mused. He leant down to kiss her pouting lips then moved to the driver's seat so he could set up the GPS. Puck and Finn were going to spilt the driving between them both.

"I still think this Van is too big for the 8 of us. This thing seat 12 people plus luggage" Finn noticed. He had programmed the GPS then looked back at the vast space still available.

Finn noticed the guilty look pass Rachel's face as she put her handbag in the seat behind Finn's.

"What have you done?" Finn asked. Rachel looked up at him and smiled widely at him but Finn just crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"I may have invited Mercedes, Sam and Santana" Rachel said quickly but Finn heard her clearly enough. Finn looked back at Rachel with a shocked look.

Finn hadn't even seen Santana since Christmas when the woman had basically blamed Finn for Brittany leaving her. While Finn thought it was obvious that Santana was still angry with him Rachel had refused to see it and it was causing tension between the married couple.

"Please tell me you are kidding!"

"Sam found out where we were going and he's never been so Mercedes asked if they could tag along and I couldn't exactly leave Santana out" Rachel explained nervously as she looked for something in her bag instead look at her husband's angry expression.

"You could have said no to all three of them" Finn argued with a huff "Who is paying for their rooms then"

Rachel leaned down further into her bag guiltily so Finn knew the answer. "So where paying for your friend to go to Disneyland when only two weeks ago she slapped me in front of our children"

"She was angry Finn she didn't mean it" Rachel argued helplessly.

"I'm getting really tired of you saying that when we both know it isn't true" Finn whispered so the children couldn't hear them arguing but Rachel could still hear the anger in his voice.

"DISNEYLAND"

Rachel and Finn looked up to see NJ running towards them with his Mickey Mouse ears clutched in his hand. Quinn and Puck were behind, Puck was carrying their bags and after saying hello to them all Finn helped him put them in the back, Quinn helped NJ into his car seat and secured the ears on top of NJ's head.

"Mommy I want some" Henry gaped at the ears then looked back at Rachel with pure wonder.

"Of course sweetie we will get you some when we get there" Rachel promised. She helped Quinn with the seat while Puck and Finn got into the front seats.

"Are we ready to go?" Puck asked when she saw all the children in their car seats either watching the small telly or in Mason case fast asleep clutching his toy.

"We have to wait for a few people" Finn said with disdain. He didn't even look at Rachel as he messed around with the engine. Quinn and Puck shared a confused look before Quinn turned to Rachel for an answer.

"I invited Mercedes, Sam and Santana" Rachel answered.

"Oh... Okay" Quinn replied unable to hide her surprise. Everyone waited for a few minutes in almost uncomfortable silence as they looked out for the others. Eventually a taxi cab pulled up next to the Mini Van.

"What up party people" Santana exclaimed as she got out of the back of the cab.

Finn and Puck didn't acknowledge the others as the three of them but their bags in the back then got into the minivan with the others. Once everyone was inside Santana pulled out a bottle of Jacks Daniels from her bag.

"Anyone want a drink?" Santana asked as she took a big drink of the bottle before offering it to the others.

"Santana do you really think you should be drinking that" Rachel asked cautiously. She could already tell it's wasn't her friends first drink of the day and it was only 09 30.

"Rachel my wife left me and yesterday I got handed divorced papers so yes I think it's exactly what I should be drinking" Santana sneered. Mercedes who was sat next to her just shrugged, she had clearly already had the same argument with Santana on the way to the house.

Rachel turned back to the front of the Van. She knew there would be no reasoning with Santana when she was still so hurt. Luckily she wasn't sat next to any of the children to dampen their happy moods.

Three hours later the group were driving through Delaware. Rose, NJ and Henry were all still watching the cartoons on the TV in the front row. Rachel and Quinn were both asleep leaning against Mason's car seat in the middle row and Sam was listening to music with Mercedes while Santana was passed out next to them after she had finished off the last of the Jack Daniels. Puck turned around to make sure none of them were paying attention then turned back to Finn.

"So what's up with you? Not okay with the three stranglers" Puck asked with a knowing smirk. Finn had been in a mood since they had set off, he was hardly talking to anyone unless they spoke to him first and was just plain ignoring Rachel.

"Not really. Rachel didn't even tell me they were coming until a few minutes before they arrived" Finn sighed, frustrated as he gripped the steering wheel "Rachel is still refusing to acknowledge what Santana said at Christmas and it's starting to piss me off"

"Probably not the best time to go to Disneyland"

"I would be fine if they weren't here. I love Mercedes and Sam but this trip should be about the kids not the latest drama" Finn lectured "I know Santana is hurt but she isn't going to get anywhere blaming me"

"Think Brittany will actually go through with the divorce" Puck wondered. They could all understand why Brittany was angry with Santana but none of them really believed she would end her marriage over it, even if she had filled divorce papers none of them could believe Brittany would give up so easily.

"Who even knows with those two, I'm done caring" Finn replied, the anger clear in his voice. Puck could see that after 15 years of putting up with Santana's, Quinn's, and Mercedes' issues, Finn had finally reached the line.

"Well this trip is going to be fun!"

 **Gas Station – Baltimore – Friday Morning**

Two hours later the group had just reached Baltimore and now Puck was driving, and everyone was awake. After talking to Puck, Finn had calmed down a little but it was still clear he wasn't speaking to Rachel. The married couple hadn't said one word to each other in the whole six hours they had been driving and everyone, even a drunk Santana, had noticed.

"Okay one more time" Sam laughed then leant down and blew a raspberry on Mason's stomach. He had swapped places with Quinn so he could amuse the youngest kid and she could give Henry, Rose and NJ something to eat.

Mason let out a huge laugh of delight at the noise and vibration. Sam straightened back up and started tickling Mason so that he could keep laughing.

"Kids are so great. We should have one Mercedes" Sam said offhandedly. He didn't notice the alarmed look on Mercedes face or all the other adults share a look, wondering if Sam had realised what he had said. As he continued to play with Mason, they didn't think he had done.

"Oh look a gas station. I need some... Uh beef jerky yeah some beef jerky" Mercedes rambled as she pointed to the gas station ahead.

"I think I have some -"

"PUCK PULL OVER THE CAR" Mercedes shouted. Everyone jumped in surprise and Puck pulled into the Gas Station. Before the Van had even fully stopped Mercedes yanked open the door and jumped out.

"Back in a minute" She called not bothering to look back as she went inside the shop. Santana let out a slight sigh as herself, Rachel and Quinn got out of the Van as well.

Quinn looked over at Puck "We won't be long"

The girls quickly followed Mercedes into the petrol station toilets and Sam looked around the Van confused.

"What just happened?" Sam asked. Puck turned to Finn to answer but Finn shook his head.

"Oh didn't you hear I quit. I'm not getting involved anymore" Finn said. Puck let at a frustrated sigh before turning back to Sam.

"You just told your girlfriend in a car full of people that you think you should have a baby. Something that given her reaction you haven't talked about before and have no idea if it is something that she even wants" Puck explained with not as much care or patience that Finn normally would.

"Oh god!" Sam groaned slapping his hand as on his head once he realised his mistake. Finn and Puck both shook their head at the younger man's stupidity.

"Daddy when are we leaving, we have to get there soon" Rose complained as she tried to wiggle out of her car seat.

"I think they are going to be in there for a while" Finn answered. Rose let out a frustrated moan which woke her brother who was sleeping in the car seat next to her. Finn got out of the Van and helped Roses out of her car seat.

"Come on sweetie let's get some treats" Finn said to Rose, they began to walk to the gas station store while the others got comfortable in the Van.

 **Petrol Station Bathroom – Baltimore – Friday Morning**

"I mean who just springs that on a person, in front of all their friends" Mercedes ranted as she paced the dirty petrol station bathroom. Santana was slumped down next to the sink finishing off her Jack's Daniels bottle while Rachel and Quinn looked around uneasy trying not to step on all the rubbish that littered the floor.

"He probably didn't mean it; he was just caught up in how cute my son is" Rachel reasoned. She wanted Mercedes melt down to be over quickly so they could get back on the road. They were still 5 hours away from Disneyland.

"Rachel's right. I mean have you ever talked about it?" Quinn wondered, distracted as she jumped a little when she thought she saw a spider.

"Not once"

"Then maybe you should talk to him" Quinn added.

"Always the best option, wouldn't want to end up like me" Santana argued while waving her empty bottle around "I need to replace this, are we done here"

"Really Santana another one" Quinn questioned with a disapproving look.

"Just because you're preggers and can't have fun anymore doesn't mean the rest of us can't" Santana argued.

"Santana!" Rachel warned her friends. Santana waved her off as she picked herself up off the floor, she staggered a bit but none of them made a moved to help her. Before any of them could say anything else the door was swung open by an angry child.

"Mommy, we have to go now! 2 minutes or we go without you. I want to see princess" Rose argued, in the only way a four-year-old could. She had her arms crossed and was looking up at her mother with a pout.

"Sorry sweetie, we will be quick" Rachel apologised.

"Oh, Rosie you make me laugh, shame your father is such a moron" Santana laughed, although no one joined in and Rose just looked around at the adults confused.

"Santana that's enough!" Rachel snapped before turning to her daughter with a smile "Come on sweetie"

Rachel took her daughter's hand and led them out of the bathroom and back over to the car.

"I'm going to get another drink" Santana said walking straight to the shop before any of them could argue against her drinking.

"I'm going to get some chocolate" Mercedes added following Santana into the shop.

"Still think it was a good idea to invite them" Quinn asked Rachel, with a smirk. Rachel just rolled her eyes as she continued walking back to the car.

 **Disney World – Florida – Friday Afternoon**

Four hours the group had arrived at Disney World, dropped their stuff off at their hotel and finally arrived at the park. The children pulled the adults through the front entrance with Santana trailing behind them all. They all looked around at the rides, amusements and all their favourite Disney characters roaming around waving at everyone, they were all wondering what to do first.

"OH, MY GOD! DADDY LOOK, LOOK AT THE … AND THE …. DADDY!" Rose shouted, excitedly as she jumped up and down while pulling on her father's hand.

"I see it all sweetie, what do you want to do first" Finn asked looking down at his two excited children, Mason was still asleep in his pram, not at all bothered that he was in the happiest place on earth.

"I want some ears" Henry answered, Rose nodded her in agreement. Finn also noticed Sam was doing the same thing.

"Gift shop is just over by the Toy Story Land" Rachel said as she looked down at the large map, they had bought when they had arrived.

"Let do THIS!" Puck cheered for the benefit of the children as they all walked to the gift shop with Henry, Rose and NJ skipping ahead in front. Once they got to the shop they all spilt up while Henry and Rose wanted some Micky Mouse Ears, NJ and Sam both wanted t-shirts with something Marvel on them.

"Look they even make them for babies" Rachel gushed as she showed Finn baby sized Mickey mouse ears. Finn looked up with a fleeting look before going back to watching over Rose and Henry.

"Cute"

"Are you going to be mad at me for this whole trip" Rachel asked. Finn had only spoken to her in front of the children since they had arrived at Disneyland and to Rachel he seemed angrier than he was before.

"When you were changing Mason, earlier Rose asked me what a moron was and when I asked why she said that Santana called me one" Finn argued, Rachel looked away from him, ashamed "Now she's saying it in front of our daughter and you still don't say anything"

"She was drunk..."

"That makes it worse Rachel not better" Finn cut in, getting angrier "You know I'm starting to think that the reason that you haven't said anything to Santana is because a part of you agrees with her. You think it is my fault that Brittany left her"

"Finn that's just not true" Rachel argued, she glanced quickly around the shop to make sure Rose and Henry were still busy looking over the different hats and ears.

"Then prove it" Finn said. Rachel and Finn were staring at each other when Mercedes marched over to them, she quickly noticed the tension between them.

"Hey sorry guys but have either of you seen Santana, she's still drunk so I don't think she should be working around on her own" Mercedes argued. Rachel glanced up at Finn, she could still see that he was angry with her.

"Go look for her, we can't have her getting arrested in Disneyland" Finn replied, although he still sounded angry.

"Mommy what about this one" Rose asked, happily, holding up a pair of Minnie Mouse Ears with a red and white ribbon around them.

"Show your daddy sweetie I just have to find Auntie Sans" Rachel rushed out before following Mercedes out of store.

 **XoXo**

Twenty minutes later the girls found Santana trying to buy alcohol from someone who was dressed as Daffy Duck. They dragged her back to the Disney Store to find the children had all bought their hats and t-shirts and were ready to do something else.

"Now that the kids have gotten their hats what do you want to see first" Quinn asked, Rachel and she were once again looking over the large map.

"Princess!" Rose proclaimed jumping up and down. Rachel smiled down at her daughter, realising that they wouldn't be going on any rides or attractions until her daughter was dressed as a Disney Princess.

"I'll take Rose to the princess station" Rachel said, looking at Finn for a reaction "Maybe we should all spilt up and meet back at 12"

"Sounds good" Finn answered lamely, everyone could see the tension between the married couple. So, they all said quick goodbyes and while the girls took Rose to the Princess Station, the guys took Henry, Mason, and NJ to the spinning tea cups ride.

"What's going on with you and Finn?" Quinn asked once the guys were out of ear shot and they'd found the way to the Princess Station.

"He's mad at me for inviting them and he heard about what Santana said at the gas station" Rachel answered before shrugging slightly "I don't want to talk about it"

"Mommy who should I be?" Rose asked once they reached the line for the princess station. One of the workers handed them each of leaflet of each of the princess's they could dress up as, including adult's versions.

"She's the one we should be worried about" Rachel said nodding her head over at Santana who was laying down on the bench next to the Princess Making Station.

"She needs to snap out of it" Quinn argued. She hadn't forgiven Santana as easily as Rachel had for Christmas and while she knew her friend was hurting, Quinn figured there was better ways for her to handle it.

"She just needs our support right now" Rachel argued.

"What bout Belle or Jasmine" Rose asked pulling on Rachel's arm.

"When do you think, I should talk to Sam or do you think I should ignore it" Mercedes asked running her hands nervously through her hair.

"I think that" Rachel nodded her head over to Santana, who looked to be trying to fall asleep on the bench "Proves communication is always best"

"Mommy will you pick one of these for me" Rose asked waving the leaflet up at her mother.

"How much of that is she going to drink" Quinn wondered, she watched as Santana pulled another bottle from her bag and take a big drink. The girls were all watching Santana that they didn't notice Rose throw the leaflet on the floor and run away from them until she was a few yards away from them.

"ROSE" Rachel called as she ran after her daughter. She quickly caught up to her and lifted her up before she could run away again.

"Rose what were you thinking running off like that" Rachel argued. Quinn and Mercedes had caught up to them but kept a distance just in case Rose tried to run off again.

"You're not listening to me; you keep ignoring me. I want to dress like a princess and all you care about is Auntie Sans" Rose argued, she pushed out of her mother's hands but didn't run away again.

"I'm sorry sweetie lets go back and mommy promises she will help you be the best princess" Rachel replied, guilty. She realised she had been ignoring her children all day because she was so worried about Santana, who she was starting to realise probably shouldn't be on the trip with them.

"I don't want to" Rose said, she crossed her arms and looked away from her mother.

"Come on Rosie"

"I don't want to! I want Daddy" Rose shouted. Rachel tried to not look too upset as she nodded at her daughter, she tried to take Rose's hand but Rose pulled away and walked over to Quinn. Quinn shared a guilty look with Rachel then took Rose's hand while Mercedes pulled Santana off the bench.

The girls found the guy ten minutes later just coming off the tea cups. NJ and Henry looked like they had the best time of their lives while Puck, Finn and Sam looked nauseous. As soon as Rose saw her father she let go of Quinn's hand and ran over to him.

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you a princess" Finn asked as he picked up his daughter, noticing she was upset. Instead of answering Rose wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" Finn asked looking over at Rachel as she took Mason from Sam as he was reaching his arms out for her.

"She's mad at me" Rachel replied, Finn gave her a questioning look. "I've been distracted" Rachel added. Finn nodded, he walked over to a nearby bench and took a seat putting Rose on his lap. The others moved away busying NJ and Henry with questions of what ride to go on next. Rachel handed Mason to Quinn then walked over to Finn and Rose.

"Hey Rosie you know that mommy didn't mean it okay" Finn said, encouragingly "Mommy is just worried about her friend but you know how much she loves you and that she would do anything for you"

Rose looked at her mother and father and then nodded her head slowly, although she still looked upset.

"How about after some lunch me, you, mommy, Henry and Mason will all go back to the princess section and you can try on every dress they have. Okay?" Finn added, with a large smile.

"Okay" Rose agreed. Her anger forgotten as she thought about all the dresses and shoes she could try on.

"Okay good now go hug your mommy" Finn said. Rose jumped off her father's lap and wrapped her arms around her mother's neck, Rachel quickly responded and held on just as tight.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Rachel apologised. She kept Rose in her arms as they got up off the bench and walked back over to their friends. Before they reached then Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm to stop him.

"Thank you" Rachel said smiling sincerely at him.

"We're a team" Finn shrugged with a little smile. "It's your turn on the teacups now"

 **Akershus Royal Banquet Hall – Disney World – Friday Afternoon**

Fifteen minutes later the group found a restaurant that could fit all eleven of them. They were at Akershus Royal Banquet Hall which was a buffet style restaurant designed like the ball room in Beauty and The Beast, which was perfect for the children as the waiters were dressed like characters from the movie. They were all settled in, all too hungry to pay attention to the tension between them all the adults.

"This is the best burger I've ever had, and it was served to me by a giant teapot. This place is ridiculous" Puck laughed, shaking his head.

"In the best way, possible" Quinn argued, she handed Puck a napkin so he could wipe the sauce on the corner of his mouth instead he gave Quinn a kiss so he got some on her instead. Quinn smiled at him before wiping both of their mouths.

"Well get used to it, we have four days left yet" Rachel added before taking a bite of her own burger then helping Henry with his chicken nuggets.

"Yeah, we're in the happiest place on earth and I'm miserable, how ironic" Santana grumbled into her empty glass. The children gave Santana a strange look as they weren't sure how their auntie could be so miserable in the best place on earth.

"Santana not now!" Quinn cut in, giving Santana a frim look which the other women just ignored as she turned to Finn.

"You've ruined everything, you've ruined everything" Santana sneered, sending Finn her deadliest look, Finn immediately looked away. In all their years of friendship, Santana had never looked at Finn that way and he couldn't take it.

"Santana this hardly the place, you should stop talking now" Mercedes warned her. Santana's loud voice had attracted the attention of the tables next to them and Mason had starting crying in his high chair.

"Why should I, this is all his fault" Santana argued pointing accusingly at Finn. Finn ignored her as he tried to settle Mason down, who had grown upset by the loud voices.

"No, it's not. This is …" Puck trailed off when Rachel put her hand on his arm to stop him from continuing, it was her to turn to talk to Santana.

"Santana, stop talking - that is enough!" Rachel demanded looking straight at Santana, ignoring the waitress who had come over to their table to see what the noise was.

"Oh, I don't think it is!" Santana grunted rolling her eyes at Rachel.

"You clearly don't care about my husband's feelings or my own for that matter but I should hope that even in your pathetic drunken state you still care about your niece and nephews" Rachel argued, she got up from her chair and starting get Mason out of his high chair. She couldn't look at Santana but hoped she had gotten through to her.

"I think we should go back to the room for a bit" Rachel said looking over at Finn.

Finn nodded "Let's go"

 **Hotel Room – Disney World– Friday Afternoon**

"Drink this" Mercedes said handing Santana a cup of coffee. Along with Quinn, they were in their hotel room. After the disastrous lunch, Puck and Sam had taken NJ to the pool at their hotel and Quinn and Mercedes had taken Santana back to her hotel room to sober her up.

"I'm fine" Santana waved off as she sat on the edge of her bed leaning on her hands.

"Trust me you're not so drink up!" Mercedes pressed, she pushed the coffee into Santana's hand who took the coffee just as Rachel stormed into the hotel room slamming open the door with force the girls didn't know she had.

"Wow who knew you were so strong" Mercedes quipped before moving away from Santana when she saw Rachel march over to her. She took a seat next to Quinn at the vanity ready to watch the showdown between their friends.

"I'm going to make this quick because I want to go back upstairs. I have to console my children who I have just spent the last 20 minutes trying to explain to why their beloved Auntie Sans was yelling at their daddy" Rachel argued looking straight at Santana, who was doing her best not to look at Rachel "I've been letting you get away with the drinking and the behaviour to Finn because I couldn't even begin to imagine what you were going through but that stops now. This is not Finn's fault its yours and that's what you can't handle. This is your fault and I won't have you blaming my husband anymore"

"He shouldn't have said anything" Santana argued lamely, they could see the fight was leaving her.

"Shut up!" Rachel snapped "Finn has been in your life for 20 years and it's disgusting that you think that this is okay. I want you to leave and until you have made this right with Finn you and I have no more to say"

Rachel stormed back out of the room before Santana could say anything in return. The girls remained silent for a few moments while Santana drank her coffee.

"You had to know that was coming, there was only so long she was going to let you talk to Finn that way when deep down you know this wasn't his fault" Quinn said

"I'm going to take a shower" Santana said. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. A few seconds later the girls heard the water running and they knew Santana wouldn't be coming out of the bathroom for a while.

"You go be with your family Quinn, I'll make sure she's okay" Mercedes said, Quinn nodded sadly before leaving the hotel room.

 **XoXo**

After leaving the girls room, Rachel walked back into their suite and found the suite silent and Finn sat on the sofa playing with his phone. Rachel took her shoes off, threw them by the door then joined Finn on the sofa.

"Where are the kids?" Rachel asked. When she left the room to go yell at Santana, Finn had put one of the many Disney films they had available, on the large TV set for them. Rose and Henry were both upset and confused by their favourite auntie yelling at their father but once the opening credits of Toy Story came on, they seemed to cheer up.

"Puck took them to the pool for a bit, I said we would meet them there once you came back" Finn explained as he shoved his phone back into his jean's pocket.

"Let's go then" Rachel replied slapping him lightly on the knee before getting up of the sofa. Rachel was packing a towel into her tote bag when Finn came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rachel I know that was hard for you and I'm sorry you're in this position" Finn said. Rachel stopped messing with her bag and turned so she was facing Finn, while still wrapped in his arms.

"I'm not in any position Finn. And I should be the one apologising to you. I should never have let Santana take it this far, it's not your fault at all and I'm sorry if I made you think that's what I believed" Rachel replied, she leaned her head onto Finn's chest and breathed in his scent "I just can't imagine how I would feel if you ever left me and I just thought that…"

"Hey it's okay, let's just forget all of this and enjoy the rest of our trip, we've done nothing but worry and argue since we got here, time for some fun" Finn declared. He pressed his lips to Rachel's and she immediately responded greedily, as she hadn't kissed her husband all day.

"You're right" Rachel smiled once she pulled away. Rachel picked up her tote bag and threw it over her shoulder. "Let's go make our daughter a princess"

 **Near Magic Kingdom – Disney World – Friday Night**

Five hours later the group had managed a good day at Disney, they had been on all the rides the children were tall enough at least twice, eaten their weights in junk food and Rose had finally been made up like a Disney Princess. They then decided to watch the fireworks by the Magic Kingdom to top of their perfect day.

Rachel was taking Mason out of his pram when she saw Sam and Mercedes walking over to them. After their third time on the tea cups, Sam and Mercedes decided to split up from the others to go on the adult rides before they went back to their hotel to check on Santana, who after her shower had passed out on her bed for a while before finding a way to get back to New York.

"Hey, is she – "Rachel trailed off when she glanced over at Finn who was trying to lift both Rose and Henry so they could see the fireworks better.

"She managed to find a flight out, she's gone" Mercedes replied. Quinn handed her a cup of hot chocolate and a warm donut, Quinn had walked past one of the food carts and had a pregnancy craving, she had then bought enough to last them the rest of the night.

"Hey Auntie Cedes look at me I'm Belle" Rose cheered throwing her arms up so the Mercedes could see her dress. Rose was wearing a yellow dress just like Belle's from Beauty and the Beast along with yellow slippers and a plastic necklace, her hair had been put in a fancy up-do and she's been given a toy Beast doll a lot like the many she already had at home.

"Wow you look great sweetie" Mercedes beamed, Rose smiled back at the compliment before leaning her head onto her father's shoulder, the children were tired from the day but they were determined to stay awake for the fireworks.

"Yeah and we went on tea cups and the flying saucer then we went on the water slide. It's the best day ever!" Rose added, she yawned at the end which made Henry and Mason do the same.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie" Finn laughed as he watched all his children. Rachel took out her phone and took her hundredth picture of the day.

"Come here munchkin, fireworks are about to start" Puck said before swooping NJ into his arm and wrapping his other around Quinn.

"Rachel I know that Santana's sorry for what she said" Mercedes whispered to Rachel, she was stood next to her hoping Finn wouldn't hear that someone was still defending Santana.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now" Rachel replied firmly, she looked up at the sky instead of at Mercedes "My place is by Finn's side. I understand that Santana's hurt but that's no excuse. Not anymore"

"Let's just enjoy the fireworks" Rachel said before going to stand next to Finn.

"You had a good day you two"

"THE BEST" Henry and Rose cheered simultaneously. Rachel smiled at her children, then heard her phone start to ring. She took it out of her bag and saw that Santana was calling her. She quickly pressed ignore and put it back in her bag.

"Who was that?" Finn asked just as the fireworks started. They coloured the night sky and everyone immediately looked up, amazed.

"No one important" Rachel replied, she leaned in closer to Finn and watched the fireworks with her family.

 **Santana's Apartment – Manhattan – Friday Night**

Santana threw her phone across the room when her call was disconnected. She should have expected that Rachel wouldn't take her call but it still hurt her to see it on her phone. She picked herself off the sofa and went to the kitchen to grab another beer. As she opened the bottle she saw the divorce papers on the kitchen counter, she hadn't moved them in three days. She took a swig of her papers then threw the papers across the counter until they landed on the floor. She walked back into her living room and fell back on to the sofa. In three weeks Santana, had lost her wife and then her friends. She had never felt more alone.

 **Base Line Tap House - Disney World – Friday Night**

"Those were so fun!" NJ yawned as he snuggled down further into his mother's arms.

After watching the fireworks, the group found a bar still open, so they decided to enjoy one last drink together before they went back to their rooms. Mason was fast asleep in his pram, but NJ, Henry and Rose were still fighting sleep as they sat on their parent's laps, enjoying their milkshakes.

"They were but now it's time for bed" Quinn smiled down at her son as she softly played with his hair. She hoped he would fall sleep soon so that they could get him into bed without a lot of fuss.

"But I'm not sleepy" NJ argued, although he yawned again. Rachel and Quinn shared an amused look, while Rose and NJ were trying their best not to look tired Henry had failed completely by falling asleep against Finn's chest.

"I have an idea" Mercedes proclaimed happily "Why don't Sam and I put the kids to bed so that you guys can have a drink, it's still early"

"You're going to put four children under the age of 6 to bed, by yourselves" Rachel asked, a little confused. She knew Sam and Mercedes loved the children but all four of them together was a lot to handle especially when trying to get them to do something, like going to sleep, that they didn't want to do.

"Yeah course, we've looked after them before. We'd love to wouldn't we Sam" Mercedes smiled at Sam, who nodded his head at the four parents who all still looked a little unsure.

"Course we would, go enjoy your night"

"Okay then" Puck eventually answered. They all finished off their drinks and while Sam and Mercedes took all the children back to the hotel room the other four went in search of another bar still open.

"I can't remember the last time we had a free night" Finn laughed as he wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close. Rachel smiled in agreement.

"And who thought it would happen in Disneyland"

 **XoXo**

"Do you think they are okay; Mercedes has never looked after them all together before" Finn wondered as the waiter put down their drinks along with their bill. The four of them were sat outside on the patio at Back Stretch Pool Bar enjoying the surprisingly warm evening.

"I'm sure they are fine; we both know why Mercedes offered" Rachel answered as she shared a knowing look with Quinn. On the way to the bar, the two of them had figured out why their friend was so eager to put four children to bed instead of enjoying the rest of her night.

"Because she's a good friend" Puck quipped before taking a drink of his beer.

"Because she wants to show her boyfriend what its really like to have children" Rachel answered. Rachel figured Mercedes wanted to show Sam that looking after children wasn't just the fun and games of taking them to Disneyland.

"Should we be okay that she uses are children like this" Finn wondered shaking his head slightly. He never understood why Sam and Mercedes couldn't be one of those couples that just had a normal conversation with each other.

"We've got the night off, just enjoy it" Puck quipped. The other three nodded their heads in agreement then the four of them clicked their glasses together, in a toast.

 **The Hudson and Puckerman Suite – Disney World – Friday Night**

"Everything seems quiet enough" Finn noted as they walked into the hotel suite an hour later. After finishing their second drinks the four of them agreed that they should go back to the Hotel to make sure the kids hadn't caused Mercedes and Sam too much trouble.

"Maybe because the kids have killed them" Puck joked as they walked through the hall way and into the living room. The Puckerman's and Hudson's were sharing a suite in the Hotel so that NJ could share a room with Henry and Rose and be able to spend as much time to together as they could because they didn't see as much of each other ever since Quinn and Puck had moved to Rochester.

"That's not funny" Quinn snipped, she was tired and pregnant, and she hoped she wouldn't have to deal with a still awake four year old because Sam and Mercedes hadn't been able to get them to go to bed.

The walked into the living area to see their friends laid out on the sofa both looking bewildered and tired.

"Hey guys how did it go?" Rachel asked. Sam shot up from his seat and pointed a accused finger at the four of them.

"Never again. Your children are the devils did you know that" Sam snapped, waving his arms around.

"We've had our fears" Rachel quipped, while the others laughed. It seemed Mercedes and Sam hadn't had as a relaxing night as the other four had.

"I'm getting a drink" Sam groaned. He slumped himself off the sofa and walked over to the bar. Rachel sent a look to Finn, which he knew meant 'leave us alone for a minute'

"We'll help" Finn said, he pushed Puck over to the bar while Rachel and Quinn took a seat next to Mercedes on the sofa.

"Looks like your plan worked" Quinn said, glancing over at the guys to make sure they couldn't hear them.

"Once we finally got them to sleep Sam and I talked and realised that we much preferred babysitting than having children of our own" Mercedes explained. Sam had agreed with Mercedes that they enjoyed their life just the two of them and getting to play with their nieces and nephews was an added bonus, especially when they could give them back to their parents when they played up.

"Here Mercedes you deserve a drink for actually getting them all to sleep" Puck said as he handed Mercedes a glass of wine, Finn handed Quinn a orange juice and Rachel a glass of wine before they all took a seat on the sofas.

Sam made himself comfortable on the sofa and held up his bottle "Here's to the rest of the trip being a little less stressful"

They all nodded in agreement "Here, Here"


	7. 5x07 - Glee and The Further Fallout

**Hey Guys :)**

 **I've managed to edit the next three episodes so all being well expect another two more after this one, this week! And you can all reward me ;) by letting me know what you think. I'm glad you all liked that Rachel told Santana off but if you're not one for Finchel angst look away now the next 2 eps are not for you :0**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x07 – Glee and The Further Fallout**

* * *

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

Mercedes looked around the Diner, she was sat at the groups usual table waiting for her friends to arrive. They were already 15 minutes late and she had the feeling she was about to be stood up again. Ever since the disaster that was their trip to Disneyland, Rachel and Santana hadn't been in the same room. Mercedes had to see them separately as Rachel refused to see Santana and Santana was too lost in her misery to go out much at all.

Mercedes took a sip of her now cold coffee just as her phone buzzed with an incoming text. She took it from her bag to see she had a text from Rachel and Santana.

 _Sorry, busy at work – won't make it_

 _I've decided not to leave my hotel room today…_

"Jesus Christ" Mercedes sighed, heavily before putting her phone back in her bag. Mercedes hadn't really expected them to show up, but she was still disappointed that after almost four weeks, the issues was no closer to getting resolved. Thankfully, Mercedes had called in some reinforcements.

"Hey Mercedes" Quinn beamed as hugged Mercedes an hour later. Quinn and Puck had come to New York for a visit and to help fix things between their friends. Mercedes held on tightly as Puck and NJ got out of the taxi, with bags in tow.

"Thank god, you're here" Mercedes said, firmly. Mercedes had hoped things would work themselves out, but she was now seeing that wasn't the case. Rachel and Santana were both stubborn and neither of them was going to cave any time soon.

"That bad?" Quinn quipped, smirking at Mercedes despite the tense situation.

"That bad" Mercedes nodded.

"Well I'm going to the hotel to nap while you ladies meddle" Puck said walking over to the pair, with a bag in one hand and NJ in the other.

"I'll be back later, this hopefully shouldn't take long" Quinn replied, smiling up at Puck who playfully rolled his eyes.

"Wow pregnancy has made you very naïve" Puck teased.

"Okay it might take a while" Quinn agreed, shaking her head as Puck leaned down to give her a quick kiss while Mercedes gave NJ a big hug.

"I will be raiding the mini fridge and you can't complain because I've had to lie to my best friend for a week now" Puck explained, giving Quinn and Mercedes a pointed look. Quinn and Mercedes didn't want Rachel or Santana knowing they were coming because they would try to get out of talking, this meant that Puck had to keep it from Finn something he didn't like doing.

"Yes Puck, you've been through a lot" Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go" Quinn said after she gave NJ a quick kiss goodbye.

"Come on Daddy I want Pringles from the little cupboard in our room" NJ beamed, jumping up and down as he pulled on his father's hand.

"Good luck" Puck chuckled before he gave Quinn a quick kiss, picked up NJ and walked away.

 **Santana's Hotel Room – Hilton Times Square – Friday Afternoon**

Twenty minutes later, Quinn and Mercedes had reached the Hilton Hotel, where Santana had been staying since Brittany kicked her out at Christmas. Santana had refused to stay with any of them, when she was sad, Santana preferred to wallow on her own and distanced herself from everyone.

"So, this is where she's been staying" Quinn asked, sadly as she glanced around the drab hallway. Quinn didn't think staying in a hotel would do anything to improve Santana's mood.

"Yep, gave up her apartment when they got married and Brittany kicked her out" Mercedes answered as she knocked loudly on the door.

"Here it goes" Quinn sighed, just as Santana opened the door. Without even a glance at them Santana left the door open and walked back into her room.

"Hey, just leave the cart by the door" Santana groaned, waving her hand at the table that needed cleaning before throwing herself back on the bed.

"How drunk are you that you don't realise it us" Quinn snipped, as she stepped into the room, carefully avoiding the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. Santana lifted her head slightly to give her friends a weak smile.

"Oh, hey guys" Santana said, calmly.

"Hey guys! have you seen this place. Have you even been to work?" Quinn argued, waving her hand at the pile of clothes and dirty dishes, it was clear that Santana hadn't been letting any of the Hotel maids in to clean the room.

"I've taken a leave" Santana muttered, covering the duvet back over her body as Mercedes and Quinn shared a worried look.

"For how long exactly" Quinn asked.

"As long as I want" Santana replied.

"So, what's the plan Sans, you just going to wallow and drink yourself into an early grave" Mercedes asked, snidely. Mercedes roughly ran her hands through her hair before pulling back the duvet and throwing it across the room. She climbed onto the bed and wrapped Santana's hand above her head and climbed across, so she was straddling Santana's waist, so she couldn't move.

"What are you doing get off me" Santana snapped, she wiggled about to get out of Mercedes' hold but Mercedes held on tight.

"Have you actually spoken to Brittany or Rachel or even Finn" Quinn asked moving across to the bed to give Santana a demanding look.

"Why would I do that, they don't want to talk to me" Santana grumbled, she gave up trying to fight Mercedes and slumped back onto the bed.

"How do you know if you haven't even tried, maybe they are just waiting for an apology" Quinn reasoned, when Santana rolled her eyes at Quinn's soothing tone, Mercedes tried a different response.

"Santana this is pathetic, what you're doing is pathetic and if there is one thing you're not it's pathetic" Mercedes snapped. Santana just groaned and looked away from them "You run. When things get hard you run. We all do it, its what we're best at, which is why we know the has always fought for you, she fought her way in and never let go but at the first sign of hardship, you let go. If you want to fix things, if you want your life back, then you better start fighting"

Santana didn't say anything for a while, but Quinn and Mercedes could see she was taking on board what Mercedes had said.

"How do I do that" Santana asked, timidly, giving Quinn and Mercedes a pleading look.

Mercedes smirked at her "I'd start with a shower"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

Rachel glared at her family as the all spat out the cookies that she had just spent an hour making for them. Finn tried to cover it up with a smile at her, but Rachel just rolled her eyes at them before picking up her iPad to check the recipe she had read word for word.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Too salty" Finn said at the same time that Henry and Rose said, "There yucky!"

"Okay, it said here, to use 6 tablespoons of salt, look right there" Rachel complained, shoving the iPad in Finn's face. He took it from her and read over it for a few seconds before handing it back to Rachel with an amused smile.

"It says tea spoons Rachel" Finn said. Rachel gave Finn a confused look as she took back the iPad.

"What is that different" Rachel asked.

"Okay, no more of these cookies" Finn laughed as she moved Rose's hands away when she went to take another cookie. Finn picked up the plate and shoved the cookies into the bin.

"But what about the tea party, we need cookies Daddy!" Rose moaned. Rachel and Finn had promised Rose a tea party if she tidied her bedroom and the little girl wanted a tea party done right, which meant cookies.

"I'll run to the store and get some" Finn suggested.

"Some doughnuts as well" Henry added, excited, bouncing on his chair.

"Oh, and those fizzy cola bottles I like" Rachel beamed, winking at Finn when he rolled his eyes. Finn took out some paper and pen from the kitchen draw and handed them to Rachel.

"Why don't you write a list while I grab my shoes" Finn said. He left the kitchen and rushed upstairs for his sneakers. He shoved them on and rushed back downstairs just as Rachel was closing the front door with Quinn and Mercedes stood in the reception area.

"Finn look who's here" Rachel said, carefully. While Santana was the only one Finn wasn't speaking to, he hadn't really seen Quinn or Mercedes either and Rachel had a feeling she knew why they had come to a visit.

"Hey guys, what's with the spontaneous visit Quinn" Finn asked as he gave their pregnant friend a quick hug.

"Just wanted to check in with you, see how everyone is. Noah is here as well" Quinn said, almost nervous. Finn nodded his head, firmly.

"And that's why he was acting so weird and why you're really here" Finn said, shaking his head. Mercedes and Quinn shared a quick look while Rachel ushered Rose and Henry into the living room before an argument could start.

"We just wanted to talk about what happened" Mercedes cut in.

"Well you guys do that while I run to the store" Finn said, firmly, taking his jacket out of the cupboard under the stairs. He shrugged it on just as Rachel came back into the room.

"Finn, we want to talk to you too" Quinn argued.

"And I'm happy to talk to you guys too, just not about Santana. If she wants this fixed, she'll have to do it herself" Finn stated. Rachel walked closer to Finn and took his hand in hers.

"Finn…"

"I won't be long" Finn concluded. He gave Rachel a quick kiss and left the house before Quinn or Mercedes could say anything else. Rachel watched Finn close the door and then turned back to Quinn and Mercedes who were standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"I take it she's a mess" Rachel noted as she walked into the kitchen with Quinn and Mercedes following behind. While Rachel got them all a drink, Quinn and Mercedes told her about how Santana had been and what state they had fond her in.

"We finally got her to shower and we dropped her off at the apartment to talk to Brittany, wither it will help, we don't know but it's a start. I think talking to you will help" Mercedes explained, with a pressing look before taking a drink of her coffee.

"I'm still really mad at her for what she said to Finn and the way she behaved. I don't what this happening to her and Brittany, but I can't help you guys" Rachel interjected.

"So, what you're just not going to be friends anymore" Quinn reasoned, throwing up her hands frustrated.

"Finn comes first Quinn, he's really hurt by what Santana said" Rachel snipped. A part of Rachel wanted to help Santana, but she knew if she did it would look like a betrayal to Finn and that's the last thing Rachel wanted.

"I know but right now, we need to help Santana and Brittany. Santana doesn't know how to handle the hard stuff, we know this and she's going to need our help to get Brittany back" Mercedes reasoned. Rachel gave them a hard look, but they knew she had heard them and was thinking about what they said. After a few moments Rachel eventually answered.

"I'll talk to Finn, if he's not happy about it then you two will just have to leave me out of it" Rachel sighed before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room to check on Rose and Henry.

Quinn and Mercedes shared a look "Let's hope Santana's conversation with Brittany is going better

 **Brittany's Apartment – Upper West Side – Friday Afternoon**

After a very long shower, a change of clothes and a long lecture form Quinn and Mercedes about what she needed to do, Santana made her way over to Brittany's apartment. Santana wasn't even sure that Brittany would be in, but she knew if she wanted her life back she had to start trying to get it back.

Santana knocked on the door and was only waiting a few moments before Brittany answered looking as beautiful as always. She was dressed casually so Santana hoped that meant, she wasn't going out and they would have a chance to talk.

"Santana, what are you doing here?" Brittany snipped, Santana cowered slightly at the look on Brittany's face. Santana had hoped time would have made Brittany less angry, but she could see that wasn't the case.

"I just want to talk, please just talk" Santana begged. Brittany thought about t for a few moments before she curtly nodded her head.

" _Fine_ "

Brittany opened the door further to let Santana out then walked into the kitchen, with Santana following behind. Brittany poured herself a glass of wine then turned to Santana.

"Do you want a glass?" Brittany asked.

"Nope, I've had too much of it lately" Santana reasoned. Brittany nodded, and Santana got the feeling she knew more about how Santana had been than she was letting on. Brittany nodded her head to the living room, Santana followed her into the room and they sat down at either end of the sofa.

"So, what did you want to say" Brittany asked after she took a sip of her red wine.

"First, I'm sorry I lied to you, I felt backed into a corner and didn't know what to do. Its not an excuse but I never meant to hurt you. If you can believe one thing, please remember that I never want to hurt you" Santana explained, carefully. Brittany nodded along while Santana spoke then waited a few tense moments before answering.

"I do know that Santana. Trust me I wouldn't have married you, if I didn't know the person you are. I know you love me but you're never fully honest with me. If you had told me in the beginning how you felt about children, then we could have dealt with it but instead you let me get my hopes up. That's what hurt me Santana, it was cruel" Brittany ranted, wiping away a few stray tears.

"I know, I have no excuse for it" Santana admitted, shaking her head. She hated seeing Brittany cry and knowing she was the reason for it.

"I'm not used to you just rolling over and admitting your wrong" Brittany mused, not sure what else to say. She wasn't ready to forgive Santana, but she didn't think she could walk away either.

"I've had a realisation of what my life is like without you and I don't like it" Santana confessed. Brittany was taken back slightly, by Santana's honest answer.

"Yeah I've heard. Slapping your friends husband and yelling at him a Disney land is a low point for a lot of people" Brittany mused, Santana gave her a confused look, unsure how Brittany had heard about that "I had a drink with Finn and Sam a few days ago"

"I was angry, and I took it out on Finn. I'm ashamed of what I did" Santana replied, sadly. She hated how things were with Finn and Rachel, but she needed to concentrate on Brittany first. She realised it was time she showed Brittany that she came first.

"Yeah he's not best pleased with you right now" Brittany smirked.

"I know, I'm not used to it" Santana sighed, leaning back on the sofa. Brittany took another drink of her wine then gave Santana a pressing look.

"You know even in his anger, he still told me to talk to you and sort things out. There is no one quite like Finn Hudson" Brittany smiled. She wasn't sure why she had told Santana that, she thought maybe a small part of her wanted Santana to feel even worse about what she had done.

"Trust me, I couldn't feel worse" Santana replied, ashamed "I will fix that later. I want to fix us right now. If I can, please tell me I can"

"I have a lot to think about, I acted in anger leaving the lodge and kicking you out, but I still need some time to think" Brittany admitted. Santana nodded earnestly, at that point Santana would take anything she could get.

"Anything you want" Santana agreed.

"I'll call you when I'm ready to talk" Brittany said, and Santana knew that meant it was time to leave. She jumped off the sofa and Brittany followed her to the front door. Brittany opened the door for her and Santana gave her a shy smile.

"Bye Britt"

"Bye Sans"

 **Finn and Rachel's Apartment - West Village – Friday Evening**

Two hours later, Quinn and Mercedes had left to go home, and the Hudson family were camped out in the living room with the snacks Finn had bought from the shop. While Mason was laid out on his playmat playing with a stuffed toy, Henry, Rose, Finn, and Rachel were cuddled together on the sofa watching a film.

"These are some much better than the ones you made mommy" Rose mused before shoving the rest of her cookie in her mouth and picking up another from the plate in front of her.

"Okay kid, don't rub it in" Rachel groaned. Finn smirked at Rachel before wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"So, what did Quinn and Mercedes want?" Finn asked. Quinn and Mercedes had still been there when Finn came back from the shop, but Finn had hidden in his office until they left, so that he wouldn't be pressured into talking about Santana.

"They want me to help with Santana. She's struggling, and they think me talking to her will help" Rachel explained, looking up at Finn to gage his reaction.

"I'm sure that it will" Finn agreed, staring straight t the television. Finn had a feeling that's why they had come, Rachel was usually the one that got through to Santana when she was being stubborn.

"I won't do it if its going to upset you Finn. I'm still really angry with the way she behaved at Christmas and at Disneyland" Rachel reasoned, she turned so she was out of Finn's arms but was facing him, Finn checked that Rose and Henry were still engrossed in the movie before turning back to Rachel.

"I know you are Rachel, but I also know you miss your friend and want to help her. I'm not a monster Rachel, I don't want Santana to suffer but I don't have it in me to help her not right now" Finn sighed, heavily.

"I understand Finn" Rachel affirmed, wrapping her arms around him "But you are more important. If it makes you uncomfortable I won't…"

"Rachel I'm not expecting you to not be friends with Santana. Do what you think is best for her and I'll support you" Finn reasoned. Rachel gave Finn a tight squeeze before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"I love you Mr Hudson" Rachel beamed before snuggling back into his side again. Finn let out a slight chuckle before kissing the top of her head.

"You better" Finn quipped. Rachel kissed his loudly on the cheek just as Rose turned back to face her parents with a disgruntled look.

"Will you two shush" Rose moaned, picking up a cookie from the plate in front of her "Here have a cookie"

Rachel took the cookie from Rose just as Henry climbed back onto the couch and plopped down on Rachel's lap. Not to be left out, Rose abandoned her plate of cookies and climbed up on the sofa to sit in between Finn and Rachel.

"Good these are better than mommy's" Rose mused as she produced a cookie out of her cardigan pocket and shoved half of it in her mouth.

"I know!" Finn agreed, earnestly, which earned him a slap on the chest by Rachel.

" _Hey!"_

"I liked your cookies mommy" Henry said, smiling up at his mother.

"Thank you, Sweetie" Rachel beamed, giving Henry a tight hug. Henry settled back in his mother's lap then turned to Finn and Rose and covered his mouth to whisper to them.

"I'm totally lying" Henry said, not at quietly as he thought.

"Maybe whisper that part next time Son" Finn laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

"You all suck" Rachel grumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly. They all laughed at Rachel before going back to the movie.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Saturday Morning**

The next day, the four women were all finally together at the Diner, Rachel had agreed to meet them, so they could talk about Santana and Brittany. To say it was awkward would be an understatement, Rachel hadn't really forgiven Santana for what she did to Finn and Santana was very aware of it.

"Thank you for coming Rachel, I know Finn's probably not happy about it" Santana mused, giving Rachel a nervous smile. In all their years of friendship it had never been this tense between them and Santana knew that it was take some time to resolve.

"Finn is fine, if he wasn't I wouldn't be here" Rachel snipped, before taking a drink of her coffee. While she wanted to help Santana, she wasn't going to just forget everything that Santana had done.

"Rachel, I am sorry for what I said to Finn, truly" Santana affirmed.

"I know, but let's talk about that another time, right now its about you and Brittany" Rachel reasoned. Quinn and Mercedes shared a worried look, while Rachel focused on the coffee in front of her.

"Well she said she's willing to talk to me again. I think I just have to give her time" Santana replied, to which the others immediately shook their heads at.

"What you need is a big romantic gesture to show her she's your number one" Quinn said, smiling widely.

"Oh yeah, like having someone serenade her or maybe a candlelit dinner in Central Park" Mercedes gushed, to which Quinn nodded her head earnestly while one hand rubbed over her growing baby bump.

"You think that will work" Santana asked, doubtful. She had never been one for big romantic gestures, and she was starting to see that was probably part of the problem.

"Why not, Brittany needs to be wooed right now. Show her your romantic side. what could it hurt" Quinn reasoned with a shrug.

"Quinn's right, send her chocolates or flowers, us normal women love that stuff" Mercedes added. Rachel tired her best not to roll her eyes at the enthusiastic pair, she knew Santana and Brittany's problem were not going to be fixed by chocolates and flowers.

"But don't forget the little things, they need to be specific, so Brittany knows that you know her. Like Noah always brings me my favourite doughnuts after a long day at work, oh and he learnt to French plait hair because I couldn't do it on my own hair" Quinn explained. The other three immediately gaped at her.

"I'm sorry Noah did what" Rachel laughed, as she pictured Puck putting a French braid in Quinn's hair.

"I probably shouldn't have told you that" Quinn moaned, throwing her head back.

"Quinn's right though, you need to get thinking about the things Brittany loves" Mercedes reasoned.

"Wow this marriage stuff is hard" Santana sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"Its actually not" Rachel snipped, quietly but she knew they had heard her when Quinn gave her a pointed look. She knew the look meant 'why are you here if you're not going to say anything productive'. A pregnant Quinn could say a lot with a look.

"Maybe I'll do the flower thing and ask her to dinner at her favourite restaurant" Santana said.

"That's a good start Santana" Quinn nodded, ever the supportive friend.

"Don't you think you need to figure out your real issues first" Rachel suggested, trying not to sound too harsh, even if she felt it.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked, finally looking over at Rachel.

Rachel tired not to roll her eyes "Santana, you don't want kids and Brittany does, how can things get better with that hanging over your head"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Afternoon**

While the women were at the Diner, Puck and Finn were hanging out at the Hudson home. While NJ, Rose and Henry played on the swing set in the garden, Puck and Finn were having a drink watching them from the patio. Luckily for Puck, Finn hadn't been bothered that Puck hadn't told him about their visit.

"So, you sure your okay with Rachel meeting Santana" Puck asked as he passed Finn another Budweiser then took a seat next to him at the patio table.

"I'm fine with it, I don't except Rachel to not be friends with Santana just because I'm mad at her" Finn replied, Puck watched him carefully wondering if Finn was lying. It would be just like Finn to do something to make Rachel happy even if he wasn't okay with it.

"She still seemed pissed when she left to go to the diner" Puck noted.

"I think she is still mad at Santana, but she knows right now that Santana needs help, and Rachel wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't help" Finn reasoned. Rachel had been grumbling all morning about meeting the girls, but Finn knew deep down Rachel would feel guilty if she didn't help, even in a small way.

"I do not understand them women" Puck sighed, leaning back in his chair as he took another drink of his beer.

"I don't think anyone ever will" Finn agreed, with a small smile. The two were alone with their thoughts and the sound of their children playing in the garden for a few more minutes before they heard the front door open and a few moments later, Rachel joined them in the garden.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted, she bent down to give Finn a quick kiss before taking a seat next to them at the patio table.

Sensing that Rachel and Finn needed to talk, Puck decided to make his leave.

"I better be getting back to the hotel" Puck said, getting up from the table "I'll see you both before we leave?"

"Of course" Finn mused. Puck nodded at them both before gathering NJ and leaving the Hudson family home. Rose and Henry continued playing on their swing set while Rachel and Finn watched.

"You okay?" Finn asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Things were kind of tense at the diner" Rachel noted. After Rachel comments at the Diner the girls had a quiet and tense lunch and then quickly parted ways, with a promise to meet up at the diner soon that Rachel knew probably wouldn't be kept.

"I'm sorry Rachel" Finn replied.

"Don't be, its not your fault Finn its hers, I think things might be like this for a while" Rachel reasoned, with a heavy sigh.

"How are Santana and Brittany" Finn asked.

"Taking it one day at a time. I think Brittany will forgive her for lying but the real issue is still going to be there" Rachel replied, before taking Finn's beer and having a drink.

"You mean the kid thing" Finn mused.

"Yeah how are they supposed to make a marriage work when one of them wants a kid and the other doesn't" Rachel argued, with a shake of her head. "Anyway, that's for them to figure out. I can only help Santana so much, she needs to figure this out of her own"

"Think she will?" Finn asked. While Finn knew they girls were coming from a good place with wanting to help Brittany and Santana, he couldn't help but think that Santana was a grown women who should be able to figure out her issues on her own without always relying on her friends or him.

"I have no idea" Rachel sighed.

"Okay Mommy tell Henry he has to take off his Spiderman costume now it's starting to smell" Rose complained as she ran over to her parents with Henry following behind. Henry had slept in his new Spiderman costume the night before and was still refusing to take it off the following day.

"You smell!" Henry snapped, glaring at his sister.

"No, you do" Rose argued, turning to her brother with her hands on her hips.

"You do!"

"See you made Masy cry" Rose reasoned, when Mason let out a loud cry from where he was napping in his pram next to his father.

"No, you did!" Henry snapped. Rose and Henry began chasing each other while Finn took Mason out of his pram to settle him.

"Should we stop them?" Finn asked, glancing over at the children, who were now both on the floor wrestling in the grass.

"I'm too tired, you stop them" Rachel groaned, laying her head back on her chair, closing her eyes.

"Ehh, they will tire themselves out eventually" Finn waved off, as he continued to bounce Mason on his knee.

 **Quinn and Puck's Hotel Room – West Village – Sunday Afternoon**

The next afternoon, after a successful night out with Brittany, Santana was in the Puckerman's hotel room telling Quinn all about it. Santana had taken the other's advice and done everything she could to show Brittany that she knew her and was willing to do what it took to get her back.

"Last night went really well, Brittany loved all of it and I think we are heading in the right direction" Santana explained, happily. Santana and Brittany had gone to Brittany's favourite restaurant then gone to a jazz bar that Brittany loves and then went to the garden where they had been married. It had been a perfect evening and Santana really thought it was a step in the right direction.

"That's great Santana" Quinn beamed, before turning serious "Did you talk, really talk"

"We did, I think its best that I keep it between us, but we did, and I really think it helped" Santana explained. One thing she had learnt was that she needed to keep some things in her marriage separate and not always run to her friends with her problems.

"Well I'm glad, is she meeting us at Finn and Rachel's" Quinn asked as she put on the last of her make-up at the vanity. Finn and Rachel were having everyone at their house for one last drink before Quinn, Puck and NJ went back to Rochester.

"I don't think I'm gonna be welcome" Santana sighed, sadly.

"I've already spoken to Rachel, she said Finn is fine with it. If you want things to get back to normal with Finn and Rachel, then you have to make the effort" Quinn reasoned, giving Santana a sharp look. Rachel and Finn weren't going to be the ones to come to Santana, she had to fight for them.

"You think Finn is ever going to forgive me" Santana wondered as NJ climbed onto her lap and kissed her cheek when he noticed the sad look on his aunt's face.

"Of course, he is, Finn isn't capable of holding a grudge" Quinn reasoned, smiling at her sweet son as he softly stroked Santana's cheek, much to the women's amusement.

"Yeah, you're right" Santana agreed, although still not really sure.

"Santana! When did you get here?" Puck said, alarmed as he came out of the bathroom topless.

"Almost thirty minutes ago, you spend a lot of time in the shower, what you hiding Puck" Santana teased, giving Puck a sarcastic distrustful look.

"You guys ready to go?" Puck asked, as he rolled his eyes at Santana's comment, while putting on his shirt and grabbing his wallet from the dresser.

"Yes, I wanna see Rose!" NJ cheered, throwing his hands up happily, Quinn smiled widely at her son.

"Oh god they are totally gonna get married" Quinn gushed as she pretended to wipe away a stray tear.

"I forgot how much pregnancy made you a sap" Santana groaned as they all left the hotel room.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Sunday Evening**

An hour later, everyone had arrived at Finn and Rachel's enjoying a drink and the early evening sun in the back garden. Finn had done his best to avoid Santana and everyone noticed but knew better than to say anything.

"Well this isn't awkward at all" Puck joked, walking over to Finn who was stood by himself at the back of the garden.

"More so now that you've said that, you leaving yet" Finn snipped, rolling his eyes.

"Wow Finny learned how to bite" Puck laughed, when Finn didn't reply Puck continued.

"So, when are you going to put Santana out of her misery" Puck wondered. He knew Finn was angry, but he also knew that Finn hated tension and hostility and it wouldn't be long before they put the whole mess behind them.

"Haven't decided yet"

"Hey Finn, can we talk" Brittany asked, walking over to the pair. Finn had been surprised that Brittany had shown up with Santana, but he didn't say anything, he wasn't involved anymore.

Puck looked between Brittany then Finn before letting out a sigh.

"That's my cue to leave" Puck mused, with a slight smirk before quickly walking over to Quinn who was talking with Mercedes and Sam by the swing set.

"I probably should have said this the other day but I just wanted to say sorry for my part in what happened. I told Santana that it was you who told me and I'm sorry what happened after" Brittany explained, once Puck was gone. She was ringing her hands together and Finn could see she was nervous and Finn didn't want that.

"That wasn't on you Brittany that was Santana and I know you're probably do this to ease some of the tension, but you don't need to. It is what it is" Finn argued.

"I hate that though" Brittany admitted, sadly. Finn just shrugged in response not sure what else to say and before Brittany could say anything else Santana walked over to the pair.

"Finn, I know things are weird between us, but I need to talk to you and Rachel… it's about the case" Santana explained, nervously. Finn nodded at her and the two walked over to Rachel to tell her they needed to talk in private.

"What's going on Santana?" Rachel asked once the three of them were in the corner of the garden away from everyone else.

"That was the state's attorney, he's just found out that Jimmy has changed his plea to not guilty" Santana replied, worried. Things were already tense between herself and Finn and Rachel and she felt like she was making it worse.

"How can he do that, he was caught with our children, he told Lydia what he had done" Finn argued.

"He's claiming he did because he had a plan… a plan with Rachel to take the kids so they could be together" Santana added, carefully. Rachel immediately let out a dark laugh but straightened up when she saw that Santana was serious.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were joking" Rachel said, shaking her head "What the hell are you talking about"

"He's claiming the two of you were having an affair and that he has proof"

"How can he have proof of something that wouldn't happen even if he was the last person on earth" Rachel sneered, with a disgusted look. She really didn't think Jimmy could sink as lower than he already had.

"I don't know the state's attorney is going to email me with everything the Jimmy's lawyer has" Santana explained.

"He doesn't think this will actually work does he" Rachel asked, in disbelief. She glanced at Santana who looked just as confused as Rachel felt.

"I have no idea" Santana admitted, with a guilty look. Finn looked to Santana then Rachel before throwing his beer bottle across the garden, watching it as it smashed loudly against their fence.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hands, she'd never seen Finn so angry before.

Finn threw his hands up, frustrated "I mean what the fuck!"


	8. 5x08 - Glee and The Final Snap

**Hey Ladies and Gents :)**

 **Not to sound like a broken record but thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and please keep them coming:)**

 **Just a few things before we get started;**

 **1\. I don't know if I've already mentioned this but this season has 17 eps so after this one just 9 more to go**

 **2\. I have no plans to do another season of GATC but I do have another 3 stories in the pipeline so are you guys interested in a RoyalAU, BikerGangAU or a SingleParentAU (I'll give you more details on the next ep)**

 **3\. And Lastly each of my seasons of GATC have received 100 reviews, would it be too cheeky of me to hope the final one gets to 200! :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x08 – Glee and The Final Snap**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Sunday Night**

"How does Jimmy even think he can get away with this, you and I haven't even seen him since the last bloody trial, all he has is the letter and it was only one" Finn lectured as he paced the back garden. Santana had just told Finn and Rachel about Jimmy's lawyers plan to get Jimmy off the attempted murder charge. The plan was to convince the jury that Jimmy ad Rachel had been having an affair and they had planned to run away together and that's why he had taken the children.

Finn noticed a look pass between Rachel and Santana and he immediately stopped pacing and turned to his wife.

"What was that? Do you have something you have to tell me" Finn said, narrowing his eyes.

"Santana can you give us a minute" Rachel whispered. Santana nodded swiftly then rushed inside and closed the glass doors behind her.

"Santana what's going on?" Quinn asked as the group walked over to her. Santana watched as Rachel and Finn started arguing before turning to the others. Santana quickly explained to them what Jimmy's lawyers were planning and Quinn and Mercedes quickly put the extra pieces together.

"Oh god, she never told him did she" Mercedes gasped, shaking her head. Puck, Sam, and Brittany looked at them confused.

"Doesn't look like it" Santana muttered, sharing another look at Rachel and Finn who were still arguing on the grass.

"Told him what" Puck asked, annoyed.

"Rachel went to visit Jimmy in Prison after the second letter, she wanted to make it clear to him that he wouldn't ever have access to Rose, Henry and Mason" Quinn explained. They all glanced over at Finn and Rachel who were still arguing, not realising anyone was watching them.

"You have got to be kidding me, why did she think that was a good idea. All she did was aggravate him so when he got out he decided to kidnap them" Puck argued, throwing his hands up.

"We all tried to talk her out of it" Mercedes reasoned. They had all tried to show Rachel that it was a bad idea, but she was adamant and after Jimmy's letters stopped, Rachel figured Jimmy had listened to her.

"So, you all knew about this and said nothing" Brittany asked, giving Santana a cutting look.

"We tried talking her out of it" Mercedes repeated, tamely.

"You could have told Finn, he would have talked her out of it and they now wouldn't be in this mess" Puck argued, waving his hand to the garden where Finn was now pacing the garden with his hands in his hair.

"Rachel didn't know this was going to happen or she never would have done anything" Santana snapped, as they all turned to watch Rachel and Finn. None of them had ever seen Finn look so angry.

"Bit late for that" Sam snipped, rolling his eyes.

"Guys we shouldn't be watching this" Quinn said inching behind a curtain, so Finn and Rachel couldn't see her.

"Where are the kids?" Mercedes asked, suddenly realising despite how angry they were Finn and Rachel wouldn't want their children to see them his way.

"Upstairs, they won't hear anything" Brittany answered. When Santana had taken Rachel and Finn outside Brittany had sent the children upstairs as she had a feeling that things were going to get ugly.

They all quickly jumped away from the door when they saw Rachel and Finn march towards the door. Finn slammed the door open and began to leave the living room without another word to anyone else.

"Finn, please stay we have to talk about this" Rachel called after him. Finn span around before he left the living room.

"What is there to talk about! You lied to be for months and now because of your mistake Jimmy might actually walk, he could actually come after the kids again" Finn shouted.

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen Finn" Santana injected, Finn turned to glare at Santana.

"Like your word means anything to me right now Santana" Finn snapped. Santana recoiled at Finn's tone, she had never heard him so angry.

"Finn please, I never meant for any of this to happen" Rachel cried, wiping her tears hastily, never taking her eyes off Finn.

"You never do Rachel, yet it does anyway" Finn dismissed, shaking his head before leaving the living room.

"FINN!" Rachel shouted, just as the front door slammed close.

"I'll go after him" Puck said, before going after Finn.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Morning**

Three days later, it was the day of the trial. Finn had barely spoken to Rachel in those three days and she didn't see it getting any better when they had to come face to face with Jimmy.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to see her father helping Mason with his breakfast. Will and Emma had flown into New York to watch the children and support Rachel and Finn. Rachel had convinced Marley and Malcolm not to make the trip as well because she didn't think she could handle having all her family around her especially when things were so tense between her and Finn. Thankfully for both of them none of Finn's family had decided to come.

"Thanks for being here Dad" Rachel said, with a small smile before kissing Mason on the head.

"Of course, now I don't want you to worry about a thing. Emma and I have the kids, they'll be fine" Will reassured her. Emma nodded in agreement from where she was helping Rose and Henry with their bagels.

Rachel nodded "I know they will"

"Rachel, Sweetie, no jury is stupid enough to believe his lies. Jimmy will back where he belongs… isn't that right Finn" Will reasoned, looking over at Finn, who had just walked into the kitchen.

"That's right" Finn replied, although at all convincingly "The car's here"

Rachel nodded at Finn and with a quick bye to his children, Finn left the room. Despite Will and Emma being there, Finn's mood wasn't any better and they had both noticed.

"What's going on with you two, do you want me to talk to him?" Will asked, looking over at Rachel who quickly shook her head.

"Dad, everything is fine. We're just worried about today that's all" Rachel replied. It was one of the reason Rachel didn't want her family around because she didn't want to have to explain again the mistake she had made.

"If you say so" Will sighed. Emma gave him a look that Rachel knew from her own marriage, it was Emma's way to tell Will to drop the subject.

"I do, bye dad"

"Bye Sweetie" Will concluded. Rachel walked out the house to where Finn was already waiting inside the car for her.

"Finn, can we – "

"Let's get today over with and then we can talk" Finn replied, before turning towards the window and away from Rachel.

 **The Courthouse – Wednesday Morning**

Half an hour later, Rachel and Finn were walking into the Courthouse. All their friends were already there waiting for them outside Courtroom three. Even though Finn wasn't really speaking to Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana they all knew they still had to be there for the couple. They could sit through Finn's steely glazes if Rachel needed them.

"Hey Guys" Quinn said, glancing over at Finn who was avoiding all their gazes.

"Hey, thanks for being here" Rachel replied as Mercedes gave her a tight hug. They could all see the bags under her eyes and the tension between Rachel and Finn. Finn ignored the small talk and walked over to the coffee cart.

Quinn nodded firmly "Course"

"How are you guys?" Mercedes asked, glancing at Finn who was talking to Puck, the only person in their group that Finn was actually talking to.

"Not good, like really not good. We've barley spoken in days and if we do its only because the kids are around" Rachel sighed, heavily.

"I'm sure he's just nervous about the trial, I'm sure once its over, you guys will be able to move past this" Quinn reasoned, although they could all see she didn't really believe her own words.

"God, I hope so" Rachel replied, shaking her head as she watched Finn talking to Puck. Eventually Puck and Finn walked back over to the group. The tension was obvious to everyone and nobody knew what to say.

"I imagine it will be starting soon" Quinn said, nervously not sure what else to say. Luckily for the rest of them Santana walked over to the group with the State's Attorney.

"Finn, Rachel this is the state attorney he wants to have a word with you both about what you guys should expect in court" Santana explained. The pair nodded and followed the lawyers to some where more private to talk.

"Wow, things are really bad between them" Sam noted.

"Finn has a right to be angry" Puck snipped. Unsurprising to all of them, Puck was on Finn's side with the whole best while the rest of them were trying to be there for both of them.

"We're not saying he doesn't but what is he going to do be angry at Rachel forever" Santana reasoned. Puck rolled his eyes at her, he knew that Santana was trying to play everything down because it was all partially her fault.

"I would be" Puck muttered.

"Well we're not Finn and Rachel, they have to get past this" Quinn dismissed, giving Santana and Puck both a hard look to stop arguing.

"Guys, drop it we need to be there for Finn and Rachel. That's what's important" Sam reasoned quickly before Rachel and Finn walked back over to them all.

 **XoXo**

"So basically, Jimmy's defence is that you were having an affair, so we basically need to show the jury how crazy that is" The State Attorney, Mr Hale, explained to Rachel and Finn. He quickly gone over his plan with Rachel and Finn and what they should expect in the trail.

"My word isn't enough" Rachel said, crossing her arms. She couldn't believe that a judge was even buying the notion that she would willing go anywhere near Jimmy.

"It will go a long way but really we need to show you two as a united couple, a happily married couple. I'm sure that will be easy for you. Jimmy's lawyer is going to try and bait you both so the best thing to do is stay calm and above it" Hale explained. Rachel and Finn shared a quick look, while they weren't themselves they both knew they could pretend for the sake of the trial.

"We can do that" Rachel nodded.

"The jury won't fall for his lies, but we need to show that Jimmy is the angry one and not you two" Santana encouraged. She had been working closely with the State's Attorney while she couldn't sit with him at the table, she had helped him see what kind of person Jimmy was and how they could use that.

"That won't be hard, Jimmy's a monster that deserves to rot in prison" Finn sneered, shaking his head.

"That's what I'm here for" Hale concluded, ignoring Finn's tone. He assumed it was too do with the nerves of the trial.

"Its going to be fine guys" Santana encouraged.

"We don't need a pep talk Santana" Finn snipped, giving her a hard look.

"I'll give you two a minute" Santana said, nodding her head to Hale who followed her away from the married couple.

"Finn if we're going to look like a happy married couple then you need to be able to look at me" Rachel argued. Finn looked down at Rachel and gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Happy" Finn said, sarcastically.

"Not at all, are you" Rachel snipped, not helping the heartbroken look on her face.

"Let's just get this over with" Finn said, shaking his head before walking away from Rachel.

 **The Courtroom – The Courthouse – Wednesday Morning**

An hour later, Rachel and Finn had sat through each of the lawyers opening statements. Jimmy's lawyer had tried to paint him as a heartbroken man who had been played by Rachel. Rachel wasn't sure if the jury believed what they were hearing, and Rachel didn't like it. She knew what Jimmy was like and could see through his lies, but these people were strangers and they might be easily led. Rachel so badly wanted to reach out and take Finn's hand, but she wasn't sure if he even wanted her touching him and that broke Rachel's heart more than anything.

"So, Jimmy why don't you tell us when the affair started?" Jimmy's Attorney, Mr Rodes, asked as he walked around the front of his table and leaned against it.

"Alleged affair" Hale interjected. The judge nodded and then sent a look to Rodes to change his phrasing.

"When the alleged affair started" Rodes corrected, holding his hands out for Jimmy to answer the question.

"It started with letters as first, I wanted to know how my daughter was doing and Rachel understood that, I don't think Finn did" Jimmy explained, very calmly despite all the lies he was telling.

"When was the first visit" Rodes asked.

"About a week after the last letter, I could see how unhappy Rachel was and we bonded over it, after that Rachel would visit at least once a week, whenever she could get away" Jimmy continued, he sent a quick look to Finn and Rachel that went unnoticed by the judge but not by them.

"Here's a copy of the visitors log at the prison to back up that up your honour" Rodes said, passing a few sheets of paper to the judge. Hale had already seen them and had counter paperwork to show that the signature on the visitor's log was not Rachel's.

"So, when did Rachel tell you she wanted to leave Finn" Rodes asked, once the Judge had glanced at the log and passed it to the guard to show the jurors.

"It was after the first time we made love, that's when we made the plan" Jimmy replied, looking over at Rachel with a leering smile.

"And what do you think happened, why did Rachel back out of the plan" Rodes pressed.

"Finn obviously got to her, and now I might go to prison because I fell in love with the wrong person" Jimmy declared, trying to look sad but to Finn he just came across smug.

"I'm gonna be sick or punch him in the face" Finn whispered. Rachel reached across and took Finn's hand in her own and squeezed tight, she was feeling the same way, but she knew they couldn't react, that was exactly what Jimmy wanted.

"I'm sure the jury would like to be sure this really happened Jimmy, what proof do you have?" Rodes wondered, smirking at Hale.

"Besides the love in my heart… I know that Rachel has a tattoo high on her inner thigh, a blue butterfly" Jimmy exclaimed.

"That's all your honour" Rodes concluded before jumping off the table and taking his seat.

"We will take a break and come back in fifteen" The Judge dismissed them all. The judge rose and walked back to his chambers. Once Jimmy had his lawyer had left the room, Hale turned to Rachel and Finn.

"This is perfect, Jimmy played his hand, we can disprove this quick…. You have the tattoo don't you" Hale sighed. Rachel nodded sadly.

"How the hell does Jimmy know this" Finn demanded. Rachel was on the verge of tears, so Finn took her hand while looking at Hale for answers.

"Jimmy was in your house, its disgusting to think about but Jimmy could have… looked maybe…. He took the photo, for all we know he planned this as his out from the beginning" Santana reasoned, slightly disgusted. Hale nodded his head in agreement as it was the only thing that made sense.

"How does that help us now?" Finn asked.

"Jimmy wants to show he knows you, then let's help him prove that" Hale reasoned, with a knowing smile. 15 minutes later everyone was back in court and it was Hale's turn to question Jimmy. Hale remained in his seat as he looked towards Jimmy.

"So, Jimmy, according to you, the affair between you and Rachel went on for a few weeks, where you talked about the kids I'm sure and Rachel's interests" Hale said.

Jimmy nodded "Yes, all of that"

"Great so what are Rose, Mason and Henry's middle names" Hale asked, calmly.

"Excuse me" Jimmy startled, sending a quick look to his lawyer.

"What are Rose, Mason and Henry's middle names, I'm sure that come up in conversation, so what are they" Hale pressed, sending Jimmy a patronising smile.

"I don't know why that's important" Jimmy said, looking nervously at his lawyer.

"Maybe not but I'd like you to answer the question" Hale shrugged. Everyone watched Jimmy as he ran his hands through his head.

"Uhmmm…."

"Let's fine let's try another one, when is Rachel's birthday" Hale smirked.

"We didn't talk about things like that" Jimmy snipped. Rachel looked over at the jury who were watching jimmy with rapt attention. It looked like a good sign to Rachel.

"Then what did you talk about?" Hale asked, acting confused "You spent all that time together and didn't talk about the children.

"We talked about Finn, and how she was afraid of him" Jimmy argued, leaning closely in his seat to look at Hale. Jimmy was starting to get angry, everyone could see that including his lawyer.

"Rachel spent all her time, talking about her husband, you didn't talk about anything else at all" Hale argued.

"We didn't only talk" Jimmy sneered, glaring at Hale, and ignoring the pleasing look his own lawyer was sending him.

"Ah yes and I'm sure this is where you saw the tattoo, was it on the left leg or right" Hale wondered, he remained calm and relaxed despite how angry Jimmy was getting. Jimmy glared at Hale but didn't say anything.

"It's fifty, fifty chance Jimmy" Hale pressed.

"It's the left leg" Jimmy answered. Hale nodded before rising from his seat and walking over to the judge with a phone in his hand.

"Here's a picture of Rachel, your honour from a holiday last year, with Finn, as you can see the tattoo is on the right leg" Hale explained, handing a phone to the judge "Sorry it's on a phone, your honour, but we only had a few minutes to prove Jimmy's statements were false"

"Thank you, attorney that will be all" Judge Rinder snipped, before passing the phone back to Hale.

"Yes, it will, thank you Jimmy, you can step down" Hale concluded with a smile at Jimmy. He walked back over to his table before turning bac to Jimmy "Oh by the way the children's name are Rose Quinn, Henry James and Mason Noah Hudson"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

Two hours later, Rachel, Finn, and the group has sat through the warden's testimony and Jimmy's father who said, Jimmy had told him all about the affair during his own visits. It was become clear to Rachel and Finn that Jimmy had planned this from the beginning. He wanted his children back (or to punish Rachel and Finn) and would bring down anyone to get it. After Jimmy's father, the judge had dismissed everyone for the day and Finn and Rachel had shared a silent cab ride home.

"How did it go?" Will asked as Finn went straight upstairs and Rachel walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to her father.

"It was okay, I think. Santana said the District attorney knows what he's doing" Rachel explained, tired. It had been a long day and Rachel knew she wouldn't get any sleep with things still so bad with Finn.

"And what about you two" Will pressed. Rachel jumped off her seat and grabbed herself a bottle of water.

"I told you we're fine dad" Rachel sighed, she could see Will was about to say something else, so she quickly jumped in "I'm going to check on the kids"

Rachel left the kitchen and made her way to the playroom where she found Rose and Henry both cuddled up with Finn on the floor while they told him about their day. Mason was asleep in the play crib next to them.

"So, then we played on the swings, even Grandma Emma went on them" Henry enthused, waving his arms about almost hitting Rose in the face although she didn't notice as she was too busy telling Finn about the painting she had done.

"She did!" Finn beamed, pulling Henry closer.

"Hey babies" Rachel greeted. She gave Rose and Henry a quick kiss but remained standing instead of seating with her family.

"Hey mommy!" Rose cheered. Luckily for Finn and Rachel none of their children had noticed the tension between their parents.

"Finn can we talk for a second" Rachel asked, shyly.

"Not right now" Finn said, shortly not bothering to look at her as he answered.

"Finn I really think we need to talk" Rachel pressed, walking further into the room. Finn turned his head to finally face her.

"I said not now!" Finn snapped, making Rose and Henry jump. They never heard their father raise his voice. Finn went back to talking with the children and Rachel quickly left the room. she rushed into the bedroom and had the door closed before the tears began to fall.

 **The Courtroom – The Courthouse – Thursday Morning**

The next day, it was Lydia's turn to take to the stand. She was vital for the State's attorney as she had been the one Jimmy had reached out to and she could prove that Jimmy had made no mention of a supposed affair with Rachel or what their plan had been.

"Lydia, why don't out go through what happened that day" Hale said as he leaned against his table, trying to appear relaxed.

"Jimmy cornered me at my job, I was really surprised to see him, I knew he'd just got out but didn't think I would hear from him. He told me he really need to talk to me and I was stupid and believed him. That's when he took me to the apartment and the children were already there. He said he'd taken them because they belonged with us and we needed to be a family" Lydia explained, calmly. Hale had already prepped her on what questions to expect.

"And at any time did Jimmy mention his plan with Rachel, or the supposed affair, or the letters" Hale added.

"None of it, in fact he got angry when I mentioned Finn and Rachel" Lydia replied, sparing a glance at Jimmy who had a hard look on his face, Jimmy knew, just like everyone, that Lydia was the flaw in his plan.

"Lydia, you've known Jimmy and in some ways Rachel, a long time. Do you believe they had an affair? Do you believe that Rachel was afraid of Finn and wanted to leave him, for Jimmy?" Hale asked.

"Your Honour, relevance" Rodes interjected, shooting Hale a look, he just smirked in reply.

"Maybe none but I would like to hear Lydia's answer" Rinder replied, he turned to Lydia for her to continue.

"I don't believe it for a second. Rachel and Finn are one of those rare couples that just love each other and make it work, and Rachel is a much more strong and intelligent woman than me, she wouldn't lower herself to Jimmy" Lydia exclaimed. Rachel gave Lydia a small smile of encouragement.

"Thank you, Lydia that's all" Hale concluded before sitting back down at his table as Rodes stood up and walked closer to Lydia.

"Lydia, you say that Jimmy was angry when you mentioned Rachel, but couldn't that be because she had gone against their plans" Rodes reasoned, with a slight shrug.

"I doubt it" Lydia scoffed.

"But you don't know for sure" Rodes pressed, giving Lydia a hard look "Answer the question Lydia"

"No, I don't know for sure" Lydia admitted, looking away from Rodes stern expression.

"And you don't know that you weren't just Jimmy's way to get out of town, or a way to talk to Rachel without Finn finding out. You don't know for a fact that you weren't just a porn for Jimmy and Rachel to get out of town because before you gave Jimmy a chance to tell you, you called the police" Rodes lectured as he paced in front of Lydia making sure to look at each other jurors.

"Jimmy had plenty of time to tell me" Lydia rushed out, everyone could sense Rodes was trying to trap her into a corner.

"Or maybe Jimmy just didn't care enough to tell you, Jimmy's a private person maybe you just weren't important enough" Rodes argued.

"If I'm not important enough in Jimmy's life, trust me, I'm absolutely fine with that" Lydia snapped, rolling her eyes but slightly annoyed with her self that she had let her anger get the better of her.

"Guess you'll have to be, that's all Lydia, you can step down" Rodes said, he smirked at Hale before taking his seat.

 **XoXo**

After Lydia's testimony the lawyers had done their closing statements and then the jury had been dismissed. The group had decided to go to the canteen for some cheap coffee, but they had only been there twenty minutes before they had been called back to the Courtroom as the jury had reached their decision.

"The Jury came back quite quick that has to be a good thing right" Quinn said, helplessly as they all took their seats.

"Let's hope so" Mercedes replied. The lead juror stood up to hand the verdict to the judge. Despite the tension Rachel grabbed Finn's hand and she was slightly pleased when he didn't pull away from her.

"Has the jury reached a decision, that they all agreed upon" Judge Rinder commanded. The juror nodded solemnly.

"We have your Honour" One of the Juror's replied. Rachel squeezed Finn's hand and spared a glance at him and he gave a small reassuring smile.

"And what is the verdict"

"On the count of attempted murder and kidnapping the jury find's the defendant… Guilty" The Juror announced. Everyone on their side let out a sigh of relief and Puck actually cheered as Jimmy slumped his seat and put his hands over his face. Jimmy's parents the only people on his side didn't looked shocked but they did look upset.

"Jimmy, you will remain in custody until sentencing, guard please take him away" Rinder concluded before banging his gavel and dismissing the room. While Jimmy was lead away the group began to leave, and Rachel and Finn shook Hale hand.

"Thank you for everything" Finn enthused.

"I'm happy to see justice served" Hale replied. He gave them one last smile before leaving the courtroom. Rachel turned to Finn with a small smile.

"You ready to go home" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we should get home to the kids" Finn replied, Rachel had hoped once the trial was over Finn's mood was going to change but Rachel could see it would take longer for Finn to get over what Rachel had done.

Rachel lowered her head "Finn…"

"Let's just go home" Finn said before following everyone out of the courtroom. Rachel let out a loud sigh before following behind him.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Evening**

An hour later the group had made their way back to Finn and Rachel's house. While they were all pleased with the outcome, there was still tension between the group as Finn wasn't talking to any of them, including Rachel.

"Hey guys, great news! How you holding up?" Will enthused as everyone walked through the front door and into the kitchen where Will and Emma were waiting.

"Fine dad, yeah it's a great relief" Rachel replied, as she watched Finn closely. He looked like a bomb about ready to explode.

"The kids are all in the playroom, they've been fine all day" Emma added, carefully. She wasn't sure what else to say as the air was thick between them all. Rachel nodded at Emma with a small smile.

"Thanks again"

"We should have a drink to celebrate" Sam suggested.

"Absolutely!" Will beamed. He walked over to the fridge to find something to toast with.

"What is there to celebrate" Finn asked, sharply, turning around to face them all with a hard look. Rachel walked over to him, but Finn put his hand up to stop her.

"Finn..."

"I'm serious, what are you guys even doing here. The trial is over go back to your lives. I don't want you here" Finn raged.

"That's not fair Finn" Quinn said, helplessly.

"What's not fair, is being lied to for months. Having your wife and children at risk and having no clue about it because your wife and 3 women you have know for over 20 years did nothing" Finn argued, glaring at Quinn, who recoiled at his look. Puck put a comforting hand on Quinn but didn't say anything.

"Finn don't blame them, this is my fault" Rachel replied.

"Nope I don't think it is. You guys all band together when things get tough, so be prepared to be blamed together" Finn ranted, staring down all four women "I always defending you guys when Puck, Sam and Brittany said you prioritise each other over them but their right, you do. We're the second thought"

"Finn, we made a mistake" Santana snipped.

"Yeah, you more than most" Finn sneered, glaring at Santana. Brittany stepped forward to give Finn a pressing look.

"Finn, we all need to talk about this" Brittany reasoned.

"Don't kid yourself Brittany, nothing will change… you know what you should all just leave, I really don't want you here" Finn fumed.

"Finn!" Puck cut in, although he wasn't sure what else to say. Finn had a point and a right to be angry.

"Just get out!" Finn shouted at them all before marching upstairs without another look.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Thursday Night**

Rachel had said goodbye to everyone, including Will and Emma who were staying in a hotel nearby, got Rose, Henry, and Mason settled in their rooms for the night then went into the bedroom to finally try and talk to Finn. She knew things couldn't go on this way any longer.

"Finn, I get that you are angry, and you have every right to be, but we need to talk. Things can't go on this way" Rachel reasoned as she watched Finn undress and throw the suit he'd worn all day on the ensuite floor.

"Not tonight" Finn sighed, looking away from Rachel as he grabbed some blankets from the cupboard.

"Then when Finn, its been a week of this. If you need to yell at me then yell at me. I deserve it for lying to you"

"Its not just the lying Rachel" Finn admitted.

"Then what is it Finn?" Rachel pressed, she moved closer to Finn, but he backed away from her.

"I don't want to talk right now, its been a long day, a long week and I don't have the energy to talk to you right now" Finn replied. He picked up the blankets and started leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, softly.

"I'm gonna sleep on the pull out in the office tonight, I need some space"

"Finn please don't do this" Rachel said, trying to grab Finn's arm. He moved away from her but this time he looked just as heart broken as she did, instead of angry.

"I'm tired of doing everything for you Rachel" Finn admitted before swiftly leaving the room and leaving Rachel alone once again.


	9. 5x09 - Glee and The Circus

**Hey Guys!**

 **Amazing response as always, I love reading all your reviews. You all seem very happy that Finn finally told Santana off. Enjoy the chapter guys, now work is steady again I'm hoping to have the next one out by Tuesday.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x09 – Glee and The Circus**

* * *

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Thursday Evening**

Rachel closed the last of her suitcases and put it next to the rest of them that lined the wall next to the door of her bedroom.

Finn, Rachel, and their children were going to Seattle for a few days to go to the circus. It was the same circus that Shelby had been in, they had contacted Malcom and told him they were doing a one night exaggerate show to honour Shelby and they wanted all of Shelby's family there to see it. Rachel and Finn had thought it was a good idea when they had booked the trip but that had been before the court case. Things were still tense between Rachel and Finn, and Finn and Santana and if she could, Rachel would have cancelled the whole trip but everything had already been arranged with Marley, Will and Malcom and Rachel knew there was no way she would get out of it.

Rachel left the suitcases where they were and took a seat at her vanity to pack up her make-up but Rachel was too lost in thought. She hated fighting with Finn but she was at a loss at what she could to make it better. She knew she should have never lied to him about visiting Jimmy but nothing she could say to Finn would take that away. If she was being honest Rachel knew it wasn't just the court case, ever since Christmas and everything that happened with Santana it had been tense in her marriage.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts when Rose rushed into the bedroom, eager to see what her mother was up to.

"Mommy I've picked everything I want to wear and left it on the bed" Rose beamed as she climbed into her mother's lap.

"Thank you, Sweetie, I'll come and have a look in a minute"

"I'm so excited for the circus mommy, I want to have a go on EVERYTHING" Rose cheered waving her hands out, almost hitting Rachel in the face.

"Let's go see these clothes shall we" Rachel said, she moved Rose off her lap then the two went into Rose's room. Almost all of Rose's clothes were piled high on her bed and Rachel immediately regretted letting Rose choose her own clothes.

"Rose, we are only going for three days. This is almost all your clothes" Rachel argued, giving her daughter a disapproving look.

"I couldn't decide what to pick, I love them all" Rose sighed, happily. Rachel shook her head at Rose's dramatic theatrics, she might not have Rachel's DNA but she definitely took after her. Rachel heard the doorbell go down stairs and she knew it was the food she'd ordered an hour before.

"We'll sort this out after dinner, come on" Rachel said holding her hand out for Rose. Rose followed her mother down the stairs and the pair walked into the dining room. Henry was already sat in his chair while Finn dished out all the food.

"Food's here" Finn said, shortly when he saw Rachel and Rose walk into the living room. Rachel just nodded as she helped Rose onto her chair next to Henry. The tension was there as the two sat down at the table and helped their children with their food. Neither said a word to each other as they helped Rose and Henry then dished up their own food.

"I'm so EXCITED!" Rose cheered through a mouthful of food. Henry nodded his head agreement as juice dribbled down his mouth. Rachel smiled affectionately at her children before handing them both a napkin to wipe up with. She was happy neither of them had noticed the tension between herself and Finn.

"Yeah so am I" Finn finally said, although not with the same enthusiasm.

 **JFK Airport – Queens – Friday Morning**

The next day the Hudson family was walking to their gate ready to board their flight. Finn had been quiet all morning and it wasn't made any better when Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam arrived.

They had all booked tickets for the show when Rachel had mentioned it, just like her they hadn't realised just how tense things would get between them all. Rachel was glad Puck and Quinn were also going, she was hoping Puck would be able to talk to Finn about everything he wasn't talking to Rachel about.

"Mommy can I sit with Auntie Sans on the plane" Rose asked once they had all taken a seat outside their gate, ready to be called when it opened.

"Auntie Sans will be sitting next to Brittany Sweetie, you'll be sitting with me and Daddy" Rachel answered as she bounced Mason on her knee, trying to settle him before the flight. Henry was sat on Finn's knee watching something on Finn's iPad. Rose was sat between her parents playing with her new American Girl Doll.

"But mommy I want to show her my new crayons, we can do a picture on the place"

"Rose, you can show Santana later"

"But Mommy..."

"Rose, Mommy already said no, that's enough" Finn snipped at his daughter. Rose crossed her arms and grumbled but didn't say anything else. Everyone less looked away from the family not sure what to make of it, Finn was never one to snipe at his children.

Everyone stayed silent for a few minutes, the tension was obvious to them all and none of them were sure what to say to make it better. Sam was the only one that Finn was really speaking to at that moment but Sam knew they was nothing he could say to make it better. While Finn and him were close friends, Sam wasn't the one who was going to get through to him

Finn glanced down at his daughter to see that she was still upset that he had snapped at her, he knew he shouldn't have. Henry and Rose were just excited to go to the circus and see the rest of their family. They hadn't even seen their Auntie Sans and Auntie Cedes in recent weeks because the two had been keeping their distance so Finn knew he had to make it right, at least with his children.

"Come on Henry and Rosie let's see if we can find some cookies before the flight" Finn said. Rose, forgetting that she was mad at her dad because of the thought of cookies jumped off her seat and took Finn's hand as Henry took the other. The others watched them walk off then turned back to Rachel who dangling a rattle in front Mason instead of looking at them.

"I take things are still tense between you guys" Mercedes noted, sadly. None of them had ever seen things this bad between Finn and Rachel before.

"I told you we shouldn't have come, it's only going to make things worse. Finn doesn't want to see us right now" Sam lectured, sending a knowing look to Mercedes.

"Which is why we have to be here, we are going to make Finn talk to us one way or another. He'll come around eventually" Santana argued "Besides we are here to support Rachel and Marley"

Brittany nudged Santana and nodded her head over at Rachel, who hadn't been listening to any of them instead she was staring off at the airport deep in thought, obviously waiting for Finn to come back. "I don't think it's your support Rachel needs right now"

 **Fairmont Olympic Hotel – Downtown Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

Four hours later the group had arrived in Seattle and had checked into their hotel. They had all gone to their own rooms to freshen up before they met up with Quinn and Puck, and Marley and her family in the lobby of the hotel before they went over to the circus. Finn had been in a better mood since they had been at the airport and had actually spoken to Rachel when they were on the flight but he still hadn't said a word to Mercedes or Santana and neither of them expected him to.

After getting Mason changed after his nap and changing Rose and Henry clothes after the both got juice down themselves, Rachel and Finn made their way to the lobby to meet up with the others. Rose and Henry were both walking at the side of their parents but they both set off running when they noticed NJ with his parents in the lobby.

While Henry and Rose gushed with NJ about everything they would see at the circus Rachel said a quick hello to Quinn and Puck and Finn said hello to Puck while ignoring Quinn. Rachel sent Quinn an apologetic look when she saw how much it hurt Quinn to be ignored by her oldest friend.

"Hey man, ready for the circus" Puck cheered, sarcastically clapping Finn on the shoulder as they all made their way outside to hail some taxis to take them to the circus ground.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Finn answered, lamely. The group all waited by the entrance as the door man got them three cabs. Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, and Santana got in one, Puck, Quinn and NJ got in the other and Rachel, Finn and the kids got into the last one.

Once inside the cab Finn noticed Rachel was very quiet as she looked out of the window, she seemed very lost in thought and Finn realised just how difficult this weekend might be for Rachel. It was probably going to bring up a lot of feeling about Shelby that Rachel had been trying to bury, as well as make Rachel think about a time in her life that she never spoke about.

"You okay?" Finn asked. Rachel looked up in surprise that Finn had spoken to her, then nodded at him.

"I'm okay, just thinking about my mom and everything I guess" Rachel answered. Finn slowly reached over and took Rachel's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. He didn't say anything else but he knew he didn't have to. Even thought things were tense between the couple Rachel knew that when she needed him, Finn was always there, and that realisation was only making her feel more guilty.

The rest of car journey remained silent as the children looked out of the window at the sights and Rachel and Finn relaxed in their seats, holding hands. Once they arrived Finn paid the cab then helped Rose and Henry out of the cab before taking Mason from Rachel for him to carry. They had decided not to bring Mason's pram because they didn't want extra luggage, something they would both regret after carrying him around all weekend.

Rachel held onto Rose and Henry's hands as they walked towards the ticket booth to pick up their tickets, it was also where they were meeting Marley and her family.

"Mommy look, its grandma" Rose said. Everyone looked to where Rose was pointing to see a sign up high with Shelby's face on it. In bold letters, it read 'FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY, JOIN US IN CELBRATORING THE LIFE OF OUR DEAR FRIEND SHELBY THE ENTERTAINER'. Rachel wiped away a stray tear as she continued to look at the smiling face of her mother. She felt someone wrap their arm around her and pull her close and Rachel was happy to breath in the familiar scent of her husband.

"What exactly did your mom do in the circus, Rachel" Sam asked when they all saw that Rachel was okay.

"She was the flame and knife thrower" Rachel answered, distracted as she continued to stare at the poster of her mother.

"That's AWESOME!" Puck exclaimed, Sam nodded his head in agreement. Puck collected everyone's tickets and programs and handed them out to everyone. They all looked over the itinerary as they waited for Rachel's sister to arrive.

"Okay the acrobats are on at three, I definitely want to see that" Mercedes mused, looking over the program with Sam.

"I want to go to one of the fortune tellers as well" Brittany added.

"This weekend is going to be awesome" Sam cheered, pumping his fists.

 **The American Circus – Downtown Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

"RACHEL!"

Rachel turned just in time to catch her sister who flew into her arms. Rachel hugged her sister back just as tightly then gave each of her nephews and Jake a hug while Marley rounded up Rose and Henry for a hug.

"Wow, the whole groups here… Why am I not surprised" Marley joked when she noticed the others, not realising how her comment had made things slightly awkward.

After everyone said hello to Marley, Jake, and the boys, they all made their way inside the circus grounds. All the kids had to be held back by their parents as they tried to run off eager to go on all the rides and attractions.

"So, what are we doing first" Sam asked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.

"We really should go say hello to other performers and thank them for the tickets" Marley said looking over at Rachel, who nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you two do that and will look round some stalls, just call us when you've finished" Jake suggested. Everyone agreed with the idea so while the others went over to the different stalls. Marley, carrying Mason and Rachel went to the back of the circus tent where all the caravans and trucks were parked, hoping to find Miss Maisy.

Miss Maisy was the ringmaster of the circus and had been for almost thirty years. From what Rachel remembered Miss Maisy was just like Shelby. She said what she thought and always wanted to have a good time, she was also fiercely loyal and the other circus people were her family.

"So how are things" Marley asked, glancing over at her sister.

"Fine why wouldn't they be" Rachel shrugged. Rachel had asked her sister not to visit when the court case was going on, therefore she didn't know about the tension between her and Finn or Finn and her friends, that is if her father hadn't told her.

"Well maybe because just two weeks ago, your children's birth father accused you of having an affair with him and that it was your idea to kidnap the kids. Or because you stupidly went to visit Jimmy in prison and never told Finn and he found out in court. Or maybe it because Santana slapped Finn at Christmas and its set something off that ended with Finn not speaking to any of your friends" Marley said, smugly giving Rachel a look she knew meant 'don't bother lying'.

"How do you even know all that" Rachel asked, confused.

"Quinn told me, I asked her to let me know how the court case was going, anyway she kinda just exploded and told me everything…. Oh and also dad witnessed Finn yelling at all your friends do you really think he wouldn't tell me" Marley explained, shaking her head at her sister's stupid behviour "How are you and Finn now"

"I'm not sure to be honest, I'm really not sure" Rachel admitted, sadly. Marley wrapped her arm around Rachel and pulled her close as the two continued to walk towards the back.

"Well I'm going to fix this" Marley said, confidently.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"…I'm not sure. I just know I am"

The two walked the rest of the way in silence, once they reached the edge of the caravans and trailers Marley handed Mason to Rachel as she tried to get one of the performers attention.

"Hey, we're looking for Miss Maisy" Marley told one of the performers she had managed to flag down. The older man nodded then went in search of Miss Maisy, the two weren't alone for long before an elderly woman was running towards them.

"I was wondering when you two would get here" Miss Maisy gushed as she gathered them both into a hug. "Oh, look at the pair of you, so grown up and with children of your own. GOD, you make me feel old" Miss Maisy added, happily as she affectionately tickled Mason from where he was perched on Rachel's hip.

"I'm so glad you are both here when we honour Shelby in the best way we know how" Miss Maisy said, almost sadly. Rachel and Marley recognised the tone, they had it themselves when they spoke about Shelby.

"We're happy to be here. We know how much our mother loved travelling with you all. You were her family just as much as we were" Marley acknowledged, with a smile. Rachel smiled proudly at her younger sister. Marley was always better at talking with other people about their mother. She always knew exactly what to say.

"Thank you for that, but trust me your mother loved nobody like she loved the two of you. I hope you both know that" Miss Maisy said, seriously. She took both of their hands and squeezed them affectionately.

Rachel nodded at the older woman "We do know"

After talking to Miss Maisy for a few minutes and promising to introduce her to their husbands and children that night after the show, the sisters went off to find the others. They eventually found them by one of the ring toss stalls. Finn, Puck, Jake, and Sam were helping the children each take a turn while the others watched on.

"Look who we ran into" Mercedes quipped when she saw Marley and Rachel approach and that's when the two noticed that Will, Emma, and Malcom had finally arrived.

"Hey guys" Rachel greeted before giving each one of them a hug. The three of them were staying in the same hotel as the others but their flights had gotten in a bit later. Emma and Will had made sure to get a flight to Philadelphia first so that Malcom wasn't on his own for the flight.

"Now that you guys are here, why don't you guys all go for a drink or something while Me, Emma and Malcolm spend some time with our grandkids" Will suggested, sharing a look with Marley that Rachel noticed. She knew had her sister had something to do with her dad's idea.

"Will, you don't have to do that" Finn said but Will quickly waved him off.

"Don't be silly Finn its fine. We don't see our grandchildren nearly enough. We want to… and before you ask, no of course we don't mind taking NJ with us as well" Will added, glancing over at Quinn who blushed slightly as that was in fact what she was about to ask.

So, after making sure Will, Emma and Malcom had everything including the diaper bag for Mason, the grandparents and grandchildren set off to go on the rides while the others stood around wondering what to do next. Marley could see that Finn might use it as an opportunity to get away from the others so before he could she jumped in.

"The beer tent is over there, why don't we all go have a nice drink together" Marley beamed, Jake smirked at his wife as he knew exactly what she was doing. Everyone glanced over at Finn, knowing he was the one who had to agree and none of them wanted to force him.

Finn shrugged when he noticed them all looking at him "Sounds good to me"

 **Beer Tent – American World Circus, Downtown Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

The group walked towards the Beer Tent in complete silence. Once there, the girls went to find a table while the guys went to the bar to get them all a drink. Once Sam and Jake had gotten their drinks, it left Puck and Finn alone at the bar together and Puck saw his opportunity to have an actual conversation with his friend.

"You know it would make my life a lot easier if you made up with Quinn. A pregnant Quinn is enough to deal with but an upset pregnant Quinn is even worse" Puck joked, he wanted to keep the conversation light so Finn wouldn't feel attacked. Finn didn't say anything for a while as he ordered their drinks, once the bartender had put them in front of him and Finn had paid for them, he turned to face Puck.

"I'm not here to make your life easier Puck, I'm not here to make anyone's life easier" Finn argued. Puck shook his head, he didn't understand why Finn was so angry with his flippant comment.

"That's not what I meant Finn. But come on, how long are you going to let this go on for. You can't stay angry at them forever. It's not good for you"

"I'm not angry at anyone"

"Try telling your face that" Puck quipped. Finn rolled his eyes then picked up his drinks and walked away from Puck. Puck let out a defeated sigh then followed Finn over to the table. Finn took a seat next to Rachel and Puck sat down next to Quinn at the other end. Nobody spoke as they all had their beers, Marley looked around at them all waiting for one of them to start talking. Finn had his arm around the back of Rachel's chair looking around the large tent unaware or ignoring the looks he was getting from Puck, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana while the others looked around nervous at each other not sure what to say. They were all starting to regret deciding to come along for the weekend.

"Wow this is awkward, I mean I knew it was going to be a little tense but this is AWK…ward!" Marley laughed before taking a drink. Jake smirked at his wife as Rachel glared at her.

"Shut up Marley!" Rachel snipped.

Marley shrugged "I'm only saying"

"And I'm only saying… Shut up" Rachel replied, giving her sister a pointed look before going back to her drink.

"Finn, you have to forgive us!" Quinn proclaimed, looking desperately at Finn. He slowly turned to face her so Quinn continued "I know we hurt you but we've been friends for too long and you have to forgive us"

Everyone turned to Finn waiting for his reaction, he moved his arm from around Rachel's chair, took a drink of his beer then faced Quinn head on.

"I'm not mad at you Quinn, I've just realised that we are not friends in the same way you are with Rachel" Finn started, everyone could see this was something Finn needed to get off his chest.

Quinn shook her head, defiantly "That's not true Finn"

"Yes, it is Quinn. Because even though we've know each other longer and I've always thought of you as one of my closest friends you had no qualms with lying to me about Rachel going to visit Jimmy and not telling me about it, or about the letters she sent him. You didn't feel the need to defend me when Santana basically blamed me for the end of her marriage and only really cared when you thought I'd put a wedge between your precious friendship group"

Everyone noticed the tears roll down Quinn's face as Finn spoke, Puck took Quinn's hand in his but nobody else made a move.

"Do you know how hard it was for me when you and Puck were separated. I tried to be there for both of you, without taking sides like everyone else did" Finn said, Quinn wiped her eyes and nodded at Finn.

"I know you did Finn"

"And when I found out what you had done, I still didn't keep it a secret I knew it would hurt but in the long run it would be better if the truth was out. But can you look me in the eye and say that if the roles had been reversed and it was Rachel that had cheated on me, would you have made her tell me" Finn concluded, he took a long drink and looked away guiltily. It had been hard for Finn but he knew he had to say it all as well. No one spoke for a while as they processed everything that Finn had said, when Quinn didn't say anything in return they knew that everything Finn had said was right.

Finn finished off his drink then got up from the table "I think I'm going to take a walk"

Before any of them could say anything in return Finn walked away with Rachel following quickly behind him. Everyone watched them leave then went back to their drinks.

"Well that was intense" Marley commented for a few moments of silence.

"I don't think now is the time Marley" Jake argued, giving his wife a pointed look as Quinn still looked upset about Finn's outburst.

"He's not wrong though is he" Sam quipped, Mercedes gave him a questioning look. "I just mean, Finn's right, you can't say Finn's your friend like Rachel is when you kept so much from him. I mean did any of you tell Rachel she should tell Finn, did any of you warn Rachel about how dangerous Jimmy is"

"Are you saying it's our fault that their children got kidnapped" Santana argued, Brittany slapped her arm lightly at her insensitive tone.

"I'm saying Finn has a right to feel how he's feeling right now. You guys have no idea what it like to be on the outside of your friendship group but maybe it's time that you did" Sam stated, firmly. Whenever Sam or Brittany or Puck felt second best to their partners, the girls would just wave it off that they were being over dramatic about it but now that Finn was voicing the same concerns they wondered if they should have been listening all along. Everyone else carried on drinking but Quinn, Mercedes and Santana shared a look, they knew they had to fix it somehow.

 **Outside the Beer Tent – American Circus, Downtown Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

Rachel followed Finn out of the tent, he was a few feet in front of her but she knew he knew she was behind him. They were walking for a few minutes until they reached the entrance to the Circus and Finn eventually slowed down so that Rachel could catch up to him. Finn leaned against the wooden wall and slipped down until he was sat on the grass, Rachel followed him and sat down next to him.

"I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to stop walking" Rachel quipped, hoping to lighten some of the tension between them both. Finn didn't speak for a few moments and Rachel knew she had to give him time to process his thoughts into words. Finn had always been better at that than her, she just said whatever she was thinking and usually regretted it later.

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me by keeping this from me, but Rachel our marriage is supposed to be stronger than that. Our marriage can't be you just doing what you think is best and me just forgiving you because all that leads to, is resentment" Finn acknowledged, Rachel nodded slowly as Finn continued "I don't care if things are ever normal between me and your friends again but I do know we can't keep going on like this"

"No, we can't" Rachel agreed "Please tell me how I can fix this Finn"

"This can never happen again Rachel, we don't keep things from each other, especially about our children. Our marriage needs to be equal. I'm not going to let things go in the interest of peace anymore" Finn lectured, Rachel reached out and took Finn's hand in her own, she put her head on his shoulder and let out a content sigh when Finn wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You're right Finn, about everything. These last few weeks have been awful for our family and I haven't made it any better. I take your patience and understanding for granted and I won't do it anymore. I love you Finn and I love our family. That's the most important thing"

Finn leaned across and pulled Rachel's face towards him in a loving kiss. Rachel grabbed the front of Finn's shirt and pulled him close eager to have his lips on hers after a tense few weeks.

"Wait" Rachel said pulling away slightly before their kiss became more intense "I want you to know, I understand why your mad at the girls and if you never want to speak to them again that fine. I will support you but if you angry at them for not telling you about the visit then don't be, they tried to get me to tell you but I wouldn't listen and Quinn hated keeping a secret from you. I know how difficult we can be sometimes and I promise it's going to change. I'm going to tell them about the move and if they don't like it then that's too bad for them"

"Oh, they are definitely not going to like it, especially Mercedes and Santana" Finn noted, he didn't add that he felt Santana and Mercedes needed to start living their own lives but he definitely thought it.

"All I care about is making sure you know that you are the number one in my life, nobody else" Rachel affirmed, she pressed her lips to Finn's and he immediately brought her close. Rachel wrapped her arms around him and the two enjoyed each other before they heard a wolf whistle and they realised they were at the circus and there were hundreds of children running around.

"Why don't we go find the kids and start enjoying this weekend" Finn suggested. Rachel nodded so the two picked themselves up off the floor and went to find their children with Finn's arm wrapped tightly around Rachel.

 **The Arcade Games Section – American Circus – Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

Finn and Rachel met up with Will, Emma, and Malcom and the children at the arcade games and spent the next half an hour playing the games trying to win some teddy bears. Rachel text her friends to let them know where they were, so the other met up with them to join in the arcade games, Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes staying clear of Finn as they knew it wasn't the right time to talk to him.

"Okay last go Rosie then it might be time to give up" Finn reasoned as he handed Rose the ball. Rose and Finn were at one of the stands where you had to get the small ball into one of the buckets for a chance to win a Moana teddy bear, which happened to be Rose's new favourite film, so she was very eager to win it.

"Okay Daddy" Rose nodded her head, she motioned herself in front of the bucket while Finn moved over to the man managing the stall.

"How much for the teddy, and to let my daughter think she won" Finn whispered so that Rose couldn't hear him.

"50 bucks" The guys answered, Finn took out his wallet and handed the guy fifty dollars before joining his daughter as she threw the ball into the bucket and just like the others it bounced on the rim before following to the floor. Rose let out an annoyed sigh and Finn gave a pressing look to the guy behind the stall.

"That was a new record for missed shots little lady which means you win a teddy bear, take a pick" The Guy said waving his hand up to the teddies along the sides of the stall.

"Really" Rose beamed, pointing her hand at the Moana doll "I want that one"

The guy handed the teddy to Rose and Finn took her hand and moved her away from the stall before Rose decided she wanted another teddy. Finn found Rachel with Henry and Mason trying their hand at the duck toss with Quinn and NJ.

"Look what I won Mommy" Rose cheered holding up her doll for Rachel to see.

"That's great sweetie" Rachel mused before glancing at Finn "How much did that cost you?"

"I don't wanna talk about" Finn quipped, shaking his head just as the others walked over to them, their arms full of the teddy and other prizes that they had all won.

"You guys ready to go back to the hotel, have dinner then get ready for tonight" Will asked, the others all agreed so the large group all began to leave the fairground to head back to the hotel. Rose held onto her grandad's hands and held up the teddy in her hands.

"Look at my new teddy Grandpa!"

 **Rachel and Finn's Hotel Room - Fairmont Olympic Hotel – Friday Evening**

Once everyone had made it back to the hotel they decided to just have room service in their own rooms before meeting back up with everyone to go back to the circus ground for the night show.

While their children napped and they waiting for their food. Rachel and Finn had a long talk about everything, they talked about Rachel's visit to the prison, how Finn felt about the Santana situation and about their move out of New York. Once they managed to get everything off their chest and enjoy a shower together, they just finished up as their food arrived and their children woke up.

The family enjoyed a happy meal together, and while Rachel had hoped her children hadn't noticed the tension between their parents in the last few weeks you knew they could see that things were better now, they were all happy again.

"Hey guys, everyone decent" Mercedes asked as she walked into their hotel room, just as they were finishing dinner. Rachel looked over at Finn to make sure he was okay as Mercedes, Quinn and Santana walked into the room.

"Bit late now isn't it" Rachel quipped, rolling her eyes as her friends moved over to the table and put the basket down on it "So, what's with the basket"

"This is our apology to Finn" Quinn stated, Finn turned to face them, confused "We have something to say and we hope you're willing to listen to us"

Finn nodded so Quinn continued "You were completely right what you said at the bar Finn, we haven't been treating you with the respect you deserve, especially after so long as friends. We get to caught up in the four of us that we forget about the people around us and we need to start changing that. We really hope you can forgive us Finn because it would crush us to not have you in our lives anymore"

"I messed up Finn, I took advantage of the fact that your always there for us and used you as a punching bag when my marriage was in trouble and I will always be sorry for that. I just hope you can find a way to forgive us, not just because we want things to be okay with Rachel but because we love you and we really need Finn back" Santana added, earnestly.

"We've drawn up a contract" Mercedes exclaimed, handing Finn a piece of paper. Rachel leaned over Finn's shoulder to read it "The main item is that while we've agreed to get together the four of us once a month, they will be agreed with you as well and no face time calls can be made if its inconvenient to you and lastly any time that you think we are in the way or we're annoying you, all you have to do is say the code-word and we will back off. We know this might seem silly, but we wanted to show you that we understand now. We need to be better, if not just for you but Puck, Sam and Brittany as well"

"What's in the basket" Finn asked, coughing slightly when his voice got chocked up.

"It's all your favourites. Favourite beer, favourite snacks, magazine, some toiletries, those pens you like and even the liquorice toffee that you hardly ever get to have because Rachel doesn't like them" Quinn explained, taking each item out of the bag to show Finn. Rachel stood behind him with Mason in her arms, waiting for his reaction to everything.

"I want this contract sighed" Finn joked as he got off the bed and walked over to the three women "I'm sorry too, I should have said something a lot sooner instead of letting it all explode and I'm not saying things will automatically go back to the way they were because truthfully I don't want that, but I don't want to lose you guys either"

The three women ran into Finn's arms and gave him a tight hug, very happy that he had forgiven them. They hadn't realised the impact Finn had on their lives until he wasn't there anymore. Eventually they pulled away from him and Quinn wiped away the tears threatening to fall.

Rachel smiled at her friends and husband as she held up the piece of paper to them "You know Noah, Sam and Brittany are probably gonna want one of these of their own"

Mercedes waved her off "They haven't earnt it yet"

The girls eventually left to get ready and Rachel and Finn started to do the same, Rachel was applying the last of her makeup when she looked over at Finn while he was tying his shoes. The children were already dressed laid out on the double bed watching something on Finn's iPad.

"You sure you're okay with them now?" Rachel wondered.

"I am" Finn nodded "Things probably will be different but that doesn't mean I just want them out of my life"

"Maybe different won't be such a bad thing for all of us" Rachel agreed, she moved away from the vanity and walked over to Finn. She bent down and gave him a sweet kiss "We're all going to have to learn to live without one another. I won't be just a cab ride away when Brittany and Santana have an argument, and neither will you"

Finn nodded his head before smirking slightly as he looked up at Rachel "That is if they don't kill us first when we tell them we're moving"

 **The American Circus – Downtown Seattle – Friday Afternoon**

Half an hour later they had finally finished getting ready, then went down to the bar to meet the others before all 19 of them got cabs back to the American Circus. They collected their tickets then made it over to the tent and got into their front row seats just in time for the main show to begin.

Finn was settling Mason on his knee while Rachel was checking Rose and Henry when the lights went down and a spotlight was moved to the centre of the stage and Miss Maisy walked into it.

"Good evening everyone, we got a great night planned for y'all" Miss Maisy cheered, everyone clapped and once they had finished Miss Maisy continued "Tonight is an extra special night because tonight we are honouring our recently departed friend Shelby"

Another spotlight appeared and shined onto a large photo of Shelby that Rachel hadn't noticed before. Finn slipped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Shelby was a dear friend to us, she was most energetic woman you could ever meet, who always had a zest for life and the hole she left in our circus will never be filled. But tonight, we celebrate the wonder and joy she brought to our lives by putting on our best show yet. We hope you all enjoy it and where every you are Shelby we hope you're kicking back with a Bloody Mary and enjoying it too" Miss Maisy concluded, passionately before walking off the stage just as the music started playing and the acrobats came on.

"You okay?" Finn whispered in Rachel's ear when he noticed the tears in her eyes. Rachel glanced over at him and nodded her head.

"My mom would have loved this" Rachel affirmed, Rachel had never understood why her mother spent most of her life in the circus, but she did know it was when her mother was at her happiest.

"She definitely would have" Finn agreed, leaning across to give Rachel a quick kiss "I love you Rachel"

"I love you too" Rachel returned with a teary smile. Tonight, felt like a new beginning for the Hudson's and Rachel couldn't wait for what lade ahead.


	10. 5x10 - Glee and The Move x2

**You guys are such beautiful people! thank you for all the reviews! Quick note - I complelety ignore geography in this episode :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x10 – Glee and The Move x2**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Morning**

Three weeks after their trip to the Carnival, things were finally back to normal for the Hudson Family. Finn and Rachel had but everything with the trial and Jimmy behind them and they were moving forward with the move to Rochester.

Finn was in the kitchen, sorting breakfast for Mason, Rose, and Henry before they left for school. As he helped Mason with bowl of porridge, Finn tried his best to listen to Rose tell him a story about what he thought was people in her class at school.

"So, then Jenny told Nate about Blaire kissing Chuck and he wasn't happy and he smacked him at school and then nobody would speak to Blaire and she was gonna leave school, but Serena stopped her" Rose explained as she munched down on her toast and jam.

"Who are these people at your school" Finn wondered, in disbelief just as Rachel walked into the kitchen. She nicked a piece of toast from Finn's plate and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"She's talking about Gossip Girl" Rachel interjected.

"You let our 6-year-old watch Gossip Girl" Finn asked, surprised turning to glare at Rachel. Rachel rolled her eyes at her concerned husband before taking a bite of her toast.

"I thought she was asleep, she didn't see too much" Rachel argued.

"It's so good Daddy" Rose gushed, with a face covered in jam. Finn shook his head as he handed Rose a paper towel.

"You can watch it when your 12" Finn told Rose. Rose threw her head back, and Finn instantly thought of Rachel. Their daughter was becoming increasingly more dramatic.

"But that's 100 years away" Rose groaned.

"Finish your breakfast" Finn snipped, eyeing Rose's toast before turning to his wife, who was typing on her phone, eating her toast, and helping Mason with his bottle at the same time.

"I'm gonna be late home tonight, I'm going to tell Tina about the move today and I want to come up with a game plan for the magazine" Rachel explained, glancing up at Finn with a slightly nervous smile.

"If anyone's gonna help us with all this it's gonna be Tina" Finn reasoned.

"I think once I have a plan about the magazine we can start looking at houses and everything. Have you thought about work?" Rachel asked. It had been 4 months since Rachel had said she wanted to leave New York and while it seemed a bit up in the air, ever since the trial Rachel seemed more and more determined to make it happen.

"I have to give two months' notice, so once we have a clear date, I'll tell them then. Puck's keeping his ear out for any job that he hears about I don't think any of them will be vice-principal jobs" Finn answered. Truthfully, he hadn't thought too much about his job because until recently he wasn't sure that Rachel was 100% certain that she wanted to leave New York.

"Guys go get your coats" Rachel told the kids before turning to Finn once Henry and Rose had left the room "Finn are you sure this is still what you want. To give up the career you worked so hard for"

"I'm not giving it up Rachel, I can still teach, help children, make a difference that's all I want to do. I want this as well, a fresh start, to live near Puck and Quinn again and to be closer to your family" Finn explained. He moved closer to Rachel, and gently tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

While it had been Rachel's idea to move, the more Finn thought about it, they more it seemed like a great idea. He missed being close to Puck and Quinn, he liked being around Rachel's family and the idea of being in a small town where his children would be safe was very appealing to Finn.

"Thank you, I don't want you to just be doing this because you think it will make me happy" Rachel argued.

"While that's a good selling point it's not the only reason" Finn quipped.

"I love you" Rachel beamed before grabbing Finn's shirt to pull him closer before giving him a searing kiss. They were like that for a few moments before they heard a loud groan coming down the stairs.

"Gross!" Henry moaned. Rachel gave him a small smile before turning to their children.

"Serena and Dan do that a lot because they love each other" Rose quipped, with wide eyes. Rachel could feel Finn's eyes on her as she helped Mason put on his coat.

"I thought you said she only saw 5 minutes" Finn snipped.

"We watched 2 episodes" Rose cheered, throwing her arms up wide. Rachel looked down at her daughter with a clipped expression.

"What happened to not telling your father" Rachel sighed.

"Uh OH!" Rose gasped, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Rachel tried not to roll her eyes as Finn gave her a annoyed look.

"Come on Masey lets go" Rachel said before quickly picking Mason up and leaving the house before Finn could say another word.

 **Rachel's office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Morning**

Twenty minutes later Rachel was walking into her office with Mason on her hip to see that Tina was already there organising the mail on Rachel's Desk. Rachel was suddenly nervous to tell Tina about the move. Tina had been with Rachel every step of the way with the magazine and Rachel didn't want Tina to think she was abandoning her or the magazine. Tina's opinion had always meant a lot to Rachel.

"Morning Tina" Rachel greeted as she took a seat at her desk. She settled Mason on her lap and handed him a soft toy, she found in her desk draw.

"Morning Rachel, hi there Masey" Tina gushed, giving Mason a goofy smile before she handed Rachel some of her mail.

"Give me two minutes to settle in then we can go over everything today" Rachel said as she tried to read through the mail while Mason tried to grab it.

Tina nodded "Sure thing"

Tina left the office and Rachel set up a playmat for Mason with a few of the toys still in her office. She set Mason on the floor and made sure he was settled while thinking of all the ways that she could tell Tina about the move.

"You ready?" Tina asked, pulling Rachel from her thoughts. Rachel nodded so the two sat at Rachel's desk "So how come we have Masey today"

"He was a bit clingy this morning, so I thought I'd keep him up here until our meetings this afternoon" Rachel replied. She glanced over at Mason to make sure he was okay then turned back to Tina who was opening her trusted notebook.

"Okay so the main items today are the writers meeting at 3 and the design meeting at 4, also Jerry wants you to call him back about doing a piece on his new show and Ken Davenport has emailed back about doing the piece on the 15th anniversary of Spring Awakening and how they might be talks of bringing it back" Tina explained as she crossed things off her notepad in front of her "What else, oh yeah Fiona wants a meeting about the cost for the latest issue they have gone up –"

"Tina, I'm leaving New York" Rachel cut in.

"By 3000 because of this dress and she's not happy. I'm sorry what did you just say" Tina gasped, gaping at Rachel as she dropped her notebook on the desk.

"Finn, the kids and I are leaving New York" Rachel answered, calmly. Tina nodded dumbly a few times before she finally answered

"What for like a holiday?" Tina asked, innocently, Rachel gave her an amused smile.

"No, for good or at least for a while. We're going to move to Rochester. I wanna get out of the city and go somewhere I feel safe and I want to be closer to Puck and Quinn and to my family as well. After everything that has happened, my family need a fresh start and don't want you to think I'm abandoning you or the magazine, but I need this and I'm excited for a new change and …"

"Rachel, take a breath!" Tina exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was kinda nervous telling you" Rachel said, apprehensively, running her hands through her hair. Tina laughed lightly, shaking her head at the fact her boss was nervous to tell her something.

"Rachel, you never do anything without thinking about it a thousand different ways first before you even tell anyone about it, so I know that if you're telling me, its official and what you really want" Tina explained, as she reached across and squeezed Rachel's hand "What do you need from me"

"What don't I need from you" Rachel sighed, happily.

"Okay, let's make a list" Tina affirmed. She picked up her notebook and flipped it to a clean page, pen in hand, she gave Rachel a determined look.

"Oh Tina, what I am gonna do without you" Rachel beamed. It had only just occurred to Rachel that moving away would mean not seeing Tina every day and Rachel didn't know if she was ready for that.

"You'll be just fine" Tina waved off, with a small smile "And if not, I will always be a phone call away"

Rachel gave a sarcastically glare "Damn right you will be, I'll still be paying you"

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Monday Afternoon**

That afternoon, after a full morning of emails, phone calls and meetings about the latest issue while watching Mason and talking to Tina about the move, Rachel was at the Diner with Mercedes and Santana and was more than ready for a greasy meal. She was happy with how her conversation with Tina had gone but that didn't mean she was even close to ready to tell Santana and Mercedes.

"And a Tuna melt, with extra cheese and extra curly fires… bad day at work" The Waitress mused as she put Rachel's plate down in front of her.

"Just tiring, thank you" Rachel smiled, before feeding Mason one of her fries "Here baby, don't tell Daddy, he's already mad at me"

"He found out about Rose watching Gossip Girl then" Santana laughed, giving Rachel a look. Rachel had sent them all a video of Rose reacting to Gossip Girl, it had been funny to them especially when they knew how Finn would react when he found out about it.

"Rose ratted me out. So, catch me up how are Sam and Brittany" Rachel asked as she softly stroked on Mason's head to settle him, while trying to eat her tuna melt.

"Brittany and I are doing good, really good. We're doing a lot the things we should have been doing at the beginning. Date night, family dinners, talking, you know all the usually stuff that everyone else knows you should be doing in a marriage" Santana explained, rolling her eyes at her own stupid behaviour at the beginning of her marriage. Rachel gave her an amused smile while Mercedes gave her an encouraging look.

"Better late than never" Mercedes mused.

"Thank god Brittany thinks that as well" Santana smirked.

"What about you Mercedes?" Rachel asked, glancing at Mercedes before handing Mason another fry "Okay Sweetie just one more fry"

"Everything's good, the flat is great and Sam's getting great work over here" Mercedes answered, just as her phone started to ring "AH speak of the devil"

"Uh no cell phones at lunch" Santana argued, giving her a pointed look. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she fished out her phone.

"It will just take a minute…Hey Sam, just at dinner with the girls, yeah I can meet you after, is everything okay… okay see you then…bye" Mercedes put her phone away, with a thoughtful look on her face "He wants to meet me after lunch, says he has something to tell me"

"I'm sure it's nothing bad Mercedes" Rachel reasoned, quickly noticing the tense look on Mercedes' face. Despite how solid their relationship was, Mercedes would always get tense when Sam was vague or acting strange with her.

"I know you're right" Mercedes nodded, still distracted by her phone call. Rachel and Santana shared a look and realised they needed to change the subject.

"What about our old married couple, anything new with you two" Santana asked. Rachel gaped for a second before straightening up, while she was happy she had finally told Tina, she was in no way ready to tell Mercedes and Santana. She knew there was no way they would take it as well as Tina did.

Rachel shook her head "Nope absolutely nothing"

 **Sam's Old Work Place - Happy Smiles – Monday Afternoon**

As soon as she left the Diner, Mercedes raced over to Happy Smiles to meet Sam. Mercedes wanted to ditch as soon as she got Sam's phone call, but she knew Rachel and Santana wouldn't be happy with that and she didn't want to assume that what ever Sam had to tell her, was bad news. Mercedes walked into Sam's old workplace to see him sat at the bar, with a beer in front of him.

"Hey babe, so why did you want meet me here" Mercedes asked as she took a seat next to him. She leaned across and gave him a quick kiss as a bartender Mercedes didn't recognise put down a beer in front of her.

"I don't know I guess, it reminds me of the early days" Sam mused, with a small smile "And they still give me free drinks"

"So, what's up" Mercedes pressed, rubbing her hands together nervously. Sam noticed the gesture and pulled one of her hands to hold on to.

"Tracey called me earlier and Ralph Lauren want me for their new campaign, it will be an advert, billboards and a bit of travelling" Sam explained.

"That's great Sam" Mercedes beamed, pulling Sam into a hug, then a quick kiss before Sam continued.

"It is, the thing is most of the work is going to be done in LA and if I'm in LA I can do more cover shoots and print ads than here, work wise I think it makes the most sense" Sam continued. Mercedes nodded her head dumbly, she suddenly realised why Sam sounded nervous on the phone.

"So how long do you think you'll need to be there" Mercedes asked, nervously, going back to rubbing her hands together.

"Six months minimum"

"I'm getting a major case of dejavu" Mercedes quipped, giving Sam a contrite smile.

"I hope this time though, things will be different" Sam replied.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asked. Sam put both of his hands on the side of Mercedes' face and pulled her closer to him.

"I mean this time, I want you to come with me" Sam declared, looking Mercedes straight on "I know you have people here that you think you can't leave but I think this will be good for us, and for you. I know that you've given up on the singing but maybe you don't have to. Maybe LA will be great for both of our careers"

"Wow!"

"Just think about it okay. I want us to try this and if it doesn't work out for either of us then we can come back" Sam affirmed. He pulled back from Mercedes and took a long sip of his drink.

"I'll think about it, I really will" Mercedes encouraged.

"Thank you" Sam beamed, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Mercedes leaned her head on his shoulder and basked in the glow that always surrounded her when she was in Sam's arms. She didn't think she'd ever be able to give that up, even for just six months.

"I love you Mercedes" Sam said firmly before giving Mercedes a sweet but long kiss.

"I love you Sam"

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Monday Afternoon**

While Mercedes was getting her life changing news, Rachel was walking back into her office to see Tina stood by her glass table that was now covered in papers and pictures. Rachel set an asleep Mason on her sofa, wrapped a blanket round him, then moved over to Tina, who still hadn't realised Rachel had walked into the office.

"Hey Tina, I'm back" Rachel greeted, making Tina jump before she went back to sorting the files. "What's all this?" Rachel mused as she picked up a sheet of people that looked like a house listings.

"I've figured everything out for this move" Tina declared waving her arm out proudly.

"Are you serious, I've only been gone an hour" Rachel laughed.

"I'm just that good!" Tina smirked as Rachel gave her a quick hug.

"Yes, you are! So, what you got" Rachel asked.

"Okay so that pile is home listing in the area, some of these even have pools. Homes are so much cheaper than in Manhattan" Tina explained "And this all the teaching jobs I could find, I expanded the search. I'm so Finn won't mind all the travelling. This third pile is for your job, I was thinking you could appoint yourself president and then hire an editor in chief" Tina took a deep breath before continuing "And this list is the best moving companies and agencies to help sell your house or rent if that what you want to do and a list of the best schools in the area, including the one NJ goes to"

"Tina this is amazing, even for you. I can't believe you did all this for me" Rachel gushed. She went straight to the house listings and started looking through them. Tina was right, for the same price the houses in Rochester were almost double the size of Finn and Rachel's townhouse.

"That's what I'm here for" Tina shrugged, dismissively but also glad that Rachel appreciated her work.

"God this house is amazing! Look at garden and those counter tops, I might actually learn to cook" Rachel beamed, she playfully hugged the pile of listings before looking over at the sofa to make sure her son hadn't fallen off the sofa in his sleep.

"Now that would be a sight to see" Tina joked. Rachel put down the listings then picked up the résumé's.

"So, these are the people to replace me" Rachel wondered, with a distasteful look. She didn't like the idea of someone sitting in her chair, looking out at her view, and running her office. Rachel had built Broadway Star for the last 18 years and who ever took her place would have to love it as much as she did.

"Nobody could replace you, let's hope whoever it is though wants to keep me though" Tina mused.

"You're not going anywhere; this place would fall to the ground without you" Rachel affirmed, she threw the resumes on the table and walked over to her desk, with the house listing in her hands.

"We have the design meeting in about 10 minutes" Tina noted, regretfully when Rachel relaxed in her chair.

"That's fine but first you have to help me pick though these Mini-Mansions" Rachel cheered, she handed some to Tina once she was sat down across from Rachel. With the sounds of Mason's soft snores filling the room, the two women looked through what could be the Hudson's new home.

"Oh god this one has a pool house!" Rachel gasped, turning the paper so Tina could see the pictures.

Tina shook her head slightly "You should have moved years ago"

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

"So, you're telling me that if I went into your room, I wouldn't find cookie crumbs in your bed" Finn asked, firmly, staring straight at his daughter. Finn had been tiding up Rose's room when he found 3 empty boxes of cookies. Finn had a feeling his daughter was sneaking out of her room at night for a midnight snack. Rose however denied that the boxes were hers and Finn was doing his best to crack the six-year old.

"Daddy, if you trust me you wouldn't have to check" Rose argued, crossing her arms stubbornly in a move she perfected from her mother.

"I'm not gonna fall for that again Kid" Finn snipped, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Henry sneaks out of his room to watch the shopping channel when you and mommy are in bed" Rose exclaimed, pointing an accused finger at Henry, who dropped his chocolate and gasped loudly.

"Traitor!" Henry shouted, glaring at his sister who shrugged in response, as she picked up the chocolate that Henry had dropped.

"So, it was you who ordered the miracle mop" Finn groaned, looking over at his son from across the kitchen counter, with his best stern face. It came as no surprise to anyone that when it came to reprimanded the children, Rachel was the better one out of the two.

"It was amazing Daddy, you can use it on anything" Henry argued, waving his hands dramatically. Finn threw is head back in frustration before going back to his children.

"How did you even do that" Finn asked, confused but also amazed, Henry was only 4 and had managed to order something, pay for it, and give the correct address.

"All you have to do is read the number on one of the cards in Mummy's bag to the people in the phone, you should try it" Henry explained, nodding his head eager to impart some wisdom to his father who Henry assumed knew everything in the world.

"Okay, your both are so punished, wait until I tell mommy! You both need to act more like Mason" Finn argued. Henry and Rose both gave him a doubtful look, Mason, just the day before had stuck his head in his crib as he tried to climb out. Rachel had cried for an hour that they were bad parents while Finn had found the whole thing funny.

"Okay maybe not like Mason, more like NJ" Finn mused, pointing his finger at the pair.

"NJ tired one of Uncle Puck's mucky beers last week" Rose interjected, with a slight smirk that reminded Fin too much of Rachel. Finn made a mental note to talk to Puck about that later before letting out a loud sigh.

"It may be too late for all of you" Finn sighed just as the front door opened and closed and Rachel walked into the kitchen with Mason on her hip and a bag full of papers on her shoulder.

"Mommy home!" Henry beamed, smiling widely at his mother, hoping it meant there would be no more telling's off from his father.

"Hey Babe, what's all this?" Finn asked as he took Mason from her. Rachel dumped her bags on the counter then moved over to the other side and gave each of her children a kiss on the cheek.

"Kiddo's go to the playroom" Rachel said. Rose and Henry jumped of their chairs and ran to the stairs but before they could Finn called them back.

"Nope! Your punished, go sit in the dining room until dinner" Finn argued, pointing his finger to the Dining Room while Mason pulled on his ear, it didn't exactly do well to making him look stern.

"But there's nothing in the dining room to play with" Rose complained.

"Exactly!" Finn snipped. Rose and Henry both let out a groan before stomping into the dinning room. They sat across from each other at the table and crossed their arms in front of them.

"Punished?" Rachel asked, looking over at Finn before she got a bottle of water out of the fridge and joined Finn on the bar stools.

"I'll tell you later. So, what's all this?" Finn asked motioning to the papers in front of them.

"Tina, the angel from above, has sorted everything out for the move. I'm talking everything. Home listings, jobs for you, schools for the kids, moving companies, the lot!" Rachel explained, with a wide smile as she handed Finn the house listing that she had already fallen in love with.

"Wow look at these houses, this one has a pool!" Finn gasped. Rachel smiled at her soul mate who had picked the exact house she'd fallen in love with.

"I know!" Rachel beamed "She's even made a list of what we need to do and the order we need to do them in"

"That woman needs another raise" Finn quipped. Rachel waved her hand at him as she looked through the list Tina had made.

"I bought her a Chanel bag, it should be here tomorrow"

"So, what's the first thing we need to do then?" Finn asked as he bounced Mason on his lap while ignoring the loud groans and complaints that were coming from the Dining Room.

"Probably the worst one on the list… tell everyone" Rachel groaned.

"Well I can think of only 2 people that won't be happy with the news so maybe do them last" Finn noted, with a small smile Rachel sent him a glare "It will be fine Rachel!"

"You say that now, but I will be using you as a human shield" Rachel mused as she wrapped her arms around Finn for a tight hug, avoiding Mason who was pulling her hair.

 **The Dining Room – Rachel and Finn's House – Monday Evening**

An hour later, the Hudson's were having dinner in the dining room. Rose and Henry had spent an hour in silence in the Dinning Room and it made them realise they wouldn't last if their parents decided to punish them, so they were doing everything they could to get out of it but unfortunately for them Finn wasn't interested.

"No Playroom, no Dance and no football for two weeks" Finn lectured pointing his fork at each of his children before taking a bite of his lasagne.

"How about no TV for a week" Rose argued, raising one of her eyebrows in a move that made Rachel and Finn bite their lips to stop from laughing.

"This is not a negotiation, no dance for two weeks!" Finn replied, firmly. Rachel leaned closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"She has a recital next week and if Henry misses football they bench him for the month" Rachel whispered. Finn turned to Rachel and gaped at her.

"The whole month!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel nodded reluctantly, and Finn let out a loud sigh, he knew that if Rose missed her recital and Henry was benched for a month there would be a good chance his children would never speak to him again.

"Fine! No TV and playroom for three weeks" Finn concluded before taking another bite of his food. Rachel gave his leg a squeeze as Henry and Rose shared a triumphant smile.

"Fine!" Rose agreed.

"Rosie, I need the TV!" Henry whispered leaning towards his sister, who shook her head like it was a non-issue.

"He'll forget after a week" Rose shrugged off.

"I can still hear you" Finn snipped, sending his children a pointed look while Rachel repressed a smile as she helped Mason with his food. The family ate in silence for a few minutes before they heard the door open and someone walked into the house.

"Any Hudson's here?" Mercedes called.

"Dining room Mercedes" Rachel answered back. Mercedes walked in a few seconds later to see the Hudson's finishing their meals. It brought a small smile to Mercedes face at the domesticity of it all.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything am I" Mercedes asked.

"Course not, grab a plate. There's plenty left" Finn replied, waving a hand at the empty chair next to Henry. Mercedes took a seat then helped herself to some of the leftover Italian food.

"So, what's up Cedes, this have anything to do with the text from Sam today" Rachel wondered as she lifted Mason out of his High chair and onto her lap, so she could wipe the tomato sauce from his face. Mercedes meanwhile quickly launched into her story about her conversation with Sam.

"He wants me to go with him, and I think that I want to. Its different this time, we're in a much better place, not just in our relationship but financially as well. And Sam made a good point about there being more opportunities work wise for me, even if it's just singing in a bar or something. And I love you guys but what else is left here for me, if Sam leaves" Mercedes explained. Rachel and Finn shared an amused look while Rose and Henry looked confused by their aunt's rant and Mason tried to wipe Tomato sauce on Rachel's blouse.

"Sounds like you've made your mind up" Rachel mused. Mercedes shook her head repeatedly.

"No, I mean not really, I just think it's a great idea and definitely something that I want to do" Mercedes replied, slightly flustered she stuffed her mouth with some pasta.

"Mercedes what exactly do you need us to say" Rachel asked

"You are the most stable couple I know, and I need you to tell me that this is a smart move and what you would do" Mercedes replied. Rachel and Finn shared a quick look before turning back to Mercedes.

"This is exactly something we would do, New York's not that great" Finn mused, with a slight smile. Mercedes narrowed her eyes at the pair as they continued to smile at her.

"What's that look, what are you two hiding?" Mercedes asked, accusingly. Rachel glanced at Finn who gave her a quick nod.

"Finn and I are moving to Rochester" Rachel interjected "We're not sure if we're taking the kids yet" Finn have her an exasperated look "Okay we'll take them"

"You're moving and I'm moving and Santana's gonna be here on her own" Mercedes concluded, giving them both a wide-eyed look.

"Doesn't Brittany count" Finn wondered as Mason climbed over Rachel to get to Finn and Henry and Rose started throwing spaghetti at each other.

"Of course, not" Mercedes sighed.

"She's not going to take this well" Rachel added before giving Rose and Henry a stern look which immediately made them stop throwing spaghetti. Finn gaped at Rachel's ability to do what would have taken him five minutes before turning back to Mercedes

"Maybe you guys aren't giving Santana enough credit. Brittany and she are in a good place, I'm sure she'll be happy for us all" Finn reasoned. Mercedes and Rachel both gave him a look "Yeah I didn't really believe it either"

 **Santana and Brittany's Apartment – Upper West Side – Tuesday Morning**

Santana and Brittany walked out of their bedroom, both completely naked, and walked into their kitchen. They had spent the morning, and most mornings in the last two weeks, in bed together talking and enjoying each other's company. They were in a good place and Santana was doing everything she could to make sure they stayed that way.

"I know this is crude, but we are really good at that!" Santana mused giving Brittany a seductive smile.

"Yes, we are" Brittany laughed.

"Here, we need to hydrate" Santana said, handing Brittany a bottle of water "You know taking a few weeks off from work to do nothing but that" Santana pointed at their bedroom door "And talk and eat was an amazing idea"

Brittany bowed, playfully "Thank you"

"I don't wanna assume but I think things are good between us, like really good" Santana said, slightly nervous. She had been working over time to make sure Brittany knew she was number one to Santana, but she also didn't want to assume anything.

Brittany nodded "They are"

"So are you hydrated enough" Santana asked, with a flirty smile.

"Definitely" Brittany replied, firmly before walking closer to Santana just as Santana phone buzzed with a new text message. Santana checked it and quickly replied before closing the distance between her and Brittany and wrapped her arms around her wife.

"Anything important" Brittany asked.

"Rachel and Mercedes wanna meet for a drink tomorrow, with both of us" Santana replied

"Sounds good"

"Now that's settled, let's get naked" Santana quipped, moving Brittany's hair out of the way so she could nibble down her neck.

"Santana, we're already naked" Brittany smiled.

"So, we are" Santana mused with a seductively smile before she pulled Brittany towards her and gave her a searing kiss.

 **Rachel and Finn's Office – Rachel and Finn's House – Tuesday Afternoon**

After Mercedes had gone back to her apartment and her children were clear about their punishment, Rachel went into her office, so she could Facetime Quinn and tell her everything that Tina had done. With Mason on her lap, Rachel showed Quinn all the home listings Tina had found.

"Look at this place! It has a pool and a huge garden!" Rachel cheered, showing the listing to Quinn through the computer screen. Rachel had told Quinn the week before about the move because she knew her friend would be one of the few ones actually happy about the move.

" _That place is amazing, I can't believe they have houses like this in Rochester"_ Quinn beamed.

"Shut up, your house is great" Rachel argued "So, we're gonna come up in about two weeks to look around the houses and but in the application for Rose and Henry's school"

" _I can't wait!"_ Quinn smiled before turning serious, despite the fact that Mason was trying to lick the screen _"So, Mercedes took it well"_

"I'm sure that had something to do with her leaving as well" Rachel mused, Mercedes had already text Quinn about her move to LA before she's even left Rachel's house.

" _I'm sure it did, just Santana left now"_

"Don't remind me" Rachel groaned, throwing her head back before straightening up to stop Mason from pressing the keys on the keyboard.

" _It will be fine"_

"You lie!" Rachel sighed, before she noticed the time "I'll have to call you back later Quinn, I have to facetime my family now to tell them about the move"

"Okay call me later, bye Masey" Quinn beamed, waving to the camera.

"Say bye Masey" Rachel cooed. Mason lamely waved at the camera before Rachel disconnected the call then called Marley, Will and Malcolm on Facetime.

"Hey guys!" Rachel greeted, once they had all connected to the conference call. The family tried to Facetime together at least once a week, it was something they started after Shelby's death, a way to stop leading such separate lives and Rachel thought it would be a perfect time to tell her family about the move.

" _Okay I have two minutes, JJ and Joseph are sick and I'm knee deep in whiny children and an annoying husband"_ Marley sighed heavily. She had bags under her eyes, was still in her pyjamas and her hair was in disarray.

" _Its so great to see you too Sweetie"_ Will laughed, with an amused shake of his head as he squashed his face into the screen next to Emma.

" _Sorry, Hi Dad, Hey Malcom"_ Marley grumbled, waving lamely at the pair as she looked off screen where Rachel could hear JJ asking for some water.

" _I'm here too Sis"_ Rachel quipped.

" _Come on! I haven't slept in two days"_ Marley argued, rolling her eyes at her sister before she immediately starting yelling at Jake to help Joseph.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're moving out of New York and to Rochester" Rachel cut in, with a smirk. Marley immediately snapped her head back to the screen.

" _Rochester, you mean where Puck and Quinn live, the town that's only an hour away from me"_ Marley asked, with a large smile.

" _And me!"_ Malcom beamed.

" _And Emma and I are two hours away"_ Will added.

"All great selling points guys" Rachel laughed, with a nod of her head before softly kissing the top of Mason's head as he waved his arms at his Grandparents and Aunties.

" _What about the magazine Rachel, what are you gonna do"_ Marley asked.

"I haven't figured it all out yet, but I will do. We're looking to have everything sorted by the summer" Rachel replied, and Marley could tell from her tone not to push for anymore detailed. Rachel was telling them about a nice house she had found when Marley let out a loud yawn.

" _I'm sorry, I promise I'll be a lot happier about this when I've slept for more than 2 hours"_ Marley complained, as she rubbed her eyes.

" _You really need to get that husband to help you Marley"_ Will said, firmly but with a slightly teasing tone.

" _I heard that Will, I AM HELPING HER"_ Jake shouted from off the screen.

" _He's lying Daddy, all he's doing is watching TV and drinking Beer"_ Marley sighed, sarcastically, throwing her head back before she sent a smirk to Jake.

" _SUCH BETRAYAL"_ Jake shouted back.

"Your family is crazy Masey" Rachel mused, looking down at Mason who while still sat on Rachel's lap was trying to put his foot in his mouth.

"Hey Masey, can you wave for Grandpa Malcom" Malcom beamed, waving at Mason. Rachel took Mason's foot out of his mouth then moved his hand up to wave at Malcolm.

"Rosie, Henry come and say Hi to your grandparents and Auntie" Rachel called. a few moments later Rose and Henry came rushing into the office and moved in front of computer to say hello to their relatives.

"Hi Everyone, Daddy won't let me watch TV!" Henry greeted.

" _Well Your Daddy is a meany"_ Will quipped, shaking his head just as Finn walked into the office. He took a seat next to Rachel and lifted Henry and Rose onto his knee.

"Thanks, Will, but did Henry tell you that he's being punished for being naughty" Finn argued, sending a look to Henry who just shrugged at him, trying to look innocent.

"That bit wasn't important" Henry interjected, with a smile to his Grandfather, who nodded in agreement.

"JJ HOW MANY TIMES, DON'T BLOW YOU NOSE ON THE CURTAINS" Marley shouted to JJ, offscreen. Rose covered Mason's ears as JJ started yelling back to his mother.

"Emma! Show everyone that weird rash on your arm, should she get it checked it out" Will asked, ignoring the fighting going on in Marley's home.

"That is gross dad!" Rachel groaned, while Emma pulled up her arm to sow everyone the strange red bumps that covered her shoulder. Henry moved closer to the screen to get a better look, the young child loved gross things, which Emma's rash definitely was.

" _That looks bad Emma!"_ Malcom replied, concerned as he moved closer to the screen to get a better look while Rachel, Finn and Marley moved away from the screen, so they wouldn't have to see it.

" _Malcom do not encourage their grossness"_ Marley groaned.

Rachel looked up at Finn with a disgusted look "Why did I think it was a good idea to move closer to these people"

 **The Living Room – Rachel and Finn's house – Tuesday Evening**

After talking to her family, Rachel, and Finn decided to fully explain everything to Rose and Henry. They took them into the living room to explain everything that was about to come. Rachel and Finn knew Rose and Henry loved Central Park, their school and their Aunts and Uncles so they were both expecting their children not to be happy about moving somewhere they didn't really know.

"So, it means that you'll have to go to a new school and we'll be in a different house and you won't be able to see Auntie Cedes and Sans as much, but you'll be able to see Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn all the time and NJ of course. And our house will be bigger, and we'll have a nice garden" Finn explained.

"So, what do you think guys, any questions" Rachel asked. Rose and Henry shared a look, they stared at each other as if they were having a conversation in their minds before turning back to their parents.

"Can I have a tee-pea tent in my room and a reading nook" Rose asked.

"That can be arranged" Rachel nodded, smiling at her daughter.

"I would like a Spiderman poster and a really big bed" Henry added, with a serious tone and not the normal voice of the three-year-old.

"Okay sure, what about you Masey any requests" Finn asked glancing down at his son who was trying to climb up his leg. Mason stopped what he was doing to open his arm for his father.

"Milk" Mason cheered.

"We can arrange that" Rachel laughed as Finn picked Mason up and settled him on his knee before turning back to Rose and Henry.

"So that's settled, we're okay then" Finn asked.

"Yeah as long as I get a reading nook then I will not kick up a fuss" Rose agreed, Henry nodded in agreement.

"I'm weirdly proud and scared at the same time" Rachel noted, smirking at Finn who tried not to roll his eyes.

"Can we watch TV now" Henry asked.

"Yeah go ahead" Rachel shrugged. Rose and Henry quickly rushed out of the room and ignored their father calling them back.

"Wait you're being punished" Finn called after them. Finn let out a sigh when he realised there was no way they were coming back.

"We are raising monsters, we need to get them out of New York" Finn said, shaking his head before throwing himself and Rachel back on the sofa.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Wednesday Morning**

The next day, after picking up some flowers and the Chanel bag, dropping Mason off at the day care and making sure he stayed there, Rachel was walking into her office two hours later than she normally would.

"Hey Rach, I know you're leaving us for a cul-de-sac but showing up at 11 is just rude" Tina joked from behind her desk where she was typing away on her computer.

"Ha Ha, I had some stuff to pick up" Rachel mused before handing the flowers and bag to Tina "Here"

"Aww these flowers are gorgeous" Tina beamed before taking the Chanel bag out of the wrapping "And this is the best thing I have ever got in my life. You are so much better at this than my husband" Tina glanced at Rachel "What's with the gift anyway"

"I wanted to thank you for all your help with the move, Finn and I looked through everything and it was all amazing!" Rachel replied. She took a nearby chair and brought it over to Tina's desk and took a seat next to her.

"Well you're welcome"

"And there is something I wanted to talk to you about" Rachel said, turning serious. Rachel had looked through the long list of potential new editor in chief's and once she got to the end she realised who the best person for the job was. "I've thought a lot about this Tina and I've decided who I want to me Editor in chief"

"Yeah who's that" Tina mused, still distracted by her new bag.

"You, Tina"

"Shut your mouth!" Tina gasped, dropping the bag and flowers on the floor to stare at Rachel.

"I'm serious Tina, you helped me build this magazine from the ground up and there is nobody I trust more with our baby than you" Rachel explained. If anyone had put in the most effort into making the magazine besides Rachel it was Tina and Rachel was surprised it hadn't been her first thought.

"Oh my god! Rachel, I promise, I will work so hard and I will not let you down" Tina said, firmly, reaching across to give Rachel a tight hug.

Rachel gave Tina a proud smile "Oh Tina, you never do"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Wednesday Evening**

"So, why exactly do we have to have a drink here and not at a bar" Sam asked as he passed Finn a beer then sat next to him on the sofa. While the girls were having a drink together, Sam had come over to the house to keep Finn company.

"Because my children are monsters and I didn't think it was fair to leave them with a sitter" Finn complained. Finn was still feeling bitter about the fact his children had managed to get out of punishment just because he was to weak and didn't want them mad at him. The no TV punishment had lasted an hour before Henry had annoyed Finn into letting him watch cartoons.

"So, you and Rachel are moving to Rochester" Sam asked.

"And you and Mercedes are going to LA, you excited" Finn wondered, eyeing Sam before going back to watching the basketball game that was on, luckily for Finn, Rose, and Henry both liked watching basketball and would stay quiet throughout the game.

"Yeah, I can't wait, and I actually think Mercedes might come with me this time" Sam mused.

"She will" Finn replied.

"I know" Sam nodded "You know as long as Santana doesn't kill them both beforehand"

"I'm about 75% sure Brittany will be able to stop her" Finn quipped as he tried to stop Mason from grabbing his beer bottle.

"Really because I'm only 68% sure" Sam quipped.

"Will you be quiet I'm trying to watch TV!" Rose snapped, turning to glare at her father and uncle before going back to the TV.

"What did I tell you, Monsters!" Finn grumbled running his hands through his hair before taking a long drink of his beer.

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Wednesday Evening**

While the guys were dealing with the unruly children, the girls were at the diner. Mercedes and Rachel thought the Diner would be the best place to drop their news because Santana loved the diner and there wouldn't be a lot of people around when Santana definitely made a scene.

"So why exactly are we meeting at the Diner for a drink, they don't even serve alcohol" Santana groaned as the waitress put down four milkshakes and a basket of fries for them all to share.

"We love the Diner" Mercedes beamed, with a nervous smile.

"During the day, its actually really creepy at night" Santana mused glancing around at the diner. The clientele was very different than during the day and Santana didn't even recognise any of the staff.

"Just drink your milkshake" Brittany quipped, nudging Santana's side. While Brittany had no idea why they wanted to meet up, she had a sinking feeling that is was about something her wife wasn't going to like, so she wanted to help break the news as gently as they could.

"So, what's up? You pregnant" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow at Mercedes who almost choked on her drink.

"What! No why would you ask me that" Mercedes gasped as she put down her drink and shared a quick look with Rachel.

"You two clearly have to tell me something so get on with it" Santana quipped, waving her hand to the pair in an invitation to start talking.

"Are you sure you don't want some cheesecake first" Rachel pressed.

"Get on with it!" Santana snapped.

"Sam and I are moving to LA" Mercedes said, quickly. Santana gaped at her but before she could react Rachel cut in.

"Finn, I and the kids are moving to Rochester" Rachel added. Santana immediately froze up, she didn't move as she continued to stare at the pair. They shared a worried look before turning back to Santana.

"Santana are you okay?" Brittany asked, nudging her wife who was still frozen in her seat.

Mercedes gave Santana a concerned look "Sans…"

"Okay I'm getting freaked out now" Rachel said, concerned. After a few moments of silence Santana eventually stood up, grabbed her bag and coat, and walked straight out of the Diner without another word.

Brittany lanced over at the other two "That went better than I thought actually"


	11. 5x11 - Glee and The New Adventures

**5x11 - Glee and The New Adventures**

* * *

 **Quinn and Puck's House – Rochester – Wednesday Morning**

"I'm telling you right now Lopez that if I don't hear from you in two hours I will reign down on you like you wouldn't believe it. I mean it! You think the time in college when I was angry at you for ruining my top was bad. That will be child's play next to what I'll do if you don't call me back… bye love you" Rachel ranted, loudly as Finn pulled up outside Quinn and Puck's house. The Hudson were in Rochester for the weekend, so they could find a new home.

"So, your plan is to threaten her now" Finn laughed as he got their luggage out of the car while Rachel helped Rose and Henry before taking a sleeping Mason out of his car seat.

"Well being nice wasn't working" Rachel snipped.

"She'll come to you when she's ready. We have more important things to do while we're here" Finn sighed.

Rachel nodded "I know, I know"

"Come on Mommy, I wanna see NJ" Henry beamed as he ran up to the front door with his family trailing behind. Quinn, who had clearly been waiting by the window for them, swung the door open just before Henry was about to knock.

"Hey guys!" Quinn cheered, leaning to give Rose and Henry a tight hug before giving one to Rachel and Finn.

"Quinn look at this cute bump" Rachel said, stroking Quinn's bump softly. Quinn was now five months pregnant and had a slight swell to her stomach.

"I know I just popped overnight" Quinn laughed just as Puck and NJ came to the door. NJ immediately ran over to Rose and hugged, but unlike normally Rose didn't reciprocate.

"Hey Rosie!" NJ said, loudly, not noticing Rose's tense mood.

"NJ I'm not talking to boys right now. Did you know that boys make more money than girls even when girls are better?" Rose explained, firmly. NJ just gaped at Rose as the adults looked on.

"What does that have to do with me" NJ asked.

"You're a boy NJ!" Rose snapped, glaring at NJ, who looked at Henry. Henry, who's had the same lectures off Rose for the last few days just gave an annoyed shrug in response.

"So!" NJ argued.

"Uhhh boys!" Rose groaned, shaking her head before walking away from Henry and NJ and into the house.

"What was that about" Puck asked as the others walked into the house. While Henry and NJ followed after Rose despite her mood, the adults walked into the kitchen, Quinn began to make them all a drink while Finn explained Rose's strange mood.

"Rachel and Rose watched a documentary about the wage gap the other day and it is the best thing that's ever happened. Rose has sworn off ever talking to boys" Finn explained, with a wide smile. He took a seat at the table and took Mason out of his car seat.

"That is the dream" Puck joked as Quinn passed him a drink, with a slight glare. The adults enjoyed a drink for a few minutes before Rose marched into the kitchen and over to Quinn.

"Auntie Quinn, do you know what baby your having yet" Rose asked, with her hands on her hips. Quinn was almost afraid to answer because she knew Rose wouldn't like the answer.

"It's a boy" Quinn smiled. Puck and Quinn had found out the week before and had only started telling their friends recently, who they knew didn't like buying gender-neutral gifts.

"God! Isn't there enough of those!" Rose groaned, throwing her hands in the air before storming out of the room.

"Sorry Sweetie" Quinn called to Rose, holding in a smile at Rose's dramatics. She was becoming more and more like Rachel every day.

"So, you guys excited to go house-hunting?" Puck asked looking over at Finn.

"Has Santana called you back yet" Rachel asked Quinn before Finn cold answer Puck's question. Finn rolled his eyes before leaning back in his chair while Mason tried to climb up his chest.

"Nope, I haven't heard anything and its not like she can be mad at me for moving I did it months ago" Quinn replied, shaking her head.

"Rachel, I thought we weren't going to worry about Santana while we're here" Finn interjected as he lifted Mason over his head to the delight of the 10 month old.

"Its just so unlike her. When Santana's mad she lets you know it" Rachel reasoned.

"Maybe she's not mad" Puck noted. Quinn and Rachel shared a look, if Santana wasn't mad that meant she was sad and that was much worse to deal with.

"Mommy, Henry was annoying me, so I put tape over his mouth to shut him up" Rose explained walking into the room proudly. Rachel laughed before she noticed the look on Rose's face.

"…Wait are you serious" Rachel gasped before running after Rose. Finn, Quinn, and Puck continued enjoying their drinks for a few moments before they heard a strained cry from the living room.

"Finn! I think she used glue!" Rachel called. Finn passed Mason to Quinn before walking into the Living room with a heavy sigh.

"Our next one needs to be a girl" Puck laughed as they heard Rachel reprimanding Rose while Finn struggled to get the tape off Henry.

Quinn shook her head, playfully "Let me push this one out first"

 **First House - Rochester – Wednesday Afternoon**

"I mean this is just getting ridiculous! Even Brittany isn't answering. Who does she think she is?" Rachel complained as she stormed out of their rental car with her phone to her ear. Rachel was now trying to call Brittany, but her calls were also going straight to voicemail.

"Santana's wife!" Finn quipped as he helped their children out of the rental car while Rachel tried ringing Brittany again. She threw her phone back into her bag when she got her voicemail again.

"Whatever" Rachel snipped, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel! Do you think that maybe you could concentrate on us finding a house and worry about Santana later?" Finn said, firmly as he tried to stop Rose and Henry from fighting while putting Mason in his pram.

"Okay I'm sorry I know, this is important to me as well I promise… I love you" Rachel affirmed, leaning across to give Finn a quick kiss, ignoring the groans from Rose and Henry.

"You better" Finn quipped. The family moved towards the front door and just as they reached it, the door opened to reveal Helen. The middle-aged Relator Quinn had set them up with. Rachel had been emailing with her all week about what kind of house they were looking for.

"Hi, you must be Mr and Mrs Hudson, I'm Helen the relator" Helen introduced herself, shaking Finn's and Rachel's hand before smiling down at Rose and Henry.

"Its nice to meet you Helen, you can call us Finn and Rachel" Finn replied.

"Great! Well I have the keys so let's get started" Helen beamed, she led the family inside and Rose immediately skipped over to her, while everyone else looked around the reception area.

"Miss Helen, how many men do you work with?" Rose asked. Helen gave Rachel and Finn a confused look but when Finn shrugged helplessly, Helen decide to just answer.

"Uhh there's four men in my office" Helen replied, still slightly confused as to where the young girl was going with her questioning, but seen as neither of her parents seemed concerned, Helen reasoned it was probably typical behaviour.

"You should check because I bet they make more money than you do, even if there not as good as you" Rose replied, firmly, crossing her arms stubbornly. Henry rolled his eyes at his sister, something he'd recently learnt to do, and walked away.

"I'll make sure to check" Helen answered.

"Did you know Women couldn't vote until 1920" Rose noted.

Helen nodded "I did know that"

"Rose, save the lectures for the men they're the ones who need to be educated" Rachel chimed in, not bothering to look at her daughter as she closely examined the lounge chair in the reception.

"Okay Mommy!" Rose cheered before skipping away, leaving a slightly baffled Helen. Finn smiled at her apologetically before asking if she could show them around.

Helen walked them into the living room and waved her hands out in front of her "So, this is the reception area, as you can see…"

"Nope this isn't the one" Rachel cut in, shaking her head. Helen looked at Rachel baffled while Finn let out a loud sigh but smiling at his wife.

"Rachel do you maybe want to see the rest of the house before we decide that" Finn reasoned, calmly.

"Daddy are you trying to supress Mommy!" Rose gasped, covering her mouth with her small hands.

"Of course, not Sweetie, go find your brother" Finn rushed out.

"He's always getting lost, such a typical boy" Rose sighed, shaking her head before walking out of the room. Husband and wife turned so they were facing each other.

"Finn, trust me this isn't the house" Rachel said.

"You're sure" Finn sighed. While he saw absolutely know logic to what he was saying, he could see Rachel believed what she was saying, and he knew better than to try and change her mind.

Rachel nodded "I'm sure"

"Sorry this isn't the house for us" Finn said, looking over at Helen with another apologetic smile.

"Oh okay, well onto the next one then" Helen replied, with a wide smile as she steered the Hudson's out of the house.

 **Second House – Rochester – Wednesday Afternoon**

Half an hour later, the Hudson's were looking round an old American colonial house that Helen had found just five minutes away from Puck's and Quinn's house. While Finn was eagerly looking out at the huge back garden, Rachel followed on lamely.

"The kitchen's huge and look at that garden! What do you think?" Finn exclaimed after they had looked through the second house. He walked over to Rachel who was leaning against the front door with her phone in her hand.

"Ehhh!" Rachel replied.

"Rachel, are you serious? What's wrong with this one?" Finn asked, frustrated as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Its just not the one" Rachel sighed, with a slight shrug. Finn glared at Rachel and she gave him a pout in reply.

"Rachel, you need to be more specific" Finn replied as he rocked Mason's pram back and forth, trying not to get too aggravated with Rachel, mainly because he also didn't want another lecture from Rose.

"I just don't get the feeling I got when we bought the house in New York" Rachel shrugged. Finn stopped the pram to turn and face his wife.

"A feeling, really Rachel, a feeling" Finn sighed, throwing his head back just as Rose and Henry came running into the room, obviously bored with exploring the house.

"Yeah, a feeling, I got it when we bought our first house and I want it with the new house too and I don't get it with this one" Rachel argued.

"Mommy that doesn't make sense! We need a house to live in" Rose interjected, with a groan. Finn nodded in agreement with their daughter at Rachel rolled her eyes at the pair.

"And I will find us one" Rachel replied, smiling at her daughter before turning to Helen "Helen this isn't the one"

"Okay, I'll keep looking" Helen replied, with a tight smile. She'd been in the corner on her phone ignoring the family's conversation until they needed her.

"Daddy, how do you put up with Mommy" Rose wondered, looking up at her father. Finn leaned down, so he was facing his daughter.

"I don't put up with Mommy Rose, we both have stuff that people may find annoying, but we love each other and that's what most important" Finn explained.

"That's smart, Daddy, I thought boys were stupid" Rose replied.

"Not all of them" Finn laughed, before taking his daughter's hand and ushering his family out of the house and towards their car.

"Okay, I have another house in mind, hopefully this one with have that feeling for you" Helen said, as she typed something on her phone while following the family out of the house.

"Let's hope so Helen, because you're not getting paid without it" Rachel quipped before she got into their rental car. Fin glared at his wife before turning to Helen.

Finn shook his head, in disbelief "She's joking… Let's go"

 **Third House – Rochester – Wednesday Afternoon**

"So, what do you think?" Helen asked, trying to hide her annoyance as the Hudson family looked around the kitchen of the third home. Really, Rachel was looking round the kitchen while Finn sat at the table with Rose and Henry, playing a game on his phone while Mason slept in his pram.

"I'm reserving judgement until I've seen the whole thing" Rachel replied as she critically looked at the stove despite the face Rachel never even used the one they had at the Townhouse.

"I'm going to make a few calls while you have a look around" Helen said, shortly not waiting for a response before she walked back out the front door.

"Daddy does Mommy make more money than you?" Rose asked as she came to sit next to her father at the kitchen table.

"God yeah" Finn laughed. Rachel owed a very successful magazine and while Finn was a vice-principal at a very prestigious school he made no where near as much as Rachel did, he was pretty sure his wage just went right into their savings.

"And it doesn't bother you?" Rose wondered.

"Of course not, your mommy worked hard for her money and we can afford nice houses like this because of it" Finn explained.

"We're married Honey, it's our money" Rachel called from where she was looking inside the fridge. Finn sent her an affectionate smile before looking back at Rose.

"So, I can be a strong, successful lady even though men make more money" Rose continued, with a thoughtful look. Finn was started to get the feeling Rose was under the impression that no matter what job she had it wouldn't be more than a man would make.

"Not all men make more money and you sweetie can be anything you want to be, and it doesn't have to involve a boy" Finn lectured, kindly.

"Not even NJ!" Rose gasped, appalled at the thought she didn't need NJ in her life when most of the time that's all she wanted.

"Not even NJ" Finn agreed. Rose just nodded back at her father lost in thought. Henry gave his sister a look that said 'my sister is crazy' before back to his game on Finn's iPad. Finn turned to look over at his wife who was now on top of one the counters checking the celling.

"Rachel, how's its looking, is this house giving you the feeling" Finn asked, just as Rachel's phone started to ring.

"Well… hold on its Quinn" Rachel replied, quickly leaving the room with her phone to her ear.

"I don't think this our new house Daddy" Henry complained.

"I don't think so either Henry" Finn sighed, throwing his head back before straightening up when he realised there was only one reason Quinn was calling Rachel.

"Finn! You'll never guess who's just showed up at Quinn's house" Rachel quipped, with a large smile as she walked back into the kitchen.

"I don't need to guess" Finn sighed, shaking his head.

"Come on we have to get to Quinn and Puck's" Rachel rushed out. She grabbed Mason's pram, without even checking if Mason was even inside.

"Let's go kids" Finn said. They all followed Rachel outside where Helen was still outside talking on her phone.

"Bye Helen… this one didn't give me a feeling either" Rachel rushed out, without a second glance as she walked to their car.

 **Quinn and Puck's House - Rochester – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Its about time you showed up, who ignores their friends calls for three days, who does that!" Rachel ranted as she walked into the garden where all her friends were sat having a drink. A slightly annoyed Finn, and the children followed behind her.

"I'm not here by choice, Brittany dragged me here" Santana argued, pointing at her wife, who had her arms crossed with a glare on her face.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"She wouldn't tell me, she made me come too, she's stronger than she looks" Mercedes snapped, shaking her head from her seat at the patio table. Sam nodded his head earnestly in agreement.

"Hey Rachel, how's the house hunting going?" Brittany asked, cheerfully, ignoring the glares she was getting from Santana and Mercedes.

"Okay, we're all here, so can you please tell me why we are all here Brittany" Rachel snipped, ignoring Brittany's question as Pucka and Finn walked out into the garden and handed everyone a drink.

"Santana did something, and I need you to find out if its real or if she only did it because she thinks you are all abandoning her" Brittany explained.

"Abandoning you, you're so dramatic" Rachel snapped, sending a glare to Santana, who rolled her eyes in return.

"I didn't even say anything" Santana groaned, loudly.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to Santana at the table.

"Nothing drastic, besides they didn't consult me when they decided to leave New York" Santana argued, looking over at Brittany waving her hands at Quinn, Mercedes, and Rachel. The women all rolled their eyes and shook their head at Santana.

"Consult you, we're not married Santana!" Mercedes laughed, darkly.

"I mean you guys are a little married" Puck quipped, before taking a drink of his beer, Finn nodded his head in agreement and Rachel looked at them both amused. She was happy Finn could joke about it after a tense few months with her friends.

"Okay, everyone calm down… Santana why don't you tell us what you did and then we can decide if it's something you want to do or something you did impulsively" Quinn reasoned, calmly.

Rachel gave Santana a pressing look "Well…"

"I quit my job and bought Brittany and I a trip around the world" Santana declared. Everyone whipped their heads to Santana and gaped at her. She quickly looked away from their surprised eyes.

Rachel shared an alarmed look with Quinn and Mercedes "I'm sorry WHAT!"

 **The Kitchen – Quinn and Puck's house -Wednesday Afternoon**

"So, what, we're just going to watch them through the window, that's what we've become" Puck muttered as he crouched down behind the sink, so he could look out of the window that looked out at the garden, where the girls were having an intense conversation.

"I need to know if Santana is being serous and they are going to get it out of her…. And you are my people and you need to be here for me" Brittany reasoned, giving the guys a pointed look before turning back to the window.

"We are here for you" Sam promised, clapping Brittany on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Finn's on his phone" Puck quipped, smirking at Finn, who was trying to balance in his crouching position while typing on his phone.

"I can do two things at once, I am here to find a house" Finn snipped, not looking up from his phone.

"Sorry I interrupted that Finn, I know it was important" Brittany apologised.

"Its okay, Santana quitting her job is huge" Finn reasoned, finally looking up from his phone to give Brittany an encouraging smile.

"You think it's real" Puck asked, carefully.

"We'll find out soon enough" Brittany replied before looking back at the girls still talking.

 **The Garden – Quinn and Puck's House – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Rachel stop looking at my pupils I'm not high" Santana snapped as she swotted Rachel away from her.

"Really because only a person on drugs wouldn't just quit their job to go travelling around the world…. Santana you were in a car accident and you still wanted to go to work, I had to strap you to the bed once. Do you really think you're just gonna go off travelling for a year?" Rachel ranted as she took a seat next to Santana at the garden table, across from Quinn and Mercedes.

"Why don't you tell us your reasoning behind it" Quinn said, calmly.

"Look I was really angry at you guys, first Quinn leaves, then you two as well. Do you realise without you guys in New York I'd have no one else? So yeah, I was angry but then I realised that all you guys were doing was going after what you wanted, making your family happy, just living your lives and I can't be dependant on you guys anymore. I need to really think about what I want and what would make Brittany happy" Santana explained.

"And what is that exactly" Mercedes asked, crossing her arms as she give Santana a pointed look.

"I need a break from work, I need to enjoy my life, see the world like I always planned and continue to make my wife happy and I'm sure being away from you guys for a while would make her happy" Santana continued.

"I still love you guys" Brittany called through the open window.

"We get it Brittany, we're a hand full" Rachel sighed, waving her hand dismissively, without looking over at the others, who were clearly listening through the window.

"So, I walked into Balme's office to talk about taking a break, but he wasn't going for it and I just got angry because after everything I've done for that firm they couldn't give me a break… so I quit! And I just left the office and took a walk and that when I passed a travel's agency, I didn't even know they still had them, and I saw this sign in the window and I just went in and bought two tickets. We leave in 2 months" Santana concluded, before taking a long drink of her beer.

"Wow!" Quinn sighed, leaning back in her chair.

Rachel shook her head "Okay, you're peeing in a cup because there is no way that I believe you're not on drugs"

 **Spare Room – Quinn and Puck's House – Wednesday Evening**

"Okay I think we have five minutes before we need to leave for the restaurant and you start obsessing about Santana again" Finn noted as he walked into the spare room to see Rachel furiously typing away on her phone.

"She's definitely on drugs" Rachel snipped, before tossing her phone on the bed as Finn sat down next to her on the bed.

"Rachel, focus! So, when we bought the first house and you got that feeling, what exactly was the feeling?" Finn asked, as he took Rachel's hand in her own.

"What do you mean?" Rachel wondered.

"How did you feel when you saw the house?"

"I just saw the open space and pictured where we'd put everything and what each room would have in – like where our king size bed that was too big for our old apartment would go, or where I could hide that ugly French poster, it's when I knew this would be the house we would start our family in because of all the spare rooms and that garden where I saw a swing set. I know it sounds stupid, but I think maybe I haven't liked any of the other houses because they can't live up to how I felt in our home now, we've had some great memories in that old house" Rachel explained, wistfully.

"Some amazing memories" Finn cut in, with a smile.

"I still want this Finn more than anything, so I know I need to lower my expectations. We'll find a great house, and I'm sorry I've been going crazy about Santana" Rachel apologised.

"It's okay, it's what I love about you, your passion… its very sexy" Finn shrugged with a playful smile.

"You say all the right things Mr Hudson" Rachel chuckled before reaching across and pulling Finn in for a searing kiss.

 **Frank's Steak House – Rochester – Wednesday Evening**

An hour later, the group were having a slightly awkward meal together. Mainly because of Santana's revelation but also because of Rose's new-found knowledge on Feminism and NJ's confusion as to why it meant that Rose couldn't play with them anymore.

"What if I just gave you my money would that make it better" NJ argued, looking straight at Rose, and ignoring or not realising that all the adults at the table were looking at them with rapt attention.

"I can make my own money NJ; my mommy makes more than my daddy" Rose snapped, crossing her arms firmly.

"And I would be okay with that!" NJ nodded.

"I don't care what you're okay with, a woman can do things for herself and doesn't need the praise of a man" Rose argued. Santana let out a loud cheer in agreement, but Rose and NJ didn't look away from each other.

"But I'm not a man" NJ whined, throwing his head back.

"Maybe I will travel the world like Auntie Sans" Rose added, waving her hand at Santana. When Santana smiled triumphantly at Brittany, her wife just replied by rolling her eyes.

"But we were gonna live in a big house next to your mom and dad and Henry was gonna live in our garage, so we could start our band together" NJ complained. Henry finally looked up from where he was colouring to look up at his sister and friends, he was finally interested in their conversation now that it involved him.

"Well maybe I don't want to do that anymore NJ!" Rose concluded, crossing her arms stubbornly. NJ and Henry both gaped at each other. They'd had that plan for 6 months which was practically years for the young children.

"You're killing me woman!" NJ grumbled, before jumping off his seat across from Rose to sit on Brittany's lap. she had always been in favourite and truthfully, he wanted to make Rose jealous but all Rose did was roll her eyes and turn to her brother to help him colour his picture.

"This is the most entertaining thing I've ever seen" Santana laughed once the adults realised the children were done arguing, at least for the time being.

"Why doesn't NJ want to live near us" Quinn said, astonished, looking over at Puck who just shrugged in reply. NJ finally looked away from glaring at Rose to glance at his parents.

"Auntie Rach told Rose to never live too close to your in-laws" NJ answered. Quinn turned to Rachel with a clipped expression, but Rachel just ignored it as she took a sip of her drink.

"What I stand by that" Rachel quipped.

"It's nice we can all have dinner together" Sam interjected.

"Yeah it might be the last time" Puck smirked, which earnt him a light smack on the chest from Quinn "What I was kidding!"

"So, have you guys decided if Santana is crazy or not!" Brittany asked, looking over at Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn ignoring Santana's pointed look.

"I'm right here Brittany!" Santana grumbled.

Brittany turned to smile at Santana, with a side-eye at the others "Well…"

"Honestly no clue, its very impulsive thing to do but Santana married you impulsively and that worked out okay" Mercedes reasoned with a slight shrug.

"More than okay" Santana beamed at Brittany, who rolled her eyes.

"I don't need flattering right now, I need to know if I should be packing for a year of travelling or getting ready to deal with an erratic Santana when she realised what mistake she made" Brittany ranted.

"Why isn't my word enough, that this is what I want" Santana argued.

"Santana, I love you, and I trust you, but I need this" Brittany pressed.

"I don't think we are very objective, but I know someone who could be" Rachel reasoned before turning to her husband.

Finn shook his head "No!"

"Finn please" Brittany pleaded, holding her hands in a pray towards Finn.

"I told you I wasn't getting involved like this anymore" Finn sighed.

"And if Santana and I are travelling for a year you won't need to" Brittany reasoned, smirking at Finn as he gave it a moments thought.

"Fine but I'm having my dessert first" Finn grumbled, ignoring the beaming smile Brittany and Rachel were giving him.

 **The Garden – Quinn and Puck's House – Wednesday Evening**

"Okay so why don't you start with the real reason you came to this declaration about your life… you expect me to believe you came to this realisation on your own" Finn reasoned, with a knowing look. After the restaurant, the group had gone straight back to Quinn and Puck's house and while everyone else was enjoying one last drink in the family room, Finn and Santana had stepped outside to talk.

"You see everything don't you" Santana laughed, shaking her head slightly before taking a drink of her beer.

"That's not an answer" Finn pressed, giving Santana a look.

"Ever since Brittany and I got back together I've been seeing a therapist" Santana admitted, shyly.

"That's great Santana, someone like you could use an objective ear to talk to"

"Especially when I lost my best one… anyway when they told me they were leaving I had a double session with her to sort through everything and she helped me see that I cant be dependant on you all for my happiness, I fall because you guys are always there and it terrified me that you wouldn't be but I see now it might be a good thing as well" Santana explained, running her hands through her hair.

"Yeah quitting my job might not work out and after a month Brittany and I might hate living out of cases and want to come home but at least we would have tried, I would have tried to do something without Mercedes, Quinn, Rachel and you there to help me. I need to know I can be a good wife without your help"

"You can be Santana, you need to believe in yourself a bit more" Finn reasoned.

"I'm truly sorry for everything that happened Finn, all of it. I was in a bad place, a place I never want to be again" Santana said, softly.

"And you won't be, I believe in you" Finn affirmed before reaching across and giving Santana a hug. Santana let out a relieved sigh, it felt like her and Finn were getting back to normal.

"Okay so what's the verdict" Brittany asked, nervously as herself and the others came out into the garden. Finn gave Santana one last look before smiling over at the others.

"Santana and Brittany are leaving New York!" Finn announced. Everyone cheered as Santana and Brittany shared a kiss. While the others hugged Brittany and Santana, Puck walked over to Finn and rolled his eyes at them all.

"I give it three months" Puck quipped.

 **The Garden – Quinn and Puck's House – Thursday Morning**

The next morning, Finn walked in to the garden to see Rose playing by herself on the swing set. NJ and Henry had been giving Rose a wide berth after the way she had been behaving and Finn could see that watching the document was now starting to have a negative effect on Rose's mood.

"Morning Sweetie, have you had some breakfast" Finn asked as he came to sit next on the swing set.

"I had some pancakes Daddy" Rose replied, sadly.

"Rosie, I want to talk to you about that documentary you watched with Mommy" Finn started, before Finn could continue Rose jumped off the swing and came to stand in front of her father.

"Will things always be bad because I'm a girl and because I'm black" Rose asked, worried. Finn picked up Rose and sat her on his lap before pushing the swing softly.

"Rosie, I'm not gonna lie somethings will be more difficult because you're a girl or because of the colour of your skin but I promise you, you will find people to help you fight back or rise above it. Your mommy and I are gonna make sure that we raise you well enough that you and your brothers will be able to challenge anything that comes your way and do whatever you want to do in life even if people tell you that you can't, that's how people change the world" Finn explained, carefully. Rose took a moment to think about what Finn said before hugging her father tightly.

"You're really smart Daddy" Rose beamed.

"I try to be" Finn shrugged.

"I hope I marry someone just like you Daddy" Rose said, as Finn sat up form the swing with Rose still in his arms. He set her down and the pair started walking back to the house.

"So, do I, but promise me that won't happen for at least another 20 years" Finn quipped

"I promise Daddy, I have to change the world first" Rose declared, throwing her arms up excited.

Finn pulled Rose's to him in a tight hug "That's my girl"

 **Fourth House – Rochester – Thursday Morning**

That same morning, after saying goodbye to Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Mercedes who had an early flight back to New York, The Hudson's made their way over to what Finn hoped would be the last house they see in Lima. Finn had listened to what Rachel had told him the day before and he hoped he'd come up with a creative solution.

"So, where's Helen" Rachel asked, once Finn pulled up on the side of the road.

"I picked up the keys from her, I thought we should do this on our own" Finn reasoned. He helped the kids out of the car then they followed her up the short garden path.

"Let's see it then" Rachel smiled. Finn opened the door and ushered his family inside, he was closing the door behind him when Rachel let out a loud gasp.

"WOW!"

Rachel and her family were stood outside something can could only be describes as a colonial mac-mansion. It had been painted a soft white colour with a large columns by the large front door. It had black shutters on each of the large windows with a large front garden with stone steps that led to the door.

Finn led the family inside the large entrance and positioned Rachel in front of him and pointed to the patch of wall by the stairs.

"Now I think this is where we should put the French poster, but only when my mom comes to visit" Finn said, smiling down at Rachel "We can have some lounge chairs there with a little table"

Finn took Rachel hand and led her to the huge modern kitchen that had wooden beams that also gave it a rustic feel.

"The kitchen doesn't need much work, but we can have our family photo on that wall" Finn explained nodding to the far wall of the kitchen that had the large white table and bench chair against it.

While Rose and Henry helped Mason crawl around the kitchen floor, Finn took Rachel to the living room that was at the opposite side of the reception area. It was a huge room with no furniture but a large floor to ceiling window that looked out to the large back garden.

"We'll put the big TV up here and I've already found the biggest sofa to put here so we can all cuddle together while watching a Disney movie" Finn continued. The smile on Rachel's face as Finn then lead them all upstairs and into the first room off the balcony stairs.

Finn lead the family into the room "I figured this could be Rose's room because…."

"It's Pink!" Rose beamed, jumping into the empty room, Rachel could see she was already imagining where all her toys would go.

"And over here is Henry's room" Finn said walking into another spare room "And next to it is Mason's room"

After looking into each room and the bathrooms next to it as well as what could be an office for Finn and Rachel, the family walked into the last room "And this is our room, with our huge bed that is too far too big"

After looking through all the rooms the family went out into the back yard where there was a large lawn and patio area as well as a pool and a hot tub. It was like every garden in Rachel's Pinterest wish list.

"And this is our garden, where we will watch our children play while we sit and drink cheap wine and Twinkies" Rachel smiled at Finn, lost in just how thoughtful her husband truly was.

"So, what do you think?" Finn asked, cautiously. Rachel jumped up, wrapped her arms around Finn and pulled him in for a searing kiss. Rachel eventually pulled away when her children started complaining.

"Finn how did you find our house" Rachel beamed.

"I realised you didn't need to see other people's furniture you needed to see ours, you needed to see it as our home" Finn reasoned.

"I have the feeling" Rachel replied, softly, with a few stray tears in her eyes.

"So, this is our new home" Finn asked.

"This is our new home" Rachel cheered before wrapping her arms around Finn again while their children ran around the garden. "I love you" Rachel gushed.

"I love you" Finn returned, leaning down to give Rachel a quick kiss "Here's to our next adventure"


	12. 5x12 - Glee and The 1st Goodbye

**5x12 – Glee and The First Goodbye**

* * *

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Afternoon**

Three weeks after finalising the deal on their new house, Finn and Rachel were starting to wrap up everything in New York as their new house was almost ready to move into, this included telling certain family members. Instead of worrying about it too much Rachel was trying to enjoy lunch with Mercedes and Santana. Rachel had just finished her turkey club sandwich when she realised that he lunch hour was almost up and she had to get back soon.

"Urgh I have to get back soon, I'm staying later tonight because we're away this weekend" Rachel moaned as she started taking out some money from her purse.

"Where you going?" Mercedes asked through a mouthful of pasta. Santana gave her a disgusted look before turning back to Rachel.

"To the Hamptons, we're going to see Finn's parents and tell them about the move" Rachel explained. She knew there was a good chance that the weekend was going to be bad. While they didn't see Finn's family often, Rachel knew that Carole wouldn't like them moving even further away from her.

"Wow, sucks to be you" Santana laughed. "This isn't the first time you've been to the Hamptons in the last few months, one would think you were starting to like it at the Hudson Compound"

"I love it, it has the most gorgeous beach, the comfiest beds and the best chef in the world. Unfortunately, it also has my in-laws" Rachel mused, with a teasing smile as she got up from her chair and started putting on her coat.

"So, wait that's it, we're not gonna see you this weekend. I thought you promised we'd spend every weekend together until you guys left" Santana argued. Rachel rolled her eyes as she threw her money on the table and picked up her bag.

"I thought you were going to work on these abandonment issues" Rachel said.

"I'm a work in process" Santana shrugged as Mercedes gave her a one-armed hug.

"You're crazy, I'll see you both on Monday" Rachel said as Santana tried to pull out of Mercedes embrace.

"And not a second later" Santana called to Rachel as she left the Diner without another word.

 **Finn and Rachel's House – West Village – Friday Evening**

That same day, after a long day at the office Rachel was in Rose's room packing up her daughter's things for the trip. Rose had told Rachel she could do it herself but after Rachel found her packing four pairs of pyjamas and all her American Girl dolls for a two-day trip, Rachel decided to take over. Rachel was packing Rose's fanciest dress, as she knew Carole would force them to dress up for dinner, when Finn walked into the room with Mason in his arms trying to get him to sleep.

"You almost done in here, Rose wants you to plait her hair, she's just got out of the bath" Finn explained, as he sat down on Rose's bed and placed Mason over his shoulder, as their son started to dose off.

"Yeah, Rose's was the last one, will you take it down stairs and I'll see to Rose and Henry" Rachel replied. She fastened up Rose's holdall and then took Mason from Finn. "God, this weekend is going to be a nightmare isn't it. I'm pretty sure your mom is going to kill me"

"Why would she kill you, we both decided on this" Finn reasoned. Rachel gave him a look and rolled her eyes at her naïve husband. "Okay yes its going to be a nightmare but I promise to protect you"

"You better because I plan to blame this all on you" Rachel quipped, just as Rose and Henry walked into the room both dripping wet, with towels wrapped around them.

"Mommy, I've been waiting for five minutes for you" Rose scolded as she walked over to her small vanity and put on her pyjamas that Rachel had already left out.

"And you didn't think to look in your own bedroom" Rachel quipped before telling Henry to stop jumping on Rose's bed, completely naked as he had dumped his towel on the floor.

"Mommy, I need my hair plaiting!" Rose demanded, once she had her pyjamas on. Rose rolled her eyes before laying a now sleeping Mason on Rose's bed before moving to the vanity to do Rose's hair.

While Rachel plaited Rose's hair, as Rose complained her mother was doing it too hard, Henry got rid of his towel again to run around Rose's room naked and Finn tried to settle Mason who had suddenly woken up and was wailing loudly. Finn looked over at Rachel with a helpless look.

"Yep this weekend is going to be a nightmare" Finn mused as he bounced Mason on his hip. Rachel turned to him with a smirk on her face.

"Yes Husband, it will be… and you know what I plan to do?"

"Blame me for it" Finn smiled, shaking his head slightly.

"You're so smart Husband"

 **En-route To the Hamptons – New York – Early Saturday Morning**

"God! There is nothing better than a in-out burger am I right kids" Rachel beamed, through a mouth full of burger before looking back at her two oldest children in the back seat who both smiled at her with a mouth full of burger and fries.

The Hudson's were halfway to the Hamptons when they stopped at a In and Out burger joint on the side of the highway. Instead of trying to find a table in the restaurant they were enjoying their meals in their car before they set off again.

"Are we bad parents for letting our kids eat this" Finn wondered as he fed Mason, while trying to enjoy his own burger.

"You really need to stop worrying if everything we do will make us bad parents. These burgers are amazing"

"Mommy's right, Daddy" Rose agreed, happily, spiting out some burger in excitement. Henry nodded in agreement with his eyes trained on the TV at the back of Rachel's seat, where a Pixar movie was playing. Rachel shared a smile with Finn, despite the argument she knew was to come with Finn's parents, she was still happy to be spending a weekend at the beach with her husband and children.

"See Daddy, Mommy's always right" Rachel teased, winking at Finn before finishing off her burger, then taking a sip of her milkshake.

"I didn't hear the word always" Finn mused, as he wiped his finger across Rachel's lip where she had some left-over tomato ketchup.

"Well I did"

"Guys shush! This is the best part" Henry proclaimed, turning up the TV just as the opening line of 'You're Welcome' from Moana began to play. " _I see what's happening here_ _,_ _you're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange_ … Sing along guys"

"You heard him" Rachel exclaimed, giving Finn a pointed look " _You don't even know how you feel, it's adorable. It's nice to see that humans never change_ "

Finn rolled his eyes before belting out " _Open your eyes, let's begin…_ "

Rose gaped at her family singing before shaking her head "You're all so weird"

Rachel turned back to her daughter, with an amused smile "Sing along or no cookies all weekend"

Rose glared at her mother, but the five-year-old knew it was a battle she wouldn't win so instead she crossed her arms and stubbornly started singing " _When you're staring at a demigod_ "

 **The Hudson Compound – The Hamptons – Saturday Morning**

An hour later, The Hudson's were pulling up outside the Hudson Compound. Having been buzzed in at the gate, the other Hudson's knew they had arrived, so Carole and Kurt were waiting for them by the front door. Finn packed the car then went to say hello to his mother and brother while Rachel helped the kids out of car.

"Hey Mom, Kurt" Finn greeted giving his mother and brother a brief hug. The Hudson's didn't do affection, it was the main reason Finn was so affectionate with his own children.

"Finny, its so good to see you and my grandchildren of course" Carole beamed, looking down at Rose and Henry as they came running over to them with Rachel trailing behind with Mason in her arms. "You both look so cute! I knew those outfits would look great on you"

Rachel and Finn shared a quick look. Henry was wearing navy corduroy shorts and a white polo shirt and Rose was wearing a sparklingly white tennis dress with white pumps. It was the first time Rose and Henry had worn the clothes Carole had sent them over 3 months before.

"Hey Kurt, god let me get a word in will you" Rachel teased as she gave Kurt a quick hug before they all made their way inside the house.

"Where's dad, mom?" Finn asked as they all settled in the garden. Carole went straight to the bar to make them all a drink.

"He's at the club, we'll meet him there later for dinner" Carole replied as she passed Kurt a Gin and Tonic.

"So what's with the visit anyway, so soon after Christmas. Anything to tell us" Kurt asked with a smirk before taking a sip of his drink.

"Am I getting another grandchildren" Carole beamed. Rachel tried not to look too shocked at Carole's tone, she wasn't used to seeing Carole look so happy.

"No, nothing like that we just fancied a visit that's all" Finn shrugged as he helped Rose and Henry onto the patio table, so they could have some of the snacks Natalie, the housekeeper, had left for them.

"Well we're all really glad you're here" Carole said, clapping her hands before she picked up her drink. Rachel and Finn shared a look, not sure where Carole's sunny attitude was coming from.

 **XoXo**  
An hour later, Rachel and Rose were laid out on a lounger enjoying some Mocktails while Finn played with Mason and Henry in the pool and Carole and Kurt had a drink at the outdoor bar. Burt, from what Carole had said, was at the office training his new assistant, which Finn and Rachel knew really meant.

"Mommy why don't we always live here, its sooooo nice" Rose asked, as she stretched out on the lounger with Rachel. Rose pushed her sunglasses further up her nose as Rachel smirked at her daughter.

"Because if we did, we would have to live with Grandma and Grandpa" Rachel answered, before taking a sip of her drink. Rose shook her head violently which made Rachel laugh.

"Oh no I wouldn't like that at all!"

"Neither would I kid" Rachel agreed. The mother daughter relaxed on the lounger for five minutes before letting out loud shrieks when Henry splashed them both with water. Rose immediately jumped up and began chasing Henry while Finn got out of the pool with Mason and sat down next to Rachel.

"ROSE, HENRY NO RUNNING" Finn called the two children currently trying to hit one another before running away. The two immediately stopped and walked over to the snack table that Carole had Rosa lay out for them.

"My mom seems in a good mood" Finn noted. Surprisingly Carole had been, she was even being nice to Rachel and let Kurt get in at least four sentences before she cut him off, with a long-winded story about having to have a sale woman at Dior fired.

"She won't be in a few hours" Rachel muttered, as she sat up just in time to pull Henry and Rose back from where the were fighting near the pool ledge. She dragged both her children back and forced them onto a lounger next to her "Time out for you two, Daddy said no fighting"

"Daddy said no running not no fighting" Rose corrected with a smug look which she quickly dropped when Rachel gave her a look of her own before turning back to Finn who was trying not to laugh.

"So, when do you think we should tell them?" Finn asked.

"How about ten seconds before we leave" Rachel joked, although she was up for it if Finn was. "And I'm not opposed to the kids telling them. They can't hit the kids"

"You know I'm starting to see where Rose gets her dramatics from" Finn mused.

"I don't think you can say that's just me" Rachel teased while pointing behind her. Finn looked over Rachel's shoulder to find Carole laid out on a lounger with large sunglasses on, a cocktail in one hand and a fan in the other while she told Kurt about some gossip from the County Club. Rachel smirked at Finn as if her point had been made.

 **Rachel and Finn's Room – The Hudson Compound – Saturday Evening**

Three hours later, after spending time at the pool, everyone went inside to get ready for dinner. While their children napped, Rachel and Finn enjoyed a relaxing bath in one of the Compounds seven bathrooms before helping their children get ready.

"Why do I have to wear a dress for dinner" Rose complained, for the fourth time in the last hour. She was laid out on her parent's bed pulling at her dress while Rachel helped Henry get dressed and Finn fed Mason.

"You've met your grandparents Rosie, you know why" Rachel quipped. She finished tying Henry's shoes then helped him onto the bed before she finished get ready herself.

"We're going to have a nice meal Rosie and sometimes that means wearing nice clothes" Finn added.

"Mom's reason made more sense" Rose replied. Rachel smirked at Finn who rolled his eyes in reply. The family finished getting ready then went downstairs where Carole and Kurt were waiting for them. They all got into the waiting town car that was taking them to the Country Club. Despite having seven cars in their garage, Burt and Carole never drove anywhere themselves.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the Country Club where Burt was waiting for them in the main entrance along with his business partner Howard.

"Finn, Rachel! Its so good to see you both" Burt said, in his best commanding voice, clapping his hand together loudly as the others approached him. Burt's voice made Mason jump in his mothers' arms before going back to laying his head on her shoulder.

"Are we ready then, let's eat" Burt said, he shook Howard's hand then marched towards the restaurant, expecting everyone to follow behind him. The Hostess rushed over to Burt and instructed him to the best table in the restaurant. As the family walked to the table, it took longer than normal because almost every table stopped to shake Burt's hand and say hello to Carole. Burt and Carole were famous at the club and throughout Hampton's.

"Thank you, Michael" Burt said to the Hostess handing him a tip as everyone took their seat at the table. The restaurant within the club was a five-star restaurant and the table's wer decorated in the most experience white linens and silverware.

"I've already put in our orders. The chef has these amazing steaks we need to try" Burt explained, smiling at his family. Rachel had never seen Burt smile so much and she figured it was due to the people watching them and not because he was so happy to have a meal with his family.

"That sounds lovely dear" Carole praised, affectionately patting Burt's hand.

"Let's have a toast" Burt suggested just a wait brought them over a bottle of champagne. The waiter started pouring them each a glass while another waiter gave Rose and Henry a fruit juice. Burt held up his glass once the waiters left and everyone followed even Rose and Henry although they weren't sure why.

"To a lovely family dinner"

Everyone mirrored the sentiment, clicked glasses, and then took a sip of their champagne, Rachel and Finn shared an uneasy look, they weren't sure how lovely this family dinner would be.

 **The Hudson Golf Club Restaurant – East Hamptons - Saturday Evening**

Half an hour later, the group had ordered their food and were enjoying a surprisingly pleasant evening together and the food was even better.

A lot of people came up to their table to talk to Carole and Burt and each time the made sure to introduce Finn and Rachel which was very surprising to the couple as Carole had never bothered introducing Rachel any other time they had been at the Country club. Rachel wasn't sure if it was a good thing or if she was being led into a honey trap.

"Okay your mom has had 2 glasses of wine, I think it's time to tell them" Rachel whispered to Finn, once she saw everyone was distracted by their food.

"Okay which one of us should do it" Finn asked. Rachel gave him a look of disbelief, rolling her eyes at her husband's stupid question.

"Are you kidding, I'm straight up throwing you under the bus if this goes south so I think its safe to say you're telling them" Rachel quipped, slapping Finn encouragingly on the arm.

"Uh guys we have something to tell you" Finn announced, turning to Burt and Carole at the end of their table. They both looked up at him and Carole clapped her hands together, excited.

"Oh could we be getting another grandchildren" Carole beamed.

"God no!" Rachel groaned, slightly shaking her head before straightening up "I mean no that's not it… go ahead Finn"

"Every since everything that happened with Jimmy and with Shelby, Rachel and I thought that we needed a fresh start away from New York" Finn explained, carefully looking between his mother, father, and brother for any kind of reaction.

"That's a good idea Finn, a fresh start is exactly what you guys need after everything that's happened" Carole agreed, earnestly.

"Where are you guys thinking of going" Kurt asked, Rachel was thankfully he asked that, she didn't want any of them to get the idea that they might be moving to the Hamptons.

"The Hamptons is a very relaxing place to be" Carole interjected, Rachel and Finn shared a quick look, eager to get away from that thought.

"It won't be the Hamptons. We've actually found a house in Rochester" Finn said, carefully.

"Rochester, where Quinn and her husband moved to?" Burt asked. He was the only one who ad continued to eat his steak, but he was at least looking up at them to talk which was an improvement for Burt.

"His name is Noah" Rachel whispered, Finn sent her a firm look "Not important"

Finn looked away from Rachel and back to his mother "Yes Mom, its where Quinn and Puck live. We want to be close to them and to…"

"Rachel's sister, she lives near there doesn't she" Kurt cut in, when Finn trailed off. Finn didn't think it was a good idea to mention they would be closer to Rachel's family.

"Yes she does Kurt" Rachel snipped, glaring slightly at Kurt, who recoiled slightly and went back to his pasta dish.

"So you're moving to Rochester, even further away from us than you are now" Carole asked, slowly nodding her head as she came to terms with what Finn was saying.

"It will be great for our family Mom" Fin argued, bracing himself for what was about to happen. Rachel squeezed his knew tightly.

"Okay here it comes" Rachel groaned.

"I think that's great Finny!" Carole beamed. Rachel and Finn both gaped her head and Rachel almost dropped her glass of wine on the table.

"Yeah so do I, it makes sense for your family" Burt agreed, with a smile.

"I've heard great things about Rochester. We're so happy for you guys!" Carole added. Rachel and Finn were both staring at them, not moving. They couldn't believe what was coming out of Finn's parents' mouth.

"Let's get another bottle of wine" Burt announced, he clicked his fingers at a waiter and just two minutes later, there was a bottle of wine on the table and everyone had a fresh glass.

"A toast to Finn and Rachel and their new venture" Burt said, holding up his glass. Everyone followed suit and clicked their glasses together.

" _Cheers_ "

"What is happening" Rachel asked, shaking her head slightly as everyone went back to their meals. Finn smirked at her and leant down next to her.

"I don't know, it could be possible that my parents have been body snatched" Finn quipped, whispering into Rachel's ear

"Well I'm fine with that, these people seem a lot more pleasant" Rachel jested.

"And this is great for us as well, we need to vacation more, and Rochester seems like the perfect place" Carole reasoned.

Rachel looked over at Finn, alarmed "Oh I've changed my mind I don't like these people"

 **The Garden's – Hudson Compound – Saturday Night**

An hour later, the Hudson family returned to the Compound and while Carole and Burt went to their bedroom and Rachel and the kids when to the Media room to watch a film on the giant screen, Finn and Kurt went into the garden to have a drink together on the patio.

"So, you're really moving. I never thought you'd leave New York" Kurt commented as the brothers took a seat at the patio table.

"Neither did I but this new place is great, and the house is amazing, the kids are gonna love it" Finn replied. "You should visit once we're settled. The kids love you Kurt and Rachel and I would love to see you more"

Kurt gave his brother a thoughtful look before answering "Is this because you secretly worried about me"

"Of course not" Kurt gave him a pointed look "Okay I just don't want you to feel like you have to stay here for mom and dad because I don't. you should get to live your life as well Kurt"

"Finn, I know that your relationship with mom and dad is strained at the best of time, but you've got to stop thinking mine is as well. Just because you needed to get away doesn't mean I had to, I have a nice life here" Kurt explained.

" _Really_?"

"Finn, I have friends here, a good job, a nice home. Yeah, I haven't found my Rachel yet, but I date, and mom and dad are actually nice to them if I bring any home. I know what they are like with you and Rachel and I'm guilty of not sticking up for you guys but my life here good. I'm happy"

Finn took a moment to think about what his brother had said before he answered "As long as your happy, that's all I want Kurt and I need to get better at realising just because I didn't want this life doesn't mean it's like that for everyone"

"And I'll get better at visiting you without Mom and Dad. We need a better relationship outside of our parents"

"We should have had this conversation a long time ago" Finn noted. It had taken to long for the brothers to have an honest conversation about their relationship, they both needed to be better and Finn could see that now.

"Better late then never though brother" Kurt quipped before clicking his bottle with Finn's. Finn nodded in agreement before taking a drink.

"I'm gonna hold you to that visit by the way. My kids need to know how cooler their uncle is" Finn smiled.

"Yeah your kids only male influences besides you, can't be Sam and Puck, that's just begging for trouble" Kurt joked.

Finn chuckled, despite himself "Isn't that the truth"

 **Rachel and Finn's Room – Hudson Compound – Saturday Night**

Once Finn had finished his drink with his brother, Finn went back to his and Rachel's room to find Rachel laid on the bed with Rose and Henry at either side of her, all their matching pyjamas that Carole had left on their bed, with Mason on her chest fast asleep. They were all cuddled together watching a movie.

"I thought you guys were going to the media room" Finn noted as he started undressing and putting on his own pyjamas. They were all flannel fleece pyjamas that were monogrammed with their names and Finn knew the pyjamas probably cost more then any pyjamas Finn had ever bought but they were super comfy, and he knew Rachel would want a picture of them all together.

"I figured we might as well be comfy in here, when they TV is almost double the one we have" Rachel replied, smirking at Finn as they both glanced at the 70-inch television at the bottom of their bed.

"We even have popcorn and chocolate"

Rachel reached out to the bedside table and passed Finn the huge bowl of popcorn "So are we going to talk about Dinner. What was that! How is your mother so okay with this" Rachel added once Finn was settled next to her on the bed.

"I have no idea, they took it much better than I thought" Finn agreed. He' been expecting arguments and possibly his mother storming off, so for Carole to say 'we want you to be happy' it was a huge shock from them both.

"Your mother always surprises me. Just when I think I have her figured out"

"My mother would never want you to figure her out" Finn teased, only half serious. Rachel nodded in agreement before Rose moved out from between her parents and climbed onto Finn and cuddled into her father.

"So, should we talk about it with them?" Rachel wondered, lowering her voice slightly when Rose sent her a look she knew meant 'be quiet'.

"No, we should leave it alone. We got the response we wanted, why fight it?"

Rachel nodded, distracted "Yeah maybe you're right"

"Why don't I believe you agree with me" Finn wondered as he sent his wife a pointed look.

"Because you know me so well" Rachel beamed, before pulling out her phone "Now help me wake Mason so we can take a family selfie"

 **The Informal Dining Room – Hudson Compound – Sunday Morning**

The next day, Finn walked into the informal dining room to find his parents sat at the end of the large table having their breakfast. Finn had left Rachel getting the children ready, so he could have a quick word with his parents about their reactions the night before.

Finn had told Rachel to leave it alone and they both knew she wouldn't, so Finn wanted to get in there first and make sure his parents were planning something later, or that they were going to be any ruder to Rachel than they already were because they thought this was her idea.

"Morning Finn, do you want some breakfast, there's plenty" Carole smiled at her son as he took a seat across from his mother at the table.

Finn helped himself to some bacon and eggs before turning back to his parents. "So, I think we should talk about last night"

"What about it Son?" Burt asked, without looking up from his newspaper.

"Are you guys really okay with Rachel and I moving further away. Mom you almost lost your hair when I moved to New York in the first place" Finn noted, watching his mother for any kind of reaction.

"Don't be so dramatic Finny. Of course we are happy for you and Rachel" Carole replied, smiling widely.

"This move will be good for your family Finn, why wouldn't we be okay with that" Burt added, he glanced up form his paper to smile at Finn then went right back to reading the business section. Finn looked between both his parents trying to figure out if either of them was lying but he couldn't see it. If they were unhappy with Finn moving further away from them they were hiding it very well.

Finn shook his head slightly as he picked up some of his bacon "I'll never be able to figure you two out"

"What was that Honey" Carole asked, sweetly looking over at Finn from the top of her china tea cup.

"Oh nothing!"

 **The Kitchen – Hudson Compound – Sunday Morning**

An hour later, Rachel had finally decided to get out of bed and go down stairs to face Carole. Finn had told her about his conversation with his parents, but Rachel also knew she would probably have a very different conversation with them. Finn's parents always tried to make Finn think they were on his side and never really cared what Rachel thought.

Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Carole at the kitchen counter having a drink. She gave Rachel a look and motioned with her eyes for Rachel to take a seat beside her. Rachel quickly did as she was asked. Carole poured Rachel some tea and handed it to her.

"I want a weekly phone call from my son, where I also speak to my grandchildren and for you all to visit at least once every 3 months… I realise I can't force any of this, but I would… appreciate it" Carole explained, stiffly before taking a sip of tea.

"Why are you asking me this, instead of your son"

"Because my son would never do anything that would upset you. I know we've never seen eye to eye on a lot of things but one thing we have in common is how much we love Finn. I hope you can see this, mother to mother – I just want to have a relationship with my son" Carole explained.

Rachel nodded slowly, she should have been hurt by what Carole said but Rachel was more thankfully that for once, she and her mother in law was having a real conversation, it had never happened before and while Rachel had to wonder where it was coming from, she was also happy it was finally happening.

"Can you answer a question for me, before I agree?" Rachel asked. Carole nodded so Rachel continued "Why have you never liked me. I want an honest answer, this isn't because I'm not good enough for your son. I want the real reason"

Carole didn't say anything for a few months, she looked down at the tea cup in her hand with a faraway look in her eyes. Eventually though, Carole put down her cup of looked up at Rachel.

"Truthfully, I'm jealous of the relationship you have with Finn. It no secret the kind of marriage Burt and I have but I put up with it because he's given me a nice life and two wonderful sons, they are all I needed. But your relationship with my son took him away from me. And I know what you're going to say I probably did that myself with the way I treated you but the selfish and cold part of me just wants to blame you. If Finn had married Quinn, I could have convinced her to settle here, they would have moved near to us and the Fabray's and I would still have my son" Carole explained before hastily wiping a few tears away.

It was the most honest Carole had ever been with Rachel and while Rachel hated what Carole had said, for the first time she saw who Carole really was. A lonely and bitter old woman who thought that only her sons could make her happy. In that moment all Rachel felt was pity.

"I'm going to agree to your terms… but I have one of my own" Rachel whispered, for some reason she was unable to find her voice "Every 3 months we will visit for the weekend and in that time, you and I will do something together, just the two of us"

"Why would either of us want to do that"

"Because you need to find some happiness outside of your sons and because… I don't have a mother anymore" Rachel replied, with a lump in her throat. Carole thought about it for a few moments before slowing nodding her head.

"Yes, I can agree to those terms"

"Pleasure doing business with you Carole" Rachel smirked, holding out her hand. Carole rolled her eyes before shaking her hand in Rachel's

 **The Pool Area – Hudson Compound – Sunday Afternoon**

After a morning of laying out by the pool then having a look round the shops in town, the entire Hudson family had lunch on the patio together before Rachel, Finn and the kids went back to New York. Once Lunch was over they went over to the pool, with drinks in hand. Finn took Henry and Rose in the pool while the others relaxed in their loungers but after twenty minutes Rose and Henry decided everyone needed to be in the water.

"COME ONE UNCLE KURT, COME IN THE POOL" Rose shouted to her Uncle.

"You heard them Uncle Kurt" Finn teased, giving his brother a look that Kurt knew meant 'you promised to bond with your niece and nephew.

"Fine but Dad, you're coming too" Kurt replied as he got up from his lounger.

"I suppose I could stick my feet in" Burt reasoned. He sat now on the edge of the pool and dipped his feet in just as Kurt walked past him.

"Nope more than that, no one's watching now" Kurt quipped before pushing his father in the pool. Everyone gasped in surprise waiting for Burt's reaction but luckily for them all Burt was laughing when he emerged from the water.

"Kurt! Really, you've got water all over me" Carole chastised as she damped her arms with her towel, delicately.

"Mommy, your turn" Henry called waving at his mother.

"Coming Sweetie" Rachel smiled. Rachel picked up Mason and passed him down to Finn before jumping into the pool. She pushed her now wet hair back and then took Mason back from Finn.

"Mom, since you've lived here how many times have you been in this pool" Kurt argued, giving his mother a pointed look "No time like the present"

"Find but just for a few minutes" Carole sighed, with a small smile. She took off her kaftan and used the pool to steps and delicately stepped into the pool.

"Yeah Grandma" Henry cheered, smacking his hand repeatedly on the water splashing everyone with water.

"Henry no splashing" Finn said, glancing at his mother as she wiped her sunglasses before deciding to take them off and toss them onto a nearby lounger.

"Yes or Grandad will do this" Burt laughed before moving his arms to spray Henry and Rose with water. Everyone gaped at him for a second then all joined in a water fight, each splashing one another. Rachel and Finn had never seen his parents so inhibited and carefree.

"I'm pretty sure hell just froze over" Rachel quipped, turning to Finn so the others couldn't hear. Finn smiled at Mason in Rachel's arm then looked back at his wife with an amused expression.

"Maybe, put don't say anything and ruin it" Finn mused before leaning down to give Rachel a sweet kiss, ignoring Kurt and Henry as they splashed them both with water.


	13. 5x13 - Glee and The Fifth Baby

**Hello Beautiful People :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, you guys seem to be loving this season, and not to be a buzzkill but only 4 left! Lets see if we can get this to 150 reviews before then because that would just be my dream guys! Hope you all enjoy the ep and let me know what you think!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x13 - Glee and The Fifth Baby**

* * *

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Saturday Morning**

On an unusual quiet Saturday Morning, Rachel and Finn were in their office trying to pack up while their children slept. The house in Rochester was now theirs and in just a month's time they would be moving in and they hadn't even really started packing yet.

"I don't understand how we've been doing this for hours and this room isn't getting any less cluttered" Rachel complained as she threw some papers into an open carboard box. While Finn was sorting everything to what they needed and what could be thrown away, Rachel was just throwing everything into boxes.

"That's because we've been doing it for 30 minutes Rachel" Finn laughed, shaking his head before going back to the books he was sorted out. They were mostly his teaching books from college but for some reason Finn wanted to hold on to them.

"God! It feels like so much longer" Rachel groaned loudly just as Finn's phone started to ring. Finn put the books to one side and picked it up.

"It Puck… Hey Man, what's up…. You're kidding! Yeah we'll be there as soon as we can" Finn concluded. He disconnected the call then shoved it in his pants pocket before looking at Rachel with a large smile.

"What's up?" Rachel asked, looking at him confused.

"Quinn's in labour"

"WHAT" Rachel exclaimed before following after Finn who was already striding out of the room.

 **JFK Airport – Brooklyn – Saturday Morning**

Forty minutes later, everyone had arrived at JFK and were waiting for Rachel and Finn. Everyone had received the same panicked message from Puck and were all eager to get to Rochester before Puck or Quinn could murder them down the phone.

"There they are" Santana said, when she noticed the Hudson's coming towards them "How did we beat you guys here"

"We have three children, here take one" Rachel quipped as she passed Mason to Santana, before picking up Henry who was pulling on her pant leg. None of the children had been happy to be woken up early in the morning and Rachel and Finn had left them in their pyjamas and packed them some clothes to change into once they knew what they were doing.

"Have you guys checked flights yet" Finn asked, glancing at the departure board to wait flights were leaving soon.

"No, we got here 15 seconds before you" Brittany said. Rachel glared at Santana while Finn went to the check in desk to ask about flights.

"Why is it so busy!" Mercedes groaned after the third person knocked into her on the way to the check in desk. Sam wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"Yeah its almost like the didn't know our friend was going to give birth 7 weeks earlier" Santana joked. She pulled Mason's hand away from her hair before getting annoyed and passing him to Brittany.

"Have you spoken to them, is Quinn and the baby okay?" Sam asked, as he took Henry from Rachel when he noticed she was struggling to hold him while rooting through her bag for something for Rose.

"According to Puck, both are fine, and the doctor doesn't see any problems with Quinn delivering early" Rachel explained as she passed Rose a cereal bar. Rose took the bar then leaned her head on her mother's leg as she tiredly ate her snack.

"The only problem being if we don't get there in time" Mercedes noted.

"Wouldn't it really be the end of the world if we missed the birth, we'll be there as soon as we can" Brittany wondered, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana gave her a look of disbelief "Sorry I forgot who I was talking too"

"Any luck" Rachel asked when she noticed Finn walking back over to the group. Finn shook his head as he took Mason from Brittany as the six-month old began to get fussy.

"There are no direct flights to Rochester, we'd need to change over at Newark and its gonna take at least 5 hours" Finn explained.

"She could have given birth by then" Mercedes reasoned.

"Anyone else got any other ideas" Finn asked, looking at the group questioningly. The others shook their head while Sam clicked his fingers.

"What about the car rental we could drive, get on the freeway we could be there in 3 hours" Sam suggested, everyone nodded in agreement, so Sam clapped his hands "To the Car Rental!"

 **XoXo**

"There are no car rentals available" Finn told the group once he approached them from the car rental booth. They all let out a loud sigh and Santana smacked Sam on the arm.

"Great idea Sam" Santana snipped, rolling his eyes. Mercedes gave Sam a sympathetic kiss on the cheek when Sam glared at Santana.

"What now?" Mercedes asked.

"What about a train" Rachel asked while trying to separate Henry and Rose who were starting to argue. She pushed Henry towards Sam who took the hint and picked up the three-year-old while Rachel gave her daughter a stern look.

"It's the train strike today no long-distance trains running" Finn explained. He put Mason onto his shoulder and stroked his son's back as Mason had started falling asleep.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana screeched, throwing her head back. She got some looks form people walking past but they all ignored everyone else.

"I think we're going have to get the flight, five hours isn't too bad, hopefully she'll be in labour for hours… that came out wrong" Finn suggested weakly.

"Finn's right let's get the tickets, what other option do we have" Rachel reasoned, with a shrug. Mercedes and Santana nodded in agreement.

"And pray that Quinn doesn't kill us when we miss the birth of her child" Santana sighed as they all started to go back inside the airport.

 **Gate 4 – JFK Airport – Saturday Morning**

An hour later, the group had bough their tickets, gone through security and were now waiting at their gate ready to board. While Finn and Sam entertained the children and Brittany bought them all snacks for the plane, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel decided to FaceTime Quinn for an update on the labour.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Rachel asked, timidly.

" _Like a baby is coming out of my vagina!"_ Quinn snapped. Quinn was sat up in her hospital bed, her face was bright red and her hair was already wet from sweat.

"We'll be there as soon as we can" Mercedes said, urgently.

" _You better!"_ Quinn screeched moving her face closer to the screen. Rachel moved the iPad away slightly, she didn't need to see her friends face that close.

"It's not our fault that you went into labour seven weeks earlier" Santana quipped, rolling her eyes. Rachel gaped at her as Mercedes shook her head.

" _Are you really blaming me right now!"_ Quin cried. Rachel ignored Henry asking Sam where that loud noise was coming from and went back to her worried friend.

"Of course she's not Quinn" Rachel enthused, nudging Santana's side.

"Just try and relax and we'll be there soon" Mercedes said, soothingly.

"Yeah we're even flying coach for you" Santana quipped, smirking at Quinn who didn't appreciate her joking tone.

"With three children under 5" Rachel added.

"And Sam!" Santana quipped.

"Hey!" Sam called from behind them. They all ignored him and continued watching Quinn who was now letting out loud quick breaths.

" _Just get here soon okay, I don't think either Noah or I are handling this all that well"_ Quinn cried. The girls couldn't see Puck, but they could hear the soft whimpering coming from off the screen.

"You know this isn't your first one right" Santana jested with a smirk. Rachel and Mercedes gave her a look of disbelief, while Quinn glared at her.

" _Every time is different Santana!"_

Rachel shook her head, before nipping Santana on the arm "Will you stop talking"

 **XOXO**

Once Finn thought Sam was okay with the children, Finn decided to call Puck to check how his friend was holding up.

" _She's crazy Finn, I'm pretty sure she's going to kill me"_ Puck shrieked down the phone, Finn moved his phone away and cringed slightly.

"You're being dramatic" Finn laughed, although after catching a bit of the girl's conversation he wasn't sure. Finn had assumed because this was Quinn's second child, Quinn and Puck would know what to except.

" _When the Nurse told her, she was only dilated 3 cm, she threw a jug of water at me"_ Puck cried. Finn tried his best not to laugh again when he heard the clear distress in his friend's voice.

"Okay that is bad, but our plane will be here soon, and we'll be there in an hour two max" Finn reasoned. Finn noticed their gate was now open so they all picked up their bags and began moving to the gate.

" _You better because if that nurse comes in with more bad news I'm worried about what Quinn will do to me"_

 **The Plane – JFK Airport – Brooklyn Saturday Afternoon**

Half an hour later, everyone was waiting on the plane ready for take-off. They were all cramped together at the front of the plane. The kids and Santana were getting restless and were eager to set off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I'm sorry but it doesn't look like our runway is ready yet so we're going to be delayed by at least an hour…"

"You've got to be kidding me" Santana groaned, she threw her head back on banged it on the seat. When Rose and Henry laughed at her, she glared at them both.

"Who's going tell call Quinn" Rachel asked, looking over at Mercedes and Santana who were sat across the aisle from Rachel and Finn.

"Not it" Santana called, holing up her hand.

"Not it" Rachel jumped in, hand also raised.

"Not it, dammit" Mercedes proclaimed, shaking her head before taking out her phone. Instead of calling though Mercedes started typing out a message.

"Are you texting her" Rachel asked, incredulously.

"Yep" Mercedes replied before putting her phone away and cuddling into Sam.

"She's in labour, she's not going to be checking texts" Rachel reasoned, shaking her head as she bounced Mason on her knee.

"You said I had to tell her, not how I did it" Mercedes noted, with a slight smirk.

"Are we really going to be stuck here an hour" Sam sighed, closing his eyes, and leaning his head on Mercedes shoulder.

"Mommy, I wanna sit with you" Rose said. She bounced up from her seat between Santana and Brittany and walked over to her mother and climbed onto her lap. Rachel moved Mason to one knee and had Rose on the other while Henry was laid across his father trying to go to sleep.

"This is fun" Finn quipped, with a roll of his eyes. Rachel leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"We need a change of subject" Mercedes suggested, leaning forward to look at her friends "Santana have you decided what you want to do for you birthday?"

"I have and seen as it's a big one, I think there is only one place we can go" Santana beamed, pressing her hands together before turning left and right to look at her friends who were all looking at her a little bewildered.

"How is 37, a big birthday" Sam wondered.

"Because with all of us leaving, it's the last birthday where we're all in New York. Who knows where we'll all be next year" Santana explained, giving them all a pressing look.

"I guess that makes sense. So where are you wanting to go" Mercedes asked

"Las Vegas!" Santana cheered, throwing her hands up excited which made Mason jump in Rachel's lap. The others all gaped at her and Finn shook his head, he should have expected nothing less from Santana.

"Please tell me your kidding"

 **XOXO**

Two hours later the group had finally arrived at Newark and once the gate opened, they had just five minutes to get to the other side of the airport for their connecting flight.

"Okay, Sam you have the bags" Finn asked, giving Sam a pointed look. Sam held them up for Finn to see.

"Got them" Sam replied.

"Santana, you have Henry" Finn continued. Santana tickled Henry to make him laugh, while smirking at Finn.

"Yep"

"Brittany, Mercedes you have the kids bag and pram"

"Locked and loaded" Brittany beamed. Rachel smiled affectionately at Finn, if anyone was gong to get them to Rochester on time, it was her dedicated husband.

"And I have Rose, Rachel has Mason. Okay the second those doors open we need to run, straight to Gate 9" Finn explained, seriously "Knock people over, I don't care. We need to make that flight"

"Eye, Eye Captain" Santana beamed, saluting Finn just as the aeroplane door opened and everyone began to make their way out.

"Okay GO, GO, GO" Finn shouted. They all began to run down aisle and off the plane. They didn't stop running as they dodged people walking past them and jumping over suitcases as the ran to the gate.

"Come on Mercedes" Sam called behind him when he noticed Mercedes lagging behind them all.

"This pram is heavier than it looks" Mercedes complained, Sam held back and picked the other end of the pram to help Mercedes.

"Daddy I dropped my doll!" Rose called, helplessly with her hand held out for her fallen American Girl Doll.

"I GOT IT" Brittany exclaimed, picking up the doll without losing her pace.

"We're not going to make it" Santana groaned.

"Yes, we are" Finn demanded just as the gate came into sight. They reached the gate, and all let out a large breath as the flight attendant smiled at them all.

"We're here, we're here" Rachel cheered, slamming their boarding passes on the counter, while the others tried to catch their breaths.

"WE DID IT!" Sam exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands in the air, promptly dropping their bags and pram on the floor.

"No rush sir, this flight has been delayed by 40 minutes" The flight attendant smiled at the group. They all immediately gaped at her even Rose let out a loud groan.

Finn gawked at her, running his hands through his head roughly "Are you fucking kidding me!"

 **The Gate - Albany International Airport – Saturday Afternoon**

The group took their seat on the delayed plane then decided to face the music and call Quinn and Puck to let them know about their delay. They all crowded around Finn's iPad to find a very sweaty Quinn and a startled and frightened looking Puck staring back at them.

" _ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO KILL ME!"_ Puck screamed moving closer to the iPad, almost like he wanted to reach out of the screen and punch them all.

"Puck calm down" Finn reasoned.

" _I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, SHE ALMOST BROKE MY FINGERS. IT WASN'T EVEN DURING A CONTRACTION, SHE JUST FELT LIKE IT"_ Puck continued to shout at them. Santana bit her lip to stop from laughing and when Brittany noticed she pinched her arm.

"Hilarious" Santana laughed quietly, despite rubbing her arm where Brittany had nipped her.

"Puck, we'll be leaving soon and then will be there within the hour" Finn rationalised.

" _THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID TWO HOURS AGO, TELL THEM THAT'S WHAT THEY SAID TWO HOURS AGO"_ Quinn called from somewhere off the screen. Henry covered his ears and Mason let out a soft cry at the noise.

"Auntie Quinn, you're being too loud" Rose noted, shaking her head.

" _WHO WAS THAT, WHO SAID THAT"_ Quinn shouted. People in the other aisles were being to notice the loud noise coming from the iPad so Rachel decided to intervene.

"Okay, see you guys soon" Rachel said before disconnecting the call and shoving it back in her bag, almost afraid Quinn was going start shouting again.

"You know it's bad, when she's about to yell at Rose" Santana laughed as they all went back to their seats and Finn and Rachel tried to settle Rose, Henry and Mason who were all squashed together on the seat in between Rachel and Finn.

"I'm not sure I even what to the hospital now" Mercedes reasoned, shaking her head slightly.

"Let's hope we're delayed again and we miss it" Santana quipped. Mercedes gave her an exasperated look, as she took her seat.

"You just jinked us"

Santana just shrugged as they all settled in their seats for their long wait.

 **Rochester Airport Carpark– Rochester – Saturday Afternoon**

Another hour later, the group had finally made it to Rochester and had practically ran through the airport to get to the Car Rental place. They managed to get one to seat them all and Finn quickly started ushering them all in, so they could get to the hospital.

"Everyone get in" Finn said, before calling to Sam "Sam leave that cat alone, we will leave without you"

"I'm coming, I'm coming" Sam sighed as he ran to the car and climbed into back seat with Mercedes. Finn and Rachel and the three kids were squashed together in the middle and Brittany was in front with Santana was in the driver's seat. As soon as the door was closed, Santana speed straight out of the parking lot. She went straight to 70 mph and speed along the streets of Rochester, trying to find the signs for the hospital.

"Santana, slow down, we're not gonna get there any faster if we're dead" Mercedes shouted as Santana went through a red light.

"This is awesome" Henry exclaimed, waving his hand in glee. Rachel immediately pushed them back down and wrapped her arm around Rose and Henry while Finn kept a tight hold on Mason.

"We're nearly there keep your panties on" Santana replied as she continued to speed down the road, ignoring people beeping their horns at her. She rounded the corner and the hospital came into view. She prowled through the car park, looking for a free spot.

"There, there's a spot there" Rachel said, pointing to the spot to their left. Santana puled hard on the steering wheel and skidded right into the spot before turning the engine of and smiling at them all calming.

"GOD! My life flashed before my eyes" Finn sighed, dramatically, before patting down each of is children to make sure they were okay.

"How did you learn to drive like that" Brittany asked, shaking her head "You know what, I don't wanna know"

"Everyone out, Puck's said they're on the third floor, room 324" Finn rushed out. Everyone jumped out the car and ran towards the main entrance. They reached the door and Santana turned to look at Finn and Rachel.

"Aren't you two forgetting something" Santana laughed, giving the parents a pointed look before pointing her finger at the kids that were still in their seats in the rental car.

"THE KIDS!"

 **Quinn's Hospital Room – Rochester Hospital – Rochester**

"We're here, we're here" Rachel rushed out as they all skidded into Quinn's hospital room just as Quinn was being pushed out on her bed by her nurse with a bewildered Puck following behind.

"ITS ABOUT TIME!" Quinn screamed at them.

"We're about to wheel Mrs Puckerman to the delivery room so we'll have to ask you all to wait in the waiting area" The Nurse explained to the large group who had crowded by the door.

"We can do that" Finn nodded. They all moved out of the way to let the nurse push Quinn's hospital bed out of the room but as they were all walking away, Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's arm.

"Rachel, you come with me" Quinn said, firmly.

"Oh okay!" Rachel gaped before holding out Mason to Sam "Here you go"

"Good luck you guys!" Sam called as the nurse pushed Quinn's bed away with Puck and Rachel at either side of her.

"OH GOD HERE COME ANOTHER ONE" Quinn screamed as they all moved into the elevator, Rachel, and Puck with very scared looks on their faces

"So, what do we do now?" Brittany asked, turning to the others once Quinn, Puck and Rachel were out of sight.

"I've not eaten in six hours, I'm getting something to eat" Sam declared, everyone else shrugged and quickly followed after him.

 **XOXO**

While Rachel and Puck were with Quinn, the others grabbed some drinks and snacks and settled into the tiny waiting room on the maternity ward. Luckily for them, they were the only ones there, so they all spread out as best they could while Rose and Henry tried all the waiting room toys.

"So, we bust our arses for 6 hours trying to get here and once we're finally here what do we do, wait in a stuffy waiting room on uncomfortable chairs with crappy coffee" Santana complained, throwing her head as Brittany looked at her contrite.

"Your friend is bringing life into this world" Brittany argued.

"While I'll feel like the life is draining from me" Santana sighed, as she leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Auntie Sans stop being dramatic" Rose grumbled, before moving over to Finn and climbing onto his lap "Daddy I'm sooooo bored!"

"Rosie stop being dramatic" Santana snipped, sending a glare to Rose, who ignored her Aunt as she had her eyes closed but Brittany pinched her in the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for" Santana whined, as she rubbed her arm. Brittany rolled her eyes in return.

"One of you is five and the other is just acting it" Brittany snipped.

"I'm sure it won't be long sweetie" Finn encouraged, as rocked Rose on his knee while Henry sat on the floor with Mason playing with their toys.

"I don't know why Auntie Quinn and Uncle Puck are having another baby, we have enough already, and we don't need another boy around here" Rose said, firmly, shaking her head.

"Preach sister!" Santana cheered, throwing her hand up in agreement.

The group stayed silent, most of them trying to nap, for another twenty minutes before they were interrupted by Puck throwing open the doors and storming into the waiting room with a triumphant smiled on his face.

"GUYS" Puck beamed, excited, clapping his hands together "It's a boy, 9 pounds, all his finger and toes"

"Well that's a relief" Sam laughed as they all gave Puck a hug while Henry and Rose hugged his legs as it seemed like what they were supposed to do when everyone else was hugging their uncle.

"How's Quinn?" Finn asked.

"She's doing great, she's just being moved back to her room, so you can all see them both soon" Puck explained "Thank you so much for being here guys, especially with everything you went through"

"It was a breeze" Sam waved off. Everyone gave him a look but didn't say anything to correct him. It had taken a lot to get there but they all knew they would do it all over again if they had to.

"I'm gonna check on the little guy" Puck beamed, he turned to leave the room again and just before he reached the door, Finn realised something.

"Wait Puck, where's Rachel?" Finn asked.

"Oh, she's having her hand x-rayed, the nurse is worried Quinn broke one off her fingers" Puck explained before rushing off.

Finn gaped at him "Wait, what!"

 **Quinn's Hospital Room – Rochester Hospital – Rochester**

Two hours later, the girls and the kids were in Quinn's hospital room gushing over the newest member of the group. Puck's mother had dropped NJ off at the hospital, so he could meet his new brother. Puck's mother had taken one look at all their friends and she had decided to come back later, but not after having a quick hold of her new grandson.

"Oh, he's a cutie Quinn!" Mercedes gushed as cradled the baby in her arms. They were all sat on the bed with Quinn, with NJ, Rose, and Henry on their laps, each taking it in turns with the baby. Finn, Puck, Sam, and Brittany had decided to take a break and go look for some more food.

"He is" Santana agreed, with a small smile.

"I can't believe something this big came out of you" Mercedes added, as she continued to stare down at the baby in her arms.

"He came out of you!" NJ gasped, looking his mother up and down bewildered "Where?"

"Neither mind that young man" Quinn laughed as she cuddled NJ tightly. Quinn was already worried about how jealous NJ might get because of the new baby, so she wanted to shower him with affection.

"I can't believe we have another one of these" Santana mused, shaking her head slightly despite the smile on her face.

"I have another one, we don't share everything" Quinn replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't we" Santana said, titling her head.

"Maybe you guys should think about having some" Rachel smirked over at Santana and Mercedes both gaped at her.

"No thank you!" Mercedes declared.

"Yeah enough is changing as it is" Santana noted.

"Yeah the next time Finn and I will be here, we'll be moving into our new home" Rachel beamed, smiling over at Quinn who quickly returned it. Santana crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I told you to stop looking so happy about it in front of me" Santana snipped.

"You have exciting things happening as well, Santana or is it someone else going on an around the world trip" Rachel argued.

"Or moving to LA with our super successful model toyboy" Quinn added.

"Why are we still calling Sam my toyboy" Mercedes groaned, rolling her eyes at her friends who all just chuckled at her.

"Because he's still 9 years younger than you" Quinn reasoned.

"Oh, look he's opening his eyes" Rachel enthused, looking over at the new addition still in Mercedes's arms.

"Aww so cute"

"What I can blink!" NJ exclaimed, before he started rapidly blinking "Look"

"Me too" Henry mused before copying NJ. Rachel and Quinn shared an amused look.

"Boys" Rose sighed, shaking her head.

 **Outside Quinn's Hospital Room – Rochester Hospital - Rochester**

"So, the little guy got a name yet" Finn asked as he handed Puck a plastic cup of coffee before taking a seat next to him. They were taken a quick from all the gushing noises coming from Quinn's hospital room.

"Quinn had about fifty picked out, she loved them all and it took me an hour to convince her a kid couldn't have 5 middle names so I'm just gonna leave it to her" Puck explained, with a shudder before taking a drink of the slightly bitter coffee.

"Still a little bit scared of your wife" Finn joked.

"She almost broke Rachel's hand!" Puck exclaimed, with wild hand gestures, spilling some off his coffee in the process. Before Finn could respond Rose walked out of Quinn's room and pulled herself into her father's lap.

"Hey sweetie, had enough of the new baby" Finn mused as he wrapped Rose up in a tight hug.

"There are too many boys!" Rose grumbled from her head on Finn's chest. Luckily for Finn, Rose didn't see him as one of those boys.

"I promise the next one will be a girl Rosie" Puck laughed looking over at Rose amused. Rose had made it clear to everyone she wasn't interested in the new baby. They would be slightly concerned if they didn't know the slightly dramatic child wouldn't change her mind in a few weeks.

"It better be" Rose whispered.

"Why did you want any more of these" Finn laughed.

"No idea" Puck said, shaking his head "Especially when we have those two"

Finn looked across the corridor to find Brittany and Sam having a play fight. Brittany had Sam in a head lock while Sam tried to tackle her to the ground. Finn wasn't sure how they had started, and Finn wasn't sure he wanted to know. They had all been driven a little crazy by the day.

Rose shook her head "So childish"

 **Quinn's Hospital Room – Rochester Hospital – Saturday Night**

Two hours later, everyone had squeezed into Quinn's hospital room to get one last look at the new baby before they had to leave, they had already been told by a nurse 3 times that visiting hours were over.

"Looks like he's finally asleep" Puck noted, leaning over his son's hospital crib watching as the baby's eyes began to close despite the noise in the small room.

"And while that's adorable and everything, how are we getting home" Santana wondered, she was laid out next to Quinn on the bed with her arm around the new mother.

"You guys aren't staying a bit longer" Quinn whined as she cuddled into Santana. Despite not one for affection, Santana let Quinn hug her for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I have to get back to work" Finn said, apologetic.

"Me too" Sam added.

"There's no direct flights tomorrow but we could get a rental car" Rachel suggested. She was sat at the table in the corner of the room feeding Mason, she hoped he would fall asleep soon, so she could as well. It been a long day, and everyone was exhausted.

"That's a 5-hour car trip with three terrors" Santana moaned, shaking her head and Rachel and Finn looked at her slightly affronted, while Brittany shook her head at her wife's tact.

"My children are angles" Rachel argued, glaring at Santana before crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Henry is putting spitwods in Rose's hair" Santana quipped, crossing her arms with a teasing smile as Rachel turned her head to see her son put another bit of paper in his mouth to spit at his sister.

"He's WHAT, HENRY!" Rose yelled. She touched her hair to feel with chewed up bits of paper before jumping off her seat and running towards her brother, who was trying to hide behind NJ.

"Rose no hitting your brother" Finn reprimanded before marching over to his children to separate them while Santana looked over at Rachel with a smirk on her face, Rachel rolled her eyes at her.

"I'd like to see you do better" Rachel snipped before helping Finn with Rose and Henry.

 **Rachel and Finn's New House – Rochester – Early Sunday Morning**

Early the next day, while everyone said one last goodbye to Quinn and Puck before they left, Rachel and Finn had left their kids with the others before getting a uber over to their new home before they had to leave. They'd had contactors to come in and do some minor work to the house but Rachel didn't think they needed to see it when they had such little time before they had to set off back to New York.

"Why are we here Finn, we have a four-hour drive with three cranky kids to start" Rachel asked once Finn had paid the driver and they made their way inside the house, with the keys the relator had mailed to them the week before.

"I thought we should see the house again before we go back to New York" Finn replied. He unlocked the door and pulled Rachel inside they went straight to the kitchen which had had the most work done. They had all new white marble counters put in as well as a breakfast bar.

"God! I love this house; the builders have done great job with the kitchen" Rachel gushed as she ran her hand over the new counter top before looking in the empty white marble cupboards.

"Come on I want to show you something" Finn said. She took Rachel's hand and pulled her through the living room and into the office at the back of the house. What was an empty room when they had first viewed the house had now been decorated into a modern office for Rachel.

It had a chrome white desk in the middle of the room and a wall length book shelf on the right side of the wall, there was some photos littering the desk as well as a rose gold decorations and matching artwork on the walls.

"What's this" Rachel gasped as she looked around the room. She moved further into the room and look through the different shelves before looking at the collage of previous Broadway Star covers that had been framed to the wall.

"I had Quinn get an interior designer in to decorate it for you as a surprise. I know you might be feeling displaced with giving the magazine to Tina, but I figured this room will be where you come up with your next great idea" Finn explained. Rachel span round to face him and marched over to him.

"It's beautiful Finn thank you" Rachel beamed, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close "How do you always know what I need even when I don't know"

"It's a gift" Finn smirked, with a slight shrug.

"It really is" Rachel agreed, with a loving smile "I love you… I can't wait for our next great adventure"

"Me either" Finn replied before pulling Rachel in for a searing kiss.


	14. 5x14 - Glee and The Hangover Remake 1

**5x14 – Glee and The Hangover Remake Part One**

* * *

 **The Diner - Park Avenue – Monday Morning**

"How are my beautiful friends" Santana beamed as she walked into the diner where Mercedes and Rachel were already waiting for her. Santana was carrying at stack of papers and had a large smile on her face. Mercedes and Rachel shared a slightly worried look.

"Oh no what have you done?" Rachel sighed.

"I've fixed everything that's what I've done" Santana declared as she sat down across from Rachel "As you know my birthday is next week and you guys had some very thought out concerns for not being to go" Santana waved her arms up, exited "Well your guardian angel has fixed them all"

When Santana had told them she wanted to go to Vegas for her birthday, Quinn had laughed right in her face. She'd just had a baby and had told Santana she wasn't going to leave her children for the weekend. Rachel had also added that with their move, Rachel and Finn had no time to take a weekend off and that they had no one to watch their kids, but Santana wasn't going to take that for an answer.

"Tickets for all 8 of us, first class" Santana said, putting the tickets on the table "A penthouse suite at Caesars Palace for all of us" Santana put the hotel brochure on the table and Mercedes immediately picked it up to have a look through.

"WOW!" Mercedes gushed. Santana smiled slightly, she could see she already had Mercedes on board.

Rachel looked worried "Santana, I have – "

"Don't even finish that sentence because I've spoken to Puck's mother, lovely women and she's agreed to have NJ and the baby" Santana explained, with a large smile "While Will and Emma have agreed to spend the weekend in Rochester with your three" Santana stared at Rachel "I've paid for their hotel and they agreed that it would be a good chance to spend time with their grandchildren in the new town you will soon call home"

"You spoke to my dad" Rachel asked, slightly concerned. Rachel had spoken to her father just the night before and he hadn't mentioned anything.

"Actually, I spoke to Emma. I figured I could manipulate her easier" Santana reasoned "And I told them not to mention anything to you until I'd spoken to you"

"You actually did everything?" Mercedes noted, still looking through the brochure.

"I did" Santana smiled "So what do you guys say"

Mercedes looked over at Rachel, with a slightly pleading look. Rachel gave them a small smile before throwing up her hands in defeat.

"I guess we're going to Vegas"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Monday Evening**

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn were relaxing in their living room, after putting their three children to sleep. They were looking over the information Santana had given them about their weekend in Vegas. They would be going in just a week, Santana didn't want to give Quinn enough time to change her mind.

"Have you seen this suite that Santana's booked, it's amazing" Finn mused as he looked through some photos on his iPad. Rachel nodded in agreement without taking her eyes of the TV where she was watching Riverdale, a teenage soap opera show, that Rachel had recently become addicted to.

"I know I stared at it for an hour while I was at work today" Rachel quipped, before gushing at the screen where Betty and Jughead were declaring their love for each other.

"I can't believe that Quinn agreed to leave her month-old baby with Puck's mother" Finn noted, while playfully rolling his eyes at his wife who was glued to the TV screen despite the conversation they were having.

"I was surprised too but Santana was not taking no for an answer"

"Well I guess we can give her this, she will be on the other side of the world in a month" Finn argued, shrugging slightly before putting the iPad on the coffee table.

"Which I think is the only reason Brittany has paid for all this" Rachel replied. Santana had spent a fortune on their flights and accommodation and Rachel knew that despite the good job she used to have, the only way Santana could afford it was by using Brittany's money.

"Well I say we milk it for all we can" Finn smiled, only half joking. Finn had already called Brittany and offered to pay something towards it, but Brittany had refused, saying it hadn't even put a dent in the money her father gives her every month, so Finn decided to let it go.

"Finn Hudson, I'm surprised at you" Rachel chuckled, shaking her head slightly, eyes on the TV where just as Veronica and Archie woke up from their night together.

"We deserve a break, and its one last hurrah with all our friends" Finn replied, nonchalant.

"Well you know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" Rachel teased before gasping loudly then Fred Andrews was shot. She covered her eyes with her hands before opening them slightly to continue watching.

"As all as you come back with me that's all I care about" Finn beamed, wrapping his arms tightly around Rachel and pulling her towards him, hoping to distract her from the TV.

"So cheesy" Rachel laughed before pausing the TV and pulling Finn in for a searing kiss.

 **Quinn and Puck's House – Rochester – Friday Morning**

Five days later, Rachel and Finn were in Rochester dropping their children off with Will and Emma before they met everyone else at the airport. Santana had managed to find them all first-class seats from Rochester airport, so they could all fly together.

The couple met up with Rachel's dad and stepmother at Mrs Puckerman's house to drop Rose, Henry, and Mason off there because once they'd gone to the airport Mrs Puckerman was going to show the grandparents around the town.

"I wrote everything down, so you just need to follow this step by step guide and everything will be fine" Quinn explained to a slightly annoyed Mrs Puckerman. To be fair to Mrs Puckerman it had been the fourth time Quinn had explained it to her.

Everyone was outside Quinn and Puck's house, with a taxi waiting to take them to the airport but Quinn had refused to leave until she felt Mrs Puckerman knew everything.

"I've raised children Quinny, I know what to do" Mrs Puckerman sighed, as she cradled Finnegan, named after their best friend but who they were calling Egan to avoid confusion, in her arms while NJ, Rose and Henry ran around the garden not as all bothered that their parents were leaving.

"I know but NJ has been acting out since we brought Egan home" Quinn argued, worried as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Quinny it will be fine" Mrs Puckerman replied, calmly. She squeezed Quinn's arm affectionately then looked over at her son with a pointed look that he knew meant 'get your wife out of here'.

"So, Quinn's a little crazy then" Will mused, with a teasing smile as the others watched Quinn go through the list one more time.

"Just a little" Finn laughed. They were waiting by the cab, where the driver was impatiently tapping on his steer wheel, they'd been waiting to leave for ten minutes, there bags already in the boot all they were waiting for was Quinn. Santana had already text them four times asking if they'd left.

"You gonna be okay Dad" Rachel asked, glancing at her father. Rachel was thankful her father and Emma had agreed to watch the children, but she couldn't help but be a little concerned, her father had never watched them for so long before and by the time Rachel and Marley had gone to live with Will, they were already teenagers, so Will had never really had to look after children before.

Will quickly waved her off "We'll be fine"

"Call us if you need anything" Rachel pressed.

"But please don't need anything" Finn quipped as she wrapped his arm around Rachel while smirking at Will.

"We won't" Emma smiled affectionately at the pair.

"Come on Quinn, I wanna be sat in my first-class seat, beer in hand within the hour" Puck called from the taxi. He wasn't having a hard a time as Quinn about leaving their new born baby.

"I'm coming" Quinn sighed, before taking Egan from Mrs Puckerman and began smoothing him in kisses while also trying to hug NJ with her other arm.

"Bye sweeties be good for Grandma and Grandpa" Rachel gushed, giving each of her children one last hug before walking to the cab while Puck was dragging Quinn away from their sons.

"VEGAS HERE WE COME" Puck cheered, throwing up his hands as they all got inside the cab.

 **Caesar's Palace Suite – Las Vegas – Friday Afternoon**

Four hours later, the group had arrived in Vegas. Brittany had arranged a limo to take them to their hotel and once there, they checked in and got on to the private elevator up to the penthouse they were staying in for the weekend.

The group walked in and all let out a loud gasp. The penthouse was open plan space with large sofas, a wide bar stocked with alcohol, an outdoor pool and balcony and a jacuzzi as well a bowling aisle and cinema room.

"Look at this place, I knew having a rich friend would pay off one day" Puck exclaimed, clapping his hands together as he looked through the glass doors that lead to the pool.

"Noah!" Quinn said, astonished sending Brittany an apologetic smile. Brittany smiled back letting Quinn know she wasn't offended.

"I'm kidding" Puck laughed, without turning his back on the great view in front of him.

"The view is incredible" Mercedes mused as she pressed herself up against the glass to get a better look, you could see the whole Vegas strip from their hotel room.

"My signal is dropping, Rachel do you have signal" Quinn asked, as she frantically typed on her phone while walking over to Rachel who was doing the same.

"Mine's going too, let's try another room" Rachel replied before the two marched into one of the other rooms leaving everyone else to admire the view.

"You left them four hours ago, I'm sure even your mom can't screw everything up in just four hours" Santana argued as the group walked over to the bar where Sam and Brittany were pouring everyone a drink.

"I don't know she did raise Puck" Finn joked as he took a seat, Puck punched him in the arm but didn't say anything else.

"Who wants a drink!" Brittany called. The others nodded so Sam and Brittany handed them all a shot of tequila, and a lime wedge. The group downed their shots just as Rachel and Quinn came back into the room.

"Your mother put the phone down on me! I swear I heard NJ yelling in the background" Quinn snipped as she marched back into the main room with Rachel following behind her. The two took a seat at the bar as Sam and Brittany started pouring second shots.

"Quinn, Will, Emma and Mrs Puckerman have this okay!" Santana argued.

"Our kids are fine" Rachel whispered to Finn, before giving him a quick kiss.

"Now I don't know about you guys, but I want to see what else this amazing hotel offers, but first another drink" Brittany said, happily as she passed them all another shot.

"To a memorable weekend" Sam cheered they all raised their glasses before downing their drink in one.

 **Hotel Bar – Caesars Palace – Friday Evening**

A few hours later, the group had changed clothes, had a nice meal at the hotel restaurant then they found the nearest nightclub that was open, and that Santana approved of. The group managed to get a booth and table service at Omnia Nightclub in inside the hotel they were staying in.

Santana glanced over at Quinn to see she was once again on her phone. Quinn had been glued to her phone all throughout their meal and Santana was sick of it. She wanted to have fun with all her friends, without them being distracted by what was happening at home.

"Okay I'm taking this off you" Santana snipped. She grabbed Quinn's phone and stuffed it down the front of her top.

"Santana, I need that back" Quinn argued, raising her voice over the loud music.

"No what you need is a clue. Your kids are with their grandmother not the Taliban. She will call you if something happens, in the meantime, you need to start having some fun. It's my birthday" Santana explained, glaring at Quinn to try and get her point across

"It's your birthday tomorrow" Quinn snipped, Santana gave her a firm look " _Fine_ "

"That's the spirt" Puck laughed, wrapping his arm around Quinn.

"Here have one of these" Sam said handing Quinn one of the many drinks that were littering their table. The others all picked up a fresh drink and then looked to Quinn before rolled her before taking the drink from Sam.

"Cheers Guys" Santana cheered before downing her drink. Quinn looked at Rachel, still slightly worried. Rachel shrugged at her, with a smile on her face.

"The kids are alright. Besides what's the worst that could happen" Rachel mused before downing her drink, Quinn let out a sigh before doing the same.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **The Hotel Room – Caesars Palace – Saturday Morning**

"Oh god, Finn turn that noise off" Rachel moaned as she slowly woke up because of the loud buzzing noise in their room. When Finn didn't switch off the noise, Rachel sat up slowly and noticed she wasn't in their room but in the bath tub, with her clothes still on from the night before.

"Finn?" Rachel called out. When she didn't get a reply Rachel got out of the bathtub and walked over to the sink so wash her face. Rachel looked in the mirror to see her make up smudged all over her face, her hair was stuck up all over the place, she had a large rip down the side of her dress.

"What the hell?"

Rachel washed the make up off her face, then walked out of the bathroom and into the main room, looking for the others.

"Oh my god!" Rachel gasped. The main room was absolutely trashed, furniture had been thrown about, they were empty bottles everywhere, clothes littered all around and just general chaos that hadn't been there 12 hours before.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen a movie start this way" Rachel quipped as she walked further into the room. she noticed Brittany asleep at the piano chair, so she walked over to her and shook her awake.

"Brittany get up!" Rachel snapped.

"Rachel why are you in my room" Brittany groaned as she slowly woke up and tried to swat Rachel's hand away.

"Open your eyes Brittany" Rachel snipped. Brittany opened her eyes and gaped at Rachel where she noticed the mess all around them.

"Why am at the piano" Brittany asked as she looked around the room "Oh god my head is pounding"

"Mine too, where are the others" Rachel asked.

"Right here" Mercedes grumbled as she walked into the room. she looked just as bad as Rachel and Brittany, but she also had a tacky veil attached to her hair.

"Mercedes why are you wearing a veil" Brittany wondered, once Mercedes had reached them and joined Brittany on the bench.

"That's what you want to know not why her hair looks like she's been electrocuted" Rachel mused, as she pulled the veil from Mercedes's hair and chucked onto the overturned sofa.

"That was going to be my next question" Brittany replied.

"What did we do to this place" Mercedes asked as she finally noticed the mess that covered the floors. There was also cushions floating in the pools and what looked like Mercedes' bra hanging form the balcony rails.

"Probably relived The Hangover" Rachel quipped. She moved some takeout containers from the lounge chairs and took a seat, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"Sam still in bed" Brittany asked, glancing at Mercedes who was puling bits of tissue paper out of her hair.

Mercedes shook her head "Wouldn't know I woke up in the bathtub"

"I'm a little concerned we don't remember anything last night" Rachel argued.

"I'll be more concerned when I have some food in me" Brittany sighed.

"Ah thank god someone's here" Puck sighed, relieved as he rushed into the room. Rachel glanced over at him and let out a large shriek.

"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shouted, Mercedes and Brittany turned to Puck and openly gaped at him "How did you get those!"

" _What_?"

"Noah have you looked in a mirror" Rachel asked, timidly. Puck rushed over to a mirror to see he had two black eyes and a cut on his lips.

"OH GOD, Quinn is going to kill me! We're supposed to have a family picture taken next week" Puck cried before turning away form the mirror and joining Rachel on the chairs.

"Is she still asleep" Rachel asked, growing slightly concerned they couldn't hear the others.

"That's the thing, I looked everywhere before I saw you guys, nobody else is here" Puck explained, worried.

"What you talking about?" Brittany pressed.

"Quinn, Finn, Santana and Sam, there not here" Puck added. They all looked at each other with the same question in their heads "what the hell happened last night"

"Well where the bloody hell are they"

 **Unknown Location – Vegas – Saturday Morning**

"FINN GET UP!" Quinn screamed. Finn woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes then looked around to see that he was laid on the floor in the middle of the desert. He jumped up to see Santana, Sam and Quinn were with him as well but there was nothing else around, all he could see was a desert for miles and a long winding round that didn't seem to lead anywhere.

"What? What's going on…. Where the hell are we" Finn wondered as he looked to the others. Santana and Quinn were in the same clothes from before just very dirty, from sleeping in the desert and Sam was wearing a cheap suit with no shoes on.

"THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE THAT'S WHERE" Quinn screamed, throwing her arms in the air dramatically. Santana sat up, from where she'd been laid next to Sam to glare at Quinn.

"Quinn, inside voice" Santana groaned as she covered her eyes from the harsh sunlight.

"WHERE OUTISDE!" Quinn shouted, bending down to scream right at Santana, who glared at Quinn one more time before laying back down on the floor.

"Okay Quinn calm down, we'll figure this out" Santana said, soothingly as she covered her face with her hands.

"How are you so calm right now" Quinn snipped, running her hands through her hair frustrated.

"Because us being here can only mean one thing… BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Santana cheered, before groaning at her own loud voice.

"Glad you're having fun, I'm not wearing any shoes" Sam quipped, looking down at his feet helplessly "And where did I get this suit" Sam wondered pulling on the collar of the shirt.

"Where do you think the others are" Finn asked as he looked around, hoping to find some clue of where they are.

"Hopefully back at the hotel looking for us" Sam reasoned.

"Or they are trapped in the back of a cop car, or on the roof of the hotel unable to get out" Santana joked, not noticing the distraught look on Quinn's face.

"WHAT!" Quinn exclaimed before she starting crying, big, loud sobs. Sam rushed over to her to give her a hug while Finn turned to Santana.

Finn rolled his eyes at her "Why would you say that"

 **Pool Area – Caesars Palace – Saturday Morning**

" _Thank you!"_ Puck sighed, happily when the waitress put down a huge burger and fries in front of him.

The waitresses finished handing out the food to the hungover group before quickly leaving. Rachel reasoned it was something to do with the alcohol that was seeping through them. They'd all had a shower and changed clothes, but they were sweating in the heat and the alcohol was slowing leaving their body.

Once the group had showered they had spent some time looking around the hotel hoping to either bump into the others or at least find something that would help them remember the previous night. Once they realised they wouldn't find anything, they decided they needed some fuel before they came up with an idea of what to do next.

"How can you eat when we don't even know where the mother of your child is" Mercedes argued, as she gaped at Puck as he took a big bite of his burger.

"I'm sure they're fine, they probably just woke up earlier and went out for a bit" Puck reasoned, before taking another bite of his burger.

"What's the last thing you guys remember from last night?" Rachel asked, as she cradled her large coffee in her hands.

"The shots in that 1st bar" Brittany replied, before stuffing her face with more fries. Unlike Rachel and Mercedes who couldn't face anything, Puck and Brittany were eating everything in sight.

"Yeah me too" Rachel sighed.

"Okay everyone empty your bags and pockets lets see if we have any clues about where we went last night" Puck explained as he licked off the burger juice from his fingers before reaching into his jeans pockets and pulling everything out. Rachel, Brittany, and Mercedes stated rooting in their bags for anything useful.

"I have a receipt for a shop called Bruce's Body Art…. For two piercings and one tattoo" Rachel said throwing the receipts on the table, along with someone's bra, a beer bottle and a pamphlets for a place called 'Dreams and Wishes'.

"So two of us got piercing and someone got a tattoo" Mercedes gasped as she read the receipt before quickly panting herself down to check for either.

"I'm good" Rachel sighed, relieved after checking over herself.

"Me too" Mercedes added.

"I did always want my belly button done" Brittany joked as she pulled up her top to reveal the belly button piercing she now had.

"Oh god!" Rachel exclaimed, as she poked Brittany's belly button to make sure it was real. Brittany slapped her hand away and pulled down her top.

"I don't think it's as bad as this" Puck mused, showing them the tattoo he now had on the lower part of his hip.

"OH My God!" Mercedes yelled.

"Does that say Finn!" Rachel mused, noticing the cursive writing looked more like a F than a Qu, for Quinn.

"No it say Quinn!" Puck argued, slapping their hands away before pulling up his trousers and sitting back down.

"I'm pretty sure that says Finn" Brittany laughed.

"Me too" Mercedes said, biting her lip, to stop her own chuckle.

"Aww you love your bestie" Rachel cooed, mockingly putting her hand over her heart.

"Shut up! It's says Quinn" Puck snapped, crossing his arms stubbornly as they others smirked at each other.

"Either way it's really tacky" Brittany mused.

"Says the girl with the bellybutton piercing" Puck grumbled, glaring at Brittany as she took a bit of her sandwich while still smirking at Puck.

"That's not important. What's important is finding out where the others are because they're clearly not just out shopping" Mercedes argued, throwing her head back defeat.

 **Unknown Area – Las Vegas – Saturday Morning**

"WE'RE GONNA DIE OUT HERE, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Quinn cried, loudly as she paced back and forth in the same spot of sand. She'd been doing the same thing for ten minutes while the others tried to think of a plan.

"Quinn, calm down!" Finn soothed. He reached out to squeeze Quinn arm, but she pulled away from him and continued pacing.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT MY BABIES AND NOW LOOK WHATS HAPPENED" Quinn shouted

"Probably a good thing your kids aren't here" Santana whispered.

"Santana stop speaking!" Finn snipped, before turning to Quinn "Look the best thing to do is to start walking, we might pass a car that will give us a lift"

"What so we can get murdered by some drifter" Quinn argued, disgusted.

"Right now we're the drifters" Sam reasoned, with a slight shrug.

"And we have no phones or money so what else are we supposed to do" Finn argued. The others realised he was right so Sam and Santana got up off the ground to follow Finn.

"Let's get moving" Santana said, motioning with her hands. They others got up and they slowly started their trek on the side of the road.

"Hey, I have a taco" Sam beamed pulling the wrapper out form his pant pockets "Things are looking up" Sam took a bite of his taco while the others just stared at him.

Quinn glared at him "Shut up, Sam"

 **Pool Area –** **Caesars Palace** **– Saturday Morning**

"So, what are we supposed to do, should we go to the police" Mercedes wondered. They group had finished eating and felt a lot better than they hand 15 minutes before, but they now needed to think of a real plan to finding their friends. They had tried calling all four them but where ever they had gone they had left their phones in the hotel room.

"And tell them what, we had a wild night in Vegas and we don't know where they are, I'm sure they've never heard that before" Puck argued, sarcastically.

"What would you suggest then?" Rachel asked just as a group of men walked over to their table, all cheering and calling out to them.

"Hey party people! You guys killed it last night" The guy exclaimed, as he banged his hands down heavily on the table.

"Killed it" Rachel wondered, looking up at the still drunk group of men, that Rachel thought she'd never met before but given they couldn't remember the last 12 hours it was likely she had.

"I knew it, we've finally killed someone" Brittany grumbled, shaking her head.

"You guys don't remember! Wow wild night in Vegas" the stranger laughed, clapping his hand excitedly "You should go to the Coyote bar, I'm sure they'll help you figure out what happened"

Having no better option the group decided to do what the drunk stranger suggested and went to The Coyote Bar to find out some more information. They got a taxi over to the night club and walked into the deserted bar but before they could get any further inside, some came from around the bar and came storming up to them.

"HEY, I TOLD YOU LOT NOT TO COME BACK AGAIN" The manager shouted, angrily waving his arms at them. Rachel hid behind Puck as the manager continued to shout at them.

"Woah! We're just trying to figure out what happened last night" Puck reasoned, holding up his arms in surrender as they all looked around the club, which they were noticing had smashed glass all over the floor and three of the shelves at the back of the bar had been broken.

"What happened here? We're you robbed" Rachel asked.

"Are you joking! You did this! You and the rest of your motley crew" The manager snipped, still waving his arms around, Rachel stayed hidden behind Puck although she didn't think he would hurt any of them.

"We did! Awesome" Puck exclaimed, Mercedes gave him a firm look "I mean terrible"

"Okay how about I transfer you 10,000 dollars and you show us your security tapes from last night and help us figure out where we went after here and you don't call the cops about what happened here" Brittany said, firmly, coming to stand in front of the others.

"Brittany!" Mercedes gasped

"We need to find the others" Brittany shrugged, before looking back at the Manager with a stern expression.

"I love rich friends" Puck beamed.

"We have a deal" the manager said, shortly before marching to his office. The others shrugged at each other and quickly followed after him.

 **Unknown Area – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

"This is the worst thing that's ever happened. How could we let this happen?" Quinn sobbed into her hands from the back of a pick-up truck. The foursome had been walking on the road for twenty minutes when a pick-up truck carrying five pigs and a kind farmer, had stopped on the road, and agreed to take them back to their hotel, once Santana had told him she had a rich wife who would give him 2000 dollars.

"Is she gonna shut up soon, she's annoying my pigs" The farmer, John, grumbled glancing out of the open back window to where Quinn, Finn, Santana, and Sam were squashed together in the bed along with the five pigs.

"You heard him Quinn, you're annoying the pigs" Finn quipped.

"And me!" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes at Quinn as she looked out at the open road instead of her sobbing friend.

"How are you so calm right now, we're being taken back to our hotel by some farmer who won't tell us what he was doing out here and we have no idea where the others are or if they're safe" Quinn sobbed, with her head in her hands.

"I'm sure they're fine" Finn replied, calmly. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"God that was a good taco" Sam gushed, wiping the sauce from his face "I'm having a scattered memory last night that after we got back to the hotel we really wanted a taco, but the others didn't, so they stayed at the hotel and we got a taxi to the nearest taco place"

"Then how did we end up here" Finn asked.

"No idea about that part but I pretty sure the taco was worth it" Sam mused, smiling at the others who just gave him hard looks.

"Stop talking!" Quinn snapped.

"Who even cares how we got here, we're going back to the hotel, will find the others and everything will be fine" Santana argued.

"Yeah maybe you're right" Quinn agreed. As the words left her mouth, the truck started making a weird noise and the farmer pulled up at the side of the road.

"Uhmm I think I'm running out of gas"

 **555 S 3** **rd** **Street – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

At the same time, the other foursome were being dropped off on 3rd Street by the Uber driver who had apparently taken them there the night before. The manager had showed them the security tapes of them trashing his bar while singing 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'. The security had told them that he ordered them an Uber driver to take them back to their hotel. Brittany had then run the company and arranged for them same driver to take them where he had actually dropped them off, because they had a feeling it wasn't their hotel.

"And this is where I dropped you off, after that one threw up in my car" The driver explained, sending them a side eye from the front of the taxi.

"Which we've now paid you for" Brittany replied. Mercedes throwing up in his cab the night before had cost Brittany another 500 dollars.

"Do you know where we were heading" Rachel asked.

"You went that way, that's all I know because I had to clean up my car" The driver replied.

"This guy will not let that go" Puck sighed, as they all got out of the cab. The Driver glared at Puck, but Rachel pushed him out of the taxi and smiled at the driver.

"Thank you for all your help" Rachel beamed. The group starting walking along the street trying to pick any place that they may have gone the night before.

"What would have been open at that time" Mercedes wondered.

"Why do I have a feeling we went there" Rachel said, worried. She nodded her head towards a wedding chapel that had some smashed glass on its lawn and toilet paper in its trees.

"Let's check it out" Puck said. The others followed after him, they arrived at the front desk and Puck rang the bell. They were only alone for a few seconds before a middle-aged Asian man came breezing through from the back room.

"My friends, did you come back for your photos" The store clerk greeted, happily.

"Photos? So we did come here last night" Brittany asked, Rachel sneaked a glance at Mercedes who had ghostly white and was frozen in her spot.

"Of course, here let me get your stuff" The store clerk replied before rushing back into the back room.

"My hands are starting to get clammy, why do I have a bad feeling about this" Mercedes said, anxious as she roughly rubbed her hands down her jean clad legs.

"Probably because this is a wedding chapel and there's only 2 people in our group who aren't married already" Puck argued, Rachel rolled her eyes and lightly slapped Puck's arm, Puck glared at her, but she nodded her head towards Mercedes in response.

"Don't be stupid, we were drunk last night but not drunk enough that Sam and I would get married" Mercedes argued, but everyone could tell she didn't really believe it.

"Here it is, and the cups, plates and t-shirt you wanted as well" the store clear said as he dumped a box onto the counter. Brittany, Puck, and Rachel moved forward to start looking through the phots while Mercedes stayed back.

"Oh my god! I look really good in these pictures" Rachel beamed, as they looked through some of the photos of the group goofing off in the chapel.

"Me too" Puck agreed. Mercedes glared at them both "What! to say we were wasted, it's a good photo"

"You okay Mercedes" Brittany asked, when they noticed Mercedes looking through some papers and the others thinks in the box.

Mercedes gaped at them all, while holding up on of the plates with hers and Sam's face squashed together "Sam and I got married!"

 **END OF PART ONE**


	15. 5x15 - Glee and The Hangover Remake 2

**Only 2 more after this one so enjoy them while you can :)**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x15 – Glee and The Hangover Remake Part 2**

* * *

 **Wedding Chapel – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

"Oh my god! Oh my God... OH MY GOD!" Mercedes cried as she bent over and start taking deep breaths while Rachel looked on not sure what to do while Puck and Brittany continued to look through the photos.

"Mercedes you look so nice in this photo" Brittany gushed, as she flipped through the album not noticing the look of hatred Mercedes sent her way.

"Mercedes take a deep breath. It's gonna be okay" Rachel said, soothingly, as she rubbed Mercedes's back.

"Sam and I got married! Married! And I don't even remember it" Mercedes gasped.

"I have video that you wanted" The manager enthused, waving his had to them all "Come see"

Brittany and Puck moved over to the small monitor to watch the video while Rachel continued to rub Mercedes's back, not sure what else to do when her friend was freaking out this way.

"Oh this is actually really sweet" Brittany noted, glancing back at Mercedes. Mercedes let out a loud groan.

"Brittany stop talking" Rachel snipped, giving Brittany the side eye while still watching over at Mercedes.

"I mean this is Vegas! What did we except from drunk us" Puck reasoned, smiling despite the fact that Mercedes was still freaking out next to them. Some cheesy music started playing and while Rachel couldn't see the video she could hear a very drunk Mercedes and Sam repeating wedding vows.

"Rachel make them stop talking" Mercedes cried, looking at Rachel helplessly.

"Okay why don't we go outside for a minute" Rachel said before quickly ushering Mercedes outside, she pulled her towards a nearby bench and forced Mercedes to sit down. Mercedes was still breathing heavily and was running her hands through her hair.

"Rachel what am I gonna do" Mercedes asked, in pleading tone.

"You gonna talk to Sam and you'll figure out this together" Rachel explained, as calmly as she could "It's not like this is some random person, its Sam. Didn't you guys ever talk about marriage"

"We did, I decided I didn't need it. Look at my first marriage. Sam and I are happy the way we were" Mercedes replied, with a strained expression.

"Then when we get back to New York you can get this annulled and it will be like it never happened but let's not worry about this now. Let's concentrate on finding the others" Rachel reasoned.

"And how are we going to do that. We're adults, this type of thing shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't be making such life changing decisions while intoxicated" Mercedes cried, she threw her head back dramatically then started crying.

"Yes, we're adults but that doesn't mean we can't have fun" Rachel argued, wrapping her arm around Mercedes "Nothing we've done, can't be fixed, even this"

"I'm gonna get those two then we'll go back to the hotel and figure this out okay" Rachel added.

"Okay" Mercedes sighed, distracted. Rachel left Mercedes on the bench then went back into the chapel to get Puck and Brittany. She found them sat in the reception area with a huge box between them.

"Hey, you guys ready to go" Rachel asked.

"Yeah we paid for all these so we're ready" Puck replied, he picked up the box and they walked out of the chapel, to the sound of the manager yelling bye to them and telling them to come again.

"We really ordered all this crap" Rachel wondered, looking at al the plates, cups, and photos in the box in Puck's arms.

"Drunk us is very sentimental. Mercedes okay?" Brittany asked.

"I think she will be once we find the others" Rachel replied.

Puck gave her an unsure look "Yeah and how exactly are we going to do that"

 **Unknown Location – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

Around the same time, Sam, Santana, Finn, and Quinn were continuing their trek along the deserted road. The farmer who had been giving them a lift back into the city had run out of gas and he'd advised them it would be quicker for them to walk than to wait with him for his cousin to arrive with gas for his truck, Quinn deciding she'd had enough of the farmer had quickly agreed but not without spending the last hour complaining about it.

"I can't believe this is happening. How did we let this happen? We're grown adults we're parents- "

"Speak for yourself" Santana whispered, rolling her eyes. Quinn either didn't hear her or ignored her as she continued her rant.

Quinn threw her hands up, ignoring Santana's comment "- and we got so drunk that we ended up in the middle of the desert with no memory of how we got there. I mean – "

"Should we be concerned we felt that farmer on the side of the road" Sam wondered, looking over at Finn. They two were walking behind the ladies and were doing everything they could to ignore Quinn's rant, they were pretty patient people but after twenty minutes of constant yelling even Sam and Finn were getting annoyed.

"I think he was glad to be rid of us" Finn shrugged.

"- how did we let this happen. Will you please tell me that?" Quinn snapped, turning her head to give a stern look to the others walking behind her.

"God Quinn, you are putting such a downer on this weekend" Santana grumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm a little cranky, I don't know if you've noticed but we're in the middle of the DESERT" Quinn exclaimed, throwing her arms in frustration.

"Yeah and you constantly pointing that out isn't helping any of us" Santana snipped. Quinn stopped walking and turned back to face her friend.

"I knew I shouldn't have come. I left my babies at home to walk in the desert" Quinn moaned.

"You know I'm starting to wish you hadn't come either. All you've done is complain and be on your phone" Santana argued, glaring at her friend. The girls were staring off at each other as Finn and Sam looked on helplessly.

"I have children Santana" Quinn sighed.

"Oh no, Sam you might wanna stay back" Finn warned him, pulling Sam slightly back.

"Yes I'm well aware you have children but why does that mean that you whole life has to be about them. All I wanted was one weekend of us all together before we separate, and you can't even do that!" Santana argued.

"Look what happened!" Quinn snapped, waving her hands around. She glared at Santana then continued on walking.

"None of us died! You're so dramatic. This is just going to be a fun story to tell" Santana grumbled, before rolling her eyes and following after her. Finn let out a small sigh then continued on with Sam.

"Stop acting like a child!" Quinn snapped, without bothering to look back at the others.

"Pot, kettle there, sister" Santana replied, sarcastically.

"Should we do something" Sam whispered to Finn.

"God no!" Finn replied, shaking his head violently. Finn knew better than any of them to not get involved when the girls got that way.

"You don't know what it's like, you don't have children Santana" Quinn replied, giving Santana a quick 'know it all' look, before turning back the other way.

"You don't see Rachel and Finn attached to their phones, or your husband" Santana pointed out, waving her arm at Finn, either though Quinn couldn't see her. Finn was just praying they didn't drag him into their argument.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm attached to my new born baby and want to make sure he's okay" Quinn snipped.

"Well next time I just won't invite you!" Santana shouted.

"Good!" Quinn shouted back, affectively ending their conversation, the group walked for a few minutes in silence with only the sounds of their feet against the sand and Quinn's grumbling moan every few feet.

"Well this is awkward!" Sam chucked, lamely. He recoiled slightly when all three of them span round to glare at him. The continued walking on silently for a few more metres, when Finn finally noticed something a few miles in front of them.

"Hey, isn't that the Vegas sign" Finn said, pointing in the distance.

Santana threw her head back, relived "Oh thank god!"

 **Hotel Room – Caesar's Palace – Saturday Afternoon**

"Look we'll go back to the room and figure this out… maybe shower again" Rachel suggested as they got off the elevator on their floor. They walked to their room to find the Hotel Manager, Mr Reynolds and two security guards waiting for them.

"Oh hello Mr Reynolds" Brittany said, smiling tamely. She noticed that the security guards had all their bags in their hands and Mr Reynolds was holding a very long bill in his hand.

"We're seen the penthouse, you need to leave immediately" Mr Reynolds replied, shortly. He passed the bill to Brittany and she pocketed it without bothering to look at what she knew would be a huge bill.

"Here's your things" He added, before snapping his fingers. Two security immediately passed them their bags, hitting them in the chest with them before they quickly followed after Mr Reynolds who had already started walking away.

"Okay so what do we do now?" Brittany asked, helplessly.

"Would it be in bad taste to suggest we get a drink" Puck quipped. The others just glared at him before walking away, arms full of bags.

 **XoXo**

"Okay, so to recap. We got kicked out of our hotel, Samcedes is married and we still don't know where our partners are" Puck listed off. The four of them were sat on the pavement outside their hotel, not sure where they should go. People were giving them strange looks as they walked past but none of them noticed.

"And that's just in the last hour" Rachel quipped before taking a long drink of her Red Bull, that she managed to sneak form the hotel before they got kicked out.

"We're awesome" Puck beamed, the others gave him a look "I'm deciding to put a positive spin on everything"

"Look we have nowhere of knowing where the others are. I think we need to find another hotel and then call the police" Brittany reasoned.

"I think you're right" Rachel agreed, she glanced over at Mercedes who had been stunned silent ever since they had left the wedding chapel. She wrapped her arm around her friend, before looking back at Brittany and Puck.

"Hotel first" Puck suggested.

"Where is gonna have rooms available on the busiest weekend of the year" Rachel wondered.

Puck shrugged, half-heartedly "I'm sure there will be something"

 **XoXo**

An hour later, the four of them were stood at the reception desk of the Boulevard Motel, the only place on the Vegas strip that had an available room. It was a world away from the hotel they were in before.

"It's not exactly the penthouse" Puck sighed as she looked around at the broken neon signs and broken chairs that littered the mouldy pool.

"It's the best we could get on such short notice" Brittany replied as they began walking to their room.

"It doesn't matter let's just drop off the bags and then call the police" Rachel cut in. They all lugged their own bags as well as everyone else's to their rooms. Puck turned to Brittany and held out his hand.

"Where are our rooms keys" Puck asked.

"They only had one room left" Brittany grumbled, the other three gaped at her.

"This just keeps getting worse" Puck sighed as they all marched into their shared room.

 **Las Vegas Sign – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

"Nope that's it, I can't walk anymore, I'm done" Sam proclaimed, loudly as they threw himself onto the ground. Finn glared at him as everyone looked at the blonde man laid on the floor. They had been walking for just over two hours and had been doing it all barefoot.

"Sam, we're nowhere near the hotel" Finn replied, kneeing down to look at Sam, who was shaking his head and glaring at anyone who looked at him.

"I'm not wearing any shoes!" Sam snapped holding up his bare feet to Finn, who looked away disgusted.

"Let's get a cab now we know where we are" Santana suggested as she joined Sam on the pavement.

"And pay for it how?" Finn snipped, as Quinn just grumbled at them all with her arms crossed. She hadn't spoken to any of them in the last hour.

"We'll figure that out once we get back to the hotel" Santana added.

"Fine!" Finn sighed. Santana immediately jumped up and walked out into the middle of the road where the cars were whizzing past her.

"Santana!" Quinn exclaimed, covering her mouth just as cab stopped in front of Santana after slamming on its breaks.

Santana put her hand down on the bonnet "We need a taxi!"

 **XoXo**

The taxi driver took them to their hotel and Finn quickly went in search off the others, so they could pay the driver while the others waited with him, to prove they weren't going to run off without paying. They were waiting by the cab for just five minutes when Finn rushing back outside with a stern look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Quinn demanded.

"Apparently we've been kicked out of the room. The manager said our friends would explain why" Finn explained, shrugging slightly, not sure what else to do.

"What do we do now? We need to pay the guy" Sam screeched, waving his hand dramatically at the driver who was still in the front seat looking at them all with a stern expression.

"Yes, you do!" The cab driver called form the front seat, tapping his hand on the pay meter that already said forty dollars on it.

"The concierge said she helped them find another hotel. We're gonna have to get the taxi driver to take us to this hotel and hope they are there" Finn explained.

"Dude, we've got one more stop to make" Santana sighed as they all got back in the cab.

 **Boulevard Motel – Las Vegas – Saturday Afternoon**

"They've been gone as far as we know for 12 hours" Rachel explained to the police officer as they stood outside their motel, explaining to him the crazy 24 hours they had had, which lead to their missing partners.

"And where was the last place you saw them?" The police officer asked as he noted some things down in his notepad. He didn't seem to concerned and Rachel had to wonder how many of these calls they got in Vegas.

"Right here" Mercedes beamed, pointing in the distance. Rachel turned to see Finn, Quinn, Santana, and Sam crawling their way out of a cab.

"Let me guess that's them" The police officer quipped. He playfully shuck his head as he put his notepad away.

"Finn!" Rachel exclaimed, running straight to her husband.

"Oh thank god!" Finn sighed just as Rachel jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Rachel wrapped her arms around her as Finn held her in place. They stayed like that for a few moments while everyone else had their own reunions around them.

"Hey!" Finn smiled at Rachel as they eventually pulled away from each other.

"Where the hell have you been!" Rachel exclaimed, slapping Finn on the arm. Finn just chuckled at her and gave her another quick kiss.

"It's a long story" Finn replied, tiredly.

"Tell me about it later… right now just kiss me" Rachel sighed, happily. Finn happily obliged and wrapped Rachel up in his arms and kissed her soundly for a few moments, slightly swaying on the spot, so wrapped up in each other that they hardly heard the cab driver beeping his horn repeatedly.

" _HEY, I STILL NEED PAYING"_

 **Hotel Room – Boulevard Motel – Saturday Afternoon**

Half an hour later, the group had sorted everything with the police officer and caught each other up on what they had been through before they decided to find somewhere to try and relax while they figured out what to do next.

"I know it might not be everyone's opinion, but this weekend was awesome" Santana exclaimed as they all sat around a dirty table in the pool area of the Motel, not that the pool was fit to use. It had leaves and dirt floating in it as well as a poster advertising Celine Dion in concert from 2014.

"I have glass in my foot" Sam groaned, holding up his foot that Quinn had managed to bandaged it up for him, with the first aid kit she had in her bag. Santana had teased them both for at least ten minutes.

"My husband has a tattoo of his best friend's name and a mangled face" Quinn added, annoyed, waving her hands at Puck's face that was still sporting two black eyes that Quinn had already rubbed cream on to stop it from swelling.

"It says Quinn" Puck snipped, rolling his eyes.

"I spent thousands of dollars on a room we got kicked out of" Brittany added, giving Santana a pointed look.

"We spent hours wondering the desert" Finn sighed. Santana shook her head at the defeated group.

"Yeah well I spent the morning with a cranky Quinn, but you don't see me moaning" Santana argued. The two women had made up after their fight on the side of the road but that didn't mean neither of them weren't still bitter about being stuck together.

"Yeah that would be pretty bad" Puck agreed, nodding slightly as Quinn glared at them both.

" _Hey!"_

 **Hotel Room – Boulevard Motel – Saturday Afternoon**

"Hey babies, you having fun with Grandma and Grandad" Rachel asked her children through the iPad screen. While the others were either trying to clean themselves up in their small bathroom or looking for some edible food, Rachell decided to check up on her children as she hadn't spoken to them since the day before.

"Yeah we went to the park, and the arcade and later Grandad said we could watch _Incredibles_ " Rose beamed, as Henry nodded in agreement.

"Wow! That's sounds fun" Rachel gushed.

"Are you having fun Mommy!" Henry asked, Rachel smiled at her children, not sure how to answer that question. From what he could remember they'd had fun the night before, but she didn't think it was worth everything they had done in the morning.

"Mommy can't wait to be home with you guys" Rachel replied, deciding nobody in her family needed to know how she and Finn had spent their day, especially her children and father.

"Us too Mommy!" Henry agreed, nodding his head "Also will you tell Grandad that I'm allowed to have skittles! He said there making me too hyper"

"You can have as many skittles as you want" Rachel smiled.

"I TOLD YOU GRANDPA!" Henry shouted to his grandpa off screen, who Rachel heard let out a loud sigh. Rachel quickly wrapped her phone call before her father could pull her in to what argument was about to happen between grandparents and grandchildren. Rachel shoved her iPad into her bag just as Finn sat down next to her on the small bed.

"Rachel, that's just mean!" Finn chuckled, he'd obviously heard the last part of her conversation.

"After the way we've behaved this weekend, the kids deserve a little fun that we don't have to deal with" Rachel explained, with a slight smirk.

"Like I said, mean!" Finn laughed before pulling Rachel in for a quick kiss.

 **Hotel Room – Boulevard Motel – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later, after clearing everything up with the police officer and paying the patient cab driver and talking to their children in Rachel and Quinn's case, the group went to their room to relax, which was very hard to do when there was only 2 beds for 8 adults.

"Guys come on, we still have a day left in Vegas. We should be out there enjoying it!" Santana reasoned as she paced around the room looking over all her friends who laid out in various spots around the room.

"I think Vegas has defeated us" Brittany replied from where her head was burrowed underneath a pillow.

"No it hasn't, we still have 24 hours to see the not so drunk side of Vegas" Santana reasoned.

"Does it have a not drunk side" Quinn asked, snarky from where she was cuddled next to Puck on one of the beds with Brittany laid out at the bottom.

"Yes! And I will find it, give me twenty minutes" Santana explained, she picked up her phone and started to leave the room "You all need to take another shower"

"That might take longer than twenty minutes, there's no shower only a sink" Sam replied from the sofa bed where Mercedes was absentmindedly running her hands through his hair.

Quinn threw up her hands, defeated "Okay I'm officially done!"

 **Hotel Pool – Boulevard Motel – Saturday Afternoon**

An hour later, Santana had managed to get them to leave the hotel room. The first stop was to the Oleksandra spa, so they could finally relax after a tense morning. They all got massages and the guys enjoyed the steam room while the girls got manicures and pedicures. Once done at the spa, the girls did some shopping in the many shops in the hotels along the strip, while the guys found a sport bar to watch a basketball game with a bucket of chicken wings.

Once they had finally done they decide to do some gambling at the MGM Grand hotel and having a five-star meal at the Joel Robuchon restaurant. Once they were done for the day they went back to small hotel room to rest for a bit before they went out again to enjoy one last night in Vegas, with out any alcohol.

The group all threw themselves into the room and collapsed onto the two double beds and sofa bed in the room, they hadn't yet decided where everyone was sleeping yet. While everyone relaxed on the beds, Quinn looked around at them all with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I'll admit Vegas wasn't that bad" Quinn smiled. Santana looked up from her where her head was on her pillow to slightly glare at Quinn.

"Quinn be quiet I'm trying to sleep"

 **Hotel Room – Boulevard Motel – Saturday Night**

"This seems wrong, we are sharing this room" Finn said as Rachel walked into their hotel room. They had ditched their friends at the club near their motel so that they could have some alone time together.

"I don't care, Santana said we should have fun in Vegas. This is how we have fun" Rachel argued. She put the do not disturb sign on the door then closed it firmly before striding over to Finn and started undoing his shirt buttons.

"I don't know…" Finn sighed, despite leaning in as Rachel started to kiss up his neck.

"Finn do you want to see me naked or what?" Rachel snipped, giving Finn a firm look. It was an offer Finn had never turned down and he wasn't going to start now.

Finn nodded eagerly "Yes please"

 **XoXo**

"Why are you guy waiting outside?" Santana asked as she and Brittany they approached their room door to find Quinn, Puck, Sam, and Mercedes waiting outside with nervous looks.

"We're pretty sure Finn and Rachel are having sex in there" Quinn sighed, shaking her head slightly with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"On those sheets" Brittany said, with a pinched face.

"So how long do you think this is gonna last" Sam asked looking over at Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes who all gave him a questioning look.

"How should we know?" Santana replied, alarmed.

"Don't you guys talk about everything, I'm sure Finn's stamina has come up before" Sam reasoned, Puck nodded in agreement while the women just gaped at them.

"Don't say Finn and stamina in the same sentence" Quinn groaned, shaking her head disgusted.

"What should we do?" Brittany wondered just as the door opened a tiny bit and Rachel's head popped out. It was clear to all of them that Rachel was naked with just a towel covering her private areas.

"Hey guys, so we're gonna be a while so here's a hundred, go have a few drinks on us" Rachel said, slightly breathless as she handed some notes to Sam who was closest to the door. Santana smirked at her while everyone else averted their eyes. Without another word Rachel closed the door and they all quickly heard the bed starting squeaking again.

"I guess we should go get a drink" Sam reasoned.

"Whatever you say three-minute man" Santana smirked at Sam as they all started making their way out of the motel. Sam turned to Mercedes to glare at her, while everyone snickered at Santana's comment.

"Mercedes!" Sam shrilled.

"Santana!" Mercedes shrilled, glaring at Santana before nipping her in the arm.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Sunday Afternoon**

The next afternoon, Rachel, Finn and the kids were walking through the front door of their home. Rachel and Finn had taken a flight to Rochester with Quinn and Puck from Vegas, to pick up their children then had taken the train back to Manhattan.

"Oh its good to be home!" Finn sighed, happily as they walked into the reception area, Finn had all the bags while Rachel pushed Mason pram inside.

"I'm gonna order Chinese" Rachel said. She dropped her handbag onto one of the lounge chairs then walked into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna watch TV" Rose added before skipping into the living room, dropping her own bag on the way.

"NO ROSE IT'S MY TURN" Henry shouted before running after Rose in the living room. from where he was stood Finn could see his two eldest children try to wrestle the remote from each other.

" _No it's my turn!"_

"ROSE STOP HITTING ME" Henry yelled from the living room, where Finn knew a fight had probably broken out. Finn shook his head as picked up Mason from his pram, as he head something break in the living room.

"Yeah its good to be home" Finn laughed before following after his children to break out their fight.

 **Mercedes and Sam's Apartment – Greenwich – Sunday Afternoon**

"Well that's the Chinese ordered" Sam said as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, where he'd been ordering them some food. They'd gotten back from Vegas three hours ago and all they had done was sit in front of the TV and pig out on snacks.

"You okay Mercedes, you've been quiet all day" Sam asked. If Sam thought about it, Mercedes had been quiet ever since they'd all be reunited and while she had enjoyed the rest of the weekend, he could tell there was something she was hiding.

"Sam, I have to tell you something" Mercedes replied, cautiously as she handed Sam a piece of paper. He took it from her and read it carefully. It was clearly a marriage certificate with both of there names on it, but Sam was looking at like it was a very confusing piece of paper

"What is this" Sam said, slightly alarmed, he threw the paper onto the coffee table and he continued to gape Mercedes.

"It's a marriage certificate. Sam, we got married in Vegas" Mercedes replied, firmly. Sam was stunned into silence, he silently gaped at Mercedes not uttering a word, just stared at her before a few moments before he eventually jumped off the sofa and ran his hands through his hair.

" _WHAT!"_


	16. 5x16- Glee and The Broadway Star Goodbye

**Another one down - 1 more to go!**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x16 – Glee and The Broadway Star Goodbye**

* * *

 _ **Rachel's Dorm Room – NYU – 20 Years Ago**_

" _Rachel, come on, we're gonna be later for dinner" Finn said from where he was laid out on her bed, flipping through one of Quinn's art magazines. The two were supposed to be going to dinner to meet Quinn and Todd but Rachel hadn't moved from her computer since Finn arrived._

" _I know I just want to finish this blog post before we go" Rachel replied, not looking away from her laptop screen. Rachel had started a blog about her love of Broadway, as part of an assignment for one of her classes and Rachel had fallen in love with it and continued it long after the class was over._

" _What's this one about" Finn asked._

" _About the increasing use of actors in Broadway shows and if they really have what it takes"_

" _Sounds interesting" Finn said, slightly distracted. While Finn was supportive of Rachel's blog and passions, he could never get into Broadway shows they way she did._

" _I know you're lying but I'm done now so we can go" Rachel quipped. She closed down her computer, grabbed her bag and then Finn and she were on their way to dinner._

" _So, you thought anymore about what you're gonna do after graduation" Finn wondered as they two walked to the subway. Their graduation plans were starting to come together. Finn had found a student teacher position at a private school, they had found a cheap apartment in Brooklyn to move into and Finn had a ring in his pocket that he was going to give to Rachel, any day now, all that was left was Rachel deciding what she wanted to do for the rest of her life, it was a decision that was proving very difficult for Rachel._

" _Live off your teacher's salary" Rachel smirked, before turning serious "I have a few ideas, but nothing is jumping out at me"_

" _You'll figure it out, and until you do, I will happily let you live off my teacher's salary" Finn flirted. He wrapped his arm around Rachel and pulled her close, Rachel looked up at him full of adoration._

" _I love you" Rachel gushed before leaning up to give him a sweet kiss, right in the middle of the street._

" _Ditto"_

 _Three hours later, Finn and Rachel were at Finn's apartment and while Finn was fast asleep in bed, Rachel was sat at the kitchen table looking through some comments people had left on her latest blog post. She couldn't sleep because she was worried about her plans for graduation and reading people's comments always cheered her up._

 _Rachel had been reading for about an hour when a certain comment gave her pause. It was from a girl in one of her classes, Tina._

 _TinaCChang87 – Great post as always Rachel. Articles like this should be more accessible and viewed by everyone. My mom would love to read this, but she doesn't trust computers lol._

 _It gave Rachel a sudden idea, she could combine all her passions into one._

" _What a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed loudly. She quickly closed her laptop and rushed into Finn's bedroom to wake him._

" _Finn, Finn wake up!" Rachel said, urgently as she jumped onto the bed. She put her leg over, so she was straddling Finn as she shook him awake._

" _Rachel? What is it?" Finn groaned as he tried to get back to sleep, he pulled the duvet over himself, but Rachel immediately pulled it back to get his attention._

" _I know what I'm gonna after graduation"_

" _What's that" Finn asked, only half listening. Rachel beamed from where she was knelt over him, not at all bothered that Finn was half asleep, she had to tell someone._

" _I'm gonna start a magazine"_

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Morning**

Rachel walked into the kitchen early Friday morning, on her last day at Broadway Star, to find the kitchen covered in balloons, streamers, and enough breakfast food to feed the entire street. Finn and the children were all there as well and when they saw Rachel they popped their party poopers which made Mason jump in his high chair.

"Yay Mommy!" Henry cheered as he threw a balloon at his bewildered mother.

"What's all this?" Rachel asked, surprised as she walked further into the kitchen. She gave Rose and Henry each a kiss on the cheek then took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Well, we thought you'd be a bit emotional today, so we thought a nice breakfast might cheer you up" Finn explained as she handed Rachel a plate of pancakes, loaded with syrup and crispy bacon.

"Aww that's so sweet" Rachel gushed, leaning across to give Finn a quick kiss before she picked up a piece of bacon.

"I'm really not as emotional as thought I'd be. I mean yes, it is my last day and the job I've had for almost twenty years. A magazine I started and built from the ground up that I'm now leaving in the hands of someone else… why would that make me emotional" Rachel finished before bursting into tears. Finn rushed to her side as her children looked on shocked.

"Daddy, Mommy's crying!" Rose said, alarmed.

"It's still going to be your magazine Rachel and you know that Tina will do a brilliant job" Finn reasoned, soothingly. Rachel gave him a look "Of course not as a brilliant a job as you do"

"Thank you" Rachel smiled as she took the napkin that Rose was offering her. Rachel dapped her eyes then gave her children a smile, so they knew she was okay.

"Have a waffle Mommy" Henry encouraged, handing Rachel his half-eaten waffle. Rose glared at her brother while Rachel took the waffled, appreciatively.

"These a bite taken out of it" Rose noted.

"There were really nice" Henry said, with a mouth full of food, which gained a small laugh form his still emotional mother.

 _ **Broadway Star Offices – 12 Years Ago**_

" _Okay guys this is it, our new offices" Rachel exclaimed as herself and her small staff walked off the elevator on the 4_ _th_ _floor of the Times Square building. It hadn't been used in over four years, so it needed a paint job, electrician work and a new window but it was the best thing Rachel had ever seen._

" _It's amazing" Tina enthused, more for the benefit of Rachel, as the office floor was anything but amazing._

" _There's rat droppings in the corner" Ryan noted, with a side eye to the floor, Tina lightly slapped him on the arm in response._

" _We can pick those up" Fiona reasoned._

" _Speak for yourself" Rachel whispered, not feeling as excited as she had now that she'd fully seen all the work that would need doing to the new office._

" _Okay enough of that guys, this place is amazing!" Tina encouraged, clapping her hands with finality._

" _We need a picture to remember this moment" Tina added. Everyone nodded in agreement, so Tina took out her camera and set it up on her tripod. "Okay everyone gather round"_

" _Okay on 3…1…2…3" Ryan said, just as Ryan pressed the button to take the photo, a light fixture fell from the roof and smashed just a few feet next to them._

" _Ahhhhh!" Rachel screamed, jumping out of the way, and moving behind Tina._

" _It's okay we can fix that"_

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Friday Morning**

Rachel walked into her office an hour after her amazing breakfast with her family, to find her whole office completely empty, there was no one round despite it already being 9'o clock, even Tina wasn't at her desk, which was very alarming to Rachel.

"Where is everyone?" Rachel wondered as she walked into her office.

" _Surprise"_

Every single person on Rachel's staff had squeezed into her office to throw confetti at her and yell surprise. The available space that wasn't covered with staff was covered with balloons.

"What is this" Rachel asked, for the second time that day as she squeezed into her office.

"We just thought your last day should start off right" Tina reasoned.

"You're not the only ones who thought so" Rachel chuckled before smiling at all her staff "This is very sweet guys"

"Just our way to show you how much we love you and how much we're gonna miss you" Tina grinned, then grew concerned when Rachel started to cry.

"Oh here it comes again" Rachel blubbered, before pulling out some tissues from her bag.

 **Rachel and Finn's old Apartment – 19 years ago**

" _Okay so welcome to your first day at Broadway Star" Rachel declared, happily as she waved her hand to her's and Finn's spare room that Rachel had turned into her offices._

" _Quite a way to announce the spare room in your apartment" Tina quipped, as she looked around the small room. Rachel had put up two Ikea desk and chairs and a vision board on the wall but nothing else._

" _I know! But this is all we can afford. We have to put together a presentation for our magazine to show to the people at the publishing house, once we have that locked in I can secure the loan with the bank" Rachel explained as they both took a seat at their new desks._

" _That doesn't sound took hard" Tina reasoned, only slightly worried._

" _You're still working part time at that restaurant right" Rachel asked. Tina nodded "Well I promise you when everything is secure I'll make sure you never work in that restaurant again and I'll even throw in a Chanel bag"_

 _Once Rachel had decided on her idea for the magazine, she had cornered Tina while she had been working at the restaurant and told her that she needed to do this with Rachel because Rachel got her idea because of Tina's comment. Tina had been hesitant but ultimately decided to do it but still keep her hours at the restaurant as well._

" _I'm gonna hold you to that" Tina smiled before clapping her hands "Let's get to work"_

 **XoXo**

"Hey, I remember that bag" Rachel laughed as she noticed the Chanel bag on Tina's desk. Rachel had kept her promise and bought Tina a Chanel bag with the money she got from selling the magazines in Target, which was the first major store to sell the magazine.

"You always keep your promise" Tina said, firmly before handing Rachel a large box "I have something for you now"

As other staff members started to leave Rachel's office to get on with their work, Rachel walked over to her desk and started opening the box Tina had given. Rachel pulled out a burgundy Chanel bag with a gold chain, Rachel had been drooling over it in the latest issue of Vogue, with Tina just the week before.

"Oh Tina it's beautiful" Rachel enthused, hugging the bag close to her chest before reaching across the desk to give Tina a huge hug.

"Are you gonna start crying again" Tina asked, cautiously when she noticed the fresh tears in Rachel's eyes.

"Yep, here it comes" Rachel sobbed. Tina passed Rachel a tissue with an amused smile.

 **Meeting Room #1 – Broadway Star Offices – Friday Morning**

An hour later, the small party had disbanded, and everyone went back to work. Rachel and her editors went to the meeting room to have their last pitch meeting. Once everyone had a drink and everything settled. Rachel stood up to begin the meeting.

"Okay so today, we need to discuss…" Rachel trailed off as she looked around her conference room "You know what, you guys know what you're doing. Grace why don't you start us off"

Grace nodded firmly before standing up to face everyone "Okay, so today we need to discuss the July issue…"

 _ **Rachel and Finn's Apartment – Brooklyn – 17 years ago**_

" _Oh god, I'm gonna throw up. Yep I'm gonna throw up" Quinn cried as she took deep breaths while putting her head between her legs. The others just looked at her in slight annoyance._

" _Quinn, you're not going to throw up" Mercedes said, soothingly from where she was laid out on Rachel and Finn's apartment_

" _You need to get a grip" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes at Quinn._

" _I'm nervous for her" Quinn argued._

" _Will you all stop TALKING" Rachel shouted. Rachel was pacing the kitchen and didn't even bother looking at the others as she continued to pace. Finn got up from his chair and walked over to Rachel, he put his arms on hers to stop her from pacing then wrapped his arms around her._

" _Rachel, you've done everything you can. The magazine is amazing and soon everyone will know it" Finn gushed "You've worked hard Rachel, and everyone is going to see that. I'm so proud of you"_

 _Rachel smiled lovingly at him "Thank you"_

" _Oh he's good" Santana quipped, with a small smile._

 _Rachel and Co were waiting for a phone call from The Juilliard Store, they were going to decide if they would sell the magazine in their store, it would be huge for Rachel and would mean that she would be able to hire more staff and finally move out of her office in the apartment._

" _When did they say they would call" Santana asked._

" _Any minute now" Rachel replied, checking her phone for the hundredth time that morning._

" _Let's sit down" Finn coached, he pulled Rachel to the sofa where the others were seated. They all sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before the ringing of Rachel's phone cut through the tension._

" _Oh god!" Rachel sighed, anxious running her hands through her hair_

" _Rachel answer it" Quin snapped. Rachel rushed for the phone and pressed accept._

" _Hello… this is she…. Hmmm, okay thank you for letting me know" Rachel concluded her call then put her phone on the coffee table without a word. She remained silent as everyone watched her carefully._

" _Rachel?" Finn said, carefully. He shook Rachel to get her attention. Rachel eventually looked up at them._

" _The Juilliard Store is going to sell my magazine" Rachel replied, the smile growing on her face._

" _Oh my god!" Quinn exclaimed loudly as they all rushed over to Rachel to hug her._

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Friday Afternoon**

"How come we've never eaten here before, this view is incredible" Quinn mused as she looked out at Rachel's Central Park view while the others had their lunches at Rachel's desk. The girls had come to keep Rachel's company for lunch as they knew she wouldn't want to leave the offices until she absolutely had to.

"Trust you to realise that on Rachel's last day" Mercedes quipped, smiling at Quinn, who had taken the train from Rochester with Puck and NJ, so they could be here on Rachel's last day.

"Oh no, look what you've done Mercedes" Santana snipped, when she noticed Rachel had started crying into her salad. Quinn rushed over to her and wrapped her arm around Rachel.

"I'm sorry I've been doing it all day. This was my first baby and now I feel like I'm watching it leave me to go to college" Rachel explained, as Quinn patted her eyes with a tissue. Quinn was now back to being full on mother hen now that she had a new baby.

"Except you're the one leaving, so it more like your abandoning your child" Santana reasoned, with a slight shrug. Mercedes and Quinn both gaped at her.

"Why would you say that!" Quinn snapped.

"I was kidding! Here Rachel have the last of my mac and cheese" Santana said, soothingly as she handed her take out container to Rachel, Rachel grabbed it quickly and started ravishing it.

"It really is incredible what you did here Rachel" Mercedes gushed.

"Thank you, you guys and Finn you all helped me. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys or without Tina" Rachel argued, smiling at them all with tears in her eyes.

"You'd have found a way, you always do" Quinn grinned.

"So much is changing it hard to wrap my head around it all" Santana said, softly and sincere. In just a few weeks they would all be leaving New York and for the first time in almost twenty years they would be away from each other.

"Oh god, it's starting again" Rachel snivelled, grabbing for a tissue. She started crying harder when she realised there was none left.

 **Broadway Star Offices Main Floor – Friday Afternoon**

Once Rachel had walked her friends to the elevator, she spent some time walking through the large office space taking it all in. She sometimes couldn't believe it was all hers, after 20 years she had successful magazine. it had given her so much and she wasn't sure how she was going to say goodbye to it.

"Hey Rachel" Tina called to her, Rachel looked her way "The look book is ready for you"

"Coming" Rachel replied. She walked back into her office where Tina had set up the look book on her glass table for them both to look through.

Rachel took a seat at the table and started making notes with Tina for the last time.

"I really think this layout needs to be bolder and that the article about Andrew Lloyd Webbers new show should be before the article about the new actress for the Pretty Women Musical" Tina explained.

"I completely agree Tina" Rachel grinned.

"Good, I'll send it back to the art department"

Tina closed the book, picked it up and started to leave but before she reached the door, she turned back and walked over to Rachel.

"I hope you know how hard I'll work Rachel. I won't let you down" Tina said, seriously.

"Tina" Rachel beamed taking Tina's hand "You have gone above and beyond my wildest expectations. You worked two jobs while still helping me with this magazine at the beginning and I can never thank you enough. You are going to do an amazing job, I have no doubt"

"Thank you, Rachel" Tina beamed.

"I'm really gonna miss you" Rachel cried, softly. Tina dropped the book on Rachel's desk then reached across to give Rachel a tight hug. Rachel and Tina had spent almost everyday together for the last twenty years and it would be a huge adjustment for them both when Rachel left.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Tina agreed, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "Oh now you've got me doing it" Tina sobbed as the women continued to hold each other tightly.

 **Broadway Star Offices Main Floor – Friday Afternoon**

A few hours later, Rachel walked out of her office to see everyone was packing up their things to leave for the weekend. Rachel pulled up a chair and stood on it to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I wanna say something really quick" Rachel said, loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look towards their boss. Rachel motioned to Tina who started handing everyone a plastic cup and filling it with some champagne.

"I wanna thank you for all the hard work you guys do every day. This magazine wouldn't run without you guy. Some of you have been here since the beginning and some we've picked up along the way but every single one of you has always given me your all and I can't thank you enough" Rachel explained.

"I'm really gonna miss this place but I know I'm leaving it in the best possible hands" Rachel smiled over at Tina "I wanna raise a glass" Rachel held up her glass "To Broadway Star and all you amazing people"

"Broadway Star!" Everyone cheered before taking a drink of their champagne. Tina then nodded her to Ryan who then let off some more party poppers to everyone's cheers.

"Here Rachel we got you a little something" Ryan said, handing Rachel a gift bag. Rachel pulled out a photo frame and the photo was from the very first day at their current building just before the light fixture had fallen.

"Ha this is amazing guys" Rachel gushed, she glanced over at the table where all her other presents "I think you may have over done it with the presents, but I'll treasure them always"

"To Rachel!" Tina cheered loudly, holding up her glass.

" _RACHEL"_

"Okay guys get out of here and enjoy your weekend" Rachel chuckled, waving her hand at them all before getting down from the chair.

"Yep, I'll see you all bright and early Monday morning" Tina joked.

"You're gonna be good at this" Rachel laughed, shaking her head amused, as she walked back over to Tina who was packing up Rachel's presents ready for her to take home, even at the end Tina was still the best executive assistant.

"Wanna go get a drink before I meet Mike and the Kids" Tina asked.

"I think, I'm gonna stick around a while, pack up the rest of the office but I'll see you Saturday" Rachel replied, she wasn't ready to leave just yet despite the fact there was no work left to do that day.

"Absolutely" Tina agreed, with a wide smile. She reached out and squeezed her hand "Bye Rachel"

"Bye" Rachel replied, before walking back into her office.

 **Rachel's Office – Broadway Star Offices – Early Friday Evening**

"Mommy!" Henry shouted as he ran into Rachel's office two hours later, with Rose and Finn trailing behind, Mason was being carried by Rose, and Rachel hoped it was just from the elevator as Rose had a habit of dropping Mason when she was bored of him.

"Hey Sweetie" Rachel replied, giving each of her children a kiss "What you guys doing here, I told you I had to pack up my office"

"Did you really think we were going to let you do that alone" Finn quipped, as he bent down to take Mason from Rose.

"Give me my baby" Rachel demanded, holding her hands out for Mason. Finn passed Mason to Rachel, then walked over to Rose and Henry who were pulling things from the shelves.

"Hey baby" Rachel gushed as she smothered Mason with kisses.

"Okay what needs doing first" Finn asked, walking back over to Rachel.

"Everything" Rachel grumbled. She spent the last two hours looking over everything in her office but had made no moves at all to actually pack any of it.

"Good job I brought supplies" Finn replied, he walked to Rachel's office door and picked up the four large boxes he'd brought with him. Rachel let out a loud groan before going back to playing with Mason.

 **XoXo**

"And this is where we have our important meetings" Rachel explained as she walked Rose and Henry into the conference room. While Finn gave Mason a bottle in Rachel's office, Rachel decided to give Henry and Rose a tour of the large office space.

"Mommy, we've been here before" Rose argued, exasperated.

"Just indulge Mommy sweetie" Rachel replied, sweetly, before taking both her children's hand and talking them towards the kitchen.

"What does indulge mean" Henry whispered to Rose as Rachel explained some of the art work in the kitchen to them.

"I don't know but let's just follow her" Rose replied, when she noticed her Mother had walked off, and gone towards the staff room.

"What did you think of mommy's office" Rachel asked once Rose and Henry had caught up to her. Rose and Henry had seen all of the different offices in their mother's office many times before but even though they were both young, Rose and Henry both knew it was important to their mommy to show them what she did every day. Especially, to Rose who was still learning about Feminism and what it meant to be a woman with power and responsibility, something Rachel definitely want ed to instil in her daughter.

"Its great Mommy" Rose replied, excited mainly for the benefit of her mother.

"It's really is" Henry added, just as excited. The tour finally finished, and Rachel took her children back into her office.

"What's all this?" Rachel wondered, when she noticed Finn had set up sleeping bags and pillows on the floor along with some sweets and drinks. Rachel wasn't even sure where he'd gotten it all from.

"I figured we could have a sleepover, one last night in the office before you say goodbye" Finn explained, happily. Rachel smiled at her thoughtful husband and gave him a quick kiss as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Oh god, I don't think I'm ever gonna stop"

 **XoXo**

An hour later, their dinner had been delivered and Rachel, Finn and the children were sat in a circle on the floor of Rachel's office, enjoying an Italian feast.

"This pasta is sooooo good Daddy" Henry gushed, his face covered in tomato sauce as he held out his fork for his father to try.

"I can see that Buddy" Finn laughed before taking a small bite of the pasta then wiped his sons face.

"It was really good though" Rachel agreed, Finn let out a chuckle when he saw that Rachel too had tomato sauce around her mouth.

"I can see" Finn replied, shaking his head. He was wiping the sauce from Rachel's lip just as Quinn, Santana and Mercedes walked into the office with more packing boxes and supplies.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Do you really have to ask that question" Santana replied, sarcastically as she plopped herself down next to Rose and helped herself to some garlic bread.

"We brought dessert" Mercedes cheered, handing two cake boxes to Finn before she took a seat on the floor.

"And boxes because I knew you wouldn't have packed anything away yet" Quinn added. Instead of sitting down. Quinn walked over to Rachel's desk and started putting things in boxes.

"Let's have dessert first" Rachel said, with a pleading smile at Quinn who nodded reluctantly.

The group finished dinner then shared out the banana cream pies and then as soon as they had all eaten Quinn jumped back up and started handing them all boxes.

"Okay that's done, none let's split up into teams and get this done. I didn't come all the way from Rochester to not get this finished tonight" Quinn said, firmly

Santana shook her head, as she glared at Quinn "Who invited the buzzkill"

 **XoXo**

"Rachel do you really need this old elastic band ball" Quinn argued, holding up the ball to Rachel. An hour alter the group had put a dent into the packing, but it was getting difficult as Rachel was unwilling to throw anything away.

"Do you know how long it took me to make this" Rachel argued, earnestly. Quinn gave her a look as she couldn't work out if Rachel was being serious or not.

"Why would you do that, when you can buy them like this" Quinn said, confused.

"You can buy them like this!" Rachel said, alarmed. Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel before throwing the ball into the garbage bag.

"Hey guys!" Brittany called as she walked into the office with Puck, carrying Egan, NJ, and Sam.

"Hey NJ!" Henry shouted, waving at his friend from where him and Rose where playing under the table.

"Hey Guys" Nj shouted back before rushing over to them and joining them in their colouring.

"My children should be in bed" Quinn mused, give Puck a slightly harsh look as she took Egan from him.

"I brought them a bed" Puck reasoned, nodding to Sam who was holding up some sleeping bags and pillows.

"We also brought some champagne" Sam added, who then nodded to Brittany who was already popping the champagne and serving them all some.

"Now we're talking" Santana said, excited. Once everyone had a glass in their hand they all glanced at Puck who let out a sigh before holding up his glass.

"To Broadway Star, a wonderful magazine that I'm sure none of us has read before" Puck joked.

"Broadway Star!" Everyone cheered.

"Have you guys really never read my magazine" Rachel asked, sadly once they had all had a drink. Everyone glanced guilty at each other but didn't say anything to Rachel.

"Broadway Star!" Everyone cheered again.

"I can't believe you've never read my magazine" Rachel cried with yet another batch of tears in her eyes.

"What is she doing" Puck asked, shocked, not at all used to Rachel being so emotional. Finn rushed over to his wife and gave her hug. While Rachel glared at Puck as he continued to look baffled at her.

" _It's been an emotional day!"_

 **Broadway Star Main Floor – Friday Night**

"Think the kids are okay?" Finn asked as Rachel pushed him towards one of the desks at the back of the office floor.

"I'm sure they will be for ten minutes" Rachel reasoned. She found an empty desk and jumped on it and pulled Finn towards her.

"Just ten minutes" Finn complained, as he started to leave kisses along Rachel's neck while working his hands up her top. Rachel let out a satisfied groan as she started undoing Finn's shirt.

"I can't believe I've had this office for 12 years and we've never done this before" Rachel said, astonished.

"We're obviously stupid" Finn chuckled.

"So stupid"

"God, I love you" Finn mused, before giving a searing kiss as they both laid down on the desk while Rachel started pulling down Finn's zipper.

"Yeah, yeah shut up and kiss me"

Finn did as Rachel asked and the two kissed for a few moments before pulling away slightly to get themselves into position.

"I love you too" Rachel said before pulling Finn towards her again.

 **Rachel's office – Broadway Star Offices – Saturday Morning**

" _Rachel! Rachel!"_

"Tina, what time is it" Rachel croaked as she slowly woke up. She sat up and suddenly realised she was on the floor of her office. Everyone else was around her in various states of sleep, as they all started to wake up and pull themselves out of the sleeping bags.

"It's 9am… and Saturday. Did you guys sleep here" Tina laughed.

"We must have done"

"Oh this floor is not as comfortable as it looks" Puck groaned loudly. They group started collecting all their stuff and the boxes they had packed up the night before.

"We'll be getting out of your way Boss Lady" Finn mused, with a smile and a hug to Tina before joining the others waiting by the door.

"I'll see you guys tonight" Tina called, to them all as they started to leave. They had reached the elevator and were waiting for it to arrive when Santana turned to Mercedes and Sam with a smirk on her face.

"So are we ever gonna talk about the fact that you two got married in Vegas" Santana quipped.

"Who wants WAFFLES" Mercedes shouted, before glaring at Santana as they all got into the elevator. Mercedes and Sam had yet to make a decision about what they were going to do about their drunken wedding in Vegas.

"Me!" Rose beamed.

"Me!" NJ agreed, earnestly.

"Me!" Sam added, excited ignoring the look Santana was giving him.

"You ready Rachel" Finn asked, when he noticed she hadn't joined them in the elevator.

"Yeah let's go" Rachel sighed. She had one last look around the office, smiling at Tina sat at her desk then joined the others, ready for some waffles.


	17. 5x17 - Glee and The City

**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is it, this is the last episode/chapter of Glee and The City. I hope you guys have enjoyed the series as much as I did writing it. I first starting writing Glee and The City two years ago and I cant believe I'm finally done. HUGE, MASSIVE Thank you to everyone who took the time to read it and leave a review, I loved reading every single one of them and it was all your encouragement that kept this going for 5 seasons. I promise I'll be back soon but for now ...**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 **5x17 – Glee and The City Goodbye**

* * *

 **The Diner – Park Avenue – Friday Morning**

"Here you go ladies" The waitress, Jeanette, gushed as she put down the four plates on the table before giving each of the women a loving look. Santana, Rachel, Mercedes, and Quinn were having their last meal at the Diner, together.

Mercedes and Santana both had flights out of New York that night and Rachel, Finn and the Kids were driving to Rochester the following day with Quinn, Puck, and NJ.

"Oh god!" Quinn cried, quickly pulling a napkin from her bag, and dabbing her eyes. It was the third time Quinn had burst into tears and they had only been at the diner for 30 minutes.

"Quinn, what did I say if you cried one more time?" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes at Quinn before taking a bite of her burger.

"I'm not eating outside" Quinn grumbled, crossing her arms as Rachel smiled affectionately at her, while Santana remained firm.

"Then stop crying" Santana pressed.

"I'm emotional! Who knows when we will all be here together again?" Quinn noted, sighing slightly.

"You do know you left a year ago right" Mercedes quipped. Rachel bit her lip to stop from laughing as Quinn glared at Mercedes and Santana.

"I'm sure we'll find somewhere in Rochester and when Santana and Mercedes visit we'll all be together again, eating and putting the world to rights" Rachel reasoned.

"It won't be the same" Quinn sighed, as she leaned her head against Rachel's shoulder. Rachel tried to move around her weepy friend as she continued to eat her pasta dish.

"That's settled then, let's all stay in New York" Santana joked.

"I can't, my flight leaves at 8" Mercedes replied, with a smile.

"This isn't the end" Rachel demanded, firmly. She looked over at Quinn and gave her a firm look. Quinn slowly nodded her head and moved from Rachel's shoulder to smile at Santana and Mercedes.

"Damn right it isn't" Santana agreed.

"You know that means you'll have to come visit us in Rochester" Quinn smirked, before taking a bite of her salad.

"Oh you could visit me, on the round the world trip" Santana mused.

"That sounds so much better" Rachel sighed, happily. They were all very jealous of Santana's trip, they all had exciting things happening, but Santana was going to see the world and they couldn't argue that was pretty amazing.

"Here ladies, some cheesecake on the house" Jeanette announced putting down four small plates on the table "We're gonna miss you ladies round here"

"Oh god" Quinn started crying again. While Rachel passed her a tissue and patted her on the back gently, Santana pointed to the door.

"That's it Quinn, outside"

 **Finn's Office – Dalton Academy – Friday Afternoon**

While the girls were having the last meal together, Finn was packing up his office on his last day at Dalton. Finn was sad to be leaving Dalton after 15 years working there but he was more excited about the new adventure that Rochester would bring.

"Okay, I'm out of here Claire" Finn said, as he smiled at his assistant "Thank you for all your help"

"You're very welcome Finn" Claire smiled at Finn, before looking slightly nervous "Uhmm Mr Rogers asked if you could meet him in the gym before you left he wanted to get the final marks for some of the team"

"Yeah he's already emailed me three times, I'll go there now" Finn laughed, shaking his head slightly. He took his boxes to his car before walking back to the school gym. Finn pushed open the doors and was startled by the noise that greeted him.

"SURPRISE!"

"What's all this" Finn asked as she looked around at the crowded gym where some students and teachers were holding up banners and streamers. At the front of him stood a huge cake with his face on it.

"We couldn't let our favourite teacher leave without some style" Lark, the Student Body President, explained as she walked over to Finn with the rest of the Student council and passed him some balloons and a small present.

"As our old coach reminded us" Claire added, Finn hadn't even noticed that she had walked in behind him. That's when Finn say his friend stood with the new coach, with a wide smile on his face. Finn wasn't sure if it was because he was happy he'd pulled off a surprise or a teasing smile because he knew Finn hated being the centre of attention.

"Puck, you did this?" Finn wondered as he walked over to him.

"It was easy" Puck shrugged.

"Still thank you!" Finn pressed.

"You mean a lot to this place Finn; the kids wanted you to see how much" Puck explained. He held up his hands and everyone let out a hug cheer and someone let off a cheer canon.

"Well then let's have some cake" Finn clapped his hands together and everyone let out another cheer as the canteen staff began cutting up the cake and passing it out.

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn were at home packing up the last of their boxes that would be going with them in the moving van. They had sold a lot of their furniture and bought new stuff for the house, so they were mostly taking clothes, electricals, toys, and treasured keepsakes that had still somehow been able to fill the entire removal van.

"Gosh who knew Puck was so sweet" Rachel mused as she taped up another box of her shoes and moved into the hallway ready for Finn to put in the van.

"He has his moments" Finn agreed. Finn and Puck had stayed with the other teachers, chatting, and eating cake, for an hour before making their leave. While Finn had gone back to the house to pack, Puck had met up with Quinn and NJ to meet up with some of their other friends who still lived in New York.

"He'd have to, married to Quinn" Rachel chuckled.

"God how is that got all new furniture at the house, yet we still have all this stuff" Finn wondered, looking around their ow empty bedroom except for their bed which they would move in the morning and about 15 boxes that needed to go downstairs.

"This is what we get for having three children" Rachel argued, with a slight shrug. Finn looked over at her with an amused look.

"Yeah let's blame it on them and not the fact that you have 110 pairs of shoes" Finn smirked.

"Exactly" Rachel replied, completely ignoring Finn's sarcasm as she continued to throw her shoes into boxes.

"So, what time are the others getting here?" Finn asked.

"In about an hour or so" Rachel answered, just as Rose came running into their room with three of her American Girl dolls in her arms. She bounced onto of her parents' empty bed and let the dolls drop down next to her.

"Okay I've picked these three dolls for the car" Rose exclaimed, loudly.

"Rose, we said one doll; there isn't enough room in the car" Rachel said, firmly, giving her daughter a firm look.

"But I need all three!" Rose groaned, banging her hands down next to her.

"How about I flip you for it, heads you take one doll, tails you take three" Rachel explained, as she pulled a coin out of her jean's pocket. Rose nodded eagerly so Rachel flipped the coin, caught it mid-air then held it out for her daughter to see.

"Look at that heads it is" Rachel cheered "Only one doll in the car, thank you very much"

"Why do I always lose?" Rose grumbled shaking her head as she picked up her three dolls and stomped back into her almost empty bedroom.

"How long do you think it's gonna take the kids to realise that it's a two headed coin" Finn quipped. Rachel had received the coin from her dad, who said it was the best way to get the kids to do what you needed them too, he'd done the same thing to Rachel and Marley when they were kids, something Rachel only realised when he'd given her the coin.

"I think we've got at least 3 more years" Rachel reasoned.

"DAD, HENRY'S GOT HIS ARM STUCK IN THE BANISTER AGAIN" Rose called from the bottom of the stairs.

Rachel shook her head as she passed some baby oil to Finn "Maybe even 5 years"

 **Rachel and Finn's House – West Village – Friday Afternoon**

An hour later, the Hudson Family had finished packing everything into the removal van and were now having a drink in the kitchen with the Puckerman's while they waited for the others to get there. There was no chairs in the kitchen anymore, so they were sat on the kitchen counters and spare boxes.

Rachel was filling up hers and Quin's wine glass when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Why don't you get the door, Rosie?" Rachel said. Rose rushed to the door and opened it up to find her Aunt Mercedes with her arm around her Uncle Sam who looked really upset with tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Sam why are you crying" Rose asked confused, as she slammed the front door once the couple were inside.

"Because I'm a well evolved man, who's not afraid to show his emotions" Sam cried as Finn handed him a bottle beer. He slumped down on a seat in the kitchen and didn't say anything else. The others looked to Mercedes for an explanation.

"We've just handed our keys over to the landlord and he hasn't stopped since" Mercedes explained, with an amused.

"It's just hit me, this is it! This is our last night in New York for who knows how long" Sam cried, throwing his hands up.

"You do know you moved to LA once before right Sam" Finn said.

"It's different this time!" Sam groaned.

"Hey guys!" Santana greeted, letting herself into the house and walking into the kitchen with Brittany following behind her. Santana stopped in her tracks when she noticed the tears in Sam's eyes.

"What is this?" Santana demanded, pointing her finger right at Sam's face "Did no one tell him that there will be no tears tonight? Grow a pair Sam?"

"You're a monster" Quinn snapped, reaching over to give Sam a one-armed hug while giving Santana a dirty look. Finn chuckled lightly as he handed Brittany and Santana a drink, it was a surprise to no one that Quinn and Sam were the emotional ones in the group.

"Santana likes to hide her pain with a snippy attitude" Brittany mused, with a small smirk.

"Well in that case Santana's been in pain since the moment I met her" Puck joked.

"Funny how that works isn't it" Santana quipped, glaring at Puck before walking over to the kids who were playing in the living room.

"She got the better end of that exchange" Puck noted.

"Yeah she definitely did. Have a beer" Finn jested, handing his friend another bottle.

Puck shrugged, took the beer then took a long drink "Let's get drunk!"

 **XOXO**

"Hey Finny, got a minute" Santana asked as she walked over to Finn who was thankfully on his own inn the kitchen getting another drink while everyone else was in the living room and patio. Santana wasn't sure how much they had all had to drink but Rachel and Quinn were dancing around the living room with the kids while Puck tried to throw spitwods at Sam.

"You know Rachel is the only one who can call me that and that's only because she gives it me on the regular" Finn mused, winking at Rachel who was dancing with Quinn by the stairs.

"You tell her babe" Rachel cheered, winking back at Finn.

Santana shook her head "Are you two drunk… you know what never mind. I just wanted to say thank you, for everything. The last few months I was a giant ass –"

"A giant one!" Brittany called from the living room.

"I said giant Brittany" Santana snipped, rolling her eyes before turning back to Finn "Anyway your help has made me a better person, so thank you"

"Wow are you drunk" Finn laughed, smirking at Santana, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, thank you" Santana pressed.

"You're welcome" Finn replied, seriously. Santana reached over and gave him a quick but tight hug, Finn quickly responded.

"You know what would be a great idea… TACOS" Sam mused, loudly as he walked past the pair on the way to the living room.

"Are we all drunk?" Finn wondered, bewildered as he looked around at all his friends. Quinn and Rachel were now watching NJ and Rose watch TV, both with tears in their eyes. Sam and Santana were calling out for Tacos and Puck was showing Mercedes how to French braid using Brittany as a model.

"Yeah we're definitely drunk"

 **XOXO**

"And there's this awesome park just by my house that has two slides" NJ explained earnestly "And I can show you all my new friends and then they will be your friends too"

Rachel let out a content sigh as she leaned against the doorjamb as she and Puck watched the children who were all sat together on the stairs, even Mason was there. He was clawing up Henry's back and Rose was holding the new baby, rocking him back at forth.

"I can make my own friends NJ I told you this" Rose argued, shaking her head while giving NJ a pointed look.

"I'll like your friends NJ" Henry beamed, smiling encouragingly at NJ. Rose rolled her eyes, a move she perfected from her auntie Santana, as she continued to rock Egan in her arms.

"Thank YOU, Henry" NJ proclaimed, giving Rose a hard look.

"NJ, we talked about this, if we are going to be married one day then you can't be jealous of my success or my popularity" Rose explained, firmly.

"Yes Rose" NJ sighed.

"I'm so proud of you Sweetie!" Rachel exclaimed, loudly. Rose beamed at her mother before going back to her conversation with Henry and NJ, they had now gone on to discuss who was going to be lead singer in NJ and Henry's band.

"I don't like that my son is becoming a pushover" Puck complained.

"Noah, I need another drink" Quinn called from the dining room.

"Coming dear" Puck called back, before looking back at Rachel who was smirking at him "She pushed out my children! What has Rose done?"

"Here are those brownies you like NJ" Rose said happily, handing a plate of brownies while still managing to hold the new baby. Rachel was pretty sure Rose was going to rule the world one day, in her totally unbiased opinion.

"Okay, this might be okay" Puck agreed, slightly reluctantly.

"Oh god! I think we should start planning their wedding now!" Rachel beamed. Henry walked over to his mother, having heard her conversation with Puck

"What about me Mommy" Henry asked, looking up at his mother. Rachel leaned down and gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"We've decided your gonna marry the new baby" Rachel replied, still crouched down next to her son.

"Okay!" Henry shrugged, before walking away. Puck shook his head and rolled his eyes before walking away as well, leaving Rachel to watch Rose and NJ who were now sharing the brownie.

 **XOXO**

"Okay I think I'm drunk enough to do a speech now" Puck announced to them all. They all staggered into the kitchen, all different stages of drunk. The only sober ones among them was the kids and Santana.

"Yay Puck!" Sam cheered, throwing his drink about and accidently getting some of his beer on Mercedes who was sat on his knee.

"While soon we may all by miles apart, the love we all share will see us through the bad times and the good like we are right there with one another. So…"

"Are your reading that of a piece of paper" Santana asked, noticing a small piece of paper in Puck's hand that he kept glancing at. Quinn snatched the speech of paper from him to read it.

"Did you Google, goodbye speeches" Brittany exclaimed, shocked, pointing at the offending piece of paper in Quinn's hand.

"It's time I came clean, I've googled a lot of the speeches I've given" Puck confessed. Almost all of them, including the children gaped at him, frozen in shock for a few seconds.

"But they weren't even that good!" Sam proclaimed.

"Don't listen to him, they were great" Quinn encouraged, before suddenly tearing up "And now we won't be able to hear any more of your speeches because we won't be together"

"We live together Quinn; I can still do them for you" Puck reasoned, wrapping his arm around her, and pulling her towards him.

"It's not the same, either we all hear the stupid speeches or none of us do" Quinn snapped, giving them all a firm look as she pointed at them all individually.

"Yeah, we're definitely drunk" Finn mused from where he was sat on the kitchen counter, with Rachel between his legs, clinging to his arm.

"Don't you guys have to drive to Rochester?" Sam laughed, looking over at Rachel and Finn who both started giggling.

"We should wait until tomorrow now" Rachel and Finn both nodded at each other before taking another drink. Finn finished his drink then looked down at Rachel confused.

"Wait, weren't we doing that anyway!"

 **XOXO**

Eventually they had drank all their alcohol and it was time for Mercedes, Sam, Brittany, and Santana to leave for the airport. They were all stood outside waiting for the Uber's to arrive. The girls were stood by the car in a group hug while the others waiting for them by the front steps.

"Okay call us when you land okay" Rachel cried, softly still trying to stand firm.

"I will do" Mercedes replied, repeatedly nodding her head.

"And call us every day" Quinn added, someone cleared their throat in the distance "Okay every other day"

"I call you every day" Santana said, firmly, side eyeing the other group before looking back to her best friends.

"Call me even if with the stupid time difference" Quinn cried.

"Oh god I forgot about the stupid time difference" Rachel sobbed loudly which set off the others and they pulled each other closed to them in a tight hug.

"Should we break this up?" Puck asked, glancing over at Finn who was watching the girls slightly amused.

"Let's give them another minute" Finn replied.

"What about them?" Sam nodded his head towards the three children who were all hugging tightly by the front steps.

"We are going to the same place, you'll be in the car together for 4 hours… tomorrow after we've sobered up" Puck shouted to the children, they all quickly broke apart.

"Okay" Rose answered, before herself, NJ and Henry walked back into the house and slammed the door behind them. Finn was pretty sure they had just locked them out, but he would worry about that later.

"Okay ladies, time to break it up, the cabs are here" Finn said, finally walking over to the girls when they taxis beeped their horns for a second time.

"I love you guys, all of you so much" Quinn proclaimed, firmly.

"Okay bring it in guys" Puck called, reaching his arms out as they all came in for a group hug. They group stayed huddled together until the taxis beeped for a third time

"Okay we really need to get going" Mercedes said, reluctantly, furiously wiping at her eyes before anymore tears could fall.

"Wow, Santana, tears! What did we say about that?" Quinn joked, smiling widely at her who just lightly slapped her arm in response.

"Shut up! Come on Brittany lets go travel the world" Santana mused, happily giving one last loving but teary smile to her friends before getting in the first taxi with Brittany. Mercedes and Sam waved goodbye to the four remaining adults before getting in the second cab.

" _Bye guys!"_

"Bye" Rachel said, she waved as the two cabs drove away. She didn't move from her spot and watched as both cab went out of sight.

"Come on, we need a lot of coffee if we're going to drive tomorrow" Finn sighed before wrapping his arm around Rachel and pulling her back into the house.

" _Okay yeah, we're definitely locked out!"_

 **6 MONTHS LATER**

 **Sam and Mercedes – Box Studios – Los Angeles**

"Just a little bit more to the right Sam, yeah that's it – just hold it" The photographer, Stan, encouraged as he took some more shots of Sam. Sam and Mercedes were at Sam's shoot for the Dolce & Gabbana aftershave.

"Okay I think we got it" Stan concluded, before passing his camera to an assistant and walking over to Sam, he gave him a kiss on each cheek then motioned him over to the monitor to check out the photos.

"These look amazing guys" Mercedes beamed, squeezing Sam on the shoulder affectionately.

"Oh I love that one" Sam added. The photographer showed them some more photos before he started packing away and Sam was taken to wardrobe to take off the suit and make up he was eager to wipe off.

"You look really good in that suit" Mercedes flirted as she helped Sam out of his suit jacket.

"Good because I was planning on wearing it to your show to tonight" Sam beamed.

"It's not that big a deal" Mercedes waved off. Mercedes was doing a small intimate gig at a piano bar near hers and Sam's apartment and she'd been trying not to make a big deal about, so she wouldn't freak herself out.

"It's a big deal if I make it a big deal" Sam pressed.

"Oh, it's time!" Mercedes exclaimed, looking down at her watch before she began rooting in her bag for her phone.

"Go on, I'll meet you outside" Sam said. He gave Mercedes a quick kiss before she rushed out with her phone already to her ear.

Mercedes tapped her foot as she waited for Santana to answer "Come on… I don't care if you're climbing a mountain right now you have to answer"

 **Santana and Brittany - Great Wall of China – China**

"My god! Are we nearly there yet?" Santana groaned, as she bent over to catch her breath. Santana and Brittany had been walking along the Great Wall of China for about two hours which meant that Santana had been complaining for an hour and forty-five minutes.

"You know you'd think after 6 months I would have gotten used to your complaining" Brittany quipped, looking back at Santana who was trailing behind her. She reached her hand out and grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her towards her.

"And you haven't so that really on you" Santana replied, with a loving smile.

"I don't know what I was thinking, travelling the world with you"

"You're obviously crazy"

"Exactly"

"View is pretty good though" Brittany mused, she wrapped her arms and Santana and turned them towards the wall so that they could both see and admire the view in front of them. They had been to some amazing places and it never got old. They were having the time of their lives.

"It's incredible" Santana mused. They were staring out of the view when they both felt Santana's phone vibrate in her pocket, neither of them had realised it was time.

"I know you're trying to be sweet by ignoring it but we both know she'll just keep ringing. It's okay answering it" Brittany said. Santana turned in her wife's arm to smile at her.

"I love you"

"Love you too… tell them I say hello" Brittany called to Santana's retreating body. Santana quickly found a bench to sit on and answered Mercedes's call.

"Hey Cedes… I'll patch them in now"

 **The Hudson's and Puckerman's – The Fall Festival – Rochester**

While Sam and Mercedes were living the model life in LA and Santana and Brittany were seeing the wonders of china, the Puckerman's and Hudson's were at the Rochester Fall Festival. It was an annual event in the town square that had hay rides, carnival games, corn mazes and food stalls full of corndogs, candy apples and hot chocolate.

"I wanna do the hayride first!" Rose beamed, pulling on her father's hand.

"No we have to go in the corn maze" Henry argued, pointing to the corn maze in the distant. Rochester was famous for housing the largest corn maze in the district, something Rochester was very proud of and something Puck and Finn had mocked relentlessly when Quinn had mentioned it.

"It's not actually made of corn is it" Puck wondered, shyly as he pushed Mason and Egan in their double pram.

"I really hope you don't need an answer to that" Finn replied, giving his friend a strange look.

"Here are your candy apples guys" Quinn said, walking back over to the group with a candy apple for all them except Mason and Egan who she pulled out a banana from her bag for.

"You know I didn't think they would be able to top the Summer Jamboree but somehow they managed it" Rachel mused, before she bite into her candy apple as she looked around at the different stalls and games.

"I know!" Quinn exclaimed, not noticing the sarcastic tone to Rachel's words.

"Okay what are we doing first?" Finn asked looking down at the three children.

"Hayride"

"Games!"

"Corn maze"

"Why don't we have a look at some of the stalls while your mommies answer that?" Finn replied, smirking at Rachel and Quinn, when both their phones starting to ring at the same time.

"10 minutes Mommy that's it!" Rose demanded, pointing her finger at her mother and Auntie.

"I promise sweetie" Rachel chuckled.

"Noah, see if they have those candles I like" Quinn called behind her, before the pair rushed off to find a private area to answer the call. They found an empty bench, so they took a seat before answering the call.

"Hey guys, we're here" Rachel greeted, happily eager to talk to Mercedes and Santana. The last time the girls had been able to talk all four of them together was two weeks before.

"What you guys up to?" Quinn asked.

" _Oh you know just strolling along the Great Wall of China"_ Santana replied, Rachel could sense the smirk he had on her face. She shared an eye roll with Quinn before going back to the conversation.

"God is that where you are, I can never keep up with you to" Quinn sighed, before taking a bite of her candy apple before Rachel passed her some of her hot chocolate.

" _We'll be in Japan the next time we conference call"_ Santana laughed.

"Well we are at a pretty cool Fall Festival" Rachel argued, even though she knew that didn't at all sound as interesting.

" _And is it as good as the Summer Jamboree"_ Mercedes wondered, with a teasing tone.

"Do you know, I think it just might be" Rachel laughed. She wasn't just talking about the fall festival but Rochester itself, it had defiantly been the right move for her family.

"Mercedes are you excited for your show tonight" Quinn asked, excited. Mercedes quickly launched into her story about her show and the girls carried on talking until Finn finally had to break up the conversation 15 minutes later.

 **THE END**


End file.
